


Legend of Korra - X Reader Oneshots

by UselessBard1031



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Bottoming, Canon Universe, Comment Fic, Consensual Sex, Cop Fetish, Cop/Criminal, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Cute, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Firebending & Firebenders, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Heavy Angst, Hot, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Kissing, Knifeplay, LETS GO LESBIANS, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Meet-Cute, Metalbending & Metalbenders, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Peeping, Polyamory, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexy, Sexy Times, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teacher-Student Relationship, Topping, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 93,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessBard1031/pseuds/UselessBard1031
Summary: Some LOK X Reader oneshots to practice my writing.Smut, Fluff, Lemon, angst, all of it.Comment what you want (Ideas, characters, anything WLW) and I'll try my hand at it. :)
Relationships: Asami Sato/Reader, Korra (Avatar)/Reader, Kuvira (Avatar)/Reader, Kya II (Avatar)/Reader, Lin Beifong/Reader, Toph Beifong/Reader
Comments: 561
Kudos: 763





	1. Call me Chief, Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Request update: I have reorganized my request list and am thus feeling way less overwhelmed now lol. My long fic is almost completed now as well so this should update more frequently. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIN X READER - SMUT/LEMON  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> You were a wanderer. From the fire nation to the southern water tribe, you had been everywhere and been arrested everywhere.  
> You didn't go out of your way to commit crimes, it was just that some laws were unjust.
> 
> However, no matter how often you got caught you were always able to talk your way out of it. That was, until now. It was your first time in a Republic City holding cell and they had Chief Lin Beifong herself watching over you. You thought that maybe it was time for a new technique to convince the powerful woman to free you.

It was your first time getting arrested Republic City and honestly, you were surprised it had taken this long.  
You had traveled far and wide over the years since you left your home in the fire nation, and Republic City was one of your favorite places to go. Though perhaps home wasn’t the best word to describe the place. Truth be told, no where felt like home to you, not anymore. Ever since your parents died when you six and you were sent to that sardine can of an orphanage, your home had always been somewhat of a fuzzy image.  
The day of your eighteenth birthday when they had set you free you had taken your backpack and the clothes on your back and headed off in search of, what, adventure? Freedom? You weren’t really sure.  
For years you wandered. You had ridden the elephant koi in Kyoshi, celebrated the fire festival multiple times, and even gone penguin sledding in both the south and north poles - and you had been arrested everywhere along the way.  
Sometimes it was simple things, like using the Omashu delivery system as a roller coaster, but other times it was more practical like the time you let your anger get the best of you during an underground bending match and nearly killed your opponent with a blast of lighting.  
God did you like lighting. It made you feel so powerful. When you were a kid, you used to use it to win arm wrestling matches with the other orphans.  
Despite how often you had stolen food or participated in illegal bending matches, you had always avoided capture in Republic City. It became sort of a like a game to you over the years to see how long it would take before Chief of Police, Toph Beifong could capture you.  
Once, when you were feeling extra ballsy, you had snuck into her home, careful to move close to the furniture so that if she woke up she couldn’t sense you. You had only planned to slip in, plant a funny drawing of her somewhere her daughters could see it and relay the message, and leave, but you were almost instantly greeted with the blinding end of a flashlight.  
“Fancy meeting you here.” You had joked, squinting to see Lin, the chiefs daughter, holding the light up to your face. She wasn’t much older than you but already she acted like a stick in the mud middle aged woman.  
“Save it.” She had snapped. “You’re going to stay right there while I go tell my mom I caught a criminal sneaking into our house.” She seemed proud of herself.  
“Criminal?” You clutched the right side of your chest. “Ouch. That hurts.”  
“Your heart is on the other side, criminal.”  
“Is it?” You looked down at your hands and shrugged. “Thanks for the tip.” You shot out a blast of lighting at her chest, slightly to the left. Stupid metal benders, always wearing the conductor.  
You wanted to have more fun with her but when you heard her mom coming down the hall you decided to throw the picture at her and leave out the window you had come in from.  
Now, here you were, leaning your face against the metal bars of Republic City PD’s holding cell and staring at the now grown woman you had struck all those years ago.  
“What’cha reading?” You mused. She ignored you, continuing to survey the papers that were laid out on the desk in front of her.  
The station was dark, but you could make out a few desks littered about in front of you. Hers was the only one with the light on and as far as you could tell, she was the only one other than you that was here.  
“It’s been a few years.” You remarked, sticking your arms through the bars and resting your elbows on a crossing piece of metal. “I like the grey.”  
“Will you shut up?” Lin says, her voice gravely and stern.  
“Awe, why so serious, Lin? I thought we were old friends.” You tease.  
“We are not friends.” She growls, tightening her first around some papers.  
“Be careful, you might wrinkle those. Wouldn’t want to do that, they look important. I don’t think mommy would be very happy to find her files all crinkled up.”  
“They’re not her files. They’re my files.”  
You were already aware that Lin had been promoted, word travels fast and it was a decent amount of time ago. Still, it was fun to see her face get red with anger and watch her muscles tense.  
“Oh yeah.” You smiled. “I heard about that. Well I guess I should congratulate you then, seeing as your little wooly pigs were actually able to catch me. Something they never did under your moms control.”  
“Wooly pigs?” She lifts her head at this. Something about her redirected glare caused a knot to form in the pit of your stomach.  
“What else would I call stick in the mud cops like you?” You taunted.  
She finally stood from her desk and walked over to you, her muscular body obvious even underneath her armor.  
“Might want to stand back.” Your smirk grows. “I’d hate to electrocute you while you’re wearing all of that nice shiny metal, chief.” The last word rolls off your tongue with a scoff.  
Without breaking her blazing eyes from yours, she bends off her armor leaving only blackuniform pants and a white tank top in their place. You swallow hard and can feel your face go pink.  
“What’s wrong?” Lin’s leer dug into you. She was clearly unaware of the affect she was having on you.  
“Nothing.” You stutter. You clear your throat and match her gaze. “I’m just admiring how fit you’ve gotten.” Your cocky smile returns. “I mean you were always fit, but now…” Your words trail off as your eyes wander down to her perfect chest and poorly hidden abs.  
“Are you mocking me?” She scrunches up her face some more.  
“Not at all.” You force your eyes back up to meet her Jade ones, surprised to see how close to you she’s gotten.  
“You didn’t think you could run forever, did you, Y/N?” Lin’s husky voice sent chills down your spine. “You had some nerve showing back up here now that it’s my town.”  
Your gaze couldn’t help but shift to her wet calloused lips as she spoke. You bit your own lip and tried to push back the dirty thoughts that were surfacing in your mind.  
When had she gotten so beautiful? You had always known she was a pretty woman but in more of an admirable strength way. Now, as you watched her rippling muscles shift, you saw her in a different light.  
Your chest and stomach did summersaults.  
“Quit gawking at me.” She seemed offended.  
“I can’t help but admire such a thing of beauty.” You teased, your eyes lingering on her perfectly round chest. You had to stop yourself from reaching out and touching her breasts.  
“Save it.” She slams a fist into the metal bars next to your head which causes you to shoot up and refocus on her deep emerald eyes. “I’ve heard all about how you sweet talk your way out of jail. Don’t think that’ll work on me.”  
“I don’t expect it to.” You look her dead in the eyes which causes her face to glow pink. “But maybe…”  
You reach out and wrap one of your hands around her lower back. You pull her in close much to her dismay. She grows redder and you can hear a slight gasp leave her lips.  
“Maybe there’s another way I can convince you to let me go?” Your voice dripped honey and she sank slightly into your touch.  
Your other hand found its way to her hair. You twirled your fingers in her grey locks.  
“What do you say, Lin?” You pulled her in closer so your bodies were both pushed tightly against the bars, as close as they could get to touching.  
Her warm lips brushed gently against yours.  
“I’m the chief of police.” She stuttered. “Don’t think you can just,” she moaned slightly as your grasped her ass. “Just,” you didn’t let her finish, instead opting to stick your face between the bars and bite gently on her neck. “Stop.” She moaned. She made no attempt to pull away.  
“Make me.” You breathed against her neck.  
You kissed down from her jaw to her shoulder, fueled by the gasps and groans that she tried to hard to stifle. You nibbled on her earlobe before pressing a kiss behind her ear and speaking once more.  
“Let me fuck you, Lin.” You demanded. This finally broke her and she pushed you away. The loss of her warmth made you reel with more desire.  
“No.” She was bright red and couldn’t meet your eyes but her voice was stern. “No. I can’t. You’re a criminal. I’m supposed to be watching you.”  
“Oh come on,” you say, your voice animalistic. “You can watch me and fuck me at the same time. You know you want to feel my lips against your tits. My hands on your ass. Being a cop is a stressful job, let me help relax you.”  
“And how do I know that as soon as I let my guard down, you won’t just electrocute me and take off?” She crosses her arms. You whine as they cover her breasts.  
“I promise.” You say, reaching a hand out, just barely unable to reach her. “You can even leave the bars up. Just please.” You wanted her. Bad. Your sex was soaking wet. “By the spirits, let me touch you.”  
She looked at your hand for a moment before glancing over her shoulder at the door.  
“Fine.” She tries to walk towards you like it’s no big deal but you can tell she’s just as excited as you are.  
Your lips clash together and your arms wrap around her. One of her calloused hands presses into your cheek.  
You relish in the sounds she makes as your lips meld. You lick her bottom lip but she denies you entrance. You growl and pinch her ass, slipping your tongue in as she gasps. She moans into the kiss, swirling her tongue with yours.  
Neither of you wants to pull away but your lungs gasp for air. She leans in for another kiss but you step away from the bars.  
“Take it off.” You breathe, nodding to her white tanktop. She does as you say, whisking off the tank top and her shoes. You take a second to drink in her form before stepping back towards the bars and forcefully kiss her neck.  
“Y/N.” Lin groans.  
You trail down her neck to her collar bone and then to her left tit. You work the hard bud in your mouth while you pinch the other one with your thumb and index finger.  
“Fuck, Y/N.” Lin bites down on one of her hands. You stop playing with her tits and rise to her face, pushing away her hand and replacing it with your lips.  
“Let me hear you moan.” You demand before continuing to play with her nipples.  
Her moans are loud and feverish. Her hands grip your hair as you switch your mouth to the other bud.  
“Y/N”. It seems to be all she can say. You chuckle lowly, pulling at her nipple with your teeth before pulling away and trailing kisses down her rock hard abs.  
“Don’t tell me you’re already close.” You tease. “I haven’t even touched your pussy yet. Do they not know how to treat their women here?”  
Your knees hit the ground as your mouth continues to excite her just above the waist of her pants.  
“Stop teasing me.” She moans.  
You pull away from her entirely. She tries to pull your head back towards her but you resist, looking up at her green eyes playfully.  
“You’ve thought about this before, haven’t you?” You ask.  
“I have not.” She scoffs. “I would never entertain the idea of a lowlife like you touching me.”  
“You seem to be entertaining it right now.” You kiss above the waist of her hands, just below her belly button.  
“I think I liked you better when you weren’t talking.” She scrunches up her face as she looks down at you in a way that turned you on even more.  
“Admit it, Chief.” You taunt, gripping her hips with both hands and pulling her against the bars of the cell. “I bet you touched yourself that first night we met.”  
“I did not!” She protests, a moan escaping with the words as she grinds slightly against the bars.  
“Oh Y/N!” you mimicked “Oh Y/N, please, oh please come back and shock me again. It was so hot! Please! Tie me up to my bed and just ravage me!”  
“Shut up.” Lin shut her eyes and once again tried to pull your head closer. You chuckled once again before continuing to tease her with your mouth.  
She was so distracted with her ecstasy that she didn’t even notice you take her keys and stick them in your boot.  
“Tell me you want me.” You ordered, unzipping her pants with your teeth.  
“I want you!” She begged.  
“Tell me you want a dirty criminal like me to give you the best fuck of your life.” You pulled her pants off agonizingly slow, following the sliding fabric with a trail of bites and kisses.  
“I want you.” She breathed. “A dirty criminal like you. I want you.”  
“You want me to what?” Only her underwear was left and it was practically dripping.  
“Fuck Y/N, you know what I want! Now give it to me!” You laughed and decided to accept her half assed plea.  
You ripped her underwear off with one quick motion and began to rub her throbbing pussy with your fingers.  
“Thank you!” Her hands tighten in your hair.  
You continue to run your fingers back and forth over her folds as you took her clit in your mouth. Her moans urged you on so you stuck a single finger in her core.  
She gasped and you smiled against her bundle of nerves, rolling it around in your mouth while you curled your finger like a wave inside her.  
“More.” She stuttered.  
“What was that?” You hummed.  
“More. Please. More.”  
You stuck another finger in her and continued your steady motion. She almost screamed as you ran your finger tips across a rough patch on her walls.  
“Right there.” She stammered, a moaning mess.  
You had no desire to continue teasing her, too turned on yourself.  
You stuck your free hand in your pants and touched yourself just how you liked while you continued to finger her and suck her clit like it was a lollypop.  
You stuck another finger in her tight pussy and curled them all in sync.  
Lin groaned and moaned and gasped as he legs became weak beneath her.  
“Cum for me.” You moaned into her. She did as she was told like the good little slut she was. You licked up her leaking fluids as you too finished.  
You reached your messy hands above your head and she knew what to do, hungrily sucking them clean while you licked clean her folds.  
When she was successfully cleaned, you stood to meet her eyes, having to wrap your arms tightly around her to keep heer standing. Spirits was she sexy when she was covered with sweat.  
You kissed her to give her a taste of herself before breathlessly pulling away. Her jade eyes were locked with yours and you smiled.  
“Your turn.” You said.  
Without missing a beat, she bent open the bars between you and stepped into your cage. She pinned you to the wall with a deep forceful kiss as she bend the bars closed behind her.  
“I’m going to punish you for teasing me so much.” She says into your neck as she bites down hard. You groan in a mix of pain and pleasure.  
“Punish me chief.” You gasp. “Do your worst. Make me suffer.” You close your eyes, focusing on the sensation of her ripping off your shirt and yanking down your pants and panties as she licked and kissed and bit you all over.  
The time she spent at your tits was brief, too hungry to get to your soaking cunt.  
She wasted no time with teasing you, getting straight to work with her mouth and two fingers. She thrusted into you forcefully, sucking on your clit like it was a popsicle on a hot summer day.  
“Lin.” You groan. She metal bends over some pieces of her discarded armor to pin your hands to the wall above you and to split your ankles apart.  
“That’s Chief Beifong to you.” She growls, gripping your ass so tight with her free hand that her nails draw blood. You laugh so she grips you tighter.  
“Sorry.” You chuckle. “But when you say Chief Beifong it makes it feel like I’m fucking your mother.”  
She growls and stands, her fingers still thrusting into you but her face now meeting yours.  
She wraps her other hand tight around your neck, pressing firmly into the sides. You moan.  
“Don’t talk about my mother while I fuck you.” Lin demands, her scowl turning you on even more if that was even possible.  
“Yes ma’am.” You respond.  
Her hand leaves your throat and her mouth returns to your womanhood.  
“Fuck~” You moan. “Chief~”  
You feel yourself tighten around her fingers. She feels this too and immediately pulls out of you. You whine and wiggle your hips but her restraints keep you in place.  
“Lin.” You whine. “Chief.”  
“I told you I was going to punish you.” She smirks, taking in your writhing body.  
“No fair.” You complain. “I let you finish. Please.”  
“You already got to finish today.” She remarks. She places a hand on either side of your head and leans into them. “Why should I let you cum again? What’s in it for me?”  
You were so close. You wanted her back inside of you. Needed her.  
“Please.” You beg. “I’ll leave Republic City. I’ll never come back. Just spirits please, Chief let me cum.”  
“You promise to never come into my city and commit crimes again?” She emphasized the word ‘my’.  
“Yes, Lin, Chief, whatever. I promise. Fuck. Just-” You didn’t have to finish your sentence as her fingers were already diving deeply inside of your hot wet cunt.  
She runs her fingers over that spot once, twice, three times then.  
“Lin!” You scream, your sticky white fluid running down her fingers.  
She smiles and licks her fingers clean as she unbends your restraints.  
“Pleasure doing business with you, Y/N.” Lin says, leaving your cell as you pull your pants back up.  
“Spirits, who knew a goody two shoes like you was capable of something so hot?” You breathed. You pulled on your shirt and slowly did the buttons, watching her put back on her clothes piece by piece.  
“I’m full of surprises.” She seemed proud of herself. How fun it would be to ruin that pride and replace that smile with a glare.  
“Maybe I’ll have to keep committing crimes if that’s how you treat your prisoners.” You bend down slowly and retrieve the keys from your boot.  
Her back was still turned to you as she bent back on her armor.  
“Too bad you promised to leave.”  
You slowly placed the key in the lock, eyes on her.  
She fixes her messed up hair, you turn the key.  
She starts to turn towards you. You throw open the door.  
Her eyes widen and she starts to pull a piece of metal from her armor to throw at you but you’re already prepared. You shoot a stream of lighting right at her shoulder.  
It pulses through her body, sending her to her knees.  
You continue to strike her armor, letting the metal of it lead your electric snakes to every inch of her body as you walk towards her. She glares up at you, gritting her teeth and unable to speak.  
“Thanks for the keys, Chief.” You mock, patting her cheek. You sigh and stand. “And thanks for the fuck.” You smile as you watch her anger grow. She is unable to move as the lighting tenses her every muscle. “I have to say, you were almost as good as your mom.” You laugh and bite your lip. “But your sister?” You whistle. “Well maybe you’ll improve the next time we meet.”  
You walk towards the door to the station, only releasing her as it shuts behind you. She rushes out after you but it’s too late, you’re gone. A crude drawing of her scowling left in your place.  
She picks up the paper and curses under her breath.  
Until the next time.


	2. I don't want to hurt you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KORRA X READER - ANGST  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> You loved Korra from the moment you saw her but it took her years to agree to a date, too afraid you'd get hurt in the crossfire of her and her foes. Now, a year into your relationship, Zaheer is about to remind her why she was so scared to date you in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from: GenderPlasma

You and Korra had been dating for about a year now. You had met her whilst battling her and the other fire ferrets in the pro-bending arena but it had taken a while for you to win her over.

For you though, it was love at first sight. Her beauty threw you for a loop that had distracted you for the entirety of the fight. Spirits what a short fight that was. 

The strategy had been to each fight your own element so while your sisters got to fight Mako and Bolin you had to face the waterbending Korra head on. You couldn’t seem to focus. It was like your body was missing on purpose no matter how hard your mind tried to fight her. 

Your sisters seemed to have the same reaction to their opponents but that was nothing new, they always lost their minds when it came to boys. It had always annoyed you how they would drop everything for a date. You never understood it. Not until you met her. 

After the matches for the day had all finished, you set out to look for her. At the time you had no idea she was the avatar, only knowing her as the pretty girl who beat you up like it was nothing. 

“Nice game.” You smiled, finally finding her in the gym’s locker room.

“You call that a match?” Korra mocked. “I’m surprised you three even made it this far considering how easy it was to whoop your butts.” She smiles and you roll your eyes.

“You’d be surprised how much trouble the three ring circus can get into when we’re not distracted by the beauty of our opponents.” You meant for that to sound bold but it came out sounding pretty corny. Korra just laughed.

“Do you use that one every time you lose?”

“Only when it’s to a really pretty girl.” You leaned against the wall. “What do you say to a date?”

“I can’t.” She responds. “I’m flattered, but if I don’t get back home soon I’m going to be murdered.”

You figured her parents must be pretty strict but that didn’t stop you.

“Just don’t come back ‘til the morning and when you do, bring tea. Whoever doesn’t like you staying out late won’t be able to murder you if they think you just got up early to surprise them.”

“Why do I get the feeling you speak from experience?” Korra had asked. You just shrugged in response. “Thanks for the tip, but I really should be going. It was nice meeting you though,” she searches for your name.

“Y/N.” You reply.

“Korra.” She says back.

  
  
  


You had continued to pursue her for years and though the two of you had become quick friends, she still turned down every date. 

When you found out she was the avatar, it all made sense why she kept declining your dates.

“You think I can’t handle myself.” You confronted her.

You, Korra, Mako, Bolin, and your sisters had been exploring a pop up carnival when the thought occurred to you.

“What makes you think that?” Korra looked amused.

“That’s why you won’t date me.” You said. “I’ve thought it over and it’s all that makes sense. I’m hot. Obviously.” You ran a hand through your H/L hair. “I’m funny. I’m into you. The only possible reason You could have for not wanting to date me is that you’re worried your enemies will attack me to get to you and that I won’t be able to handle myself.” One look at her face told you all you needed to know. “Korra!” You huffed. “Do you realize how silly that sounds?”

“I can’t help it, Y/N. I’ve seen you in the ring, you clearly love what you do but…” She trails off trying to find a way to word it without hurting your feelings. 

“But it doesn’t make me good, I know.” You sigh.

You hated to admit it but she was right. Your parents had always been afraid of bending so when they had triplets who each showed prowess for one of the elements, they had tried everything to keep you from using it. 

Your sisters and you would sneak out at night to practice on the beach but everytime you returned home you would get yelled at and sent to your rooms. The angriest you’d ever seen them was after they found out you had signed up for pro bending matches.

They didn’t understand. They weren’t benders. They didn’t know how good it felt to flow with the lakes or to dance with the rain. 

When Amon had started to gain influence, your parents dragged the three of you to see him. He had gotten so close to taking away your bending and it terrified you. 

Luckily, Anzu, your fire bending sister, had set a banner ablaze and you were able to retreat in the smoke. You hadn’t been home since.

Korra knew all of this, just like she knew you’d never really stand a chance against someone in a real fight.

“You can’t spend your whole life running from fights that haven’t started yet.” You tell her. 

Your words must have resonated with her because right after you said that she pulled you into a deep kiss. Anzu teased you but you ignored her, too focused on Korra’s soft lips.

  
  
  
  


Now everything had changed. 

Now Zaheer was about to prove her right.

“Let her go!” Korra pulled against her chains as she looked at you, beaten and broken before her.

“Why should I?” Zaheer taunted. “She’s the one who showed up here alone to save you. Maybe she was meant to die here. Maybe it’s her fate.”

Korra’s eyes go white but it’s not her own doing. You can tell somethings wrong with her but you don’t know what.

“Korra, fight it.” You say, your voice a raspy husk of what it normally was.

“Yes Korra,” Zaheer smirks. “Fight it. Go ahead and try.”

Korra’s whole body lurches in pain. She screams and struggles before all at once the pain dulls and she gets a moment to breath. 

Seeing her hurt had always upset you, but seeing her in this much agony was almost too much to bear. Your heart lurched as you crawled closer to her. 

A sharp kick to your stomach causes you to land flat on your face. You struggle to get up, but are too weak to stand.

“Y/N!” Korra screams.

“I’m fine.” You whimper. 

Zaheer kicks you again, this time right in your face.

“The poison seems to be tied to your emotions.” He notes. “It’s always effective, but when she’s in pain, it seems to mess with your mind even more.” He sounded like a scientist taking notes instead of a psycho tormenting his victim. 

“Korra.” You cough and as you do a tooth falls from your mouth. 

You stare down at it, the sea of thick crimson around the tooth reminding you of the fire that day you almost lost your bending. If your sister could find the strength to fight back then, maybe you could find the strength to fight now. 

You feebly push yourself off the ground as another forceful kick connects with your jaw. 

You spit out more crimson as you continue to push yourself up. You’re on your knees now, looking up at Korra with a bloody grin.

“I can fight.” You tell her. “I told you before, you don’t have to worry about me. I can take it. I can fight.” 

Your eyes go wide before you even feel your lungs begin to shrink.

“Y/N!” Korra pulls once more at her chains, desperate to reach you but unable to do anything more than call your name. “Y/N!” She screams once again, tears falling from her eyes. 

Every fear she ever had about dating you had cumulated to this moment. She watched helplessly as the light drained from your eyes. 

Your lungs begged for air but no matter how hard you tried you could not inflate them.

Korra continued to cry, big salty tears. 

Slowly, weakly, you lift your hand. Her tears are far, but they’re water and you know water.

You bend them together into a droplet the size of a panda lily.

_ You can’t spend your whole life running from fights that haven’t happened yet. _

Your own words seemed to taunt you now as you built up your weapon. Zaheer saw what you were doing but wrongfully assumed there was nothing you could do with that little an amount of water.

_ You’d be surprised how much trouble the three ring circus can get into when we’re not distracted by the beauty of our opponents. _

You turned the collection of tears into a sharp blade of ice and slashed it quickly across Zaheer’s throat. 

His eyes shook as his brain realized he was dead before he fell to the ground.

Korra once more screamed your name but it was too late, you were gone, having used your final breath to growl at Zaheer as you killed him.

“Y/N….” Korra sobs. Her worst fears had come true yet at the same time, so had her most recent wish. “I take it back.” Korra sobs, fighting against the pain of the poison. “You were strong, Y/N. So strong. You could fight.” She screams as a wave of pain over takes her and she continues to cry. 

She looks down on your lifeless body knowing that if she was just an inch closer she could have healed you.

“I wish.” She sobs. “I wish I had said yes sooner. I wish I had more time with you.” She screams through another wave of pain that causes her to shut her eyes tight. “I’m so sorry, Y/N. I’m so sorry I doubted you. You were strong. So strong. I love you, Y/N. I love you so much.”

Her words fall on deaf ears as you are already far into the spirit world.


	3. Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIN X READER - ANGST  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Your driving wasn't the best to say the least. You knew that, but you never expected it to be what killed you.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Requested by: Many people wanted more Lin and a guest requested some angst. :)

You and Lin had been engaged for about a month now and somehow you had made it to this point in your relationship without her ever seeing you drive. 

You never really had to drive anywhere seeing as the two of you lived in a city so you could walk everywhere or, if worse came to worse, you could take a bus. 

But today you were headed to a bakery just outside of Republic City for a cake tasting so you had to drive. Lin insisted that she didn’t care about any of that planning stuff but you knew she secretly did and just didn’t want to admit it and sound like she was going soft.

You knew you were a bad driver, but didn’t think you were bad enough to deserve the reaction Lin was giving you.

Her hand gripped tightly to the top of the window and her foot slammed on an imaginary break.

“Y/N slow the fuck down!” She demanded, causing you to laugh.

“Come on. I’m not going that fast.” You replied, taking your eyes off the road to look at her. 

“Y/N I’m serious!” She insisted. “The speed limit is 35!”

“The speed limit is a recommendation.” You rolled your eyes and looked back at the road.

“No it’s not!” You could see her face turn white out of the corner of your eye.

“Relax, we won’t crash. I have a clean driving record, never even gotten a ticket.” You chuckle then add another sentence just to mess with her. “Of course it does help when you can tell the cops that pull you over your fiance is their boss.” 

“You’ve been doing what?!” Her voice can’t seem to decide between anger with your claim or terror with your driving. You laugh again and speed around a corner. “Y/N slow down!”

“Okay, Okay.” You can’t stop laughing as you pull up to a short brick building. “We’re here anyway.” 

She can’t seem to get out of the car fast enough, resting her head and forearms on the roof of the vehicle. 

“Keys.” She says, one of her palms facing up. “Now.”

“Not a chance.” You twirl the keyring around your fingers before hitting the lock button. 

“How did you even get your license driving like that?” She stands up straight and looks at you expectantly. Spirits did you love that stern all-business leer.

“I didn’t.” You shrug, turning on your heel to head towards the building. Lin follows you, her frustration growing.

“You don’t have a driver’s license?” 

“I meant to get one.” You assure her. “Just got a car to practice for the test. Only the more I drove the more I thought, do I really need a driver’s license? I mean, no one had ever asked me for one. Then I thought, maybe it’s like a satomobile inspection, it’s technically needed, but will you get in trouble for not having one?”

“That thing hasn’t been inspected?” She sounds even more annoyed now.

“Not since I got it, no.” You reply. “But I don’t think it has any problems. It may take a few tries, but it always starts up.”

“It should start on the first try.” 

You just shrug in response and hold open the door for her. 

“After you, Chief.” 

“We’re not done talking about this.” She points a finger at you and you just laugh.

After the tasting she tries once more to get you to hand over the keys.

“No.” You cock your head in a teasing way.

“Y/N if you don’t give me the keys right now, I will not hesitate to walk home.” Lin threatens.

“Oh come on, it’s like forty blocks away.” You roll your eyes. “Quit being dramatic and get in the car.”

“I’m serious, Y/N.” 

“Fine.” You hop into the driver’s seat. “Go on and walk then.” 

“Fine.”

You start up the car and to your surprise she actually starts walking away. 

“Come on.” You call out the window. “Lin, I was joking.” She ignores you and continues to walk. “Lin.” She keeps walking so you just roll your eyes and sigh before heading home.

Lin had just gotten home and was surprised when she didn’t see your car outside. Surely you would have beaten her here.

“Y/N?” She calls. 

Afraid she might have gone too far, she checks the whole apartment but there’s no sign of you. 

“Shit.” She mumbles. 

You had done this before after a fight, leaving for the night so you wouldn’t have to face her. Conflict that you couldn’t joke your way through made you uncomfortable so you would normally stay the night with a friend before heading back home in the morning when she had cooled down.

She headed bed, unable to fall asleep without you there in her arms. She mentally cursed at herself for getting so used to having you there. She didn’t like to rely on other people for simple tasks and falling asleep was the simplest task there was.

The following morning she was even more surprised to find that you still weren’t next to her. She walked over to the kitchen and still you weren’t there. Your shoes weren’t even by the door.  
No matter how bad the fight had been, she was always able to count on you being there in the morning, normally either cuddled up next to her or waiting in the kitchen with apology tea.

She felt herself starting to worry about you but pushed it down and headed to work.

Once there, she was vexed to find people staring at her. She ran through a quick list in her head. 

Shower? Check. 

Hair done? Check.

Uniform straight and fitted properly? Check.

So why were they all gawking?

She marched straight to her office, only to find one of her deputies waiting outside the door.

“What is it?” She growls. “I have cases to work on, can this wait?”

“Sorry, Chief.” The deputy stutters. “We just weren’t expecting to see you in today.”

“What?” She raised an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t I be in today?”

He looks at her, his mouth open but words not coming out.

“Spit it out. What happened?” She keeps her face strong but on the inside she feels weak. She tried to push aside her worry but she knew, deep down she knew before he even said a word.

“It’s Y/N.” His words cut through her like the world’s sharpest blade. “We got a call last night about a satomobile crash. I thought someone would have told you.”

“Where is she?” Lin’s worry is too much to hide. It creeps it’s way into her voice and onto her face. “Is she okay?!”

“Chief.” He shakes his head. “There were no survivors. I’m sorry, we really thought you knew.”

She could feel every thump of her heart as she tried to process his words. 

You were gone.

You were dead.

Her legs gave in under the crushing weight of the news.

She would never again see your smile or hear your laugh or feel the butterflies flutter around in her stomach when you said her name that teasing way. 

Try as she did, she couldn’t remember the last thing she had said to you or the last thing you had said to her. She wishes it had been ‘I love you’ but she knew it had been a fight. A stupid fight. 

Maybe, she thought, if she hadn’t walked away, if she had just gone with you, you would have been safer. Maybe if she was there she could have gotten you to slow down; She could have protected you.

She could hear the deputy asking if she was okay but his voice sounded distant and blurry.

She had insisted on working that day and even stayed late. Anything to keep her from going home. 

The moon was high and everyone else from the day shift had already left but she stayed, looking the same cases over and over under a dim desk lamp.

It was pointless, there were no clues that she hadn’t already seen; No theories she hadn’t already thought of. 

She eyed the folder on the far corner of her desk. She had asked for it as soon as she had recovered from the shock of your crash but had yet to open it. 

“Fuck it.” She says out loud, reaching for it and pushing all the other files aside.

She scans the first page and finds out that the crash had indeed been a result of your speeding but that the other car had ran a red light so you were both in the wrong. It wasn’t what she wanted to read, she had hoped it was something simple with a single person she could blame. 

The other driver was a woman only a bit younger than you and she, as well as her two year old child, were both killed on impact. 

You weren’t so lucky, surviving long enough for the cops on duty to show up. You were as good as gone, a metal rod through your abdomen being all that was keeping you from bleeding out. 

She turned the page and saw some photos next to the transcript of your conversation with the cop. The photos had been taken after you and the pole had been removed from the vehicle and Lin was thankful for that. She wasn’t sure she could ever erase the image of your dead face from her mind if she ever saw it.

She read over the transcript and it went as follows:

_ Cop A: Ma’am can you hear me? _

_ You: Y-Yes. *cough* _

_ Cop A: Alright. We’re going to get you out of here. Is there anyone you want us to talk to? _

_ Cop B: Don’t you know who that is? _

_ Cop A: No, it’s my first week.  _

_ Cop B: That’s the Chief’s fiance, Y/N. _

_ Cop A: Spirits. Okay, Y/N, I’m gonna need you to hold still. _

_ You: Where’s Lin? _

_ Cop B: We’re sending someone to your apartment to get her right now. Just hold on. _

_ You: Tell her I’m sorry. _

_ Cop A: You can tell her yourself. We’re going to get you out of this, Y/N. _

_ You: She was right. *cough* I shouldn’t have been driving so fast. _

_ Cop A: Look at me, Y/N. I need you to stay with me, okay? Don’t fall asleep. _

_ You: She’s always right. That’s one of the things *cough* one of the things I love about her. It’s so fun to make her mad. It’s so easy. *cough* _

_ Cop A: Focus on me, Y/N. Stay with me. _

_ You: When you see her, tell her I love her. I love that woman so much. _

_ Cop A: You can tell her yourself. Don’t shake your head, you’re going to be fine. _

_ You: This thing is keeping me alive. We both know that. I can’t feel my legs. I can’t feel my arms. I’m dieing. _

_ Cop A: No you’re not, just stay with me. _

_ You: Just tell her, okay? _

_ Cop A: No. You’re going to be fine. Y/N? Y/N? Shit. I need some help over here! _

The transcript ends because there’s no need to record the rest. You were dead.

Shuts the file and flicks off the light, content to know there was nothing she could have done to stop it, yet still sorrowed to know that you were never coming back.

When she gets home she doesn’t bother to change. She just bends off her armor and crawls into bed, finally letting herself cry.

She hugs your pillow close and tight, taking in your lingering smell and knowing that the smell too will soon be gone and then she would be left with nothing. 

Your voice would fade first from her memory and soon she wouldn’t be able to recall your face. 

Your side of the bed felt cold so Lin scrunched up as small as she could to distance herself from it, still clutching your pillow close to her heart. 

The soft fabric grew damp with her tears as she silently sobbed herself through what would be the first of many sleepless nights to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that starting with the chapter after this, every other chapter will be smut as to please as wide an audience as possible. Due to it being requested the second most often and the most recently, Kya X Reader will be next. ;)


	4. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KYA X READER - SMUT/LEMON  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Waterbending training was going well for you, well, except for one thing. Your very hot teacher had a way of distracting you.
> 
> You had been in love with Kya for years and for some reason your brain had chosen today as the day to tell her.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Recommended by: Lot's of people.

The ability to waterbend was something that on it’s own you were grateful for. Having a hot waterbending teacher was a bonus.

Kya was older than you, like, a lot older than you. However, despite the almost thirty year age gap, you thought she was the most beautiful woman you had ever seen and desired nothing more than to please her both by waterbending well and in other ways.

Your eyes traveled along her perfect body as you sparred. You always found yourself admiring her while you trained. Her forms were perfect; The flowing water like an extension of herself. You dreamed to be that good, and to look that good doing it.

You push against the floating stream she had thrown away, trying to bend it back at her but are a split second too late, causing it all to drop to the floor.

“Nice try, kid.” Kya laughs, straightening out of her fighting stance. “Know what you did wrong?”

“I was too distracted.” You say with a defeated tone.

“I was gonna say you waited too long to catch the water,” She cocks her hip with one hand rested on it and the other held up in a cocky way. “But, if you really were distracted, I guess that could explain it. Though I’m not sure what could be distracting you seeing as we’re literally the only people here this time of night.”

Even when you being so obvious, she still didn’t seem to understand that you liked her. Part of you hoped you would ‘accidentally’ be too blunt about your feelings one day so you could tell her without having to actually tell her. 

“That’s the point.” You mumbled as you reached for a towel to dry your sweat. 

“What?” She grins. “Are you saying I’m distracting you?”

Your face went bright red. You spun around to defend yourself but couldn’t manage a reply. She had stepped closer to you and now was so close you could feel her radiating heat.

“Why would I do that?” Her smile gave it away; She wasn’t flirting with you, she honestly thought you were suggesting that she had tried to distract you on purpose to throw you off your game.

You didn’t blame her, in a way she was like a third parent to you. She began training you as soon as your parents had realized your abilities. She had watched you grow up. 

When you first came out, you told Kya before your own parents. When a cute girl asked you to a dance, it was Kya who helped you get ready for it. 

You had realized your feelings for her as a teenager but assumed it was just hormones. But then the feelings never went away, in fact they grew, and now every time you looked into her teal eyes you found your stomach filled with butterflies.

_ Digest the stupid butterflies.  _ You mentally scolded yourself.  _ This is wrong. She’s fifty-six years old! You’re 24! Stop it! _

But you couldn’t help it. Not when her perfectly curved breasts were right there, so close you could almost…

_ No. Stop thinking like that! _

You forced your gaze back to her eyes.

“Everything okay?” Kya asks with genuine concern. “You seemed lost there for a moment. 

“I’m fine.” You manage. You have no what possessed you to do so but when she turned to walk away you caught her arm. “I’m not that bad at waterbending.” 

“I never said you were.” She looks at you, confused. “Can I have my arm back?” You don’t release her.

“I’m not a kid. I don’t need to be treated like one.” Your voice didn’t waver and you thanked it for that. “I can waterbend as good as the masters at this point.”

“Can you now?” Her amused grin returns. 

“I can.” You finally let go of her arm. Your eyes start to wander but you shake your head and force them back to her eyes.

“Okay then.” She crosses her arms. “Show me.”

_ What in the spirit world is wrong with me?  _ Your thoughts were being rational but your hands were not.

You saw it on her face as soon as she realized what you were doing. You could feel it on your face when you realized. 

“Y/N.” She stammered, her eyes wide.

You were bending water alright, but it wasn’t from a source in the gym. You were making her wet and you were sickly enjoying it.

_ Okay stop it now, Y/N.  _ You think.  _ You’re being too bold.  _

“I’m not a kid.” You tell her. “I can bend well, really well. I mess up sometimes because I’m distracted. I’m distracted because you’re beautiful.”

_ Fuck. Why would you say that? _

You wait for a reply, her shocked expression causing your bravery to falter slightly. When she doesn’t respond you sigh and stop your inappropriate bending.

“Sorry.” Your face was like a tomato. You began to brainstorm where you could run away to and hide out forever to avoid the embarrassment of seeing her again after this.

_ The Fire Nation is nice this time of year. _

“I should go.” You turn but this time it’s Kya who catches your arm. Her touch is warm yet it sends a cool rush through you.

You don’t look at her and she doesn’t speak.

_ She wants to yell at me.  _ You think.  _ She’s going to tell the whole tribe. Spirits, she’s going to tell my parents! _

You don’t have time to process that she’s pulled your back against her before you feel her soft lips kiss gently down on your neck. You gasp at the sudden warmth before settling into her touch. 

She wraps both arms around you from behind, pulling you tighter against her body. 

Her mouth continues to attack the spot on your neck in a way you knew would leave a mark.

“Kya.” You moan slightly. 

She pulls her lips away from you causing you to whimper.

“I’m old.” She says, her husk voice right in your ear. “I’m your teacher.”

“I don’t care.” You breathe. You grab either side of her face and turn yourself around to kiss her lips. You can feel her blush against your palms but she kisses you back, placing one of her hands on the small of your back and one on the back of your neck. 

“Y/N.” She says into the kiss.

“Kya.” Your voice was almost a moan. 

Your heart nearly jumped from your chest. You want to pinch yourself to prove your not dreaming. She bites down on your bottom lip, that’ll do.

You gasp and she slips her tongue into your mouth. She begins to swirl your tongue with hers. Your legs turn to jelly beneath you.

Your hands explore her body as you continue to make out, finally able to caress the curves you’ve spent years ogling at. 

She pulls away from the kiss but not away from you.

“Are you sure about this?” She asks. “We can stop at any point if you change your mind.” It was cute that she cared but you didn’t want cute, you wanted hot.

“Shut up and kiss me again.” You hungrily pressed your face back against hers. 

Your sex throbbed and you find yourself grinding against her. You allowed it, seeing as involuntary actions had seemed to be working for you today. 

One of her hands grabs your ass firmly and you nearly melt.

“Oh, Kya.” You moan. “That feels so good.”

“Just wait.” You can feel her smile against your lips. “I’ll show you what feel good.”

You were by no means a virgin but even just kissing her made you wet like one.

_ It’s because it’s her.  _ You think.

Her hands reach up under your shirt undo your bra. In a matter of seconds the garment is thrown aside, followed quickly by your shirt.

_ She’s had a lot of practice.  _

You pulls off her shirt with half as much skill. There was no need to unhook a bra, Kya didn’t wear one. 

The chill south pole air bit at your back; Her warm skin pressed against your front. 

“It’s cold in here.” You breathe.

“Don’t worry.” She pulls her lips away and rests her forehead on yours. “I’ll warm you up.”

She dips down to kiss your neck, then your collar bone, and soon you feel her teeth pulling gently at your right tit. 

“Mm, Y/N your breasts are so soft.” She says, fondling your other one with one hand. Her other hand was busy bending your pussy to be wetter.

“Kya.” You moaned. You closed your eyes and just focused on the sensations of ecstasy that ran through your whole body. You weren’t cold anymore. Now you just focused on wanting her, needing her touch.

She switches her mouth to your other hard bud, pulling at it with her teeth. Spirits was she being rough. You knew you were going to be covered in marks the next day and you loved it. 

She played with your breasts a bit more before her mouth trailed down the rest of your body, biting and sucking and licking and kissing everywhere. 

You were a moaning mess, happy there was noone else here to hear you. 

Your legs were suddenly swept out from under you by a forceful stream of water. 

Kya climbed on top of you, pinning your hands above your head and leaving more hickies on your shoulders.

“Fuck, Kya.” You groaned. 

She planted one more kiss, straight on your lips, before hovering over your face. Her breathing was quickened. Her knee was pressed between your legs, rubbing gently on your absolutely soaking pussy. 

“Y/N,” she breathes “is it okay if I-” You cut her off.

“Fuck me, Kya.” You bite down on your lip and stare up into those perfect deep eyes. “I want you to do every dirty thing you can think of. Make me beg. Make me moan. I’ve looked forward to this for so long.” She looks proud. You grind against her knee. “Please, Kya. Make me yours.”

At this she kisses your lips once more and you feel two of her talented and dexterous fingers slip into you. You moan like crazy, unable to get a word in other than one, her name.

“Kya!” You nearly scream. You rock your hips against her fingers, wanting to grab onto her but unable to as she still holds your hands above your head.

“Spirits, Y/N, you’re tight.” Kya groans. She was a good multitasker, fingering you viciously as she continued to make marks all across your chest and neck.

You feel her grip on your hands loosen and use this opportunity to break free. You grab her face and pull it up to yours, forcefully kissing her warm, soft, lips.

“Fuck me harder, Kya.” You beg. 

She slips in another finger and quickens her pace. She continues to kiss your lips, noticing how it turned you on. 

You grabbed at her breasts, loving the feeling of them on your hands. 

“Y/N.” Kya breathed against your lips.

She didn’t like the restriction of your pants, so she temporarily removed her fingers to strip them off of you followed closely by your panties. She took in the sight of your womanhood and that’s exactly what it was, proof you weren’t a child - you were a woman and a hot one at that. 

“Y/N, you’re beautiful.” Kya notes. 

You whined, wanting her to touch you more.

She smiles at your whimpers and bends over a long stream of water, turning it to ice with a single rounded end. You knew what she was asking so you nodded, biting your lip with anticipation.

She bent the ice dick forward, making sure you had adjusted to its size before continuing to thrust it into you.

You moaned even louder and shouted her name. 

You were close, so close, but you wanted her to be too. You bent against her hold on the shape and rounded the other end. She smirks at you.

“You want to share?” She asks. You nod furiously.

“I want you to know how good this feels.” 

She removes her own pants and underwear and slides onto the now slightly curved toy, moaning as she settles into it. 

You sit up and pull her closer so you’re basically sitting on each others laps, the two sided dick connecting your dripping cuts. 

You begin to move your hips in a steady rhythm and Kya does the same. You move in sync, pleasuring each other and yourselves.

“Y/N.” She moans. You knew she was close which was good because you weren’t sure how much longer you could hold out. 

“Cum for me, Kya.” You moan. You pull her lips into a hungry kiss, forcing your lips against her screaming climax. You cum shortly after. Your finishing moan was loud but it had nothing on the older woman. 

You both slide off the icey toy and let it melt back into a puddle. 

You tackle her to the ground, kissing her passionately before pulling away for a much needed breath. 

“I can’t believe I just did that.” You say, collapsing onto her swiftly rising chest.

“We.” She breathes. “We did that.”

You both break out into laughter. 

You prop yourself up, your hands on the floor to either side of her head and your legs straddling her stomach. 

“Want to do it again?” You ask with a grin.

“Definitely.” She smiles back.

She sits up to kiss you passionately and thus begins round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be a Kuvira hurt/comfort


	5. My Own Personal Lavabender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KUVIRA X READER - COMFORT  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> You're a soldier in Kuvira's army, but no one knows you can lava bend. That is, until one night The Great Uniter herself finds you practicing.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Suggested by: GAT_x207

You were a part of Kuvira’s army, but that was by no means your choice. You hated her and everything she stood for. 

Yet, what other choice did you have? Stay back in your village and work as slave labor the second she left? 

No. This was better. This way you could at least send some money back home to your sick mother and little siblings. 

Noone thought you were the best soldier; You were constantly missing your target and, to their knowledge, couldn’t bend earth larger than a nightstand. However, what they didn’t know was that you missed on purpose and that you avoided throwing larger rocks out of fear of hurting someone, and on top of it all, you were a lava bender.

Back in your hometown you had made a name for yourself as an artist and as a jewelry maker. You would bend the molten rock into beautiful designs before letting it cool into a beautiful solid obsidian. 

Your favorite piece of work you had ever done was a statue of the mayor his daughter had commissioned you to make for his birthday. The mayor loved it and put it right outside his window in the yard of his mansion. It remained there for years until Kuvira came and tore it down to put up a statue of her own.

You didn’t use your lava bending in front of her, worried she’d want you to use it to hurt people, but now, as you thought back to your accomplishment shattering as it hit the ground, you decided to practice your craft. 

You surveyed the workout room thoroughly before you began, making sure to check in corners and the locker rooms, before locking all the doors and stepping into your stance.

The floor to the room was dirt, which was good because it meant you didn’t have to worry about any evidence. 

You held your breath as you began to pull some lava to the surface, stretching it like hot glass into a pillar. You smiled at the familiar sensation. You liked normal earthbending, but it was a lot more forceful than lavabending. With lava, you bent with it, almost in a waterbending way.

You danced with the pillar, pulling at it until it roughly resembled a woman. 

At this point, you hadn’t decided who you were going to make, but when the melted stone solidified, you had an idea. Your mom. 

You pulled up more of the hot rock and pulled off a smaller strand. It felt like pulling off a piece of taffy. You stepped closer to your frame work and started with the details. You imagined your mother’s kind eyes and her soft smile that always caused crows feet to form. You didn’t even notice when your face began to mimic what you were sculpting, too lost in a world of art.

You pulled another strand off out of your supply pond and began to work on her nose. It was a _shape_ nose like yours, and swept up slightly at the tip. You continued to work, each feature brining you deeper into your trance.

It was this trance that kept you form noticing when the Great Uniter herself entered the room.

Kuvira watched you work in impressed silence. She had originally planned to yell at you for locking the doors without permission but found herself captivated by your bending. She remembered the statue from your town and wasn’t dumb by any means so she had already pieced it all together.

You continued to work, unaware of her presence until finally your mother’s face was done. You smiled at your sculpture and twisted up some lava to shape into her hair which she always kept in a messy top knot. 

Your source was cooling down so you stepped into a more traditional lavabending stance to pull some more up, it was when you let your guard down to do this that you finally noticed her. 

The realization hit you like a ton of bricks and you lost your focus, dropping the blistering arc of lava. You pulled your arms up to protect you, but it was seconds too late.

Luckily, Kuvira was there and had swiftly thrown a thick sheet of metal between you and your medium. 

You looked over at her, genuinely surprised that she had helped you. You watched as she pushed the lava back with the metal until it was safely in the pond you had created.

“I um.” You struggled to think of a lie that wouldn’t get you sent to the reeducation camps. “Wow! I didn’t know I could do that!” Spirits were you a bad liar and you knew it.

“You made that statue in Makapu.” Kuvira declared. It wasn’t a question. You swallowed hard.

“I, I mean, um,” You stumbled over your words.

Kuvira steps up to your unfinished sculpture. 

“It’s exquisite work.” She says. “Who is she?”

You hadn’t expected the conversation to go this long without her screaming at you.

“Oh?” You followed her gaze. “It’s my mom.” You say, your voice downcast.

“She’s very beautiful. She looks a lot like you.”

Did the big scary facist lady just indirectly call you beautiful?

“Thanks. I think.” You reply.

Your heart beat rapid in your chest. You kept the conversation going while you waited for her wrath, but it didn’t come.

“How long have you been able to lavabend?” She continued to examine your work which was good, because you felt that if she looked at you directly you wouldn’t have been able to form words.

“As long as I can remember.” You scan your mother’s stone face, her smile reassuring you. “I started sculpting after my dad died.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” The words were automatic, yet somehow sounded sincere.

“He died three years ago.” You continued. 

“Yes, many people did when the Earth Kingdom fell into disarray.” Kuvira sighed. “That’s why it’s so important we fix it.”

“It wasn’t raiders.” You regretted the words as soon as you said them but continued anyway. “He was visiting my uncle a few villages over, you and your troops were there trying to recruit them to the Empire. My dad said he’d never join you. It was three years ago but you already had a taste for power. When you got the mayor to sign your agreement, you rounded up anyone who refused to pledge loyalty to you and you-” She finishes for you.

“I cuffed them to the train tracks.” Her voice showed no sign of remorse. “Your father was one of them?”

You nod and she must have seen you because she sighed before finally looking away from the statue and instead turning her gaze to you.

“I understand that my actions may have seemed harsh, but it was one of the first villages to join us and we had to show that we could maintain order.”

“By killing innocent people?” You forced back tears but they fell anyway. “He was my father. The only one I’ll ever get.” 

_Shut up, Y/N._ You think. 

It was like a switch had been flipped because all at once you let your feelings flow like lava.

“My mother was a wreck without him. She got sick, but not in a physical way. She refused to speak for weeks after he died. My siblings and I had to find jobs because suddenly she couldn’t find the strength to get out of bed. I started making jewelry just to pay the bills before learning to sculpt because it paid better. But hey, at least I wasn’t my sister, who had to resort to selling her body to get us food.” The tears were heavy streams now. You still faced the statue, preferring your mother’s face over that of the woman who had caused you all this pain. “You came a few months later and we actually thought things would get better but when you left, things just got worse. But hey, your soldiers fueled my sister’s business for a few weeks so thanks for the help.”

“I’m sorry what your sister does hurts you, but she chose to do it.” Kuvira growls. “You can’t blame me or my soldiers for that.”

“She’s fifteen.” This silences Kuvira. “She sells herself because she can’t read, she can’t write, no one will hire her. She can’t earthbend so she can’t fight in underground matches like my brothers and she certainly can’t lavabend so art is out. The only thing she chose to do was to help our family because you said you would and then just left.”

This was it, you thought, you had crossed the line. You would be sent to a camp where you would rot away and die just like your father had died.

You jump half a mile when you feel Kuvira’s gloved hand rest on your shoulder.

Spirits, was she just going to kill you here and now? No, she liked a show. She’d arrest you, keep you in a cell before killing you in front of everyone tomorrow morning.

You regretted it all at once. You pleaded with the spirits in your head, begging them to help you, to let you live.

Your eyes darted around the room looking for anything non-lethal you could use to knock her out, but just as your eyes landed on a sharp chunk of obsidian on the floor, she spoke.

“I’m sorry.” Her voice was honest. “What’s your sister’s name? I’ll tell my troops she’s off limits.”

You turned your crying eyes to finally look at her. 

“You’re not going to punish me for saying all of that?” You ask. You find yourself getting lost in her deep emerald eyes. Maybe she wasn’t as bad as you had thought.

“No, we’ll need your lavabending if we’re to reunite the Earth Kingdom. You could be a great use for our cause.”

There it was.

You pull your shoulder away from her as you feel the rage rise in your belly.

“I’m not going to be your weapon!” You spit. “I’m not like you! I don’t get off on hurting innocent people or by watching them grovel at my feet!”

“You will do as you are told, soldier.” Her stern gaze melts you a little inside.

“What makes you think I wouldn’t rather die?” Your nose scrunched up, giving you slight crows feet that mimicked that of the statue of your mom.

“Because if you don’t,” She steps closer, a sinister grin forming at her lips. “I’ll punish you.”

“Torture me.” You spit. There was no going back so why try? “Do your worst. I’ll never melt people for you.” Kuvira chuckles lowly and takes another step towards you, but you stand your ground.

“See? You’re already thinking about how useful this could be.”

“Lock me up.” You take a breath and yell at the butterflies you were getting. “Hurt me any way you like. Kill me even, but I will never, ever, use my lavabending to hurt people.”

“Oh, Y/N, I won’t punish you with pain.” Before you can react to her movement, she has you pinned to the wall by the metal parts of your uniform. She licks her lips as she walks close to you, so close you can feel her breath. “A beautiful woman like you, I’m going to punish you with pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I meant for this to be a comfort fic but I just couldn't keep Kuvira in character with that. I hope you simps like this ending anyway ;)


	6. Tentative Schedule Updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentative Schedule / Release Dates as of Nov. 2020

Now that this has gotten pretty popular, I figured I would take the time to update you all on my planned releases/schedule.

~

  * To begin, please note that I am a full time med student with two jobs so I apologize in advance for any delays. However, I hope to post 1-2 times a week with every other fic being a smut. (This means the next one will be smut.)
  * I will be ordering the requests by both order and amount. What this means, is that if 5 people suggest Kuvira but they suggest it after 2 people suggest Asami, then I will do Kuvira first but will do Asami before whoever is requested next. 
  * I will put priorities on specific stories people want to see because I like your creativity and my goal is to make ya'll happy :)
  * This is by no means an exact science so if you think one character was requested more than the one I posted, don't be a jerk just be patient. (I haven't had to deal with this yet but it is the internet lol).
  * I really appreciate all of you who read this and put comments ; I read and respond to every comment so your request can go anywhere and I will see it. 



~

Without further ado, here are the next six planned works in order with tentative release times.

  1. Kuvira X Reader Rough Smut (punishment, choking, handcuffs). ----- Sometime This Week
  2. Asami X Reader Fluff (Science convention, hero, first official meeting of crush) -------- Beginning of Next Week
  3. Lin X Reader Smut (Fluff/Smut, based on a Girl In Red Song, scars) ------- Mid to End of Next Week
  4. Lin X Reader Fluff (Smartass/criminal reader, waiting for a getaway, cute comfort with a twist) -------- Beginning of the week of the 15th
  5. This one wasn't requested but I think it's fun XD - Adult Toph X Reader Smut (Prequel to the very first fic and if ya'll want I'll do Su too) ------ Mid to End of the week of the 15th (bonus)
  6. Asami X Reader Angst (Dying in arms, death by Kuvira, established relationship) ------- End of the week of the 15th, if not pushed back by my plans for 3 releases.



~

I want to do a cute thanksgiving oneshot so comment who you want for that, and I will be trying to post holiday ones everyday from December 21 (Yule) to December 25 (Christmas Day). These will not follow the smut/not smut schedule and will instead be just whichever character is the most requested and whatever you want. That means if you want all Kuvira angst, you get all Kuvira angst. If you want Lin and Korra smut, then a full week of Lin and Korra smut it is. 


	7. I chose the punishments, you bad girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KUVIRA X READER SMUT/LEMON  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Kuvira's 'punishments' were amazing. They alway left you wanting more but lately, she has been punishing you more and more and it was starting to earn you a reputation.
> 
> You're about to learn what happens when you deny her summons.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Requested: Lot's of people wanted a Kuvira smut but dontworryboutit and Yoinks specifically wanted a rough kinky one so here you go. ;)

You were at the gym when she summoned you. It had been days since you had been able to workout properly; You had been too busy with her ‘punishments’. 

The first time Kuvira had called you into her office, you had been more than ready to let her use you to release some stress. She knew right away just how and where you liked to be touched; She never teased you too long but she never just gave you what you wanted either. 

The next few times again left you in ecstasy. You found yourself just biding your time between punishments, waiting until you could finally feel her hands glide along your curves again, feel her teeth bite down on your neck. She always left marks on you but never anywhere someone could see. They were a private reminder to you that you were hers and hers alone.

One time she had found a mark on you she didn’t make and her fury had turned you on so much that it was agonizing when she didn’t touch you, instead just making you watch her fuck herself. You figured you’d do the same thing when she was done, but instead she kept you in metal bent cuffs against her desk the whole night.

You never got someone else’s mark again.

Lately, however, it had become too much. Ever since Baatar had left to escort Bolin to the reeducation camp and supervise Verrick, Kuvira had been punishing you more than ever. 

The other soldiers had started to whisper about you, placing bets on how long it would take before she sent you away too. You wanted to tell them off so bad, tell them about all the things she does to you. All about how she makes you beg as she moans in your ear; About how she makes you cum more than anyone else ever has. But you know that if you were to ever say anything about your private punishments, Kuvira would give you a real punishment. A painful one.

So you kept your mouth shut and let your reputation spread. You supposed being seen as a badass who got in lots of trouble was better than being seen as Kuvira’s person whore, but you still didn’t like the stares you got every time you went to get food at the mess hall or train at the gym.

Speaking of the gym, it was pissing you off that you never got time to exercise. Kuvira kept you so busy, calling you in two even three times a day. What little downtime you had was spent primarily with showering off and changing your uniform before getting a meal. When your bare minimum needs were met, you used the rest of your time to write letters home. Today was the first time in days you had actually made it to the gym and you were just starting to get a sweat going when a higher up soldier called for you.

“The Great Uniter needs to see you immediately.” They said. You rolled your eyes and threw a right hook at the punching bag.

“Tell her not right now.” You replied.

“She says you’re in trouble again.” The soldier smirks. “Maybe if you wanted to work out, you shouldn’t be getting in trouble so much. What do you do anyway? It seems like you’re never around to be defying her.”

“Oh you know,” You smirk too, imagining the punching bag was that soldier. “Kill a few citizen’s here, put some tacks on her chair there.”

“That’s not funny, Y/N. Some of us actually take our jobs seriously.”

“Yeah well, some of us just want to punch this bag in peace. So why don’t you run back to Kuvira and tell her if she wants me so bad, she can come get me herself.”

“How dare you use The Great Uniter’s name like that?!” The soldier scolds. “You know what? I think I will. I bet she’ll be happy to get rid of you when I tell her what you said,” You can hear the soldier storm off.

“I doubt it.” You say under a sigh. 

You continue to box with yourself, wishing you had someone who wasn’t scared of you to spar with but thankful for the few moments of peace. 

A few minutes later, just as your mind was finally starting to clear, your hands were lifted above your head by metal cuffs and latched onto the chain of the punching bag, leaving you hanging like a piece of hooked meat. You yelped when you saw Kuvira standing by the door in front of you, the solider who had called you standing behind her with a cocky grin.

“Everybody but Y/N, out.” Kuvira demands. They all follow orders with no question. “Lock the doors and make sure no one comes in here until I’m finished with her.” Kuvira adds. The grinning soldier nods and closes the door. Kuvira waits until she hears no more footsteps before walking up to you with a stern glare.

“Vira!” You stamper, blushing brightly. “Let me down!” You wiggle against your restraints. She catches your chin with one hand and squeezes tightly, pushing your lips into a pout.

“What in the spirit world makes you think you have the right to deny me?” Kuvira growls. She was already turning you on.

“I was going to come by your office later, I just wanted a few minutes to practice before-” You were cut off into another yelp as she grabbed your throat roughly.

“Don’t give me excuses!” She leans into your face and you can feel her hot breath as she speaks with a low growl. “You come to my office when I call you to my office, you let me fuck you when I want to fuck you. That’s how this works. You’re my little slut, my property.” You loved this possessive side of her. “Is that understood?” She grips your neck tighter, careful not ot crush your windpipe.

“Yes Vira.” You choke out.

“Good.” Kuvira whispers in your ear. “Because now I really have something to punish you for.” She nibbles at your earlobe causing you to moan. She meets the noise with a slap over your mouth, still keeping her other hand tight around your neck. “Since you didn’t want to meet me in my office, you don’t get the privilege of making noise. Someone could hear us.” 

You nod in understanding, knowing this might be the most difficult order she had ever given you because when she touched you, all you wanted to do was moan and scream. 

She released your mouth and choked you tighter, biting down harshly on your neck. She pushed your uniform jacket down off your shoulder as she continued to leave a trail of bites and kisses down, down, further towards your breasts. 

You bit your lip but it was no use, you had to groan. 

Kuvira pulled away instantly and leered at you in a way that caused your body to writhe with excitement. 

“Please, Vira, it won’t happen again.” 

She slaps a piece of metal over your mouth and starts to strip in front of you as she talks.

“If you cannot be trusted to keep silent, the gag will have to stay.” 

You drink in her divine form, tracing her curves with your eyes and wishing you could do the same with your hands.

Her pants sat low and unbuttoned on her hips, her bare chest so close you could touch it if your hands weren’t bound by those damn handcuffs. 

She bit off one of her gloves with her teeth, smiling at you before taking off the other the same way.

“I can feel your desperation.” She chuckles. “I bet you wish you could make sounds now. Tell me just what you want me to do to you. Well here’s some news, Y/N, today, I get to chose everything I do to you. You get no say because you can’t speak. Which means...” She steps closer to you, cocking her head as she gazed into your eyes. 

You knew what she was going to say before she said it. She had been begging you to do knife play for months and though she was the dominant one, she had always respected your hesitation. Now, however, you couldn’t deny her anything. 

She kisses your partially revealed chest while she rips the rest of your jacket off and tears your tank top in half with her bare hands. 

Hungry for you, she continues to leave marks all over your chest and stomach, giving extra care to her old fading ones. 

You groan against the metal so she tightens it without so much as looking up at you. 

She reaches your pants and rips them off of you with a force that makes you gasp against your metal gag. 

You try to say her name but it comes out muffled. She chuckles at your struggle.

“You really hate that don’t you?” She stands to meet your eyes, tilting your chin up with one finger. You nod profusely and she bites her lip. “Then how about this,” She metal bends over a piece of her armor and shapes it into a blade. “I’ll take that off your pretty little lips and I will punish you, tease you, however I want to, however long I want to, and everytime you make a sound…” She lowers the sharp blade to your hip and pushes in slightly, just enough to cut you but not in a painful way. 

You struggle to get away from her makeshift knife, whimpering as you do so.

“Well I could always leave the metal on.” She smirks. 

You were glad she was asking your permission but the way she phrased it like an ultimatum made it hard to decide. Finally you nod, giving in to her demand. Instantly you can breathe again, your mouth free. 

“Good girl.” Kuvira kisses you deeply. 

You want her closer but with your hands restrained you have to get creative. You swing your legs up and wrap them around her, forcing her to step into the kiss more. You can feel her blush. She may be the top, but that didn’t mean you never got to tease her. 

When she finally pulls away from you, you can see her blush was bright.

“Y/N, you’re not allowed to-” You cut her off by doing it again, she tries to resist you but ends up kissing you back anyway. Her hand finds your neck again and she starts to choke you while you makeout. She just always had to add pain to your pleasure. You didn’t mind. 

You know she’d kill you, and not in a fun way, if you ever said something but spirits were you in love with this woman. 

Your moans become too much to suppress so you let them loose into her mouth, causing her glade to cut deeper into your side. You whine a little before silencing yourself. 

“Can I have my fun now?” Kuvira breathes into your ear, her voice low and husk.

“Punish me.” You whisper back, loving how turned on she seems to be. She doesn’t cut you for this remark and instead drops to her knees, desperate to start touching you.

Your legs are still dangling inches from the ground so you set them on her shoulders instead of spreading them apart like you usually do. She gets to work kissing and biting at your left inner thigh, slicing gently into you with her blade every time you moan or even breathe too loud. 

You make a mental note not to wear shorts the next day because in addition to her new marks on your thighs, she has carved her name onto your right one. 

She licks up the blood as it drips from your wounds. They didn’t hurt, they weren’t meant to; You knew they wouldn’t scar and you began to wonder why it taken you this long to agree to let her do this. 

Deciding the cuts were enough, she opted to not leave hickies on your right thigh, leaving a trail of kisses leading upwards instead. 

She paused when she got to your wet pussy, taking in the sight.

“Spirits Y/N, you’re so wet.” Kuvira mutters. “It’s so easy to turn you on. You’re such a little slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Vira.” You shut your eyes tight. “Please stop teasing me!”

“I get to tease you all I want. That was part of the deal.” She smirks and pinches your ass, causing you to open your eyes and look at her. “I want you to watch me eat you out. Understand?” It was an order, not a request. 

“Yes, Vira.” You keep your eyes trained on her.

She garbs onto your legs to keep you in place, letting the metal blade drop to the ground. 

“Vira, am I allowed to-” You cut yourself off into a loud moan as she ran the tip of her tongue across your slit.

She didn’t punish you for the noise so you made another as her tongue circled your clit.

She must have instilled the fear of noise into you at some point because everytime you gasped or groaned or moaned, you bit your lip, afraid someone might hear. 

Kuvira groaned against you as she continued to lick at your folds. 

“Vira~” You wanted to grab at her hair but your hands were still cuffed above you.

She grips your legs tighter, her short nails digging into you. 

She licks along your wet slit, flicking her tongue over your bundle of nerves at the end each and every time. She was going agonizingly slow. You knew that if you said something about it she would only go slower so you just held your breath and grinded against her.

You were biting your lip so hard now that it drew blood.

Kuvira on the other hand, was not trying to be silent at all, allowing herself to make all kinds of sexy noises. 

She quickened her pace before finally sticking her tongue into your core. Spirits did that feel good.

“Kuvira, I want more.” You moaned.

She let go of one of your legs and rubbed small circles over your clit as her tounge continued to wiggle around inside of you. 

She was so close to that spot but her tongue couldn’t reach. You whined into your moans now.

“Fingers. Please.” You grunt.

She pulls away from you entirely, her hand returning to your thigh. 

“What makes you think you deserve a finger?” She teases. “You weren’t being a very good girl today. You made me walk all the way to the gym for you.” 

You hated when she did this. You began to fear it was going to be another time when she wouldn’t let you cum.

“Please, Vira.” You beg, staring down into her jade green eyes.

“I’m not here to pleasure you, Y/N. I’m here for me.” She smiles. “And I’m having a great time.”

Desperate for her to continue touching you, you writhe against your binds.

“Vira.” You whine her name and she chuckles.

“Give me a reason.” She laughs lowly, licking her lips. “Tell me why I should pleasure you anymore than I already am.”

“Because you love me.” You regret the words even before she rises to your face with a glare. Her hand finds your throat, choking you in a less playful way.

“Need I remind you I have a fiance?” She hisses.

“If you cared about him at all, you wouldn’t find yourself in my bed six times a week.” You hiss back. “You need me, Vira, for more than just a release. If you didn’t love me, then you wouldn’t stay after we finish, you wouldn’t talk to me about your insecurities, you wouldn’t want to cuddle and you wouldn’t have a genuine smile every time I pass by.” You lean into her hand, causing you to choke further. Her face was bright red yet hostile. “Pleasure me, Vira, because you’re in love with me and I’m asking you to.”

You don’t know why you thought that would work, but it’s not like you could have said you were kidding after your words betrayed you with the claim.

“I punish you-” She starts

“You mean you fuck me.” She pins you harder against the punching bag now, choking you so tight you can barely get any air.

“Don’t talk over me!” She roars. “I punish you, because I can. Because I like the control I have over your every move, your every sound. Do not mistake my enjoyment for love. I am not gay.”

“Seems pretty gay to me when you’re wrist deep in my cunt.” You were mad now, actually mad, yet still somehow turned on by her.

She throws you into a nearby wall, keeping your cuffs on. 

“I think you need to be taught a lesson about keeping quiet, Y/L/N.” 

Shit, you had gone too far. She never used your last name.

“I’m going to leave you here to think about what you said to me.” She bends your cuffs against the metal wall, allowing your toes to just barely touch the ground. “I’ll check back on you in a few hours, hopefully by then you will have learned your place.” She picks her shirt up from the ground and puts it on. “If not, I’ll leave you here a little longer.” She puts on her jacket. “And a little longer.” She buttons her pants. “And a little longer. If I were you I’d chose to come to your sense and refute that claim before the gym opens for training in the morning.”

Your eyes widen and you struggle to get free to no avail.

“Vira, I’m sorry, please!” You beg.

“Good.” She steps over to you, her stern leer boring holes into you. “It seems you’re already beginning to change your mind about all of this.”

“You don’t love me.” You feel tears slip from your eyes. “You’re not gay. I’m sorry.” 

It hurts her to see you cry. She fully releases your restraints, causing you to fall to the floor and her face softens slightly. 

You hug yourself and continue to cry. Unsure what to do, she crouches next to you.

“Y/N, I didn’t mean to upset you.” She says.

“How would saying those things not upset me?!” You look at her, surprised to find her face filled with concern. “I love you, Vira! I have loved you for as long as I can remember! I thought we both knew and just chose to stay silent about it. I guess I’m just an idiot then.” You were sad, but you were also angered. You knew how she felt and she was really going to leave you there for calling her out on it?

“Y/N.” She wraps her arms around you. You lean into her chest and wet her jacket with your tears. 

“I never asked you to admit it to anyone. I never would.” Your sobs start to lessen, comforted by her strong arms and familiar smell. “Just to me, Vira. I just wanted you to tell me.”

“Y/N.” She hesitates. “Look, I’m not, gay.” She almost whispers the word. “I care about you, but I can’t be in love with you. I’m a leader, someone people look up to.”

“Nobody cares.” You grab her face in your hands and gaze into her eyes as she continues to hold onto you. “It’s not a dirty thing. It’s not something to run from. I know when I enter the room you get butterflies in your stomach, isn’t that right?”

“Well, yes, but-”

“And when you see me with another woman it makes you mad. So mad.”

“That’s only because I want to be the only one touching you.”

“And why do you think that is?”

“Because I like the control?” You laugh at her excuses. 

“Because you love me, Vira.” You wipe some tears of realization that fall from her own green eyes. “And I love you. Okay? I love the way you take charge. I love the way you get that little grin when you’re proud of yourself. I love the way you open up to me when we’re alone. I love everything about you, Vira. I love the way your name feels in my mouth.”

Her tears fall more rapidly, her face frozen in shock. You sigh and find yourself being the one now holding her. She clutches you back tightly, allowing herself to cry into you.

You let her work through things in silence, happy in a selfish way that she was finally acknowledging her true feelings. You had no idea they had been repressed so much.

“I love you, Y/N.” She dries her eyes against her sleeve and pulls away just enough to be able to look you in the eyes. “What do I do?”

“You just said it.” You smile and run your thumb across her cheek. “You love me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out like way sooner than planned because I went to write an essay only to realize past me is a fucking boss and already wrote it so I only had to submit it! Haha! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the surprise comfort at the end, trying to make up for the last one that was kind of a fail in that department.


	8. Always Meet Your Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ASAMI X READER / FLUFF  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Your paths were never supposed to cross, but then again the machine wasn't supposed to go wrong either. Sometimes, it seems fate has a way of intervening.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Requested by: Yoinks, multiple times. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just a quick note to shamelessly plug my OC fic, The Earth Avatar. You don't have to read it by any means, but I just wanted to put it out there because I know you all like legend of Korra and I hope you like my writing. It is a fully finished fic.
> 
> The story follows Jun Xie, a musician who is recruited to Kuvira's army after revealing that just like Korra, she can bend all of the elements. Only, this new 'avatar' isn't all that she seems to be. 
> 
> As her dark past comes to light, she finds herself struggling more and more to fight her own mind. 
> 
> Can Jun overcome her demons?  
> Can she turn the tides of the war?  
> Can she come to turns with Kuvira's slipping morals, or will she turn sides for the greater good?

You had been saving for your ticket to the inventor’s convention for months. Ever since you found out your hero, Asami Sato, was going to be speaking you knew you had to go.

You had fallen in love with her work and through it in love with her years ago after listening to her lecture about improving her father’s electricity glove on the radio. 

Now, after months of running errands for neighbors and fixing stranger’s satomobiles, it was all about to pay off.

The convention hall was filled to capacity with brilliant minds and curious souls alike. You were awe yet still nervous. 

Your heart began to flutter as you walked through the wide isles, each stall housing new and exciting technology. What if they knew you didn’t fit in? Even in your nicest shirt and most formal jacket, you still felt like you stood out as the poor girl in this crowd of genuieses and investors. 

A bright light drew you towards a booth where Verrick and his new wife, Zhu Lee, were showing off a battery powered by spirit vine energy. You had already heard about the project being continued after the war with Kuvira but now you were getting to see it up close.

You examined the power source with gleaming eyes and a wide smile. You had learned all about electricity through disassembling and reassembling radios and T.V.’s but this was far more complex than that. You saw a few parts you recognized mixed in with all kinds of new tech.

You had always learned this way, much to your parent’s dismay. Ever since you were a little kid you had been fascinated by technology. The only problem was that a lot of the time when you would take something apart to see how it worked, you would forget how to put it back together again. For a family living paycheck to paycheck, it wasn’t easy to be constantly replacing things you broke. 

So you switched to repairing other people’s broken junk. Most of the time, you could get it working again even if it had been fixed in a different way than it was intended to be. When worst came to worst, they would take it to a real repair shop and cough up the few extra coins or sell it to you for parts.

It was with these spare parts that you had made the invention that now sat in the inside pocket of your jacket. 

“And now, without further ado!” Verrick announces, arms spread wide. “Zhu lee, do the thing!” 

As the short woman reaches for the switch, you notice it. 

“Wait!” You cry.

Zhu Lee freezes and the crowd looks at you. Your heart beats rapid in your chest and you can feel the heat rising in your face. 

“T-The reroute.” You stutter, pointing. “It’s um…” You swallow and step forward. “May I?” You nod to the issue.

“Well I don’t see anything wrong but fine, go ahead.” Verrick says before muttering “You already stole all my thunder anyway.”

You crouch down next to the part and begin to fix the issue.

“The power source was rerouted to itself instead of the socket.” You explain. “The ports are right next to each other so it’s an easy mistake to make, but it could have caused the whole thing to explode.” You finish and rise, wiping your hands together. “There. Now it should be stabalized.”

Zhu Lee looks at Verrick who shrugs.

“Well, do the thing.” He says. She pulls the switch and the battery works perfectly. You smile as the crowd chatters. “I gotta admit kid, that was impressive. How did you know which cable was the reroute?”

“I just, recognized it.” You can’t meet his gaze. “You always put it under the power source and to the left so it’s quite often that I have to fix your factory made models.”

“Are you criticising my work?”

“No!” You blush brighter. “Not at all! I respect you as an inventor but as a manufactorer, your machines tend to have slight, imperfections. No offense.” You were dying inside. All you wanted to do was flee the booth, but he kept talking.

“So what? All mass produced inventions have imperfections. You people fix em.”

“Well, not all.” You smile slightly, your heart almost bursting from your chest. “Like, Asami Sato for instance. Her inventions are almost always consistantly perfect. I think I’ve only had to fix one or two in my time which is really a shame because I’d love to get a look inside something she’s made.”

“What’s your name, kid?”

“Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N.”

“Well, Y/N, you’re in luck because I just so happen to know Asami and I kinda owe you for saving my butt. So, meet me back here after her lecture and I’ll introduce you to her.”

“Really?!” Now you felt your heart was really going to stop. 

“Sure. I’m sure she’d love to hear all about how you fix her inventions.” He still sounded bitter about your criticism but truthful about the meeting. 

“Thank you so much.” You say, your joy overflowing. “It was nice meeting you. I’ll see you later.”

You walked off in a hurry, biting down on your lip to keep from cheering. You fist pumped in the air, not caring about the looks you got. Who knew all those years of breaking your parents stuff would lead you to meeting your hero?

You could hardly focus for the next hour while you waited for Asami’s panel. Time was dragging on and you were chained to the back of it like a prisoner being drawn by a horse. It was almost painful, but you knew it would be worth it.

You finally took your seat in the lecture room, sitting right up at the front. For weeks you had looked forward to hearing her speak but now it was what came after that excited you more.

You thumbed over the invention in your pocket, going over a mental checklist of anything that could be wrong with it. You wanted it to be perfect for her; Perfect like her.

You clapped along with the crowd when she came on stage and laughed just the same when she expressed her astonishment for how many people had come to listen to her. 

You listened intently as she spoke, clinging to every word like it was sunlight after months in a cave, all the while the feeling that you’re forgetting something nagging at the back of your mind.

You ran over your checklist once again.

_ Balance the levels?  _

_ Check. _

_ Route the tap controls? _

_ Check. _

_ Reenforce the mid layer to be water and dust resistant? _

_ Check. _

So what was it that you were forgetting?

You were one of the first people to stand with the applause as she concluded her speech, shouting and hollering along with everyone else. Her embarrassed smile sent butterflies swarming in your stomach. 

You left the lecture hall at the same time she left the stage. You had to force your feet to slow down, not wanting to get there too early but definitely not wanting to be late.

_ You’re forgetting something. _

You scrunched up your face in thought, still unable to place your finger on what exactly it was you had forgotten.

_ Different sizes for the cushions? _

_ Check. _

_ Adapter plug? _

_ Check.  _

You figured it must not have been that important and besides, you were here.

“Okay Varrick, where’s this brilliant girl you wanted me to meet?” Hearing Asami talking about you gave you second thoughts on the whole thing. 

Brilliant? Were you brilliant? What if she expected more.

“She’ll be here.” He assures her. “She’s a big fan of yours. She’s-” He cuts himself off. “Hey she’s right there! Y/N!” He waves to you. You take a deep breath and take the final few steps towards them.

“You’re Y/N?” Asami lifts an eyebrow.

What was that supposed to mean? Did she already hate you? Spirits, this was already going so wrong!

Asami laughs.

“I’m sorry, it’s just when Verrick described you he said you were a dirty poor girl who, what did you say? Wandered in off the streets?” She laughs more before smiling at you. “You don’t look like any of those things to me. I’m Asami Sato, it’s nice to meet you.”

You almost forgot how to shake someone’s hand, too captivated by her beautiful laugh.

“Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N.” You blush. “But you already knew that.”

“Right. And you already knew me so I guess that was unnecessary too, huh?”

Your words got lost on their way out so you switched topics, pulling out your invention.

“I’d love to show you something I’ve been working on.” You smile and fix your gaze on the small black case in your hands. 

It was always easier for you to talk about technology than it was for you to make small talk. 

You opened the case to reveal two small wireless headphones on either side of a black box with a radio jack at one end of it. 

You take one of the headphones out to show her as you continue to talk.

“They’re headphones, like the kind you wear when recording only, these are different.” You explain. You put it back in the case and take out the small black adaptor box. Fascinated, she takes it and examines it as you continue to speak. “That’s the adaptor. If you plug it into a radio, then it connects wirelessly to up to four pairs of the headphones.”

“That’s really cool.” She rests a finger on her chin. “Is that a-”

“Cable jack?” You rub the back of your neck. “Yeah. My family can’t really afford to buy new parts for my inventions so I just buy the broken bits off of people and work with that.” You let your hand fall back to your side. “Ideally, it would be more compact and barely noticeable. But here’s the best part.” Your excited outweighed your nerves now. “Each pair of headphones can be tuned into a different station. You control it by tapping each earbud.”

She hands the adaptor back to you and you hand her a single earbud.

“I would love to one day track and record all the radio waves back to a single mainframe so you could even pause the song or talkshow or whatever, but that’s far off. For now, each tap on the right earbud moves the station up, and each tap on the left tunes it down. For volume, you press and hold, once again right for up and left for down. If you only have one headphone in, the controls all switch to that one so that when you double tap it acts as a tap to the other one and if you triple tap it counts as holding down the other one.”

You bit your lip as you waited for a reply. Seeing her inspect your work made you as nervous as when a scorpion wasp landed on you.

“You made these from spare parts?” She asks, flipping it around in her hand.

“Yeah.” You blush brighter.

“Impressive. Well we have to test it!”

That’s what you forgot! 

You had planned to bring a second set on the off chance anyone actually showed interest but now, you were stuck with Asami of all people wanting to test them out and you couldn’t even show her the best part - how every set could listen to something different!

“Yeah.” You say. “I mean, they need the adapter to be plugged into a radio though and we don’t have one.”

“There’s one in the hotel room the conference rented me.” She says. “Verrick, can you watch my booth for me so Y/N and I can try these out?”

Her hotel room?!

“What? No. Watch your own booth, I have lots of important work to be doing here.” He crosses his arms, clearly upset that you two were lost in your own bubble.

“I’ll keep an eye on things, Asami.” Zhu Lee smiles.

“Thanks, Zhu Lee.” Asami turns back to you, handing you the device. “Come on, Y/N.” She grabs you by the arm, not leaving you any time to protest.

Her beauty captivated you even from this angle. Her jet black hair flowed behind her as she pulled you, wafting her smell towards you. 

Just when you were sure you couldn’t get any redder you reached her hotel room. She closed the door behind the two of you, flipping over the do not disturb sigh.

Your eyes fall on the radio. You crouch in front of it, choosing to focus on it’s beauty rather than hers. 

“Well what are you waiting for?” The heat of her voice was what alerted you to the fact that your hero was now crouched down next to you, basically resting her chin on your shoulder.

“I only have one set.” You say, plugging the adaptor into a spot in the back of the radio. “You can use it.”

“Nonsense.” She takes one headphone and puts the other in your ear. “There. Now how do we turn it on?” Her eyes were wide with excitement.

You took a deep breath, silently praying nothing would backfire, and switched on the radio. Sure enough, music began to play in your right ear and her left. 

“Wow!” She smiles. “This is amazing! What do you call it? The wireless technology?”

“I never really thought of a name for it.” You confess. “I just was tired of everyone in my family arguing over what to listen to on the radio.” You both turn to face each other. 

Asami holds down the side of her earbud and the music in return gets quieter. She smiles and reaches over to hold down the side of yours. The music swells with your blush.

“This is so cool!” She squeals. 

This morning you were concerned with what jacket you would wear to stick out less. Now, you had somehow come a full 180 degrees and sat cross legged across from the woman you had looked up to for years, hearing her enthuse about your invention.

“And so if I want to change the station I just, what, tap it?” She asks.

“Yeah. Yours will turn it back one and mine will turn it up one.” You say.

She once again reaches over to yours, her hand lightly brushing against your cheek as she taps your headphone twice. 

“There.” She smiles and brings her hand back to her lap. You wished she hadn’t. “This is my favorite station.” She blushes lightly as if showing you this was personal.

You listened to the radio announcer introduce the next song; It was a love song. The minute the two of you realized that, you both looked away. 

You risked a glance back up at her. Her blush was now just as strong as yours. She reached for her headphone to change the station but you gently pushed her hand away at the final second.

She looked up at you like she knew what you were thinking.

Neither of you looked away; Neither of you even dared breathe. 

She was so close now. You thought she was pretty from afar but up close she was breath taking. 

Your hand found a place on her cheek and her hand rested gently on yours. 

“Y/N.” The way she said your name caused your drumming heart to flutter. 

The music swelled as you leaned into her, finally letting your soft hungry lips brush against each other.

The kiss started slow and gendle, like a candle flame, but soon she was licking at your bottom lip asking for entrance and you were pulling her closer, deeper, like a firework.

Your tongue explored the unfamiliar space that was her mouth, occasionally brushing against hers. 

How had this day taken such a turn? You didn’t care. You were kissing her, and she was kissing you back. Never in a million years would you have imagined something like this could happen to someone like you. The power of technology.

The song faded out as you both pulled away. She rested her forehead on yours and pecked your lips one more time with a smile.

“How far is the distance on these things?” She asks breathlessly.

“I’ve never tested it, why?” You reply.

“Wanna see if it can reach the suite’s bedroom?” 

You bit your lip and nod, sending you both into a fit of giggles. She grabs your arm for the second time today and pulls you on towards what was sure to be a fun night.


	9. Lovely Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIN X READER SMUT/FLUFF  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> A cute fluff smut based on Girl In Red's 'watch you sleep' (link in the notes.)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Requested by: Pretty much everyone wanted more Lin but I wanted to prove to myself this week that I cold do fluff so hence why this and the Asami one are both so cute (hopefully).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/yolXfr4KSyQ

The morning sun danced off her skin like that had been it’s sole purpose in traveling down from the sky. The sheer white curtains of her bedroom did little to block out the light. 

Though you always seemed to rise with the central star because of this, she could somehow always stay asleep.

You giggled at the thought that she could ‘sleep like a rock’ because after all she was one of the best earthbenders you’d ever met. 

You weren’t sure what Lin was to you. You had been on a bunch dates, though she never called them that, and you had ‘slept over’ almost every time, but still she would never call you by your first name at work and you had yet to meet her friends.

It was always the same. You’d wake up, watch her for a bit as she continued to sleep and smile at how perfect she looked. Then you’d get up and make her breakfast which always earned you a hug from behind and a good morning kiss. 

Sure, light didn’t wake her, but the minute she smelled bacon cooking she’d shoot out of bed with her mouth watering. You thought it was so cute.

She would have hated that you thought she was capable of being ‘cute’. You knew that. But you couldn’t help it. 

At work, she was this rough and tough all business woman who, upon the first time asking you out, had posed it as a stakeout. It took about an hour into waiting for the imaginary villain over chocolate covered strawberries and roasted lychee nuts that you realized she had just wanted to spend time with you. You had asked her straight out if that had been a date and though she swore it wasn’t, her blush told a different story.

You had kissed her that night but the following morning at work she had pretended like it never happened. It hurt at first, until you realized that’s just what she did. You didn’t know if she was in the closet or if she just liked to keep her personal and professional lives separate.

However on mornings like this, you didn’t care.

You traveled with your eyes down her back like it was a fascinating new planet. She had so many scars, some new but most old, and each with a story to tell.

You remembered one morning you had been brushing your fingers along her spine when you stopped to gently rub one at the small of her back. You wondered where it was from because it appeared to be deeper than the others. You hadn’t even noticed she woke up until you heard her voice.

“It’s not an interesting story.” She said with that low husk voice that always sent butterflies to your stomach. 

“It’s interesting because it’s about you.” Your voice had been soft and caring, a voice you only used with her. “I want to know everything about you, Lin.”

She had turned to face you and smiled a true blissful smile. Her hot breath tickled your face as she told you the story.

It was a simple thing that had caused the scar; Basically, her and her sister had been playing on the roof of their house as kids when their mom saw them and demanded they get down. They had refused and made silly faces at her which you thought was funny because their mom was blind, but their mom had thought was highly disrespectful.

In many of Lin’s stories you got the idea that her mother had been able to sense when she was being made fun of. You wondered if that’s why Lin always worried about if other people could tell her true intentions on matters like you.

Anyway, she had fallen off the roof that day and into some bushes below. Her mom had tried to catch her with some earth bending but had missed because it’s hard to aim at something in the air when you can’t see. 

She had been taken to healers and despite their best efforts, she had still been left with the thick scar as a reminder to not fool around.

You teased her when she claimed it was a reminder, insisting that surely she must have still done stupid kid stuff after the fall but she insisted she had never broken a rule again, no matter how hard her sister pushed her to. 

“Over one scar?” You teased.

“Better a scar than breaking my neck.” She was still smiling at you when she responded, leaning into the hand you had placed on her cheek.

“Yes, definitely.” You had leaned your forehead against hers as she spoke.

That was also the night you learned had almost the story behind her facial scar, insisting that it had to prove she didn’t stop doing reckless things. She had been hesitant to tell you about it so you dropped the question, not wanting to push her to tell you things she wasn’t ready to tell you.

It was now, as your eyes gazed along that lower back scar that you started to wonder about her most prominent one again.

You wrapped one arm around her and used your grip to pull yourself closer. You snuggled against her with a smile and a kiss to her shoulder.

Lin softens into your touch despite her groan. She was definitely not a morning person.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” You brush her short grey hair off her face and neck as you speak, wanting to see her fully.

“Not yet.” She mumbles, shutting her eyes tighter.

“Hm.” You mused, gently kissing a part of her neck you knew drove her crazy. “How about now?” You kissed another one of her favorite spots. “Or now?” And another. “Or-”

You were cut off by her lips as she turned towards you into a kiss.

“Okay, okay, I’m up.” She says. Her smile was soft in a way it only ever seemed to be with you. 

That was how it worked between the two of you: walls up in public but perfectly vulnerable when alone. 

“Good.” You kissed her forehead. “Because I missed hearing that sexy voice.” She blushed and rolled her eyes.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to hear it again at work today when I yell at you.”

“Why would you yell at me?”

“Because based on last night, I fully expect you to be tired out and not at the top of your game.”

“Careful there, you’re giving yourself too much credit.”

“Oh, am I?” She runs her thumb back and forth on your check which makes you melt. “Guess I’ll have to do better next time.” 

She leans in the last few inches to kiss you so of course you kiss her back.

After a few minutes of making out, you find yourself on top of her with your legs straddling her and your hands pinning her wrists into the soft bed.

You grin down at her in a very jovial way, listening to her slow heavy breaths, feeling her stomach move up and down beneath you.

You find your eyes falling back to her scar and your hungry smile softens. 

“Wanna tell me yet?” You ask, releasing her wrists and placing a hand on her cheek. 

She holds your hand against her face but looks away with a frown.

“No.” She replies.

“Lin.” You use your free hand to turn her chin back towards you. “It can’t be that bad, come on. I want to know.” You watched her face closely for signs you should stop talking.

“It’s not that.” She sighs. 

You climb off of her and look at her from the side as she gazes up at the ceiling.

“I just don’t like to think about it.” She says. “I like to pretend it’s not there.”

“Why would you ever do that?” You say. She turns to face you, surprised by your comment. “Lin, you’re beautiful. With or without the scar. It’s part of what makes you, you. And I-” You pause, realizing this would be the first time you’ve said it. “Well, I love you, Lin.”

“Y/N.” She manages, turning a bright pink color. 

“I know we’ve never really discussed what this is.” You continue, finding it hard to meet her eyes so instead focusing on her nose. “But I guess somewhere along the way I fell for you. No, not somewhere along the way. I think I fell in love with you from the day I laid eyes on you.” You look back up at her jade green eyes with a smile. “You’re so strong, so badass. You’re beautiful and smart and kind. You care about people you’ve never even met and I know you truly care about them because you always ignore people when they claim you don’t. You want to do what’s best for the world, even if it means trusting someone else’s judgment. You follow orders when it’s right but teeter on them when it’s wrong. There’s so much more but Lin,” You place a tender hand on her cheek. “You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. No screw that, you are the most amazing person I’ve ever met. So yeah, I’m in love with you. Who wouldn’t be?” 

You were confounded when she didn’t pull away from you, so sure she wouldn’t want to let down any more walls. You were even more confused when she began to tell you the story of her scar.

You didn’t interrupt or judge, not even when she told you she hadn’t spoken to her sister in years because of it. 

When she finally finished the story, you held her closer.

“That’s it?” You ask rhetorically, sitting up. “Someone needs to teach you how to do this big bad secret thing a little better.” You chuckle slightly.

“It was a big deal, Y/N.” She says. 

“I’m sure it was.” You giggle. “But honestly I was expecting something worse. Maybe a dark past or a fight with questionable morals.”

She turns away from you and you realize you’ve accidentally hurt her. 

“Hey.” You reach for her but she shakes off your touch causing your smile to fade away. “Lin, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Just drop it, Y/N.” She mutters.

“No, we can talk about this.” You try once again to reach for her and yet again she shrugs you off. 

“I said drop it. It doesn’t matter.” You could hear a slight twinge in her voice. Was she crying?

“It clearly matters to you. So therefore it matters to me.”

She doesn’t respond.

“I think I get it now.” You say, giving up on touching her. “That was the first time you saw your mom break the rules, wasn’t it?” No reply. “It hurt you because it was for your sister. Because she hurt you and you didn’t feel like your mom cared.” Her tense shoulders slightly loosen. “I get that. I’ve felt like the second choice before. I mean, it never made me question everything I thought I knew about a person, but, it did make me question if she loved me.”   
You can tell she stopped crying at your words, wondering if you meant her.

“I’ll never leave you.” You continue. “I’ll never trick you into thinking I’m someone I’m not. I’ll never hurt you, Lin.” This time when you reach for her she lets you. You turn her to her back so she has no choice but to look up at you. 

“Y/N,” she starts, “were you talking about me? The person that made you question if they loved you, was that me?” You sighed and nodded, hating that you were making her more upset. All at once she shoots up and kisses you deeply. Your eyes widen in shock for a moment before you kiss her back. When she pulls away she continues to speak, her forehead rested lightly against yours. “Why would you ever think that, Y/N?”

“Well,” You glance away before remeeting her beautiful eyes. “You never act like we’re together at work, we haven’t really discussed if we’re dating or just sleeping together or what, and honestly you haven’t even said it yet. It was so hard for me to tell you how I felt and you didn’t say it back.” Lin looks stunned.

“Y/N, of course we’re dating.” She says like it’s obvious. “I might not go around showing you off to everyone I meet but my friends all know, don’t yours?” You were starting to feel like an idiot. “And as for the I love you, I thought it went without saying. I didn’t realize it was such a big deal to you. Of course I love you, Y/N. I love you more than anything in the world.”

“Well now I feel stupid.” You laugh, letting her wipe away your happy tears with a smile.

“Hey,” She kisses you. “Never call yourself stupid, You are one of the smartest people I’ve ever met and I’m not just saying that because you’re my girlfriend.” She bites her lip and pulls away from you, reaching into her nightstand to look for something. “Look, I was gonna wait until we came up on six months, but seeing as you’re over analyzing everything,” She turns back towards you with a small black box in her hand. “Here.” She opens it to reveal a ring. “Does this prove I love you yet?”

You cover your mouth.

“Spirits, Lin!” You laugh. “I had this whole image in my head of you being in the closet or something.”

She laughs back.

“You also thought my scar was from a dark and evil backstory, remember?” She teases. “You’re not very observant, Y/N. So,” she nods to the ring. “What do you say?”

“Duh I’ll marry you!” You kiss her deeply, feeling her smile against your lips.

“Mm-” She muses into the kiss. “Y/N, as much as I love this, we really should be getting to work or we’ll be late.”

“Oh no.” You throw her against the bed and pull off the tank top you borrowed from her. “Chief Beifong is about to be late for the first time in her life.” You demand. She smiles up at you and licks her lips. 

“Y/N, I-” You cut her off with a kiss. There’s no more protests as you continue. 

You kiss down her neck, paying special attention to _that_ spot, basking in her moans. 

“Y/N~” She breathed as you worked your way down her bare naked chest.

She was still without clothes from last night so you wasted no time having to remove them.

You took her one breast in your hand and the other in your mouth, loving the way her hardened bud felt against your tongue.

“Oh, Y/N.” She moaned, her hands knotting in your hair.

You groaned against her as you continued to play with her nipples, switching sides to make sure they both got equal treatment.

You replaced your mouth with your other hand, massaging both her breasts as you kissed the valley between them.

You trailed kisses down the center of her abs and the lines of her hip bones but before you could go further, she pulled you up by your hair to kiss her lips.

“I love you so much, Y/N.” She says.

“You could have saved me a lot of trouble if you had just said that months ago.” You tease, kissing her neck.

“I told you I wasn’t-” She interrupts herself with a gasp as you bite down. “Y/N that feels great but don’t leave a mark.”

“I’ll leave marks if I want to leave marks. You are mind after all.” You continue to suck at the spot.

She flips you over so she’s on top, you whine in defiance. 

“Fine.” She smiles down at you, her hair falling in front of her face. “Then I get to leave marks too.” She bites down right under your jaw, holding your hands firmly above your head. 

“Lin~” You whined, writing against her. “Stop it!”

“Come now, Y/N. It’s only fair.” She bit down in another spot, this time just below your ear. You moan but continue to complain.

“Come on, Lin, that’s two. What will our coworkers think?” You didn’t notice how ironic it was that the tables had turned.

“Hm, lucky boss?” She jokes, choosing another spot on your neck, this time on the other side.

You didn’t really want to be free but loved how she pressed you down harder each time you resisted her grasp. Spirits was she strong and damn was that sexy.

Unlike Lin, you had gotten dressed last night, stealing one of her white tank tops that you had already taken back off and putting on your own underwear which was now soaked through for a second time. 

“Are you wet enough yet?” Lin asked, still kissing and licking and sucking at your neck. She loved the foreplay but her favorite part was thrusting into you.

You nod frantically, ready for her. 

She puts your hands together so she can hold them both with one of her own before reaching over to the fun nightstand. 

She had two nightstands, one on either side of her bed. There was the boring one, which she had retrieved the ring from. It was mainly filled with random junk and always had at least one case file that she probably shouldn’t have brought home but was too focused on to leave at work. Then there was the fun one, which got lots of use when you came over. You weren’t sure all of what was in it’s drawer but whenever she reached into it you knew you were about to have a great time.

This time she had selected her favorite strap which just so happened to be your favorite as well. It was long and thick and she knew just how to use it.

“This one alright?” She asked in that teasing voice that drove you crazy. 

“Yes.” You bit your lip and watched her put it on. 

Your body wasn’t sure which sensation to focus on, her lips pressing firmly against yours, or her slender fingers that were curled around your panties, ready to push them aside. 

You moaned against her. 

She kept one finger hooked around the edge of the part of your underwear that covered your slit, teasingly pulling at it, but used the other to rub your sex lightly up and down. She was barely brushing it so you whined and bucked your hips gently. She chuckles against your kiss.

“What’s wrong, Y/N? Use your words.” She orders, Pressing that finger down slightly harder as she continues to rub you.

You groaned and whined, refusing to give her what she wanted.

“I can’t understand you if you don’t tell me what you want.” She says, pulling out of the kiss to focus on your whole face. She licks her lips at your squirms, keeping you from pleasuring yourself by holding you down in all the right places with her free hand as well as her body weight. 

“Lin~” You whine. 

“What is it, Y/N?” She continues to stroke you but now slips her thumb beneath the fabric as well, using it to rub gentle circles over your clit.

Your body almost aches with pleasure now.

“Stop teasing me.” You demand weakly.

She doesn’t listen, now going agonizingly slow and leaving more love bites on your neck. 

You’re a moaning mess and you cunt is practically a throbbing swimming pool by now so you finally give in.

“Oh damn it, Lin. Just put it in me already.” You say.

She wastes no time, pushing your panties fully to the side and leveling her toy at your entrance. She trusts into you, hard and deep, giving you a moment to adjust to its size before pulling back and slamming into you again. 

You moaned loudly, happy she was going so quick after teasing you for so long. She grunts animalistically and she continues to pound into you.

“Fuck, Y/N” She groans. 

This one wasn’t just her favorite because of what it did to you, but because of the way it had a piece that pressed up against her bundle of nerves every time she she pushed forward into you.

You moaned her name with each thrust, moaning louder each time she hit that one spot. She knew exactly where it was and spirits was she good at hitting it every time.

A familiar knot formed in your stomach so you screamed louder.

“Lin I’m gonna cum!”

“I know!” She grunts, clearly close herself. “Look up at me baby, let me see your face as I make you finish.” 

You do as you’re told, the combination on your face, your noises, and the pressure of the toy being enough for her. She cums loudly but doesn’t stop until you do too.

She lets you ride out your orgasm until it’s over before pulling out of you and falling onto your swiftly rising chest. Normally you would keep going, but you knew it was time for work.

“I’m gonna,” Lin breathes rapidly. “go take a shower.” She picks herself up and kisses you gently before standing and removing the strap on. 

You watched her ass shift with her weight as she walked off towards the bathroom. You almost went with her but decided it was better to not make her later than she already was. She hated it when she was even a minute late to work.

Your eyes fell on the ring box that had been set a top the boring nightstand and you smiled.

Yes she hated being late, but she loved you so she had stayed.

*******

You didn’t bother trying to cover up her marks, knowing a turtleneck would have been the only thing that reached that high and knowing that would look ridiculous under your uniform. 

You walked into the station behind her like you always did, only this time you caught her arm before she got too far and pulled her into a kiss. You stealthily pulled up the high collar she had decided to wear, knowing she would have been embarrassed by your marks.

She smiled and kissed you back, planting one more peck on your cheek for good luck before walking to her office.

“Get to work, Y/L/N.” She commanded.

“Yes Chief.” You smiled back at her.

You took your seat at your desk which was lined up back to back with your partner, Mako’s. 

“What was that?” He asked you, his eyebrows raised so high you thought they might just pop off.

“Oh, you haven’t heard?” You say like it’s no big deal, taking a file off the stack on your desk and opening it. “Chief Beifong and I have been dating for a few months now.”

“What?!” He clears his throat. “I mean, yeah, of course I knew that.” You stifle a laugh.

“Yeah.” You bite your lip to keep a straight face. “She proposed this morning so I guess it’s a big thing now.”

“Oh.” He still seemed stuck at the whole, you were dating thing. “Well, congratulations.”

“Thanks.” you reply, not taking your eyes off the file. “But we really should be focusing on work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week we have:  
> 1.) Another Lin fic, fluff this time  
> 2.) A bonus fic that's a prequel to the first one in this collection and will feature adult Toph.  
> 3.) An Asami angst because I like it when you cry.  
> ~  
> Stay tuned next week for schedule updates (spoiler: there will finally be more Kya soon) :)


	10. Quick Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIN X READER / FLUFF? IDEK  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> You and your cousins were running a pretty successful, if illegal, business, and you had always managed to steer clear of the cops.  
> That is, until one night while making a drop off when you saw her. You knew exactly who she was but luckily, she didn't recognize you.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Requested by: No one really, just that lots of people wanted more Lin.

Your heart skipped a beat when you saw her sitting alone on that crub, but it wasn’t out of love at first sight. You knew exactly who she was: a threat to your entire operation.

Your business partner had assured you that the cops weren’t on to you and you had asked them multiple times to confirm it yet here she was, chief of the fucking police department, sitting in the exact spot you were planning to meet up at. 

You glanced around but there was nowhere to hide. You checked the sky for the time, it appeared you had just about fifteen minutes before your ride showed up for the exchange. Maybe you could talk your way out of this then leave, there was after all only one cop and surely you could take her.

You stealthily checked that your backpack was fastened before plopping down right next to her.

She didn’t speak, she didn’t even look at you. Confused and skeptical you chose to initiate the conversation.

“So,” You say, trying to keep your voice calm. “What brings you out to this part of town so late?”

She doesn’t respond.

“Catching a criminal?” You ask. Again she stays silent. 

You begin to question if she even really expected you to be here. Shouldn’t she have at least tried to arrest you by now?

“Wow, you’re talkative.” You sigh, averting your gaze to the road your associates were planning to come down. 

You see her face tighten with annoyance out of the corner of your eye. Feeling a little cocky, you decide to keep talking.

“So what is it this time?” You smile. “A robbery? A homicide?” You looks at her beaming. “Oo, is it another war criminal? Those are always so fun to hear about!”

“Please stop talking to me.” She grumbles.

“Good you’re not mute.” You keep smiling at her and she continues to look at the ground, rolling her eyes at your remark. “Come on, I’m curious. Maybe I can help.”

“I doubt that.” She says.

“Why? I’ll have you know I can be very good at getting into people’s heads. So tell me, what’s got you so grumpy?”

“I’m not grumpy.”

“Hm. Look grumpy to me.”

“I’m not.” She crosses her arms.

“Okay whatever you say.” You look away and decide to tease her while you wait. “I just thought it might be about that counterfeit coin ring around here.” This causes her to finally look your way and you smirk. 

“What do you know about them?”

“Not much.” You look back at her, now catching her green eyes for the first time. “But more than you I bet.”

“And how exactly do you know this information you claim to know?”

“I have my sources.” You say.

Maybe it was the reassurance that your ride would be here soon, maybe it was the endorphins from the realization she wasn’t here for you, or maybe it was those emerald eyes but whatever the cause, something kept you talking.

“Tell me what you know and maybe I can help.” You offer. She considers you for a beat before sighing.

“Why not?” She shrugs. “Not like we can get any further from having a lead.”

You stifle a laugh. She had no idea just how close she was to breaking this case wide open. Not that you’d give her that much information of course, but toying with her would be much more interesting than waiting in silence.

“They call themselves The Buzzard Wasps, though I’m not sure why.” She starts.

“Maybe they just think it’s a cool name.” You suggest. You were the one that had suggested the name to your cousins when the three of you had first come up with the idea and that had literally been the reason behind it.

“It’s a stupid name.” She retorts.

“I think it’s cool.”

“Nothing about these criminals is cool.”

“Okay, okay, I get it. So, the Buzzard Wasps, they make coins right? How do you think they’re doing it?” You ask, trying to get at least something useful out of her about what they knew.

“That’s the thing.” She scrunches up her brows in thought and gazes back at the ground. “I have no idea. Most of the time these kinds of troublemakers mold a Yuan and replicate it from that. The mold leaves a slight ridge along the edge that helps us mark it as fake but this group, that ridge isn’t there.”

“Then how did you notice they were fakes?”

“Because I’m good at my job.”

_ Not helpful. _

“Care to let me in on it?” You ask. “From what I’ve heard, The Buzzard Wasps coins are nearly identical to a real Yuan.”

“They are. But they’re the wrong kind of metal.”

_ Shit. _

“Looks the same to me.”

“And how would you have seen one of these fakes?” She states at you with suspicious eyes. Quick thinking was luckily one of your strong suits.

“Because I’ve seen them obviously. This is the Buzzard Wasp’s central location, their coins are floating around here as much as regular currency.” You say.

_There day saved!_  
“It is?” Her suspicion goes away. “We haven’t been able to pin them to a location yet.”

_ Day not saved. _

“Well that’s just a rumor.” You try to save yourself but it’s too late, you can see the wheels turning in her mind.

“No, it makes sense.” She’s speaking to you but her mind seems elsewhere.

Your cousins were going to kill you. 

You glanced up at the sky. Ten minutes. You could fix this.

“Why does that make sense?”

“Well we have noticed an increase in the number of fakes recently and a few streets down from here a warehouse changed hands at about the same time. It used to be used by a food company but now it’s owned by Cabbage Corp. The owner issued a complaint about thieves but we’ve been too short staffed to look into it fully.”

_ Shit! Shit! Shit! _

“I’m sure it’s not the same guys. This is a bad area, he probably got robbed by someone else.”

She turns back to you, noticing your nerves.

“What did you say your name was again?” Her suspicion was back.

Suddenly you regretted not staying silent. 

“We don’t really have to exchange names. I’m a nobody.” You try, smiling through your rapid heartbeats.

You try to stay as still as possible, not wanting the coins in your bag to rattle. 

“What’s with all the coins?” She asks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

How did she know?!

“I could sense that your bag was full of metal when you first sat down, I assumed coins because of your interest in The Buzzard Wasps.” You can see her preparing to stand. 

“I’m just a crime buff?” You squeak.

“Who are yo-?” You cut her off in the only way you can think to - by kissing her. It worked in that it shocked her out of moving but it didn’t in that you now had to find a way to explain your actions.

“I spoke to you because I knew who you were.” The pause in conversation had given you time to collect yourself enough to now sound calm. You continue to speak while she stands there frozen and kind of offended with a bright blush. “I’ve been following the case in hopes to impress you.”

_ Good lie. _

“I had some inside information that they were doing an exchange here tonight, in about” you look at the sky. “Five minutes.” You look back at her. “I was going to pretend to be a middle man sent by their manufacturer and make my way to the inside.” You slide your backpack off your shoulder and open it to reveal hundreds of fake coins. “I’ve been collecting their already distributed fakes to give to them as a decoy. Once I gained their trust I was going to learn whatever information I could, seeing as they don’t let many outsiders, even their suppliers, know details and take it to you.”

You prayed you were as good a liar as you were raised to be.

She looks between you and the coins and back to you, still highly confused.

“Why would you want to impress me?” She asks. You weren’t expecting that question, you thought she would have figured out what you were implying. Maybe she just didn’t want to believe you.

“Because you’re badass, and beautiful.” You say like it’s obvious. “I look up to you. You’re my hero.”

Better to spread it on thick than to come off wrong. You glance at her hand before taking it to further sell your performance. She to your surprise doesn’t try to take it back, but does leer at you harder.

“Why?” She asks.

_ Why what? Why do all this? Why were you lying?  _

_ Why would you like her? _

You really hoped that last one wasn’t what she meant because then you would feel bad about tricking her. 

You steal a glance at the sky before looking back into her Emerald eyes. Four minutes.

Looking at her face in a more focused way you started to see her beauty. You hadn’t noticed it before, but she really was quite pretty.

“Why not?” You smile softly and shrug, figuring that answered all possible versions of that question.

She’s silent and clearly still confused, her blush only growing.

_ Come on, Y/N, just waste four more minutes. Four more then you have a getaway. _

“Aren’t you going to say something?” You scooch closer. “You’re kind of making this awkward for me by not responding.” You force a blush and look away like you’re embarrassed.

“You were willing to risk getting discovered and killed or arrested with a ruined reputation for me? For my attention?” She asks.

_ Spirits, was she slow or something? _

“That’s what I said.” You look back up at her.

_ Three minutes. Just keep her distracted. _

She leans into you and before you can register her intentions, you feel her calloused lips pressed against yours.

_ Well that works. _

You kiss her back, not letting her pull away. 

You were beginning to regret your choice in lies but you had to admit, this was a fun way to waste three minutes.

You slid your tongue along her bottom lip and she granted you entrance right away. 

Her kiss was hungry and passionate. It gave you the feeling she hadn’t been kissed by anyone in a long time. 

Damn it now you were beginning to feel bad!

_ Two minutes. _

She pulled away for air but not even a breath later you pulled her back in, your fingers knotting in her soft hair.

The feeling of her body being pressed so closely to yours was enough to make your heart feel warm. She was so beautiful, you thought, how had she been alone long enough to make her readily fall for this?

_ One minute. _

You were beginning to hope your ride would be late, not wanting to separate from her. 

You could hear the noise of the car approaching so you pulled away panting and holding her face in your hands.

“Lin?” You breathe.

“What is it?” She asks, smiling.

“I am so sorry about this.” About halfway through your sentence you push her back and metalbend her armor against a streetlamp.

You grab your bag and hop into the car without opening the door as she drops back to the ground.

She shoots a cable out at the car but the driver dodges it.

“That’s how the coins are made by the way!” You call, hating the look on her face, but proud of yourself. “Metalbending.” You toss one her way as you and your associates disappear.

“Y/N, did I see that right?” The driver asks. You hit him on the back of his head and sit down.

“Shut up and drive.” You smile. “And don’t tell my cousins.” You glance over your shoulder down the street. “I think I might be seeing her again.”

******************************************************************************************

Sure enough, not even a week had passed before you were once again confronted by the alluring cop. 

After your mistakenly lead her to the heart of your operation, it didn’t take long for her to track down your main production center. 

When your co-leader cousins found out about your little stunt they had only been angry because you dropped the act. But what else were you supposed to do? Lead this poor lonely woman on?

You had found yourself more than once daydreaming about her. 

It was fake, you kept telling yourself that. Then again, if it had only been a distraction then why couldn’t you get her out of your head?

You were there the day they surrounded you, you were after all the mastermind behind the production. You had figured out a way to get each and every detail accurate and had taught a few others to do the same. 

Your one cousin, a large intimidating man, had been put in charge of distribution and transport. His sister, a thin young woman whose brain was the only non-average thing about her was the one who organized and planned it all. Neither of them were benders.

If your cousin was so smart, then why hadn’t she seen the raid coming?

After your little chat with Lin, you had further analyzed the real coins and through your cousin’s testing had realized that yes, the coins were in fact a different metal than you had originally thought. 

She had figured you could wait on the relocation because of the new, better, coins you were producing but boy had she been wrong.

“We have you surrounded!” You recognized her voice. Of course she’d want to be here herself. “No choice but to come out and surrender.”

“Lee.” You turn to the frail boy. “That tunnel ready yet?” 

“We were ordered to stop working on that last week.” He responds, his voice shaking just as much as his body.

“What?” You march towards him and he cowers away. “By who? That was supposed to be ready now for situations just like this. Without it, we can’t move production to the backup location.”

“Your cousins did ma’am.” He squeaks.

“What?!” You glare at him. 

How had he gotten here anyway? This frail kid, barely old enough to be called a man. 

You look around the room at the other benders you had been given to work with. Come to think of it, none of them looked fully qualified for the job. 

You think back to that night on the street corner. It was a small amount of coins they had told you to transport, just enough that might get you in trouble but not even a fraction of what you had made. Your driver had been new too. 

The realization hit you like a ton of bricks.

“Everyone listen up!” You call all the others attention. “My cousins set us up. They’ve always been closer to each other and now it looks like they’ve finally decided to cut me out of the process.”

Mumbles fill the crowd.

“What do we do?” Lee whimpers.

“You’re all Earthbenders and there’s an unfinished tunnel out right beneath our feet.” You explain. “Those of you who want to make it out of here with your records in tact, leave and give my cousins hell. I’m going to surrender to give you time. It won’t be a lot of time, but it’s that or fight them and I for one value my life. No questions. Go. Now.”

They run towards a back room and once you can no longer see any stragglers, you open the large roll up door with your hands in the air.

“I repeat, surrender now or-”

“Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time.” You smirk. “Nice to see you again.” You wink at the woman in the front of the crowd. 

“You.” You can hear her say, not into her speaker this time.

“Chief, there’s probably more inside what should we do?” A uniformed man asks her.

“Yeah that definitely sounds like a probability, huh?” You cock your head. “What are you gonna do, chief?” You hold out the word.

You laugh when she stomps the ground but stop when you hear what she says next.

“There’s a tunnel underneath the building. Doesn’t look like it lets out anywhere, go make an exit.”

_ How the fuck did she know that? _

“What about this one?” The cop asks her.

“I’ll handle this one, now go.” She orders. 

The cops disperse into two groups, one that rushes into the building another that darts off into the direction the tunnel heads,

“That’s not fair. If I knew you knew about the tunnel, I would have tried something else.” You say, keeping your smirk. She walks towards you and you lower your arms to your sides. “Is this the part where you tell me I’m under arrest?”

“Why?” She demands with a glare. 

Ah, there was that old question again. This time at least, you knew what it meant.

“Because it was the first thing I thought of to distract you.” You say simply. “And it clearly worked seeing as I’ve made it this far.”

“All that’s over now.” 

“Oh yeah? You gonna cuff me and everything? That’d be kind of hot not gonna lie.” 

“Do you think that’s funny?”

“Oh I think it’s fucking hilarious.” You laugh. “Now I have a question, you can blame me all you want but you so readily gave in to what was probably the worst lie I’ve ever come up with. Why?”

Her glare softens and she blushes slightly.

“I don’t have to explain anything to you.”

“Maybe not.” You step towards her. “But your men have about, three minutes I’d say, before they get to my men. I sure liked the last time I had to waste three minutes with you. Why not entertain me some more by telling me, why did you believe me? I know you’ve been asking yourself that question everyday since we departed.”

“What makes you think I spent even a minute thinking about you?”

“Because I’ve spent many minutes thinking about you.” 

“Don’t think that’ll work twice.”

“It’s the truth.” You let your facade fall apart and step back. “Almost every waking moment I have I’ve spent thinking back to those three minutes and I can’t for the life of me, figure out why. No offense, but you’re not normally my type. You’re too much like me: stern and stubborn. A bitch, really. You’re not even that pretty to be honest. I mean you’re pretty sure, but not like a ten or anything. I have girls throwing themselves at me every chance they get, girls way more my type and way prettier. So why in the world have I been thinking about you?”

“Was that meant to seduce me?”

“If I wanted to seduce you, we’d be kissing again already.” She clicks her tongue and you laugh. “You know you still haven’t arrested me yet.”

“I have to.” She blushes. “I just haven’t cuffed you yet because you’re not a flight risk.” You burst into laughter

“I’m sorry.” You say between laughs. “Me? I’m not a flight risk? Do you not remember out last encounter? You know, the one where I pushed you into a pole and drove off?” Your laughter dies out and you sigh. “We still have about a minute before our men reach each other.” Your eyes fall to her lips. “It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“Yes it does.” She looks at you, her face softened but her arms crossed. “To you it may be easy to just kiss and fuck whoever you want, but to me, it has to have meaning.”

Your eyes flick back up to hers. Maybe it did have meaning. 

You weren’t sure why a kiss with her of all people would have meaning but maybe it did. Maybe that’s why you couldn’t stop thinking about it. Or why even now, after getting caught and learning of your cousin’s betrayal, nothing seemed to matter but her. 

“I think, unfortunately, it may have meaning to me.” You confess, not able to meet her eyes as you speak so instead letting them fall back to her lips as you lick your own. “I don’t know why, or how, but you’ve somehow gotten me so thrown through a loop that this entire time I haven’t once thought about escaping. In fact,” You step forward once again. “I can’t stop thinking about ways to get closer to you.” You leaned in slightly and she did the same, your faces now inches apart. “We’re almost out of time.” You tell her.

“Run.” She says. You look up at her eyes and see she’s dead serious. “If you mean any of that, run. Meet me back here tonight.”

“How do you know I’ll come back?”

“I’m just hoping you do.” She places a hand on your cheek. “Now go.” 

You hesitate but do as you're told, disappearing down an alleyway.

*

That night you wait for her back at the production center. Police tape is everywhere but there’s no sign of any actual cops, not even her. 

_ It’s a trap. _ You think.  _ No, what would be the point? She had me. _

You wonder why you came back. You could have been miles away by now yet here you were. Waiting. You were normally the one making people wait.

The second she came into view, you rushed to her and pulled her into a deep kiss. It wasn’t what you had planned to do. It was like your body was now working on it’s own. 

“I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come.” You say, holding her close.

“I probably shouldn’t have.” She looks around.

“There’s no one else here.” You assure her. “Not from my side anyway.”

“Mine either.” She smiles, running her thumb back and forth on your cheek. “You never told me your name.”

“It’s vi-” you laugh. “It’s Y/N. Sorry, almost gave you my street name out of habit.”

“Y/N.” Your name sounded so sweet when she said it. Like honey dripping off the lips of an angel. “I like that.”

“So why’d you want to meet me?”

“I don’t know. I just wanted more time with you.”

“And what’s the plan for after this meeting?”

“I don’t really want to think about that right now.”

“Me either.”

You pull her into another deep kiss, savoring her now familiar taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to end this part at the the asterisk line, leaving it short and unloving but decided to spoil you all a little more. ;)


	11. Convince me to let you go, Criminal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADULT TOPH X READER - SMUT/LEMON  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> You had barely gotten out of her house last time without being caught yet here you were, once again.  
> You think you're finally caught; Destined to be arrested by the Chief of Police, but it seems she has a different punishment in mind.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Requested by: Literally no one lol. But adult Toph is a whole snack so I wanted to write this. Enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prequel to the first Smut in this collection. I had a lot of fun writing this not because it's smut but because it was fun to pull in elements of the first story and to capture the now grown up personality of one of the character's I relate to the most.

“I figured you’d show up again.” Toph taunts.

You had been lucky to get out of her house in one piece last time after one of her daughters had caught you sneaking in, yet here you were trying yet again to mess with her while she was supposed to be asleep.

“Oh hey, Chief.” You smirk. “How’s the kid doing? Any cool lighting scars?” 

“Save it, Y/N. You’re under arrest.” She points a finger at you.

“Oo, Y/N? Have we gotten so informal already? I’m touched.” You tease.

She responds to your remark by metalbending off a closet door and wrapping it tightly around you.

“Well this got kinky fast.” You chuckle.

“I’ve got to hand it to you, Y/N, it’s pretty bold to attack the Chief of Police in her own home. Even bolder to do it twice. I’m impressed.” She crosses her arms over her light green tunic.

It was strange to see her out of uniform. Her hair was down, cascading over her shoulder’s like ebony rivers with smaller streams just barely blocking parts of her faded green eyes. You had to admit, she was beautiful.

“Attack?” You cock your head out of habit, though you know she can’t see you. “You have me pegged wrong. I just wanted to deliver this lovely letter I wrote you. Where’s the brats, I’m sure one of them can read it for you.”

“I sent them to stay with a friend in anticipation of you being here tonight.” She said with a stern yet playful voice. 

“Awe, that’s so sweet, you wanted me all to yourself? I’m touched.” 

You felt a stirring in the pit of your stomach when looking at her. Her daughters may have been closer to you in age, but she was the one that truly captivated you. 

“Quick question.” You continue. “If you knew I was coming, why are you dressed for bed?”

“Well I didn’t know you were coming back tonight. But I knew you were coming back eventually.” She shrugs.

“So what, you just sent your kids away on vacation hoping I come back?”

“Trust me, it’s a vacation for me too.”

She releases your restraints and turns on her heel to leave the room.

“Um, aren’t you supposed to be like a super bender or something? I think you just accidentally let me go.” You say, rubbing your tender shoulders.

“No, I meant to do that.” She becons for you to follow her. 

You glance at the window but ultimately shrug and decide to follow her.

“Why?” You ask. “I thought I was under arrest?”

“You are.” She leads you down the hall and you end up in an open floorplan kitchen with an island that separates it from a dining room.

“So then why are we in your kitchen?” You ask.

“Because waiting up for you all night has made me hungry.” She opens the ice box, takes out a frozen steak, and flicks on the stove.

“You sure you should be doing that?” You motion to the stove, not thinking about the fact that she can’t see where you’re pointing. “You know, with the whole I’m a firebender and that’s fire and you’re blind thing?”

“We both know you prefer lightning.” She says, putting the steak into a pan. She adds some seasoning as you continue to talk.

“True, true. Why are you cooking a steak at one in the morning?” You bite back a laugh.

“Because I’m hungry and I like steak.” She puts the pan over the fire. 

“Okay. That’s fair.”

You glance around the room, not really sure what’s going on but ready to just go with it. You figured if you really needed to escape you could probably take her and besides, the window you had used to get in was only just down the hall.

“Don’t try to escape.” She says, as if reading your mind. 

“What, and miss out on your extraordinary company?” You joke. “Steak, no kids, sounds kinda like we’re on a date.”

“Oh does it?” She doesn’t look up. “To me it sounds like I’m hungry and you shot lighting at my kids last time you saw them.”

“Only one of them.” You correct. “And in my defense, it probably wouldn’t have hurt her if she hadn’t been wearing so much metal to conduct it.”

“You aimed for her heart!”

“Oh yeah, I did do that.” You laugh. “Oops.”

She finishes cooking her meal and turns the stove off, not bothering to get a fork or knife and instead just picking it up and eating it like a sandwich.

“Never seen anyone eat a steak like that before.” You giggle.

“What’s wrong with how I eat?” She says with her mouthful. 

“Nothing.” You shrug, leaning against the island. “I don’t think the nuns back at my old orphanage would like it though. It was always ‘do this’ and ‘do that’; ‘be ladylike’ ‘don’t sit with your legs spread’ ‘don’t chew with your mouthful’.” 

Toph laughs at this, sending chunks of food flying from her mouth.

“My parents were the same way!” She says.

“Yeah? Explains why you wanted to escape them so bad.” You smile and think back to the day you were released: your eighteenth birthday. “I remember when I was finally freed from that place. I traveled the world. When I needed coin, I just found some...well not totally legal ways of getting it.”

“Yeah I ran a bunch of scams too during my travels.” She stuffs the last bite into her mouth and licks her fingers clean.

“Really? You?” You raise an eyebrow at her claim.

“Oh yeah, Sokka and I used to scam people all the time.” She smiles at the memory. “Katara and Aang hated it!” 

“Tell me, if we grew up so similar, how did we end up on such different paths?” You took in her form, admiring how beautiful and muscular she was. 

“Because I saved the world and you broke into the Chief of Police’s home after hours.” She walks towards you and waves a hand. “So what’s this letter say anyway?”

You take it out of your back pocket and clear your throat. With an over the top dramatic voice you read what you had written.

“Dear Chief of the dunderhead city police, I got into your house, again, and yet you still can’t seem to catch me. I am quite literally right under your nose. Gotta say, you look nice out of uniform. Better luck next time, signed Y/N.” You drop your voice back to normal and grin. “Then there’s a picture of you all angry.”

Toph laughs so hard she has to hold her stomach.

“So much for not getting caught!” She says.

“Hey I wrote it before I knew you had become all obsessed with me.” You laugh.

“I think you’re the one obsessed with me.” She laughs in return.

“I am not obsessed with you.” You argue with a smile. “I just need another punch on my ‘where have I been jailed’ bingo card.” 

“Is that so? Well then you’re in luck.” She slaps you on the back. “Because if you can’t convince me by sunrise to let you go, I’m hauling you off to jail myself.”

“I get a chance to convince you to let me go?” Your smile turns into a smirk. “Easy.” You grab her by the waist and pull her against you. “I do my best convincing in the bedroom.”

“What makes you think I’d want to sleep with a lilly liver like you?” She says, her lips still spread into a grin.

“What makes me think you don’t? You’ve got two kids with different dads and never married. Sounds to me like you’re a little bit of a slut, oh greatest earthbender of all time.”

“You know how much trouble you could get into for calling the Chief of Police a slut?”

“Hm. Guess I’ll have to convince you not to arrest me for that too then.” You pull her into a kiss, surprised and slightly embarrassed when she kisses you back. 

She was shorter than you by a lot so you lifted her up onto the counter to avoid having to bend down.

“You were planning this all along, weren’t you?” You tease.

“I admit to nothing.” She pulls you back into a lustful kiss, biting your bottom lip for entry instead of asking for it politely. 

You give her whatever she wants, continuing to makeout while you unbutton your shirt and pull off her tunic. 

She reaches down to your pants, unbuttoning them and metalbending down the zipper, all without breaking the connection of your lips. She pushes down both your pants and panties as far as she can and you help push them the rest of the way off.

You step out of the fabric and she pulls away, pushing you back slightly.

“What is it?” You ask, bare and vulnerable before her. She smirks and bites her lip.

“You’re beautiful.” She says.

“Shut up.” You roll your eyes and attack her neck with kisses while she laughs at her own joke.

You find a spot that makes her gasp so you abuse it, kinda hoping to leave a mark but not really trying to do so.

“You ever been with a woman before?” You ask, your breath tickling her ear as you pull off her remaining clothes. 

“Nope.” She replies simply.

“Oh you’ll never go back to men.” You promise, grabbing her breasts with both hands and beginning to tease her nipples. “Tonight, I’m going to make you cum more times than you have in your whole life.”

She moans at your touch, turning you on even more.

“I’ll hold you to that.” She says, wrapping her arms and legs around you. “But I cook on this counter, take me to the bedroom.”

You lift her up, kissing the untouched side of her neck.

“Which way is that?” You ask.

“Come on, I know you’ve been there before.” She moans, grinding her wet pussy against your stomach.

You struggled to keep your feet under you as you carried her to the master bedroom, making out with her the whole way.

Finally, you throw her onto the matress, climbing a top her and drinking in her buff body. 

“Fuck Chief, I can’t decide if I want to keep teasing you or fuck you senseless.” You blush. Normally it was all about making them beg for you, but spirits looking at her just made you want to make her scream your name already.

“I vote for the teasing me.” She says. She arches her back and pulls your head down to her breasts. You comply with her request, taking one of the hardened buds in your mouth and pulling at the other with your fingers.

“Ugh, Y/N~” She moans, her hands tugging at your hair.

“Mm~ Chief~” You moan, pulling lightly at her nipple with your teeth. Spirits she was already turning you on so much.

She was loud, really loud, and you loved it. 

_Maybe I should get arrested in Republic City more often._ You think as you switch your hand and mouth.

She smelled devine, like flowers. It was unusual for her; Every other time you’d seen her she had been covered with a layer of dirt which, although you never got close enough to tell for sure, you assumed didn’t smell that good.

“Did you take a bath just for me?” You tease. She groans and tries to push your head back down but you resist.

You grab her hands and push them to her sides before leaning in and giving her a kiss. She blushes brightly.

“Less talking more fucking.” She orders.

She didn’t have to tell you twice. You chuckle to yourself and trail your way down her body with kisses, stopping to pay extra attention to spots that made her gasp.

When you got to her muscular thighs, you spread them apart and made her bend her knees for the best access. 

You licked along the inside of her right thigh, slowly, like it was a popsicle on a cold day that had little chance at melting.

She shuttered at your touch and moaned.

“Y/N, I change my mind. Stop teasing me.” She grips her pillow tight on either side of her head.

“But I’m having so much fun. Aren’t you, Chief?” You tease, running your tongue along her other thigh, painfully slow. 

“No.” She groans, grabbing her pillow tighter as you inch nearer to her pussy.

“Then why are you so wet?” You tease. You could see her cunt glistening already.

“Ugh. I thought you promised to make me cum not torture me!” She whines.

“Oh alright.” You roll your eyes and lick all along her slit, flicking your tongue up over her clit at the end. She lets out a loud moan of your name when you do so, so you do it again.

“Fuck Y/N that feels good.” She bites her smiling lip.

“It’s called the clit, most men can’t find it.” You joke, pressing your tongue in swirling pressure circles around the bundle of nerves. 

She can’t form the words of a retort, too caught up in moaning and groaning and sighing. 

She cums without warning and you laugh, licking her clean.

“Wow just from that?” You tease, kissing her once you’ve lapped up all her juices so she can taste herself. “I’m not even really trying yet.” You slide your middle finger into her core, loving the look on her face as you do so.

“Y/N!” She gasps, grabbing onto you. 

Her short nails dig into your back, leaving long scratches down the curve of your shoulder blades. You kiss her neck and add your ring ringer, moving the two digits in sync like a wave. 

“Ugh that feels so fucking good!” She groans.

You chuckle against her neck and continue to finger her, using your free hand to rub your own clit. 

“Faster.” She begs. You comply.

Her moans grow louder when you run your fingertips along a rough spot inside her. You continue to press against that spot while adding a third finger.

“Fuck Chief.” You moan. “You’re so tight.” 

She grabs the hand you’re using to pleasure yourself and replaces it with her own.

“I’ll do that. I want you to shock me.” She asks.

You’re surprised by the request, never before having someone ask you that but you’re also excited by the idea. 

She rubs your clit in tiny circles and spirits does it feel good. 

You continue to finger her with your one hand but move your other one to the spot on her neck that made her go crazy. You press two fingers against the mark you had made and let loose a small spark. She gasps and smiles so you do it again.

“Don’t go easy on me.” She breathes. “I want you to make me hurt.”

“Can’t I get in trouble for-” You start but she cuts it off.

“Just do it, nut brain.” She whines, not sounding as tough as she wanted to.

You shock her at a higher voltage and she moans against clenched teeth.

The combination of your shocks and your fingers are enough to be her undoing; Her warm cunt clenches down on you and she cums loudly.

“Now how is that fair?” You smirk, talking your fingers out of her and sucking them clean. “You’ve gotten to cum twice already and all I get in my clit rubbed?”

You grab her hand that is pleasuring you and pull it to your lips, sucking on her fingers gently.

“Y/N, I don’t know how to-” She starts.

“Oh you’ll be a natural at it, Chief, trust me.” You move her hand down to your throbbing cunt and she slides two fingers in right away. You moan against them and begin to buck your hips up and down slowly.

“Like this?” She smirks and thrusts her fingers deeper into you. You bite your lip and nod then remember you can’t be silent.

“Yes! Yes, just like that!” You moan, loving the feeling of having her inside you.

“Hm. I have a better idea.” She smirks larger and flips you over so you are on the bottom and she’s stradling you. 

She takes her fingers out of you and licks off the juices. 

“Chief~” You whine. You reach up to grab her and force her to continue touching you but she pins your arms down.

“Quit your bellyaching and trust me.” She says.

She bends over some metal though you’re not sure where from, and uses it to cuff your hands and feet to the bedposts. 

“Damn you really are kinky.” You joke.

She doesn’t respond to your comment and instead bends over another piece of metal. She smooths it out and rounds the end. 

“You ever been with a man?” She asks.

“No.” You smirk. “But I’ve been with girls who have used those.” You look at the metal cock.

“Then you know this’ll reach farther than my fingers ever could.” She slides the toy into you as she speaks and you struggle against its girth.

“Chief~!” You groan. 

“Hold still.” She orders. She forces it quickly in and out of you, roughly hitting _that_ spot almost every time. 

You whine and moan and groan, almost being as loud as she was, as you struggle against your restraints.

“And be quiet, do you want to wake up my whole neighborhood?” She says.

“But you were-” You’re cutoff by her hand finding its way to your throat.

You bite back every noise the pleasure makes you want to release and when a single sigh or scream manages to find its way past your lips, she grips the sides of your windpipe tighter. Fuck was she strong.

You feel a knot form in your stomach.

“Fuck, Chief, I’m-” She cuts you off with her strong fingers pressing ever so slightly tighter.

“I know.” She brags. 

Her final thrust with the toy hits you in just the right spot and you feel yourself cum all over it. You bite your lip so hard it bleeds, trying desperately to stay silent. 

She pulls the toy out of you with a large grin spread across her face and releases your throat. You gasp for air and smile at her.

“Okay, that was hot.” You breathe. “You gonna let me loose now?”

“Why would I?” She bends down and licks your pussy clean, sending a tingle down your spine.

“The girls won’t be home for another few hours and you promised to make me cum more times than I have in my whole life, remember?” She finishes cleaning you off and crawls up to your face. You can feel her hot breath tickle you as she speaks. “You still have a lot of convincing to do if you want me to let you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really debated on using her name in this one more but liked the retort the reader used with Lin about ‘Chief makes me feel like I’m fucking your mom’ so decided to call back to that here. Gotta say, kinda like doing the two parters like this. I enjoy how they play off of each other.


	12. The Creeping Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ASAMI X READER / ANGST  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> "hey, everyone here loves some good angst, maybe instead of her father getting crushed by Kuvira’s mech suit, it’s y/n?"   
> .....  
> Well, here you go.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Recommended by: Yoinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but so is death. It is a blink of an eye moment that devastates us for months or even years. Death may be short, but some may argue that the emotions it gives us, never fade away but rather hide like a tree ring, waiting for a lumberjack to come and chop us down so that they may once again rear their ugly head.

You and Asami had been dating ever since you were kids. You had grown up living right next door to each other so you would play together all day and eventually that turned into dates when you became teens.

You remembered the day she had joined team avatar well. She was so excited to be helping people. Everyday she would come visit and tell you about all of these wild adventures. You began to find yourself day dreaming about what it would be like to go on these grand adventures with her.

Maybe that’s why you were so excited to be able to help out that day.

She had made it clear that it was either you help her or her father does, you knew how she felt about that alternative so you happily volunteered to fight a crazy woman with a giant robot.

However, as you now laid under the wreckage of the hummingbird suit, your body a broken mess and your mind barely clutching onto consciousness, you started to realize why you had never before been on the frontlines.

“Y/N!” Asami cries, rushing up to you.

She seemed unhurt. Good. That was the plan. You had ejected her from the suit at the last minute, knowing it meant you would die or at the very least get hurt, but also knowing that she was more important in the grand scheme of things, and not just to you.

“Asami.” You coughed, blood slipping out the side of your mouth.

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna get you out of here!” She says, her tears dripping down off her chin and landing in a puddle on your face. 

“Are Korra and the others inside?” You asked.

“I think so.”

“Good.” You smile slightly but it hurts so you frown again. “I’m glad I could help at least once before-” You were cut off into another deep cough.

“No. Don’t talk like that.” More tears fall as she pulls you closer in her lap. 

Her touch hurts, bad, but you don’t want to tell her that. You know these are your last moments and you want her to be able to remember them in at least a semi-positive light.

“Why didn’t you stay away?” You ask. “I’m as good as dead. You could get caught in the cross fire. You shouldn’t have come back.” 

More blood drips down from your mouth as you speak. 

You try to evaluate your injuries but all you know is it hurts. You can’t pinpoint a single spot that feels alright and when it comes to anything below your hips, you can’t feel anything at all.

“Because you’re here, Y/N.” She cries, trying desperately to wipe the blood and dirt and tears off of your face. All she ends up doing is smudging it all into a a vile portrait of pain. “I’m not leaving you.”

“Yes, you are.” You say sternly.

“No I’m not.” She argues with a glare.

“You’re important, Asami. Not just to me, not just to the avatar, but to the world.” Your head throbs as you speak. “Your mind is brilliant. It needs to be protected. Sitting with a dying woman in the middle of an unstable battlefield is reckless.”

“You’re not dying, Y/N!” She argues. “You’re only going to die if you keep thinking you are!”

“Asami, you’re smart. Smarter than me. You know it’s true.”

She responds with not words but tears, burying her face into your dirty chest. 

The warmth of her tears feels somewhat comforting in a sick way. You were cold, so cold, but her familiar warmth and familiar smell lulled you into a false sense of content.

“I love you Y/N.” She cries into you. “I love you so much!”

You move the arm you can to hold her as tight as your torn muscles will allow. 

“I know, Asami.” You cough. “I love you too.”

Your fingers find their way to her ash black hair and you stroke it gently.

“You’re going to be okay.” Your words were more to convince you than her. “In time you’ll forget all about me. You’ll go on to live your life with your friends and save the world again and again because the world always seems like it needs saving.”

“I’ll never forget you, Y/N.” She lifts her face just inches off your chest to look you in your eyes. 

Even when she was ugly crying she was still the most beautiful woman you’d ever seen.

“Okay.” You say, there was no point in arguing. “Then remember me. But move on. Let someone else see that little sideways smile you get when you’re onto something.” You smile as you continue to talk, now too weak to continue stroking her hair. “Let them hear the way you snort when you laugh too hard or the way you get those tiny wrinkles at the bridge of your nose when you’re lost in thought.”

She manages a laugh and dries her eyes before grabbing your hand and holding it to her cheek.

You curl your fingers against her, happy to be able to touch her this one last time.

“Promise me you’ll move on. You’ll let someone else see all these wonderful things you keep hidden.” You smile weakly which leads back into a cough.

“I don’t want anyone else, Y/N.” She says. “I only want you. I’ve only wanted you since we were nine years old and you refused to let me play the bad guy in our game because ‘you don’t look like a bad guy’.” She smiles at the memory; Her smile always warmed your heart. “I’ve only wanted you since we were twelve and you picked me some flowers because they were ‘pretty like me’. I’ve loved you, Y/N, since we were fourteen and my date for the dance stood me up so you rushed to the school with a 101 degree fever so I wouldn’t be alone and loved you still when that fever made you so loopy you nearly passed out getting us punch.”

You laugh but it turns into a cough as you turn red at the memory. Of course that’s the one she would bring up.

“There’s no one else for me, Y/N. I don’t know how to be with anyone else.”

“You’ll figure it out.” You say. “You have to. Because It’s getting hard for me to speak. Because I can’t feel my legs. Because I’m cold and because your voice sounds so far away.” You feel like ice now; Your eyes clouded with darkness.

“Y/N.” It’s all she can say as she presses into your hand further, kissing your palm gently. Oh what you wouldn’t give to kiss her one last time.

She must have heard your thoughts because she leans into you, holding your face with both hands and kissing you deeply. She always knew just what you needed.

“I promise, Y/N.” She chokes out. 

“I love you, Asami.” You murmur.

The last thing you feel before it all goes black and numb is her lips pressing softly against your cheek. Then, like the fading of music as you roll the volume dial on a radio, you are lost to the void.


	13. Fucking Like Teens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KYA X READER - SMUT  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Stealing a cop car and having a quickie in the front seat just isn't as easy as it used to be.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Requested: A few people wanted Kya, especially after the last one, but no one really specified smut or otherwise. ;)

“Did you see the look on their faces?!” Kya laughs, mimicking the faces made by the two cops whose car you had just stolen. “Priceless!”

“And when the realized we weren’t joking?” You laugh back. “That was great!”

The two of you laugh yourself out until your hollars turn to giggles.

“Ah, that was fun.” She says, wiping some moisture from her eye. “Now we should really take this thing back before Lin gets all mad at us.”

“Lin’s already gonna be mad at us.” You say.

The three of you had been friends since childhood, one of your and Kya’s favorite activities being to find new ways of pissing Lin off. 

“I say, we have a little bit of fun first.” You pull her into a hungry kiss and she happily kisses you back.

“I like the way you think.” She replies, pulling you into her lap to continue the kiss.

You had parked at an old makeout spot so you knew there was no chance of anyone seeing you. 

You pulled off your shirt, only breaking the kiss for a second as the red fabric passed over your face.

She grabbed your tits right away, always impatient to touch you.

You groaned into the kiss, fighting her tongue for dominance. 

You tugged at her shirt, asking her to take it off so you could fondle her breasts. She gleefully complied, stripping it off and tilting back the seat.

You grab onto her soft tits and begin to kiss your way down her neck. 

“Y/N~” She moans, her hands now sliding up your body until they reached your hair where she tangled her fingers.

“I seem to recall fucking you in the backseat of a cop car once.” You say as you continue your trail down to her breasts. “We were just two horny teens back then. I remember you came just from…” You bite down gently on the very tip of her nipple and she moans loud. You chuckle and take the rest of the hardened bud in your mouth, rolling it around on your tongue. 

You tease her other bud with your fingers.

“Oh yeah?” She breathes, already so turned on by you. “Well I remember you being too afraid to actually touch me.” she grabs your hand off her breast and stuffs it down her pants causing you to blush brightly.

You rub along the moist fabric of her underwear and you switch your mouth to her other tit.

“Mm~” You groan. “And you still get so wet so easily.” 

“Only for you, my love, only for you.” 

She closes her eyes and arches her back as you slide two fingers inside her core, pushing her panties to the side.

You lick and kiss your way back up to her neck where you bite down firmly on one of her favorite spots. 

“Y/N!” She gasps. 

You smile into your love bite and continue to tease her tender skin, all the while still curling your fingers in sync inside her.

“Say my name, Kya.” You demand.

“Give me a reason to.” She purrs with a smirk.

You growl and thrust your fingers faster into her, adding another one and rubbing circles over her clit.

It was difficult to pleasure her with her pants still on but you knew this would quickly go from harmless fun to being actually murdered by Lin if you made a mess of the car.

“Y/N!” She moans, wraps her arms around you and pressing her face into your neck.

“Again, babe.” You demand. “I love it when you say my name.”

“Y/N!” She nearly screams.

You continue to finger her, sending waves of pleasure through her body despite the awkward position. Each of her moans calling out your name louder.

“Fuck, Y/N.” She breathes against you. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Do it babe. Cum for me.” You loved giving her orders.

Like a good girl, she does as she’s told. You let her ride out her orgasm for a beat before removing your fingers and sucking them clean. 

“Is it my turn now?” She asks, pulling away just enough to look into your eyes.

“Think you can do better?” You tease.

She flips you over so that she’s on top. Her head hits the ceiling of the cop car causing both of you to laugh.

“Wow, very impressive.” You tease, holding onto her hips. “You’re off to a great start.”

“Oh shut up.” She undoes her pony tail, letting her silver hair fall past her bare naked shoulders. 

You loved the way she looked with her hair down but hated the way it covered her beautiful, deep umber skin.

She kissed your lips as she unbuttoned and unzipped your pants before moving to  _ that  _ spot as she slid her dexterous fingers into your panties.

“Kya~” You whined, desperate for her to touch your throbbing cunt.

Instead, she had her ring finger pressed against one thigh and her middle finger pressed against the other. 

“What?” She asks teasingly. “I thought we were flashing back to our teenage years.”

She inches her fingers closer.

You slide your hips down, trying to push your sex closer but she doesn’t let you.

“Ask nicely, Y/N.” She bites her lip.

“No.” 

You reach up and kiss her, biting her lip for access. While she’s distracted with the kiss, you reach down your undone pants and grab her hand, forcing it up onto your soaking wet cunt.

“Sneaky girl.” Kya purrs.

She pulls her hand out of your pants and holds her fingers up for you to suck.

You take them into your mouth, wetting them while you gaze up into her ocean blue eyes. 

She takes her fingers back and wastes no time sliding them into you. 

You grunt against the feeling as she curls her fingers and moves them in and out simultaneously. 

Her thumb finds its way to your clit and her mouth to your right breast. Her free hand slides up and down your side, brushing just slightly against you.

“Okay.” You moan. “You win.” 

“And don’t you ever forget it.” She smirks, quickening her pace and moving to your other breast.

You can feel yourself clench down on her hand as that familiar knot brews in your stomach. You bit your lip and shut your eyes, ready for the wave of pleasure that was about to overtake you.

That’s when all at once she stops. 

You open your eyes and follow her gaze to the car window where a bright flashlight shines in at you.

Shit.

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t put you both in the back of this car right now, drive you to the station, and book you for fornicating inside of government property.” It was obvious from Lin’s voice that she was almost painfully trying not to yell.

“Because we probably wouldn’t stop.” You say with a shrug.

Your comment causes you and your girlfriend to both bust out laughing but Lin doesn’t find it as funny.

“Get out.” She opens the door. “Right now. And put your clothes back on.”


	14. Secrets and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIN X READER - ANGST  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> You were raised in the most modern and progressive city there is, yet still your mother believes in restricting rights and Fire Nation superiority. 
> 
> She's not the only one. It may have been seventy years since the Fire Nation fell, but there were still people who believed it should one day rise again.
> 
> It was while spying for these people that you met her and your life changed forever. Selfishly, you allow your fates to intertwine even if that means it costs her everything.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Recommend: All the Lin simps with trauma. >;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally read the comics and I'm OBSESSED. Before ya'll go off about the NOS being defeated, just remember it's an ideal and you can never truly kill off an ideal. (Just look at neo n*tzis)
> 
> *
> 
> UPDATE: This one shot is now a full fledged fic! You can find it on my page. I've dubbed it 'Secrets and Lies: a Lin X Reader' :)

Everyone had assumed the New Ozai Society had died out seventy years ago and rightfully so, seeing as its namesake had died in prison and there had now been two fire lords after him.

However, you knew better because you had, afterall, been raised in a part of The Republic Nations that had once been the fire nation Hu Xin colonies, a fact your mother would never let you forget. She was proud fire nation through and through just like her mother before her and so on and so forth for generations.

Your mother had climbed her way up the societies totem pole to second in command, just under a woman named Himari and she expected you to do the same. She wanted you to lead the fire nation back to glory, but in your mind, it already was something to be proud of. 

You had been born a citizen of the United Republic, in fact you had been born right in the heart of Republic City. You felt more at home here than you ever did on visits to the Fire Nation. 

No matter how often your mom swore up and down that you were on land that belonged to your home nation, you just couldn’t see it. There were so many people here, people of all different nationalities, all living unique lives. It was something you loved about the city.

Of course you could never tell your mother about any of these feelings or she’d have your head.

Your dad died when you were young, too young to remember him, and after he did your mom had clung to the society like her life depended on it. You never had a choice when it came to what you were ‘destined’ to do. She always told you it was to help the society take back stolen land and prove that Fire Nation blood was the strongest. 

Wether that meant trying to subtly recruit people to your side or plotting full blown infiltrations of the Republic City Police Department, you had to do whatever they asked of you.

The infiltrating was fun while it lasted. They had sent you and a few other younger members to the police academy, hoping at least one of you got through. Technically you were spies, but seeing as no one even knew the society still existed, you saw it more as a vacation from your mom. 

Then there was the added bonus of being able to see _her_ everyday. She was a she, so your mother would kill you. She was Earth Nation, so your mother would double kill you. She was like thirty years older than you so your mother would triple kill you. And, to add the final nail in your coffin, Lin Beifong was the Chief of the RCPD.

It started pretty harmless with light flirtation that she would scold you for but soon enough it developed into stolen kisses and meeting each other after hours. 

It would have all been fine if your fellow spies hadn’t been such boot lickers.

Your mother had been naturally furious and if you hadn’t been so quick to come up with an excuse, she probably would have had you shipped off to your uncle in Hira’a. 

Himari praised you for your diligence and wit when it came to deciding to seduce the enemy to get even more privatized information, but did scold you for not asking her permission. You took your punishment with stride, just happy she didn’t know the full truth.

A few months into your under cover operation, Himari and your mother realized what should have been obvious, that nobody knew or cared about your stupid little group of rebels.

They had ordered you and the others to quit and you had, only, they didn’t know you still snuck out almost every night to see her.

You always waited for your mother to be asleep first before meeting her at the office. Your cover story for quitting had been that it was just too hard for you to see how horrible people could be to each other. 

You didn’t yet see the irony in that considering how your entire relationship was based on a lie.

In Lin’s mind you were, Y/N, an orphan who had grown up on the streets. It was easier that way. Over time, the lie had been added to and added to and now you sometimes had trouble remembering what stories were fake and which ones were true.

You greeted her tonight the way you did every night, with a kiss.

“You’re early.” She comments, smiling the way she only ever did for you.

“I was excited to see you.” You beam, sitting in her lap so she can’t work and instead has to focus on you. “You know what today is?”

“No.” She says. You give her a look and she chuckles. “Yes I know what today is. You haven’t shut up about it all week.”

“A year.” You sigh, back to smiling. “Can you believe it’s been that long?”

“I can’t believe I’ve put up with you that long.” She jokes. You punch her shoulder playfully and she laughs.

“That’s so rude.” You tease, standing back up. “Now hurry up and finish what you’re doing. I made a dinner reservation.”

“Oo, where?” She ask.

“Don’t worry about it.” You wink. You turn to leave and wait outside her office before remembering something Himari had mentioned. “Oh, I almost forgot.” You turn back towards her with an accusatory grin. “I heard you arrested the avatar?”

“She was destroying the city.” Lin defends.

You burst out laughing.

“Okay, I’m definitely gonna need that story.”

You leave, opting to wait fully outside the building seeing as it was such a beautiful night.

“Y/N!” The familiar voice sends a rush of fear down your spine. 

“Kaen.” You turn to the boy. You knew it was unfair but every time you looked at his stupid face you were instantly filled with rage. He had, afterall, been the one to turn you in for dating Lin. “What are you doing here?”

“Your mom noticed you were missing.” Kaen explains. “She was worried something happened.”

“I’m sure she was.” You cross your arms. 

Normally, you hated when it took Lin a while to finish up work, but now you were hoping it took her longer than usual.

“Did Himari already talk to you?” He asks, eyeing the police station. “I thought she was waiting ‘til tomorrow.”

“She did.” You nod. 

She hadn’t spoken to you. What was going on? What did it have to do with the police?

“Well?” Kaen looks expectant as you struggle to find an answer. 

“Well?” You ask back.

“Did it work?” He presses. “Did she remember you? Were you able to get any information out of her yet? Come on, Y/N, I need details.” 

He meant Lin.

Before you could respond you felt familiar soft lips press against your cheek and a protective arm wrap around your waist.

“Get information out of who?” Lin asks, eyeing Kaen with a jealous leer.

“Lin!” You turn to her. “This is my friend, Kaen, from my new job. He thinks our boss is out to get him so he sent me to talk to her.” You turn back to him. 

Great, another new lie to remember. 

“Well she obviously is!” Kaen says, catches on. “Just, promise you’ll come talk to me as soon as you hear anything, okay?”

“I promise.” You say. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have a hot date.”

“Oh, okay.” He looks genuinely surprised, probably at the speed at which you had gotten her to get back with you considering in his mind you had broken up nine months ago. “I’ll see you at work.” He walks off down the street.

You and Lin head off the other way, her arm still around you.

“Didn’t know there was so much drama at the factory.” She comments, jealously still potent in her voice.

“Yeah, well, you know how people get.” You watch your feet as you walk, hating that you have to lie to her. You catch a glimpse at her face and roll your eyes. “Oh come here.” You step in front of her and pull her into a kiss. “Don’t tell me you’re really jealous of him. He’s an idiot. It’s a wonder he hasn’t been fired yet.”

She blushes, embarrassed to called out, and smiles down at you with those perfect emerald eyes.

“I know. It’s stupid.” She sighs. “I’ve just never met any of your friends before and he’s so much closer to your age, I thought you might be embarrassed of me.”

“Why would I ever be embarrassed of you?” You smile. You place your hands on her cheeks and she leans into your touch. “You’re beautiful and badass and perfect. My friends are all idiots, you wouldn’t like them.” 

Your hands fall back to your sides and you continue to walk. 

“I told you it was stupid.” She says, intertwining her fingers with yours. 

“No, it’s justified.” You sigh. “I’ll introduce you one day, I promise. They’re just,” You struggle to find the words. “Hard to like at first. They can be really sweet once you get to know them, though.”

You think about your mom and what she would say if she ever were to meet Lin. You wished she would be supportive but you knew that she represented everything your mother hated about this city and its people.

Himari might be able to get over it, you hoped. If only because she would see it as a militant strategy. 

Kaen would kill you himself and bring your head to the both of them.

Katsu might understand if she let you explain. She was almost one hundred percent on board with the societies ideals but did draw the line at some of the really outdated stuff. For example, she was probably the one and only person you had been able to come out to and she had supported you whole heartedly. 

Now, if Katsu would be okay with the whole she was a cop and an earthbender thing, was a little more questionable. But she made you happy so maybe that would be enough.

“So, wanna tell me where we’re going yet?” She asks, changing the subject for you and snapping you from your thoughts.

“Three guesses.” You muse.

“Only three?” She pauses to think. “Can I get a hint?”

“It’s Fire Nation food.” You say. “Somewhere we’ve been before.”

“Is it that one place in the bad side of town you took me to for our first date?” She asks.

“See? You didn’t even need the other two guesses.”

“Y/N, I don’t know. That area isn’t the most cop friendly.” She says. 

“Don’t worry, I was already planning on stopping back at your place so you can change.” You pull her forward. “So we better hurry if we want to get there on time.”

She smiles at you before stopping in her tracks and pulling you close.

“Hold onto me.” She orders.

You blush at how close she is but do as you’re told. 

Before you have time to realize what’s happening you hear one of her cables shoot out and feel the two of you being lifted from the ground. You hold her tighter, burying your face in the crook of neck.

“I hate this!” You scream. She just laughs at you.

“What, afraid of heights?” She teases.

“Afraid of falling!” You correct. “Some of us can’t just earthbend up a slide if you miss an anchor!”

“I know. That’s why I told you to hold onto me.”

*****************************************************************

Your bliss was cut short by your mother the second you entered the house.

“Why would you just leave without telling me like that?!” She grips your shoulders tightly.

“Oh hi, Y/N. How are you?” You mock. “Oh I’m good mom, just went on a mission for the society, no big deal. Oh that’s great, Y/N, I am so proud of you. Would you like some dinner or did you already eat? Oh I’m stuffed but thanks for asking.”

“Cut that out!” She growls, gripping you tighter. Her nails dug into your bare shoulders so hard they drew blood. You winced in pain as she continued to rant. “I was worried sick about you! Luckily, Kaen came to see me and told me all about Himari’s plan to plant you back in that elephant rat nest of a police force so you could distract their leader during the attack.”

“Wait, mom.” You push her hands off. “What attack?”

“Kaen said you knew.”

“I knew she wanted me to get close with Lin again. Not about any attack.” You made no attempt to hide your distaste. “Mom, what are we planning?”

“Oh it’s wonderful honey.” Your mom beams. “We’re finally taking our land back. Starting with this dust maker city. Our numbers, as you know, have been growing quite rapidly and now, with your help, my dear Y/N,” She strokes your hair and you’re too shocked to push her away. “We will take it back. All of it. You play the most important role you see. The joke of a president is finally leaving town on a business trip next week and with you distracting the only other real threat, the society will be able to take over easily.”

“Mom that’s insane!” You want to run but your feet are frozen in place. “The society doesn’t even have that many fighters. It’s a suicide mission.”

“Our numbers are greater than you know, Y/N.” Your mom explains. “We have troops riding in from all over the United Republic, some of which have been training their whole lives for this. Not to mention those back home in the Fire Nation who plan to push in at the border.”

“We can’t do this.” You argue. “Too many people would get hurt.”

“Yes, my dear, but not our people.” She grabs your hair with more force now, almost ripping a chunk out. “I’m not naive, Y/N, I know you’ve never really believed in our cause. But I’m hoping this new objective will put you on the path towards the light. Surely, there’s no other reason my daughter would have been out with the chief of police tonight?”

“No ma’am.” You stutter. You had no love for your mother when she was like this, no respect; When you looked into those psychotic eyes, all you knew was fear.

“Good.” She let go of you and smiled warmly. “Now run up to bed, you must be tired from all that good work you’ve been doing for us.”

You run up the stairs of your house like there was, no pun intended, a fire under your ass. 

You had to get to Lin, you had to warn her. The people of Republic City weren’t safe. They didn’t know about the society let alone the attack. Spirits, you didn’t even know about the attack. You had always taken their plans lightly but now, well now you saw them as less of a joke and more of a threat.

You reached your room and were confounded to find metal bars had been welded over the window. 

You turn to your door just in time to hear it lock. 

“Good night, Y/N.” Your mother’s voice called from the other side of the door. “Wouldn’t want you to sneak out again.”

Your heart pounded. 

Your skin fell chill.

You had never in your entire life wished to be a bender, not even the countless times your mom had expressed her disappointment that you weren’t. But now, as you sat alone on your bed, holding yourself tightly, staring at the wooden door that stood between you and freedom, you silently begged the universe to make you one.

*****************************************************************

The next time you were allowed out of your room was the day of the president’s meeting. You had been escorted by Kaen to the police station and told that just in case you ‘needed any help’ others from the society would be nearby watching you the whole time. 

You knew your mother meant it as a threat, but the others still seemed ignorant to your aversions.

You practically ran to her office, not caring if you looked suspicious.

“Y/N, I wasn’t expecting you-” Lin starts, but you cut her off.

“I need you to listen to me very carefully.” You say as slow as you can.

“Is everything okay?” She rises from her chair and walks over to you.

“No. Everything is falling apart.” Your breathing is shaky and you know you don’t have much time. “I don’t have much time to explain I just need you to listen to me and I need you to believe me.”

“Slow down, Y/N. Just tell me what happened.” She holds your arms comfortingly, in stark contrast to how your mom had a few days ago.

“It’s not what happened, it’s what’s going to happen!” You avow. You shake her off, something you never do so it only adds to her concern. “I don’t work at a factory.” You start, not knowing where else to start.

“Y/N, that’s hardly-”

“Just. Listen to me.” You take a breath. “I don’t work at a factory, I work for an underground society that was supposed to have died out years ago. Many years ago. So long ago I doubt you would even recognize the name. They believed, believe,” You corrected yourself, “that The United Republic should never have been formed. They still see the land it’s built on as Fire Nation because of the colonies that once stood here.”

“Y/N that doesn’t make any sense.” She looked justifiably confused.

“That’s because you’re not listening to me!” You rub your temples and continue to speak. “My mom is second in command, the leader is a woman by the name of Himari.”

“I thought you said your parents were dead.”

“I lied. I’ve been lying to you about a lot.” It hurts you to see her reel back at this. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you all of this sooner but I always thought the society was a joke. Turns out, they’re a lot more powerful than I believed and they plan on attacking the city today while the president is gone. They sent me here to distract you because they see you as the only other real threat to them getting what they want and taking over.”

“Is that what this is?” She steps back looking hurt. “All this time, have you just been using me so that your evil mother and her friends can take my city?”

“No.” You step towards her and she takes another step back. “Lin I promise that’s not whats going on. I’ll explain everything in more detail later, but they’re going to attack as soon as I leave this building, maybe even before I do if I take too long and they think I’m compromised. You need to do something.”

“What do you expect me to do?” Her pain turns to anger. “You just said they’re attacking any minute, I can’t do anything in that time. You should have shut this whole thing down before it even got this far!” Now it was her marching forward and you stepping back. “You should have warned me weeks ago or gone straight to the president with this information! How long have you known, Y/N?”

“I’ve only known about the attack since the last time I saw you.” You promise. “I wanted to tell you sooner, I swear, but my mom had me locked up. I couldn’t escape. Please.”

“And the society?”

“What about them?”

“How long have you known about them, Y/N? How long have you been a part of this?”

You hesitate, knowing she won’t like the answer before responding.

“My whole life.” You say. “I was raised in it but I never believed it and I swear Lin, I thought they were harmless.”

“A year.” She steps closer yet again but there’s no more space for you to back up. Fury fills her eyes “You had a year to tell me this.”

“I couldn’t risk it.” You say, forcing back tears. 

You knew she wasn’t your mom: she would never hit you. But when she had you pinned to the wall like this and when she looked so mad, you began to question if she really never would. 

“You never really wanted to be a cop, did you?” She realizes aloud. “You were spying on us.”

“Yes. I mean, it started that way, but I swear the rest of it, me and you, it was all real. It is all real.” You reach for her cheek but pull your hand back when she slams a fist into the wall. “Lin.” You weren’t sure what else to say.

A cop rushes into the room, not bothering to knock.

“Sorry to intrude, chief, we tried to ignore the yelling but we just heard a bang.” The cop stutters, taking in the sight with added concern. “Is everything okay?”

“Get as many officers as you can ready to fight.” She turns towards him. “Start to evacuate citizens and send a group to follow the president. Make sure he’s safe and that he doesn’t come back until you hear from me.”

“Okay.” He stampers. “What’s going on?”

“What’s going on is Y/N here neglected to mention that her friends and family are bringing an army to our cities doorstep today.” She tells him.

Your heart ached and all you wanted was to cry but you knew that if you did you’d only be longing for her embrace even more.

“What do you want me to do?” You ask. She turns to you with a glare.

“I want you put in a holding cell until I get back from fixing this mess.”

“Lin,” You argue. “I can help.”

“I don’t want to hear another word from you, Y/N.” She says before turning back to the cop. “Lock her up and get to work.”

*****************************************************************

You can hear the fighting outside no matter how hard you try to block it out. 

“Ugh this is ridiculous!” You scream, banging your fists on the bars. “I should be out there!” 

You continue to slam your fists against the bars until they’re bloody, shutting your eyes tight.

“Y/N?” Kaen asks.

You open your eyes and see the man standing in the doorway to the station, explosions popping behind him.

“Kaen!” You cheer. “Oh thank the spirits. The keys are in the chief’s office, over there.” You point. “Get me out of here.”

He retrieves the keys and unlocks the doors.

“Himari and your mom told me to leave you in here until the fighting was over.” He says. “They assumed you had turned on us but I knew they must have captured you. I just knew it.” His smile was wide and pathetic.

“Speaking of my mom and Himari, where are they?” You ask.

“City hall.” He replies. “They’re fighting pretty hard too. The chief of police herself is defending the place along with the avatar and some other important looking people.”

“The avatar’s here?” 

“Yeah, but don’t worry, we can handle her.” He cracks his knuckles.

“Look, Kaen, thanks for the rescue.” You place a hand on his shoulder.

“Of course. Anything for you, Y/N.” 

“Yeah. I’m so sorry about this.” You squeeze against a pressure point and he passes straight out. Poor pathetic Kaen.

You dodge the fighting the whole way to City Hall, just praying she was okay. 

If the avatar was here, then they might just stand a chance.

The scene you’re met with isn’t at all what you expected. 

Rubble was littered around everywhere, tiny fires had been set to nearly everything flammable and worst of all, the ‘other important looking people’ Kaen had mentioned were an airbender who had taken a vow of peace and two guys, possibly brothers, who looked like they had just crawled off the streets to help.

You came up from behind the fight so you had only been noticed so far by the good guys, who watched to see which side you would join.

You see Lin tell them something but you can’t hear what she says. No doubt it was to attack you. 

Your eyes fall on a long thin shard of broken metal. You pick it up, letting it cut into your palm. Your mom is closer than Himari so you decide to go for her, dodging the attacks of people that were supposed to be on your side until finally you’re close enough to cut her. 

Your makeshift blade cuts into her side, above her hip but below her ribs and gets her to turn towards you.

“Y/N?!” She hisses.

“Hi mom.” You gulp, suddenly filled with regret over not attacking Himari instead.

The two of you battle it out and luckily the good guys no longer seem to be attacking you. 

“I hope you know you’re choosing the side of the weak.” Your mother taunts, shooting flaming punches at you.

“I hope you know I chose this side a long time ago.” You reply, blocking the fire with your piece of shrapnel. 

“Y/N!” You didn’t need to even glance her way to know it was Lin.

“You can apologize later.” You say, feeling your blade heat up to an almost unbearable level. “Help would be nice though.”

Your mom stops attacking you but only because she was now fighting with Lin. 

You throw the metal to the side and rub your wounded hand. 

You rip off a piece at the bottom of your shirt and wrap it around your wound, tucking the ends in so that it stays in place.

With your injury taken care of, you turn your attention back to the fight. Lin was struggling against your mother and everyone else had either already been knocked out or was still protecting city hall from Himari. 

You search the rubble for something, anything, to help her with, once again starting to wish you were a bender.

Your eyes finally land on a large circular sheet of metal with blunt edges.

Just in time too, because as you pick it up and look back towards your lover and your mom you see your mom has tripped her and she’s now crawling away, clutching her torso tight.

“One shot.” You mumble. “No pressure.” You take aim and frisbee the sheet as hard as you can. It lands dead center on your mom’s head, knocking her out instantly. 

You run to Lin’s side, now seeing the full extent of her injuries.

“Where did she get you?” You ask, moving her hand off the wound. “Let me see.” 

She had melted straight through the woman’s armor and the molten metal had run a hole through her skin.

“It’s not good.” Lin confesses.

“Yeah no shit.” You press her hand back over it. “But you’ll live.” You try to stand, ready to help with the fight against Himari, but she pulls you back down by your collar.

“Y/N.” She says, her voice as strong as ever. “I’m sorry for doubting you.”

“Yeah,” You smile. “You should be.” 

You lean down and kiss her, lost for a moment in her touch. The battle fades away behind you and for a split second, it’s just you and Lin.

When you pull away her smile fades.

“Y/N, lookout!” She yells, pushing you to the ground. 

You feel the heat behind you even before you turn around to see your now very much awake mother burning Lin’s face to a crisp.

“Lin!” You scream, tackling your mom. 

“Too late, daughter.” Your mother says with a smirk. “She’s gone.”

You punch her across the face as hard as you can.

“Why?!” You scream, punching her again.”Why?!” 

“Because she got in my way of killing you.”

Her words hurt worse than if she had physically attacked you.

You continued to beat her, crying, not stopping even after her face was pulpy and unrecognizable. You continued even after the other fight had stopped; Even after you could sense the other heroes behind you.

You only stopped when you became too tired to fight her anymore. It was clear she was dead.

“Is Lin dead?” It was all you asked, all you cared about. You didn’t turn to look at any of them when you spoke.

“I’m afraid so.” It was a male voice, the airbender no doubt. “That firebender did a number on her, no healer in the world would have been able to save her.”

“My mother you mean. My mother did a number on her.” You reply, watching your tears plop down onto your mother’s face. “It’s my fault. This is all my fault.”


	15. MORE UPDATES 11/20

Five fics in a week! Wow!

I want to apologize in advance because I know my last few fics the writing was a bit off - I’ve had a stressful week that without going into too much detail involved breaking my car, fixing my car, then hitting a deer, having a COVID scare, and almost missing registration for Spring due to a clerical error. 

Everything is fine now so don’t worry about me lol. To be honest my hell week was probably why y'all got so many fics- writing is therapy for me.

Here is what I’m thinking to end out November/start December:

    * **Week of 11/22:**
      * Kya Fluff/Angst
      * Kuvira Thanksgiving Special Fluff (26th)
      * Kuvira Smut



  * **Week of 11/29:**



      * Kuvira Angst
      * Lin Smut



  * **Week of 12/06:**



    * Lin Angst + Happy Ending
    * Asami Smut




	16. I'm Still Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KYA X READER - ANGST/FLUFF  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> It's been a year and since you've been able to do anything yourself. You can't walk, can't eat, can't bathe, nothing without assistance and you hate it. 
> 
> Today, the one person in your life who has stuck by your side this long begs you for a sign that you're not entirely lost. But will words alone be enough?  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Requested: I feel like no matter how often people requested her, I never really did anything other than smut now and only two of those. Maybe it's because I'm not into her like that? She's hot sure, but not really my type romantically ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Anyway, here ya go simps!

All you felt was numb. 

It had been a year since the accident and everyone had moved on. 

You hadn’t heard a single word from your friends in months and even your parents had stopped sending you letters except on the occasions they had one of your younger siblings’s achievements to brag about.

The healers, who at first had insisted you would get better one day, had since stopped their treatments. 

Even you had given up, contented to live a benign life of watching other people fight and move and speak and do everything you no longer could. 

Unfortunately, there was one person who hadn’t given up on you. One person who wouldn’t let you just slip away fully into the numb void you felt closing in on you. One person, who still insisted on coming home to you everyday, making sure you ate and changed, and were still treated like a human being as opposed to a vegetable. 

Who was that one person? Your wife, Kya. 

You wished she would just move on already; Wished she would leave you like everyone else. However, that’s just not who she is and you knew that.

She was kind, almost to a fault, and that’s why no matter how hard you had pushed her away in the beginning or how long it had been since she had last heard your voice, she still came back home every single day to see you. 

It wasn’t that you couldn’t talk, though that’s what everyone believed, it’s that it was simply easier not to. What would you say? That you hated being trapped inside your own body? That you wished you could move even one finger enough to flip people off? That hearing people talk about their lives or even just watching them walk to the other side of the room made you want to punch a wall. Silent was easier.

She started this morning the way she started every weekend morning, by walking over to the window as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do, and throwing open the curtains with a smile.

“Good morning, Y/N.” She says, turning to you. “How are you feeling today?”

_ How the fuck do you think I’m feeling?  _ You think. Even the way the sunshine danced in glowing rays over her beautiful form wasn’t enough to crack through your current pessimistic demeanor. 

“Still not talking to me, huh?” She sighs. She was the only person who was still convinced you could. “It’s okay, you’ll get there.” She walks over to you and props you up into a sitting position like you were a puppet. 

You hated this. You hated that you couldn’t sit up on your own. You hated needing help. You hated needing her help.

“You’re going to eat breakfast now.” She tells you. She always told you what you were going to do because she knew given the choice you would just waste away and die.

Begrudgingly, you allow her to feed you the abhorrent slop that was all you could swallow on your own. 

It wasn’t the flavor that disgusted you as much as the texture. It feels like prechewed food that had been swallowed and then vomited back up all before crossing your lips.

You grimace at the texture.

“Come on, Y/N, you know you have to eat.” She presses. You shake your head but she looks so pitiful that you sigh and open your mouth again.

You couldn’t move your limbs, but your face was still very much expressive. 

When you choked down all of the food, and you use that term with a grain of salt, she wasted no time in deciding upon the next thing you needed to do.

“Now you’re going to take a bath.” She tells you calmly. 

You groan, that was the worst. You loathed the useless feeling of sitting there, naked and vulnerable. 

For once thing, it was an activity showed off your scar and you knew, no matter how often she swore up and down that she didn’t, she looked at it and remembered that day. 

You knew she blamed herself and honestly, for a while you had too. If she had just stayed where you told her instead of rushing into battle, she wouldn’t have been in harms way and you wouldn’t have gotten injured trying to save her. 

Second of all, it reminded you just how incapable you now were. She had to do everything seeing as you couldn’t move.

Finally, you hated it because you were so close to her naked form, literally leaning against her bare chest half the time, but there was nothing sexy about it. She used to see you as irresistible when you were naked but now you knew she just saw you as a chore that needed to be done and it’s not like you could advance things even if you wanted to because again, you couldn’t move. 

You don’t bother to fight her as she runs the bath and strips you down, instead letting even your face go limp.

She sits behind you, like she always does, and lets you lean against her. 

“I know you hate this.” She mentions. “But honestly, it’s one of my favorite things to do when I visit you.”

Her words were wasted on you, going in one ear and out the other. You zoned out and let her run the bar of soap along your shoulders and down your arms.

“You wanna guess why?” She still waits for a reply every time she asks you a question, even though she knows you won’t answer. “It’s because I get to hold you.” 

She continues to scrub you gently clean.

“You never let me do that anymore. Even when I try to lay next to you I can sense you trying to shove me off. It’s not a very nice thing to do to me you know, being your wife and all.”

She bends some water from the tub and uses it to rinse you off as she continues to speak.

“Do you know how bad that hurts me, Y/N? When you act like you don’t love me anymore?” 

You tune back into what she’s saying now. You didn’t know you were hurting her. If that was the case, why did she keep coming back?  
“Do you even care?” You could hear the pain in her voice now. 

Of course you cared. She was just always so upbeat and optimistic when she visited you. 

She tilts your head down so that she can start to wash your hair. 

“I’m sorry.” She sighs. “It’s just hard for me, you know? To come home every day and to see you like this.” 

She rubs shampoo into your locks but you don’t focus on that. No, you focus on her voice. She was trying so hard to cover it up but the pain, the pure agony, she felt, it still pushed its way through.

“I know you’ve given up. Everyone does.” She says, now rinsing your hair. “You’ve given up on yourself, on ever getting better. I know that. But,” She hesitates before deciding that yes, she does want to swear. “Well damn it Y/N, when did you give up on me?”

Your heart drops. You guess you had given up on her. You never meant to, but, if you couldn’t hold her or kiss her or do anything to show her how you felt, what was the point in trying? What was the point in feeling? Wasn’t she better off with someone else?

“Don’t get me wrong, I still love you. If I didn’t I wouldn’t be doing this right now.” She wraps her arms around you into a hug and rests her chin on your shoulder. “But Y/N, please. I need something to work with here. I miss you.”

You didn’t know what to say because surely words alone wouldn’t be enough to express all you wanted to say. 

“Please, Y/N, say something. For me. Anything.”

The water ripples out in front of you. It wasn’t her - she was too busy holding you. Could it be you? No. You hadn’t been able to bend since the accident left you paralyzed.

She gives up and sighs. 

“I should have known that wouldn’t work.” She mumbles, more to herself than to you. 

She starts to stand, being sure to lean you up against the back of the tub so you don’t slip in too far and drown. 

You don’t want her to leave.

You focus on that spot of water and to both your surprise and hers, it lifts up and wraps around her wrist.

She looks between her wrist and you and you smile.

“Y/N. I didn’t know you could…” She trails off, shocked.

You try to focus your mind again. You had to give her something more; You had to show her that you still cared.

Slowly but surely you’re able to raise a hovering bubble of water. You tilt your head and imagine what you would do with your hands to shape it and once again, it works. You form a heart with the liquid and her jaw drops.

She smiles larger than you’d seen in the past year, maybe even than you’d ever seen. Her eyes glisten with tears of joy. You were talking to her. You were showing her how you felt.

Now, maybe words would be just the thing you needed to drive it all home.

“I love you, Kya.” Your voice is raspy and husk from lack of use but the words form just fine.


	17. I'm Thankful For Y/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KUVIRA X READER - FLUFF /THANKSGIVING SPECIAL  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Being raised in an air temple, you had grown up around the thanksgiving holiday. You loved everything about the celebration from the food to the meditation.
> 
> This year was going to be even more special because this year you were bringing home your girlfriend.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Rec: I chose Kuvira for the thanksgiving fic because I thought the contrast of her not really ever having a family and a family based holiday would be fun to play around with. I included Opal as a secondary character not only because it made sense for the plot to have a guard of sorts there, but because her relationship with Kuvira was the most explored in the show and in the comics so I figured having her there would highlight these differences even more. :)

“Don’t forget the pie!” You call to your girlfriend from your place beside your sky bison.

Today was a big day for the both of you; It was Kuvira’s first thanksgiving and your first time bringing a girl home for the celebration.

Traditionally, it was a holiday celebrated by only the air nomads or in this case the acolytes to give thanks to the universe for everything they received. However, in this new modern version of the holiday, the air acolytes at every temple opened their doors to welcome in family and friends of all nations to celebrate with them.

“Are you sure your parents will be okay with you bringing me?” Kuvira asks, handing you the last dish you had to load up.

“Of course they will!” You assure her. “You make me happy, and thankful, and that’s kind of the holiday’s whole thing.”

You had been born and raised to air acolytes in the northern air temple so thanksgiving was nothing new, but after you gained air bending during harmonic convergence, you chose to leave your home and haven’t been back since.

Being raised as a part of the Air Nation, you had been taught patience, acceptance, and love. Perhaps this was why you had fallen for a war criminal of all people. 

You had met Kuvira while helping to fight against her during the war. 

Everyone said she was evil, but you saw her as broken. 

After she was arrested, she proved herself by helping take down one of her old general’s who refused to give up, proving to you and to others that she really did try to be a good person.

After that, she was released into house arrest under the custody of her adoptive family, the Beifongs. 

One of the Beifongs, Opal, was your close friend. She had been nervous about Kuvira coming home so you had offered to go back with her for a few days to be a second set of judgmental eyes while her family all welcomed the woman with open arms. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately depending on how you look at it, you quickly fell head over heels in love with her.

“Yes, but I haven’t exactly been thankful or patient in the past.” She confesses. 

You take her hands in yours and smile into her beautiful green eyes.

“Listen, because I’m only saying this once.” You start. “You, are an amazing woman who is not defined by her past actions. You learned from what you did and acknowledged that it was wrong. Nobody, my family and the other air acolytes included, will judge you for that. I promise.”

This gets her to force a weak smile. You kiss her gentle and swift before sweeping her off her feet and jumping onto your bison with the help of some air bending. She holds onto you tight.

“Warn me next time!” She sounds and looks stern but you know she doesn’t mean to. You roll your eyes and kiss her.

“Make me.” You tease.

“Are you ready to go?” Opal calls from the ground before jumping up the same way you had.

She had been the one condition of Kuvira’s temporary release of house arrest; A babysitter in a way. 

“Yep.” You walk over to the front of Wooly, the bison, and plop yourself down right in front of the reins. “I can’t believe you’ve never had a thanksgiving before.” You comment. “I thought Tenzin would be all over the old tradition.”

“Yeah, he tries to be.” Opal leans back. “But he’s had his hands pretty full with all the new airbenders and then stopping…” She catches Kuvira’s despondent gaze and pauses. “Well, avatar stuff. I guess he just hasn’t had the time to teach us all of it yet.”

“Well you’re gonna love it.” You smile at them. “Both of you.”

The trip is made in mostly in silence despite both your and Opal’s attempts to get Kuvira to engage in conversation. Eventually, you’ve had enough.

“Hey Opal, wanna take the reins for a minute?” You ask. 

“Sure.” 

She relieves you of driving and you go sit right next to Kuvira who looks lost in thought.

“What’cha thinking about?” You nudge her shoulder but she doesn’t turn to look at you, instead keeping her gaze focused on the clouds. “Come on, Vira, I can tell when you’re over thinking. What is it?” You try to place a hand on her knee but she moves away. You sigh. 

She was still getting used to this whole showing her true emotions thing; Others thought it meant she was just always angry but you knew that anger stemmed from hurt.

“Is it about Thanksgiving?” You ask, trying to move to see her eyes. “My parents?”

“Just drop it.” She pulls her knees up to her chest.

“Careful, Y/N, you’re playing with a scorpion wasp nest there.” Opal comments.

“Say that again!” Kuvira warns.

You move in front of her and hold firmly but gently on her shoulders.

“Hey, remember to breathe.” You start a slow inhale and she begrudgingly takes a deep breath with you. “Good. One more?” You offer a smile she can’t say no to. She takes another slow deep breath. “There, isn’t that better?”

“I guess.” She sighs, looking more sorrowful than angry now. 

“So do you wanna tell me what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” You keep your energy calm and positive. 

She looks back at you and growls as though trying to tell you was painful. Eventually, she’s able to get the words out.

“It’s just,” She scoffs and looks away before meeting your eyes again. “It’s just that I don’t deserve this.”

“Oh, Vira.” You shake your head. “Of course you do.”

“No.” She persists. “I don’t. You’re always so nice to me, trying to fix me and all that, and my family they are trying too, and everyone smiles and laughs and it’s like nothing happened but I can feel it, Y/N; I can feel their judgment when they look at me.”

“Noone is judging you.” You reassure her. “It’s called forgiveness.”

“Forgiveness doesn’t just erase the past.”

“No.” You agree. “It doesn’t. But, it’s a step in the right direction.” You hug her tight and she hugs you back. “It will take time I think, for them to fully let go of those emotions, but everyone is trying their best, Vira. Even you’re trying.” You pull out of the hug and rest your forehead on hers. “My family and the other acolytes at the temple will try too. They know about your past, but no one will mention it, okay, I promise.”

Your words seem to help her relax a little more. She smiles.

“Thank you, Y/N.” She pulls you into a kiss that you don’t pull out of until Opal calls back to you.

“Hey stop making out with my sister, we’re here.” 

***

“Y/N!” Your mom squeals, pulling you into a tight hug that lifts you off the ground.

“Hi mom.” You manage, your lungs crushed against her plump body. 

For a vegitarian your mom was pretty hefty. On the opposite side of the scale was your dad who was tall and lean like a green bean. You luckily got a mix of their genetic metabolisms and wound up with a slim but not twig like body.

Your mom lets you down and looks between your guests.

“So, which one of you is Kuvira?” She asks them. You giggle.

“That would be me.” Kuvira steps forward, her nerves obvious even from where you stood. “It’s very nice to meet you, Miss Y/L/N.” 

She bows to your mom but you laugh, already knowing what’s coming next. Sure enough, your mom lifts her into the same kind of tight hug she had you in. Kuvira looks highly uncomfortable which only causes you to laugh harder. Opal starts to giggle at this too. 

When your mom sets her down it’s only to violently shake her hand and blab on and on about how you’ve told everyone so much about her. Kuvira looks over your mom’s shoulder at you with pleading eyes.

“Okay mom,” You say stepping over and putting a hand on your mom’s shoulder. “That’s enough. Kuvira’s not really much of a hugger.” 

“Oh!” Your mom gasps and covers her mouth with both hands. “I’m so sorry!” She beams, putting her hands back to her side. “I just get so excited! It’s been years you know since my Y/N brought home a pretty girl. Years.” Now it was Kuvira and Opal laughing and you with the uncomfortable look. 

“Mom! You didn’t need to emphasize that!” You say, turning bright red.

“Well I don’t mean it in a bad way, honey.” Your mom says, oblivious. “It’s just that when you left the northern air temple your dad and I assumed it was only a matter of time before you came back with one of those new age Republic City techy girls. You’re so beautiful, Y/N.”

“Actually,” You wrap an arm around Kuvira’s waist. “Kuvira’s from the Earth Kingdom, not Republic City.” You didn’t want to explain. “Didn’t you get my letters?”

“Oh I got the first ones.” Your mom puts her hands in the air like it didn’t matter. “All that war stuff wasn’t really for me. I kind of stopped reading them until your dad said you started mentioning a girlfriend!”

Oh no. So your mom had no idea that Kuvira was the woman you had been fighting. News travelled slow around here; It was possible no one knew about her past. Well, no one except your dad who had read all of your letters from the sound of it and was now walking up to the group and placing a hand on your mother’s shoulder. 

You sometimes forgot he was intimidating to people who didn’t know him due to his massive 6’8 height and dark beard that covered half his face.

“Y/M/N, sweetie, why don’t we take the guests inside before we bombard them with any more pleasantries.” He says, his deep voice softly focused on your mother but his eyes leering at Kuvira.

So much for ‘my family and the other acolytes at the temple will try too’.

You’re lead back to your rooms, yours and Kivura’s being directly across the hall from Opal’s so she could keep an eye on the two of you.

“Well I guess we’ll see you at dinner.” You smile to your friend.

“Don’t get into too much trouble.” Opal jokes with a wink.  
“My parents are right there!” You say through gritted teeth.

“It’s fine, honey.” Your mom says, perky as always. “Your dad and I both know you’re an adult. Just be safe and remember to-”

“Okay nope!” You put your hands to your bright red face. “Nope! We’re not talking about that!” You look at your parents with wide eyes. “It was nice seeing you again. Both of you. I love you and I’ll see you at thanksgiving dinner. But for now,” You grab Kuvira’s hand and open the door to your room. “I’m gonna go die of embarrassment.”

“It was nice meeting you.” Kuvira adds as you drag her into the room, shutting the door behind you.

“I am so sorry about them.” You say.

“I like your parents.” She smiles. “They seem sweet.”

“They are.” You smile back up at her. Butterflies churn in your stomach at the realization of how close she was to pinning you to this door. “I’m sorry about my dad. He shouldn’t have been so hostile towards you. I’ll talk to him, I promise.”

“It’s fine, Y/N.” She closes those last few inches so that you couldn’t move unless she did. “It’s like you said, they’re trying. Besides, we finally got rid of our babysitter.” She licks her lips.

“Dinner is in a half hour.” You lean further into the door and she steps closer. Your heart flutters. You lick your lips.

“I can be quick.” She crashes her lips into yours.

You kiss her back, biting down on her bottom lip for entrance. You never bothered to ask nicely because she never just gave in and let you explore her mouth.

She runs her hands hungrily along your body. You throw yours up to her hair. 

She always pulled her hair up in a neat and perfect way but you didn’t want neat and perfect, you wanted messy and grabbable.

You pull out of the kiss to better focus on taking out the twenty million bobby pins she used to keep it in place while she continues to kiss down your neck.

“Ugh, I love you but you need to learn when to just let things be out of place.” You joke.

Without moving her mouth away from you she metal bends off all of the bobby pins, sending her hair cascading down her back.

She grabs your chin and stops kissing you to look you in the eyes.

“Better?” She asks. 

You’re at a loss for words so you just nod.

“Good.” She smirks and kisses your lips again.

***

“Have I mentioned I love you?” You joke, drying your hair from your shower and walking up to where she sat on the messed up bed, pulling on her shoes.

“Hmm. A few times.” She jokes back, pausing what she’s doing to kiss you when you’re close enough.

“Hurry up, dinner is in ten minutes.” You tell her.

“I know, I just have to put my hair back up.” She stands and heads to the attached bathroom to use the mirror. 

“I like it down.” You call over your shoulder as you look through your bags to find the other outfit you brought. 

“It’s messy down.” She calls back.

“Exactly. Not everything has to be orderly.”

“Yes it does.”

You chuckle and roll your eyes, finally finding your traditional Air Nation formalwear. 

Kuvira was dressed up too but in more of an Earth Nation way. Still, however, she had to have her hair pulled up in that perfect neat way. 

You get changed while she does her hair and you both finish at about the same time.

“How do I look?” You ask, doing a spin as she reenters the room.

She turns pink at the sight of you and her eyes go wide.

“Wow, Y/N.” She stutters. “You look beautiful.”

“Thanks.” You beam, kissing her cheek. “I know I do.” You look her up and down. “So do you.” You walk to the door. “Come on we should get Opal and head to dinner.”

***

The dining hall was extravagantly decorated, well as much as a minimalist society could manage, and filled to the brim with people and food.

Most of the people were air nation; Most of the food vegetarian. However there were some outliers of guests dressed in their home nation’s fashion and food with some meat in it. 

“Every person here has made a dish to share with everyone else.” You explain to the two first timers. “Those that come from other nations tend to bring food from their culture so while most of the dishes are vegetarian, there’s still some carnivore stuff. Right now, we just fill our plates buffet style and once everyone has something and it seated, we meditate as a group, thinking of all the things we are thankful for. There will be a gong that sounds when the meditation ends and from there we feast.”

“Wow, that sounds beautiful.” Opal beams. 

“Yeah, you’ll like it.” You smile back. 

Your smile fades slightly when you see Kuvira’s worried face.

You take her hand tightly in your own and follow her gaze to where your father stood on the other side of the room, talking to some of his friends. 

“Hey.” You say, getting her to look at you. “It’ll be alright, I’m here every step of the way.” You offer a smile.

“Okay.” She nods, taking a deep breath.

“Okay.” You look back at the two of them as a group. “Come on, I wonder if Dechen made her sweet potatoes again this year.”

The three of you walk down the border of tables, helping yourselves to whatever looks good. All the while Kuvira keeps her eyes trained on your dad. You don’t call her out on it, but do try to be mindful.

“Y/N!” You hear a man’s voice call. 

You turn to see where the sound came from and smile when you see your dad’s brother nearby. 

“Uncle Chozen!” You hug the man, careful to keep your plate from getting crushed. “Uncle Chozen, this is my friend Opal and my girlfriend Kuvira.” You introduce, his arm still wrapped around you.

“It’s nice to meet you, sir.” Kuvira bows.

“Very nice to meet you.” Opal does the same.

“No need to be so formal!” Your uncle laughs a deep belly laugh. “This old man is nothing to be bowing to.” He turns over his shoulder. “Hey, Y/D/N!” He calls. 

“Uncle, why don’t we let my dad be?” You offer. “He seems like he’s busy.”

“Nonsense.” Your uncle waves a hand at you. “Hey Y/D/N, get over here and talk to your daughter’s friends with me!”

Your dad nears you. You catch Kuvira’s worried face. 

“We’ve met.” Your dad says, nodding to the two visitors you had brought with you.

“Y/N, tell us, how did you two meet?” Your uncle nods between you nad Kuvira, holding you tighter with his one arm.

“Oh. Um.” You hesitate, unsure how to say ‘she was trying to take over the world’. “We met, officially, at her home in Zaofu. Opal’s from there and asked me to come visit.” That wasn’t a lie. Not the whole truth, but not a lie.

“Zaofu?” He asks. “Isn’t that the metal city?” He smiles. “Are you metalbenders?” Your uncle was obsessed with bending, despite being a non bender himself. 

“Kuvira is.” Opal says. “I’m an airbender like Y/N.” 

“Ah ha!” He laughs, finally letting you go so he can jump up and down like a little kid. “You have to show me something!” He nearly begs.

“Chozen, I’m sure Y/N’s friends have better things to do than entertain you.” Your dad says, seemingly as eager to leave this interaction as Kuvira was.

“No, it’s fine.” Kuvira offers a smile. 

She steps towards your uncle and bends out one of her bobby pins. He watches in awe as she shapes it into a spiral. She does this twice more before connecting the three spirals.

“It’s the Air Nation symbol!” Your uncle beams. He pulls on your dad’s sleeve. “Y/D/N, did you see that?! It’s our symbol!”

“You can have it if you like.” She offers. He snatches it quickly from her hand and she smiles. 

“This is so cool!” he holds it up for your dad to see.

The brothers have a very one sided conversation about it’s coolness while you talk to your girlfriend.

“Careful, your hair’s a mess now.” You tease, kissing her cheek and brushing back some stray hairs that had fallen in front of her face.

“Yeah, but he seems happy.” She has her arms crossed but a big smile is spread across her face as she watches your uncle annoy your dad. “I never had that growing up.” She nods. 

“Sibling rivalry?” You joke.

“Not the real kind.” She shakes her head. “No one wanted me, not even my own parents. When Su took me in, she tried to treat me like one of her own but her kids weren’t exactly as open.”

“I’m right here.” Opal complains. 

“I’m not wrong.” Kuvira turns to her. “We fought but it wasn’t like them. It was real. I was mean to you, I’m sorry about that.”

“Yeah, well, I guess I was kind of a jerk to you too.” Opal confesses. 

It was nice to see them get along. 

“We should find our seats.” Your dad says. “You three can sit by the rest of our family if you’d like.” 

You look at your companions to make sure they’re okay with this before accepting and following your dad and uncle to the tables that housed your large family.

“Look what Y/N’s girlfriend made me!” Your uncle holds up the spiral cluster and the children take notice with just as much enthusiasm as him.

“Woah cool!” Your little cousin says.

“Can I see?!” Asks your kid sister. 

“Uncle Chozen can sit with the other children.” You chuckle. “The adults are down at this end.” 

You, your dad, Opal, and Kuvira, all head down to an even larger group of people that included your mom.

“Y/N!” Your mom stands and hugs you tight. “I was wondering when you three were going to show up.” She turns to the rest of the family as your dad takes a seat. “Everyone, this is Y/N’s friend, Opal, and Y/N’s girlfriend, Kuvira. Play nice.”

“Didn’t the tall one start a war?” Your great grandma shouts with the slam of her fork.

“Gran.” You scold, furrowing your brows at her.

“She’s old and confused.” Your mom tells Kuvira. “Don’t mind her.”

“No.” Kuvira rubs the back of her neck. “She’s right. I did.” She looks past your mom to your great grandmother. “I cannot take back the things I’ve done, but with Y/N’s help, I’m trying to make up for it.” 

“That’s Y/N for ya.” Your gran points her fork at Kuvira. “Always taking in the strays because she thinks she can fix them.”

Why did she have to chose those words?

“Vira.” You reach for her, surprised to see she’s smiling.

“It’s fine, Y/N. I like her, she reminds me a lot of you.” Kuvira kisses your cheek and your worries melt away.

“No one else talk about Y/N’s girlfriend’s war.” Your mom scolds, trying to be supportive but obviously taken off guard. “It’s a thankful holiday and we should all just be thankful she’s here.”

“It’s all right, Y/M/N.” Kuvira tells her.   
“You can call me mom, honey.” Your mom offers. That was so like her.

“Mom.” Kuvira smiles softer. “They’re curious. I don’t mind answering their questions.”

“Well okay.” Your mom turns back to the family with a pointed finger. “But be respectful!”

“Did you get to drive a tank?!” Your brother asks almost instantly. 

“Bodhi!” Your mom scolds. 

Kuvira just laughs.

“It’s fine.” She takes a seat next to your brother. “I never really drove the tanks, but I did get to operate a pretty cool robot.”

You and Opal exchange a smile before taking your seats as well, yours being right next to Kuvira. 

“Why did you start the war?” One of your aunts, Chozen’s wife, asks. 

“Originally?” Kuvira answers. “It was to restore order to the kingdom. Eventually however, the power went to my head a little bit.”

“She has trouble with things when they’re not perfect.” You chime in. “It was hard for her to put all that effort into fixing something only for it to fall back apart.”

“But that’s what humans do.” Your aunt says like it’s obvious. “We’re always fixing and breaking things. It’s a vicious cycle but it’s just one of the things that make us human.”

“I wish I had someone to tell me that back then.” Kuvira smiles.

She continues to answer their questions, doing so in a positive way even when you were worried they had crossed a line, until finally it was time for the meditation.

This was always your favorite part of thanksgiving. You had been planning out your list of things you were thankful for for months now.

_ Today we gather to show thanks to the universe for all that we have and all that we’ve gained throughout the past year.  _ You think. You liked to start with an affirmation before you let your thoughts wander down your list.

  1. _I am thankful that the healer’s were able to help Gran fight off her disease._
  2. _I am thankful for my airbending and how far I’ve come in learning to use it._
  3. _I am thankful for my friends and everyone that cares about me._
  4. _I am thankful for my family and their well being._
  5. _I am thankful for Wooly even though he can be annoying when he slobbers._
  6. _I am thankful for a peaceful end to the war._
  7. _I am thankful for Kuvira and how far she’s come._



You didn’t know it, but during her own meditation, there were only three things Kuvira listed she was thankful for.

  1. _I am thankful to have been forgiven._
  2. _I am thankful to be home._



And most of all,

3 . _ I am thankful for Y/N. _


	18. My Good Little Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KUVIRA X READER - SMUT/LEMON  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> You were supposed to be the one guarding her, intimidating her into submission. 
> 
> However, between her beautiful green eyes and soft spoken threats, this woman had managed to turn the tables on you.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Rec: Felt like I need to mix it up a little with some Kuvira smut seeing as I've been doing so much Lin lately.

You were supposed to be guarding her, instead you were unlocking her chains.

You were supposed to be keeping an eye on her, instead you had your eyes shut tight as you focused on the sensation of her licking at your wet folds.

You were supposed to be her warden, instead, you had become her lover.

Who could blame you? Kuvira, your prisoner, was hot.

You weren’t sure how or when it started but not long after you had been assigned to guard her maximum security cell, you had succumb to her beauty and charisma and now it seemed every shift you let her do whatever she wanted to you. 

You knew you could get into so much trouble for this, especially if someone showed up and saw you weren’t at your post, but so far she hadn’t had a single visitor.

“Vira!” You shout as she digs her nails into your thighs. 

She makes a shushing noise as she continues to lap at your hot sex. 

You bite your lip.

She sticks her tongue inside you.

Her nails grip tighter.

It was all too much.

“That’s a good girl.” She mumbles. 

Fuck, was this so wrong, but your stomach churned at the sight of her.

Fuck, was this so wrong, but you got butterflies at her voice.

Fuck, was this so wrong, but how could you resist her touch when she was so good at touching you?

She swirled her tongue inside of you, her warmth focused entirely on your lower half while the chill air nipped at your exposed upper half.

She was always on top, normally fully clothed with today’s expectation of taking her top off.

You were always the good girl that did as you were told and let her have access to your full body.

She slides two dexterous fingers in and slides her tongue out, licking her lips before slowly beginning to thrust into you. 

The thumb of her same hand rubs over your clit in that way that drove you crazy.

“How’s my good little girl today?” She asks, her voice soft and husk. 

“How am I supposed to answer that when your fingers feel so good?” You ask between moans. 

She smiles and brushes your hair out of your face with her free hand.

“That was rude.” She soothes. “I’m going to have to punish you now, you know that right?” She slows her speed to an agonizing rate.

“Yes, Vira.” You stutter. “I’m sorry.”

“You know I hate punishing you, baby girl.” She says, breathing against your neck but just barely not touching it. 

You gasp at the sudden pain you feel when she claws into your hip, drawing blood. 

“But it’s my job.” She drags her nails down your side, continuing her slow, taunting, thrusting of her fingers. 

“I know, Vira.” You close your eyes again. 

“You should know not to make me angry, Y/N, or else I might have to chain you up instead.” She bites down on your earlobe. “You owe me.” She growls. “Keeping me here like an animal while you run around out there all day, able to kiss and fuck whoever you want. It’s so hard for me, Y/N. You know that, don’t you?”

“Yes, Vi-” You’re cut off my your own moan when without warning she quickens her pace ten fold.

“You’re so wet for me, baby girl.” She whispers into your ear. “Do you want to cum for me today?”

“Yes.” You moan. “Please.”

“Do you think you deserve it?”

“No, Vira. I don’t deserve it.” You breathe shaky breaths and buck your hips against her. “It’s wrong to keep you here. Caged. Chained. I don’t deserve your pity.”

She looks you straight in the eyes with that jade gaze that send a shiver down your spine. Her loose wavy hair fell from where it was tucked behind her ears to land beside her grin.

“Good girl.” She purrs. “That was the right answer. Congratulations, you get to cum today.”

“Thank you!” You moan.

She kisses your neck gently at first before biting down so hard it leaves a mark. She continues to trail her way down your body, brushing her hand teasingly along your side.

You loved the thrill of not knowing when she bite decide to bite down. To grab you. To scratch you. To slow down.

You felt a familiar knot form in your stomach.

“Vira~” You cover your face with your hands.

“Not yet, love.” She pushes your hands away from your face. “Just a little longer.” She smiles up at you from her place near your pussy. “For me okay?”

“Yes.” You moan, forcing back your orgasm. 

She moves her thumb away from your clit but only to replace it with pressure from her tongue then suction from her lips.

She continues to tease your clit with her mouth and your core with her fingers until finally you can’t hold it back anymore.

“Vira, I can’t.” You whimper.

“It’s okay. Be a good girl and cum for me.” She orders. 

You finally let the knot release, cumming all over her fingers and riding the wave of pleasure that overtook you. 

She licks her fingers clean first before moving to clean your pussy.

When she’s finished she crawls up to straddle you. You’re too weak to move, caught in that moment of post orgasmic bliss.

“You did very good today, Y/N.” She smiles down at you.

“You’re amazing, Vira.” You try to sit up to kiss her but she pushes you down by your shoulders.

You take in her bare breasts like you were looking at a work of art. It was rare for her to let you see so much of her. You had been extra good today.

“I know I am.” She replies before kissing you deeply, gripping your face in both hands.

Your arms wrap around her, your fingers knotting in her dark brown locks.

She bites your lip for access but you would have let her in no matter what.

She explores the cavern of your mouth with her tongue, forcing you to taste yourself. 

If you weren’t careful you could fall in love with this woman.

Maybe you already had.

“Kuvira, why wasn’t there a guard outside what are you-” The unfamiliar voice causes both you and your lover to shoot straight up. 

She covers her chest with one arm, stepping slightly behind you to hide further.

You try to cover yourself with your clothes but doing so didn’t stop your face from going red.

“Avatar Korra!” You greet. “We weren’t expecting you.”

Great, this is how you were going to first meet the Avatar.

You were so fired.


	19. The True You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KUVIRA X READER - ANGST  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> You know her. You love her. 
> 
> Yet now she knew you betrayed her.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> REC: A few people wanted Kuvira and who doesn't love angst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late in the week upload guys. I've been swamped with school and just started a new second job (the other one ended after the halloween season) so now I work 8am - 1am 3 days a week. But! Still going to try to keep up with the one shots!
> 
> If you love Kuvira, check out a slowburn I'm working on 'I Bought A War Criminal'  
> Or  
> Check out my Lin fic 'Secrets and Lies'
> 
> Both are updated as soon as the chapters are written with no real update schedule but I will say my inspiration has been striking and my plans are.... ;)

You had been so careful; How had it come to this?

The way that you had gone behind Kuvira’s back to feed the Earth Kingdom Governors information about the loopholes you had built into her contracts had been kept just as much a secret from her as your relationship with her had been kept from everyone else.

Yet here you were, exposed for your treason and on your knees before her and her entire army.

“You stand accused of plotting against both me and the Earth Empire, what do you have to say in your defense?” The woman who just last night was moaning in your ear asks, now acting like she had no idea what you looked like out of uniform.

“I say, I’m not really standing.” You joke with a grin. “More of a kneel.” 

Her boot connects decisively with the side of your face, leaving your jaw bone in a dully throbbing state.

She looked at you with no remorse.

“Do not talk back to me.” She scolds. “You were entrusted with drafting the contracts I gave to the Governors of the Earth Empire, were you not?” She leers down at you with those jade green eyes that closed oh so often when she was in your bed, melting at your touch. 

“I was.” You decide to stay formal. 

“And is it also true that while you were writing up these contracts, you were also deliberately sabotaging the Earth Empire?” 

“I wasn’t sabotaging you, I was just helping them keep control of their cities to the extent that they could still feed their people.”

“Why would they need control to do that?” She was standing in that strong hands-behind-her-back way that you always teased her about. “Do I not provide them with nourishment?”

It wasn’t just sex that bonded you two, it was love. 

It was a kind of love so deep and so true that you could speak without words. A kind of love that left her breathless at the sight of you and sent her running ot your arms when she needed to cry. A kind of love that she would never have with that invertebrate of a fiance.

“Not after we leave.” You say, giving her that loving eyed soft smile look you used when you were alone; The one you used when you saw her. Truly saw her. Not this walled up version of her. 

This was the look you used when you heard her laugh without holding back her snort. The look you used with her when she let her hair down and ate messily without fearing someone would see her not being perfect. 

The look that you used when you saw her as her and not as this soldier that was trying to hard to be a perfect mini version of the woman that had raised her; When she wasn’t trying to prove anything. 

“I’ve gone back before, Vira.” You say, wanting to reach out to her but not being able to due to the metal cuffs that held your wrists behind your back. “I’ve seen what happens to the towns. I know you care. I know it’s hard to find ways to help when you’re still so busy with the frontlines of the war. That’s why I help. I try.”

“You will address The Great Uniter properly.” Her fiance scolds you. You just shake your head, having already learned to ignore him, and continue your fruitless attempts to catch Kuvira’s gaze/ 

“Please, Vira.” You call her by that name again, not caring about the soldiers who were watching. “I was only trying to help. I know how much it was stressing you out trying to both make and run an empire.”

“I told you to-” Baatar starts, cut off by the raise of Kuvira’s hand.

“You defied me.” She says, still unable to truly meet your eyes; Still faking it. “You made a fool of me.”

“No one could ever make a fool of you.” You smile a bit wider, finally able to move your head in a way that you catch her eyes. They were like windows into her soul and looking into them gave you a view of the true woman inside - the woman that was scared and hurt and trying so hard all of the time. “You’re succeeding. You’re doing a good thing well. I’m proud of you.” You had said these three things many times in the past, normally as you held her after she vented to you. No one ever really seemed to reassure her, that was what you were there for.

Kuvira looks back into your E/C eyes for a few moments, the world feeling like it was fading out around you.

“Kuvira.” Baatar’s voice snapped her eyes away and her mind back to reality. “She has openly admitted to working against you. What shall we do?”

“Vira.” You try to call back her attention but she keeps her eyes focused over her shoulder at him.

“She will be punished.” Kuvira says simply. “To show that no one,” She now turns to the army, “none of you, even with good intentions, can get away with defying my orders. I gave Y/N very explicit instructions on how to write these contracts and what to write in them. She betrayed that trust and now, will spend some time in a re-education camp for her insolence.”

Your heart shattered. 

You knew all about the camps, probably more than she did. You knew they were not a fun place to be and you knew, most of all, that she would have no one here for her while you were gone. No one that truly understood her the way you did. 

“Might I suggest,” Baatar steps forward and rests a hand on his fiance’s shoulder. “A more extreme punishment?’ His voice was low enough that the troops couldn’t hear but he was close enough that both you and Kuvira could. “This is an act of high treason. Perhaps the camps are not an effective enough deterrent.”

Was he really suggesting she kill you? Why would he do that? You had always hated this man, but tried to blame it on jealousy. Now, you knew it was just pure hatred.

“Vira.” You say, hurt. “Please. Don’t do this.”

She looks between you two, her face stern but her eyes filled with pain. 

“Don’t.” You repeat, catching her eyes again. “I lo-” Not wanting to be outed, she bends a piece of her armor over your mouth.

“I did not give you permission to speak.” She declares.

Last time she had said that, it was followed by a sweet whisper of  _ ‘is that okay, love? Is it too much?’  _ But now, it was real and frightening.

She wouldn’t. Would she?

She turns back to her army and speaks with that so not her formal tone again.

“It has been suggested to me that perhaps a more fitting punishment should be considered.” She says. “After all, despite Y/N’s high rank, treason is treason. I want you all to watch what happens to her and to know that it is what will happen to any one, no matter your rank, if you defy me.”

Your eyes well up with tears as she bends up the metal of your cuffs, forcing you off the ground with your arms uncomfortably pulled above your head. You scream at her against the gag and let the tears fall. 

She still avoids you.

She sets you down as gentle as she can without looking like she’s doing it on purpose right next to the train tracks, melding the metal that wrapped your wrists with the edge of one of the rails. 

She marches towards you, obviously to you but invisiblly to everyone else, holding back her own tears. She crouches by your side, one arm resting on her knee and the other gently stroking your thigh, the only part of you she could touch without the men behind her seeing it.

“I’m sorry.” She says, her voice low so that only you could hear it. “It’s for the Empire. I-I have to choose.” Her stutter was enough to tell you she meant the apology. However, an apology wasn’t enough. 

You pleaded with your eyes at her, trying desperately to say she didn’t need to do this.

“I truly do love you, Y/N.” She continues, a single tear falling from her eye. Her face remained stoic as though it had been carved that way into stone. “I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone else. It hurts me to do this but I’ve come so far. I know you’ll say I don’t have to prove myself to anyone but I do. I’m not like you, Y/N. I care what others think. Spirits why are you making this so hard?”

You wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to comfort her. You wanted her, the real her; You wanted to at least see the real her one last time. 

This dictator flashed away in beats as you thought back to the woman you loved.

You saw her in a twice worn tank top, smiling and laughing as she ate a slice of pizza.

You saw her cuddled up to your bare chest, rambling about how much she loved you in her half asleep, post-sex, blissful state.

You saw her with her hands pulling at her cheeks in different ways in the mirror while she asked if you thought she was getting crows feet already. 

You saw her hanging upside down off your bed reading your book out loud in funny voices.

Then you saw her now, hair perfectly tucked away when it should have been free. Uniform crisp and unwrinkled when it should have been switched out for a comfy shirt advertising one of her old dance productions. Face hard and emotionless, with only a single tear stain when it should have been loose and carefree and even joyus. 

Who would make her laugh when you were gone?

“I’m sorry.” She says again, just as a whistle sounds from down the empty track. 

She glances at the train and stands up, her fingers lingering on your thigh for just a second before she’s fully straighten. She back away from the tracks and folds her arms behind her, now finally looking at you in your sobbing eyes on purpose. 

“You understand.” She mutters. You couldn’t hear her words, only read her lips, as the train rumbles towards you stridently. 

It continues to whistle, urging you to move because it’s unable to break. 

You watch her, a pinpoint in a sea of formal green uniform, while your tears continue to roll down your cheeks, stinging against the red tightness of the skin around your mouth.

The pain wouldn’t matter soon.

You saw her stiffening against your body at a knock on the door before relaxing back into herself when the footsteps echoed away.

You saw her play punching you followed by a kiss after you laughed at her worries over split ends. 

You saw her laughing so hard she cried over your impression of the cabbage corp head.

You saw her balancing a chopstick like a mustache while you were eating ramen.

You saw her dancing to music in her head while she got dressed.

You saw her kissing you deeply and thanking you for always being there for her no matter what.

And you saw her standing there, in front of you, totally emotionless with but a second tear finally rolling down her cheek as you heard a loud dull thud. 

Then, all you saw, was black.


	20. UPDATE

WOW! 20 chapters.  
  


I didn't think I'd make it this far tbh. I know some of you will be wondering about why there was only one fic last week and the answer is I now work 8am - 1am almost every day and can only write at my second job 5pm-1am. Obviously, I cannot write Smut at work. I also am a full time college student.  
  


But no worries! This series is not over! I'm just going to be writing maybe one a week because I'm having fun writing my other fics as well (A LinXReader and KuviraXReader as well as a slow to publish OC prequel fic). The smuts will not be every other any more just because I don't have as much extra time to work on them but I will be still writing them. The order published previously still tentatively stands but the next one will be a soft Kuvira fluff because of it's high request rate. :)

Writing this between customers on a particularly busy night (gas station at 7:20 on a Monday is for some reason busy?) so I apologize if it sounds rushed. I just really wanted to get it out there that no this series is not over just delayed.

No worries about me either guys! (gender neutrally I say guys). I'm not stressed at all just short on time which is how I like life. After finals week (week before the holidays) I will have off os school which will be great.

Speaking of holidays: YES still having a full week of updates for that. :) Have them all planned out and ready to go including a poly X reader that had been requested. :))

Love you all; Thanks for reading. XXOO


	21. Flashbacks - SECRETS AND LIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIN X READER - SMUT  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> This is a smut chapter from my LinXReader 'Secrets and Lies'; I figured I'd post it here too considering I've been neglecting this story.  
> Kuvira fluff is coming, after finals week and possibly after the holiday week. :)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Y/N, what’s taking so long?” Lin comes up from behind you to wrap her arms around your waist. You smile and blush as she presses her lips against your neck. 

“Look.” You hold the blanket up. “Su brought you an extra blanket because she knows you get cold, isn’t that thoughtful?” You throw her compliment back at her. 

“Thanks.” Lin grumbles, not really wanting to. “Now go away. My wife and I are busy.” 

Lin smiles into another neck kiss, trailing her way down hungrily towards your shoulder, pushing your shirt aside so she can attack your skin.

You blush widely and laugh like crazy. 

“Stop it!” You laugh. She continues to kiss you while she lifts you off the ground. You yelp followed by more laughter. “Put me down!” You say, not really wanting her to.

She carries you away from the door, shutting it with her foot, before finally throwing you onto the bed.

“That was so rude.” You giggle. 

“Good.” She kisses your lips harshly.

*

You wrap your arms around her to pull her in closer with a gleeful smile. 

Your fingers find their way into the mess of her hair and you tug slightly. She groans and pulls her lips away from you. You whine.

“Y/N, you’re turning me on so much right now.” She confesses with a blush.

You smirk and lean into her so that you can whisper right in her ear.

“That’s the idea, my love.” You hush, biting her earlobe gently.

She shoves you back down into the mattress and you laugh.

“Oh so you think it’s fun to tease me?” She can’t hide her smile. “Is that it?”

“Oh definitely.” You bite your lip and nod. 

She kisses you harshly once more, pinning your hands above your head with one hand while she pushes your shirt up so she can touch your body with her free hand.

“You tease.” She scolds, kissing your neck. “You hot, amazing, tease.” She says a single word between each kiss. Finally, she’s back up to your lips, hovering inches away from the sweet touch you need. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that your moans will be heard all the way from here to my sister’s mansion. I want them to hear you scream my name as I make you beg into your pleasure.” 

Just her words were already making you wet. 

She leans in and kisses you more, sticking her traveling hand up under your shirt where she explored every part of your torso with gentle ease.

“Is that okay, love?” She breathes.

You nod frantically. 

“Please.” She kisses you before looking down into your E/Y eyes. “Use your words.”

“Yes, Lin.” You knew she loved when you used her name in bed. “It’s more than okay. I want you. I need you.” 

“You need me to what?” She teases with a soft smile. Her fingers trace circles on your stomach before dragging up to the valley between your breasts.

Oh so it was going to be like this then, huh?

“I need you to fuck me so good that I can’t hold back my screams.” You say. “I need you to just ravage me without limitation. I need you to touch me, Lin.”

Your voice saying her name is what becomes too much for her. She rips off your shirt and throws it to the side, releasing your hands so that both of her hands could grip firmly to your waist while she trailed kisses down your body to your breasts.

“Lin~” You breathe. 

Your sex was already throbbing; It seemed everytime she touched you, you became as easy as a virgin.

“Louder.” She orders, flicking her tongue against your hardening nipple.

“Lin~!” You gasp.

“I don’t think they can hear you yet.” She says, licking her forefingers and thumbs so that they’re moist when she rubs your nipples.

“Then make me scream louder.” You say back, being the brat you are.

She growls like and animal and takes one of your tits in her mouth with haste. Her tounge swirls against your hardened bud like a shark circling it’s prey before pressing into it’s very tip just hard enough that it made your neglected one object to it’s own treatment.

“Lin~!” Your voice was louder than normal now, which only made her go quicker as she flicked her tongue up and down over the sensitive spot. “Ugh! Lin~!” Your fingers bury themselves once more in her hair. You pull her closer to you, instinctively wrapping your legs around her lower half to pull her more.

She lifts from your tit but only to give the same treatment to the other side.

“Fuck, I love you.” You pant.

She clicks her tongue and squeezes the nipple that wasn’t in her mouth firmly to remind you to be louder.

“Fuck!” You nearly scream. 

You turn a bright red at the thought that they could all hear you. But, then again, that was the point. Lin wanted them all to know how lucky she was to have you. She wanted them all to know who you belonged to.

“Lin!” Your voice breaks with writhing pleasure as you grind slightly against her.

You pull her by her hair up off of your tit, melting beneath the sound of her groans which only serve to make you pull her harder up to your lips. You kiss her deep and passionate before making your request.

“Lin.” You force your voice to stay at a normal speaking volume instead of the whisper you normally had in bed. “Enough with my tits. Please. Fuck me properly.” 

She smiles and licks her lips, kissing you quickly before dragging her tongue down your sternum and stomach, her hands riding parallel down your sides, until everything met up at the waistband of your sweatpants. 

Well, actually, they were hers. You loved to wear her clothes to bed. Something about the way they smelled like her always lulled you right to sleep.

“You look so hot in my sweatpants, Y/N.” She comments, pulling them down just slightly so that she could kiss the divots of your hip bones.

“Less talking, more fucking.” You demand, pushing her head down.

“Don’t be rude.” She replies.

She takes your commanding hand and pushes it away. You try to put it back but she catches it and takes your fingers in her mouth.

“Oh, Lin.” You smile at the sight of her sucking on your fingers.

She kept her eyes locked on yours as she seductively continues to wet your fingers while she pulled down your pants, leaving you bare and vulnerable.

She removes your hand from her mouth and guides it gently to your soaking sex.

“Touch yourself for me while I strip.” She commands. 

You do as your told, getting off on the teasing way she took off her tanktop; The agonizingly slow dance to take off her uniform pants. You giggled mentally at how even in bed she always dressed ready to fight crime.

Your fingers rubbed aimlessly along your folds, spreading and squishing them while they coated with your sticky leaking fluids. Once or twice they brushed across that special bundle of nerves, but you didn’t hover there, knowing that was her job.

“You do that so well, Y/N.” She groans. She quickly wets her own fingers but instead of using them to replace yours, she begins to touch herself.

“You dirty girl.” You tease. “Do you like getting off to me?” 

“I do.” She nods, rubbing herself harder. “But you know what I like more?” She stops and grabs your hand away from your pussy so that you’re now touching hers instead. “When you do it for me.”

“Spirits, Lin, you’re already so wet.” You blush, thinking you just said that too loud in your shock, before remembering this is what she wanted. 

“You turn me on so much, Y/N.” She replies, guiding your two middle fingers to her core where she presses them inside.

She moans as she settles down into your digits, still dictating your every move.

You curl them in a beckoning way inside of her, causing her to moan even louder.

“Now whose making all the noise-” You’re cut off into a gasp followed by a moan when, without warning she sticks three of her own fingers inside you. They were the wet ones she had been touching herself with earlier and knowing this just made you want them even more. “Lin!” You scream, finally at the volume she had been requesting. 

She doesn’t move yet, giving you time to adjust.

“Ugh, Y/N!” She smirks into her volume, riding up and down on your hand that she held firmly in place.

You keep your fingers rigid and straight now, knowing that from this angle, that’s how she would like it the most. 

You’re rewarded for your efforts by a song of moans that dance from her mouth.

“Fuck, Lin, you’re so hot.” You buck your hips against her hand, telling her you were ready for her to move.

“Tell me what you want.” She commands. She moves her fingers slow, taking your free hand and putting it to her neck where you squeezed down gentle but firm on the sides of her throat.

“Harder, Lin!” You beg. You were sure they could all hear the two of you now. You didn’t care anymore. “Please! Harder!”

She quickers her pace and increase the force of each thrust of her dexterous fingers.

There was no need for her to guide you now; You knew what she wanted. So, her free hand trailed it’s way up to your moaning mouth. She hooked first two fingers in, stifling your moans, then another two, causing you to gag against her. She smiles and closes her eyes, loving the feeling of your gaging throat against her hand; Your spit dripping down her fingers.

You moan against her hand, moving your own choking hand to her slick clit where you rubbed in hard circles. She liked rough pressure and you knew it. 

“Ugh!” She moans, unable to form words. “Y/N! I-” She pants.

“Mm~” You suck on her fingers before biting down gently, your signal to remove them. 

She does as you tell her to do, moving her now soaking wet fingers to your clit and following your lead by rubbing the bundle of nerves just the way that makes you go crazy with pleasure.

“Are you gonna cum for me, Lin?” You loved that look on her face every time you said her name. She nods quickly, unable to form a cohesive thought in her ecstasy.

You were going to tease her more when he fingers brush against  _ that  _ spot causing you to cut yourself off into a scream of pleasure followed by her name.

“Lin!” It’s all you can say. Now that she knows where to thrust against, she hits it every time.

Your legs spread wider apart and you wiggle against her.

“Y/N!” She manages to breathe.

It wasn’t often you got to cum at the same time, if only because it wasn’t often you were both being touched. You wanted to savor this.

“I’m close, Lin.” You tell her.

“Tell me when.” She says between pants, barely able to form the sentence.

Your legs shake and your stomach forms a knot.

“Lin~!” You warn.

“Y/N~!” She matches your sound and soon you’re both thrown into shaking orgasms. 

Neither of you stops until you both ride out your waves of pleasure.

You let your hand fall back to your side, your chest rising and falling in rapid bursts. 

You want to kiss her, but you should know she’s not done yet.

She doesn’t remove her hand, instead flipping you over so your face was pressed into the pillow before starting to move her talented fingers once more. She keeps her free hand pressed between your shoulder blades to hold you down.

“Lin!” You moan. Spirits did you love this woman; She never left you to cum only once.

Your hands grip the pillow tight by the sides of your face. Your own hot breath, being pushed back at you. 

You knew you were going to be sore tomorrow. You didn’t care.

Your eyes are shut tight to help you focus on the sensations around you.

There was her voice, saying something sexy that you couldn’t understand through your post-orgasmic brain fog.

Without warning, you feel her tongue circle your opening around her fingers. She pulls the digits out nice and slow, just as you were on the verge of a second orgasm. 

“Lin~” You whine.

“Trust me, my love.” She only ever really used pet names in bed. You loved it just as much as she loved you saying her name. 

She takes long lapping strokes of her tongue against your pussy to clean it, making sure to collect all of your fluids, even the ones that had been trapped inside you by her fingers before you feel something hard, chill, and thick press at your entrance.

“Think you can handle it?’ Her voice was right at your ear. 

“Yes.” You breathe. She pushes the metal teasingly forward, just barely keeping it from entering you.

“Are you sure?” She kisses your jaw. “It’s pretty big, Y/N.” 

“Fuck me senseless, Lin.” You breathe into the pillow that covers your face.

“What was that?” She muses.

You turn to face her, opening your eyes and feeling yourself become wetter just by looking at her face.

You hike your ass up higher, spread your knees apart further, and prepare yourself.

“Fuck me senseless, Lin.” You repeat. 

She kisses your lips as she metal bends the toy into you, blocking your moans.

Both of her hands were on your face, holding either side with some of her fingers brushing past her grip as they beckoned the toy in and out in a steady, slow motion.

How was she so good at this?

“Lin~” You moan weakly.

“Shh~” She hushes, rubbing her thumb across your cheek and catching a tear. “We’re almost done, Y/N. Just hold out for me a little longer, okay? I know how tired you must be.” She kiss your lips again before, without any sign of warning, quickening her pace.

You moan and turn your face away from her, now burying it once more into the pillow.

You can feel her move to behind you.

She presses down on the small of your back with her hand so that you curve it more and spreads your knees even further apart with her own. 

She always knew exactly what you needed.

Her hand goes to wrap around you and she starts to rub your clit, now fucking you even harder still with that magical toy.

She brushes some of your hair forward and kisses your spine.

Once again without so much as a touch to warn you of her plans, she does something that brings your pleasure to the next level. 

She wraps her free hand underneath you and pulls you up against her, off of the bed.

She positions the metal cock as though it were her down and thrusts it into you more, now up and down instead of back and fourth due to the change of positions.

Her one arm ays across the front of your body with a hand cupping your breast while her other wraps around you the other way with two gentle fingers circling your clit with varied degrees of pressure. Her lips were presses into your bare shoulder where she was occasionally biting down. Her breasts pressed against your back and her abs ribbled against you as well. Her smooth, thick, toy crashed harshly in and out of you in a steady rough motion. It was all too much.

“Lin~!” You scream as loud as you can through your exhausted sighs.

“Louder.” She groans.

“Lin~!” You oblige.

“Good girl.” She breathes, now starting to tire out herself. 

You moan like crazy while that familiar knot forms once again. Then, like a rubber band snapping, you cum for the second time. 

This time, after letting you ride out the wave, she pulls right out of you.

You fall forward and she flops on top of you. You’re both breathing hard.

After a moment of catching her breath she turns your chin to face her and kisses your lips once again. 

“I think they’ll stop asking us questions now.” She says with a smile.

“I love you so much, Lin.” You say back, unsure of what else you could possibly say that would have the same effect. This woman was amazing, the best thing to ever happen to you really, and you needed to make sure she knew it.

“I love you too, Y/N.” She smiles softer and kisses your forehead. “I’ll run a bath.” She gets up and heads to the connected bathroom. 

You hear the water running as your eyes flutter shut. You feel her arms lift you bridal style and let your head fall against her chest.

“You can relax all you want.” She promises, kissing the top of your head. “I’ll clean you up.”

And so she did. You barely had enough energy left to redress yourself for bed and when you were back, resting on her now re-clothed chest, laying under fresh sheets she had gotten from the room’s closet, you barely mumbled a thank you before you fell asleep.

“I know.” She strokes your hair as you doze off. “I love you too.”


	22. Soft Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUVIRA X READER - FLUFF  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> A prequel to that angst, as promised.  
> Soft Kuvira.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> REQUESTED: Fishy, bi_20040, Stinky, MintyNight, dontworryboutit, ImHera
> 
> *Might do a part 3 angst eventually about finding Y/N in the spirit world after the portal is opened....*

“What is this?” Kuvira laughs. 

You have to sit up from where you’re laying on your bed reading to see what she was talking about.

She was currently half sitting on your lap as she hung upside down off the edge of the bed, her hair a mess and her t-shirt old and raggedy. This was the way she always was with you: perfectly imperfect. 

Your breath hitches and your blush spreads wide when you see her holding open your sketchbook.

“Where did you get that?” You demand, trying to snatch it away from her.

She’s too quick, placing a graceful hand on the ground by her head and using it to do a backflip handstand combo so that she was far away from you and on her sockless feet. Damn dancer.

“Is this me?” She laughs again. “Was I sleeping when you drew this? It’s really good.”

“Give it back!” You whine, reaching for it once more and once more she keeps it from your reach.

“No.” She looks at you in a way that makes your heart melt. “I think it’s cute.” She looks back at the sketchbook and flips through the pages. “I wonder what else you’ve drawn.”

“Kuvira, I swear to the spirits.” You threaten. She just laughs more, making varied faces at your sketches.

“Awe, I like this one.” She says, turning the pages to face you.

It was a charcoal study of the turtle ducks you had been watching in a pond just outside one of the more recent villages you had been to.

“Turtle ducks are cute.” You agree, crawling forward so that you can wrap your arms loosely around her thin waist. “But they have nothing on you.” 

She smiles into her blush and hands you back the sketchbook.

“Here.” She says. “I’m sorry for snooping, I just thought they were really good.”

“Thank you.” You take it with one hand and set it aside, not taking your smiling eyes off of her. “I’ve been drawing for quite some time now. I’ve never met a model as beautiful as you though.”

“Yeah?” She doesn’t sound like she believes it.

You climb off the bed without letting her go, now looking her more straight on.

“You’re beautiful, Kuvira.” You tell her. She smiles a little softer and blushes harder. You kiss her gently.

You had met originally when she had come to bring order to your village. 

The train needed some maintenance work so she took the opportunity to actually explore for once. That’s how she stumbled across you.

It was a breathtaking love at first sight, though she would never admit it until much later in your relationship.

You were giggling with some young village kids that had lost their parents to the war while you made flower crowns for them. 

“These,” You had told them. “Are magical flower crowns.”

“Wow!” One girl gasped.

“Really?” A boy asked excitedly.

“Mhm.” You smiled into your nod. “They protect you from evil magic, but only if you do this super top secret spell.”

“I wanna do the spell!” The little girl lisped her words.

“I don’t know.” You feign uncertainty. “It’s an awfully powerful spell. I can’t just go showing it to anybody.” You smile. “Are you sure you’re brave enough to cast it?”

“We are!” A few say in sync while the others nod along in agreement.

“Okay.” you laughed. “So, first, you need to place the crowns on top of your heads.” 

You and the kids all do this. 

“Then, hop on one foot three times.” You sillily hopped along with them as a few counted out loud.

“Then what?” One child asked.

“Well now we say the super secret super powerful magic words.” You said like it was obvious. “Put your hands near your head.” You commanded. They obliged, most of them almost falling over trying to balance still on one leg. “Now, repeat after me. Eye of newt and possums breath.” 

“Eye of newt and possums breath.” They finished at varying times.

“Witches brew and eagles nest.”

“Witches brew and eagles nest.”

“Protect me with what’s on my head!”

“Protect me with what’s on my head!” 

You laugh and set your foot down and they all follow suit.

“There.” You said as you placed your hands on your knees to look down at them better. “Now you’ll all be safe. But don’t go repeating those magic words.” You winked and put a finger to your lips.

You giggled once more as they thanked you and dissipated out. 

“Can I try that?” Kuvira had asked with a smile. “I could definitely use some protection.” 

“Hm.” You hadn’t known who she was back then, just making notice of the soldiers uniform and rightly assuming she had come in with the others. “For you, I have something extra special. Come on.” You took her hand and just like that, the night you liked to count as your first date began. 

You showed her the town, made her a flower crown, had some tea, and at the end of it all, were invited to travel with her and help draft out the village agreements.

She claimed the proposal was because of how well you seemed to understand what people like those kids wanted; Really though, she just wanted an excuse to not say goodbye.

It took a few weeks of breaking down her walls before you saw that soft side of her again but boy was it worth it. 

Daytime was fine, mostly filled with work. But night time? Night time was when she came to your room.

Before anything else, she always changed out of that all too perfect uniform and let her hair down. Then the night was filled with jokes and junk food and all of the things that she never allowed herself to do.

And sex of course. Lots and lots of sex and kisses and cuddles.

She was always gone by the time you woke up, having gone back to her family pleasing fiance, but she also always returned the next night.

“Shut up.” She punches your shoulder, snapping you from your memory.

You writhe in a fit of laughter as you fall back onto the bed. 

“Come lay with me.” You say when your laughter finally dies out. You reach your hands up at her and make a grabbing motion.

She lays down gently next to you, folding her hands over her stomach, turning only her head to the side to see you.

“Can I ask you something?” You ask, laying in much the same way she was.

“You can ask me anything, Y/N.” She smiles, lost in her deep love for you.

You turn your head to face the ceiling, admiring the painted stars the two of you had impulsively created one night so long ago. 

“What happens after we unite the empire?” 

She matches your gaze.

“Well, what do you want to happen?” She asks, not wasting time pretending she didn’t know you meant between the two of you.

“I’d like you to leave your fiance for one.” You don’t hesitate, the thought having been ripping it’s way free all day.

Now she was surprised.

You sit up. So does she. You look at each other.

“I can’t do that, Y/N.” She looks scared and stutters. “Baatar, he’s-”

“A he.” You hold her hands. “You like women, Kuvira. There’s no shame in that.” You sigh. “I know you’re always so worried about what Su will think of you. But I’m telling you, she’ll be happy as long as you are.” You offer a smile and she pulls back her hands.

“You don’t know her.” Kuvira says. She didn’t sound angry, more sad, but she did glare at the ground. “I was a wreck of a child. She took me in when even my own parents didn’t want me. She took me in because I was good at bending.”

“I’m sure she took you in for more than that.” You argue.

“Why would she do that?” Kuvira argues back. “She didn’t know anything about me other than that at the time. I worked my whole life to become what she wanted me to be.”

“Don’t you see the problem in that?” You tilt her chin to look at you. 

“When I get back, she’ll finally have a reason to be proud of me.” Kuvira smiles slightly. 

“I already am proud of you.”

You gaze at each other in silence for a few beats before she smirks and tackles you down onto the bed with a flurry of kisses.

You laugh against the feeling of her lips as she switches rapidly front kissing your neck to your lips to your jaw and on and on.

“No more talking about the sad stuff.” She says, pinning your hands above your head and straddling your waist. “I love you because you don’t make me sad. You, Y/N, make me so gosh darn happy.”


	23. Sweeter Than Sufganiyot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIN X READER - HANNUKAH FLUFF  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> You're baking some of your favorite holiday treat with your kid, making a total mess, when your wife gets home.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> A/N: This was originally going to be next week for the week of uploads but Hannukah kinda ends this week so... XD (Also I am not Jewish, but I did remember these amazing pastries one of my friends back in high school gave me this time of year and found a recipe so please don't judge anything I got wrong I tried to do my homework.)

Sufganiyot had always been one of your favorite holiday traditions. The way the powdered sugar that topped it puffed up when you bit into it, the way the sweet jelly squirted into your mouth, it was all just too perfect.

This year, your tradition of baking the donut felt even more special because your daughter was finally old enough to help. 

Sure, she had ‘helped’ before but there was a big difference between a toddler mashing at dough and a young kid listening intently as you explained the recipe your own mother had once shared with you many years ago.

“And then, we’ll start on fill-” You’re cut off by a blinding white fog of flour. 

You cough and wave it away to reveal the smirking face of your daughter. 

“Oh you little schemer!” You scold, trying to be the bad cop that your wife was so much better at. 

Your kid puts her thumbs to her temples with open hands, crosses her eyes, and sticks her tongue out at you in a defiant response.

“Oh yeah?” You sneakily grab a fistful of flour for yourself and toss it right at her face. 

She shrieks followed by giggling and throws some left over jam back at you.

The red filling splatters against your white apron and some of it flies to the floor.

“Stop! Stop!” You laugh, holding your arms up against her perpetual attacks. “Your mom is gonna kill me!” 

“Mom can’t punish me!” She stands on her chair with her hands proudly on her hips. “I’m just defending myself against your attacks.” She points in your general direction.

“Oh really?” You cross your arms with a smirk. 

You hadn’t adopted, instead opting to use one of your cousin’s as a donor while she carried so that your and your wife’s kid was uniquely yours. This had resulted in your wife’s genes taking when it came to the young girl’s eyes, hence the misdirected finger.

“Yep.” She smiles wider and crosses her arms. “She says I better not start the fights but that I’m always allowed to finish them.”

“Hmm.” You muse. “I might have to talk to your mom about that.”

“Well Grandma says it too.” She shrugs.

You take the opportunity of having her guard down to toss some Jelly her way. She nearly falls off the chair but catches herself with a laugh.

“That’s why we don’t stand on furniture.” You lecture.

She climbs down quickly and ducks behind the chair, grabbing a fistful of flour and tossing it your way.

You dodge and toss some her way, also ducking under the protection of a chair.

The two of you become lost in a laughing, floury, jelly covered, mess. The kitchen is stained and slippery.

That’s when your wife opens the door.

She looks exhausted and angry, per usual when she arrives home from work, only now, as she nearly slips on some jelly by the door, it was more than normal.

“Hi honey.” You blush, jolting up from your barrier with a sheepish smile and a blush. “Welcome home.”

Your daughter too jumps up. She rushes to hide behind you, gripping your pantleg tight.

Lin takes in the scene in furious silence, from the cooling sufganiyot, to the thin layer of white powder that covered nearly everything.

You and your daughter blame each other at the same time.

“Mommy did it.” She points at you.

“Y/D/N did it.” You point at her.

Your wife growls as she wipes flour off the key hook. She mumbles something as she hangs the keys up. Then, she glares dagger as she marches up to you.

“Y/N, dear, were you really just about to blame Y/D/N?” She asks. You bite your lip.

“Lin, love, you really need to chill out.” You smirk and smear a handful of jelly over her face before she can recognize that you’ve grabbed it. 

You laugh and your daughter gaps, followed soon by her own laugh.

“You think that’s funny?” Your wife scoffs before finally giving in to her own previously hidden smile. “Fine. Have it your way.” She wipes some jelly from her cheek and rubs it on your nose.

Your daughter sneaks around to grab some flour from the table.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Lin jokes.

“Run, Y/D/N! I’ll distract her.” You say, grabbing your wife’s hips and pulling her in for a strawberry flavored kiss.

“Ew!” Your daughter whines, tossing flour at your touching lips.

“You can’t even see that.” Your wife says. “You have no right to say ew.”

“I can too!” She lifts up a bare foot and point to it.

“She has a point.” You shrug.

Before your battle can continue, the stove beeps to remind you about the hot oil you had left sitting.

“I better get filling these.” You smile and kiss your wife once again.

“Ew!” Your daughter repeats.

“Oh hush up.” You say, ruffling her hair as you walk past her to turn the burner off. “Go get cleaned up. You can have one when you’re done.”

Your daughter rushes up the stairs without protest, excited by the promise of sweets.

“Oo, do I get one if I shower too?” Your wife teases, using a towel to clean off her face.

“Maybe if you’re really good and shower with me.” You use your thumb to wipe some excess jelly off the corner of her mouth. 

She catches your hand and licks the filling off of your finger.

“Mm.” She muses. “Not bad.” 

“Wanna help me fill these things?” You ask with a smile.

“I would love to.” She holds you close and kisses you sweetly.

Sweeter, even, than sufganiyot.


	24. Longer Days and Shorter Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KUVIRA X READER - FLUFF / SLIGHT ANGST - YULE SPECIAL  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> You're celebrating a traditional Yule Solstice Spiral with your fiance, a beautiful yet damaged woman.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Request: I can't find the comment but I copy pasted it to the top of my chapter document! "Omg can you imagine celebrating the holidays with Kuvira after her new empire has settled and she can relax into her role? Classic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yule is my personal winter holiday. I know it's not popular but as a Wiccan and a Kuvira simp, I had to write this. I think the coming of light fit this request so well because it's like the night (the war) is ending and hope (light) is on the horizon. ;)

“Come on, love, it’s time for the solstice spiral.” You whisper into your fiance, Kuvira’s ear as you wrap your arms around her from behind.

She stood still in your arms and continued to warm herself by the fire, but a smile did work it’s way onto her face at your touch.

“Already?” She asks. Her voice was tranquil as she spoke.

Where just a month ago she had spoken with frustration and stood with stress, she now stood relaxed and spoke with a softness that had previously only been reserved for you.

“Have to celebrate the year’s shortest day while it ends.” You say, rocking her gently back and forth in your arms.

It had been a few months since she had successfully reunited her empire, including what used to be the United Republic, and you had finally convinced her to take a break from settling into her new role as ruler to celebrate the holidays with you at your parent’s cabin in the woods.

It was here, that you had set up the spiral of pine needles and central yule log that would be tonight’s centerpiece.

All that was left was to put lit up pine cones with notes of thanks and requests for the coming year along the spiral and then light the yule log together.

“Alright.” She turns around and kisses you gently before placing her forehead on yours with a smile of the woman you knew had always been hidden beneath the stressors of war. “Let me grab my jacket and I’ll meet you outside.”

She pulls away and you walk outside.

When she returns, it’s in a calf length green jacket that looks extraordinarily less formal than the uniform you were used to but that still had that edge of proper perfection to it.

Her hair flowed down in neat waves to her waist. It’s silky brown color cut off at her ears by the silver beanie she wore.

She wore a scarf too, one that matched in color and style to the beanie. Nothing, it seemed, could ever be out of place with her and you loved it.

Her beauty warmed you more than the candle you had lit while you waited. 

“Stop staring.” She demands, her tone stern but her smile giving her away as a softie. She kisses your cheek, her warm pink lips melting against your cold skin.

She nods to the spiral around you. “So, are we going to light this thing up, or what? It’s freezing out here.”

There wasn’t snow on the ground, not here in the Earth Empire, but the ground was firm beneath your feet and a layer of frost had collected evenly on the hills. It was an unusually cold Yule indeed.

“Here.” You hand one of her gloved hands a candle before lighting it with your own. “Start on the outside of the spiral and give thanks for each item as you go. I’ll follow you to light my own.”

She steps to the edge and bends down to light the first decorated pine cone aflame. She doesn’t say her past years thanks outloud, but you can assume what they would be.

Thank you universe, for her victory.

Thank you universe, for bringing you to her.

Thank you universe, for making you forgive her and stay after you saw how heartlessly she murdered her last fiance and some other important people in cold blood.

You followed after her and lit your own, letting the warmth of the flame remind you of the coming days light.

_ Thank you, Goddess,  _ You think.  _ For bringing her to me. _

_ Thank you, God, for giving me the strength to see past her flaws. _

_ By the divine masculine and the divine feminine,  _

_ Thank you for every good thing that I’ve had in and outside of this relationship in the past year and thank you for my health. _

You move on to the next pair of decorations. You had gone with a pine theme this year so they were still pine cones, but this time, you had tied a cinnamon stick and an a dried orange slice to the outside of yours. 

_ For with the light, may come love thus is the power of cinnamon. _

_ And as the days grow longer, so too, through the magic in this orange, shall my times of peace and joy.  _

_ May I have happiness and prosperity. May I want not but also not become too greedy. May I stay safe and my loved ones too. _

_ May she stay safe. _

_ May she stay peaceful. _

_ May her stresses fade and her greed with it. _

_ May her flaws be left in the passing long nights. _

Her hope for the future pine cone had a selenite tied to one side, a representation of strengthening your power and energy and lavender on the other side, a calming herb. 

Maybe she too, wanted to relax into this new role and become a better person.

You loved her, you did, but she had been slipping lately. You had hoped it would end after she finished with the empire, but instead, it only seemed to get worse as the guilt of what she had done to her family ate away at her.

You lit a few more symbols, letting the embers take your thanks and wishes into the world; Your hopes, for the coming season.

You hoped, long days wouldn’t mean less time cuddled up beside her, watching her peaceful sleeping face.

You hoped, short nights wouldn’t mean less time joking around with her before bed, working hard to earn yourself one of those rare deep and pure smiles or, even better yet, one of her perfect laughs.

You light the yule log together and outloud both say the finishing phrase:

‘An it harm none, so blessed be.

Then you snuffed your candles, sat close together under a blanket nearby, and watched he flames rise high towards the setting sun of the year’s shortest day.

“Y/N?” She asks, not taking her eyes off of the sky nor her head off of where it rested on your shoulder.

“Hm?” You cooed, focusing half on the setting sun and half on her scent.

“Do you think we’ll be together still next year?” 

“I’d hope so, seeing as we’re getting married soon.”

“What about the year after that?”

“Again, I’d hope so.” You laugh. You press a kiss to the top of her head. “What’s this all about, love?”

“Well I was just thinking.” She sighs, cuddling closer. “If we’re together next year, and then still the year after that, and after that and so on and so fourth, well, then that means…” She drops her sorrowful tone and smirks up at you. “That you will drag my freezing cold ass out here every year and make me sit on the frozen ground.” She chuckles and you roll your eyes.

“Just shut up and and watch the sunset with me.” You laugh, kissing her deeply before laughing some more. Your laughter fuels her and soon you’re both roaring like the flames.

When you finally calm back down, you find yourself drawn into those deep green eyes. You smile warmly and kiss her once more.

“I love you, Kuvira.” You tell her.

“I love you more, Y/N.” She smiles back, the fading sunlight shining upon her like doing so had been it’s only reason for traveling this far.


	25. I'll Be Home For Chistmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KYA X READER X LIN - FLUFF - CHRISTMAS  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> After a time spent away from them both, you and your two favorite women are finally meeting back up for the holidays.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Rec: I had two Poly Kyalin requests and I can't find the comments for either! I'm going to start copy pasting names into my documents so I can properly thank the requesters lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I am not poly nor do I know a lot about it. I tried to do some research for this but it's so complex and I didn't want to write it wrong and accidentally offend anybody so hence why this is so short. I hope it suffices; I really tried my best.  
> :)  
> Happy Holidays to couples and family's of all shapes and sizes <3




The holidays had always been your favorite time of year and seeing as you got to spend this year with your two favorite women, Kya and Lin, you had a feeling it was going to be the best one yet.

The three of you made things work long distance; With you being in the Earth Kingdom, serving as an advisor to the new king, Lin being in Republic City working as Chief of Police, and Kya being back in the South Pole with her family, there was hardly any time the three of you were actually together.

That’s part of what made the holidays so special.

For at least one day a year, you and your girlfriends were finally in the same place at the same time. 

You had been preparing for weeks to see them by perfecting your gingerbread recipe, shopping around for the perfect gifts, and sending them letters to make sure they weren’t going to bail on you.

They never did, bail out that was, but a part of you always worried that one or more of you would get whisked away by some new and important adventure.

The last time you had seen one of them was when you had been in Republic City with the boy king. Lin had so many stories to tell that time and you listened to them all after you were able to sneak away.

She made it easy to do so by assigning one of cops to watch over the then prince for you so the two of you could sneak off. 

Those few weeks were amazing but, like always, it didn’t last. Soon enough, you were being sent back to your home nation and found yourself having to say goodbye.

Now, as you stepped off the docked boat into the snow around you, a sense of joy warmed you from the inside out.

They were already both there, smiling as soon as they saw you. 

“Y/N!” Kya greets with a hug. “It’s been too long!” 

“It really has.” You smile back before greeting Lin with a hug as well. She looked pissed off at the chill air around her but still managed a smile at your touch. “I’ve missed you both so much.”

You wanted to kiss them so badly but wanted warmth more; Winter was horrible in this part of the world.

“Can we get out of the cold now please?” You nearly beg.

“Yeah, please?” Lin adds.

Kya just rolls her eyes and leads the two of you inside the hotel you’d be staying at. You rush immediately to the fire, warming your hands and breathing out the cold air.

“Is this why you never visit me anymore?” You feel familiar arms snake around you from behind followed by cold lips that leave a warm kiss on your neck. 

You lean into her and find your smile growing.

“Maybe.” You bite your lip and look up into your lover’s icey eyes. “Are you going to make the cold worth my while?” 

“I’m going to try.” She purrs, gently pulling your chin so that you’re facing her enough for her to kiss your lips.

The kiss was short, per your agreement to not show off too much in front of each other, and when it was done you pulled away from her without protest. 

Your lover’s kisses were two very distinctly different kinds of kisses.

Kya’s were always sweet like honey and passionate; Lin’s were always harsh and hungry, driving you towards wanting more. 

That’s why while your time visiting Kya was mainly filled with cute dates and cuddling, your alone time with Lin was mostly ordering in and having ‘fun’ behind closed doors.

Now, you sat between the both of them, watching the fireplace crackle and listening to the choir of school children that sang christmas songs behind you.

“So, how’s mentoring the king going?” Lin asks.

“Horribly.” You laugh. “I’m only half joking. He’s fine, I guess, but if he suggests turning a proper speech into a full blown musical number one more time, I’m going to slap him.”

They both laugh along with you.

“Maybe you should let him do it.” Kya jokes. “Could be just what the people need.”

“Yeah, maybe I’ll have him sing them jingle bells for the holidays.” You chuckle. “Get the moral up.”

“You get him doing that and I might be the one slapping you.” Lin threatens, her smile giving her away.

“Oh now I’m definitely doing it.” You tease, kissing her cheek. 

Your conversation dies out as you rest your head against one woman’s shoulder and hold the hand of the other.

Between the long boat ride here, the feeling of warmth from their touch and their love, and the lulling voices of the singing children, you drift into a peaceful sleep.


	26. My Favorite Part of The Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIN X READER FLUFF - CHRISTMAS  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> On an island only recently discovered lives an untouched group of air benders and spirits who live in harmony. Today, our heroes get to celebrate one of their foreign holidays, your favorite, christmas. (That keeps getting underlined in red? Am I spelling it wrong? XD)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Inspired by this comment right here: Korra trying to waterbend some decorations and Asami tinkering to make a gift. Lin begrudgingly decorating a tree. Kya enthusiastically wrapping gifts... I’m passionate about the holidays🥺

“What’s this holiday called again?” Your girlfriend asks.

“Christmas.” You tell her, placing another old ornament on the large tree in the center of your living room.

You had met her and her friend’s almost a year ago now after volunteering to be the one from your village to go with the half spirit foreigner that had discovered your island.

You remember the day you first saw her like it was yesterday. You were nervous to be in the new city, having never sailed off the shores of your tiny homeland before. Your nerves were only added to when you got separated from your guide, the half spirit woman with the dark skin and blue eyes who at the time you didn’t know was called the avatar. 

You found the gridded streets hard to navigate and could tell that people were looking at you strangely. And why shouldn’t they? You were dressed as everyone on your island dressed: in olden days monk robes of muted colors.

Seeing you as easy pickings, some thugs trapped you by blocking off both ends of the street you were on. 

_ “Where you goin’ new comer?” One taunts.  _

_ “I’m not entirely sure.” You reply, not yet knowing that people could be dangerous. Back on your island, everyone was truthful and peaceful. “Would you mind pointing me in the right direction?” You smile. The man laughs. _

_ “You dim or somethin’?” He smirks and steps closer. “Just give me all your cash and no one has to get hurt.” _

_ “I’m afraid I don’t know what that is.” You still hadn’t figured out he was trying to threaten you; You had after all never been threatened before. “Could you explain it to me so that I perhaps I could help you further?” The man frowns and steps closer. _

_ “You’ve got some moxie.” He growls. “I don’t like moxie.” _

_ He grabs you by the front of your robes and for the first time you feel true fear. You gasp at the sudden violent jerk of his hand but then settle yourself down a merely nervous state. _

_ “You do not seem well.” You tell him. “Angry. Have I offended you? I’m new to town so I apologize if that’s the case.” _

_ “What kind of a game are you playing?” He lifts you off the ground. _

_ That’s when she showed up. _

_ You didn’t see her at first, only hearing her voice. _

_ “Let them go.” She demanded. _

_ “Let’s run, boss. It’s the coppers.” One of the thugs says. _

_ “Are these, ‘coppers’ the ones scaring you?” You ask. “Making you angry?” You were tying to piece together the social dynamic. _

_ The man that held you now studied you with pensive eyes. _

_ “Yeah.” He says, lowering you to the ground. “They are. Some, real bad guys.” _

_ “What makes them bad guys?” You ask innocently. _

_ “Step away from the girl.” She orders.  _

_ “Relax. It’s just a friendly argument.” He says, turning around with a smile. “Isn’t that right?” He elbows your side. _

_ You follow his gaze and that’s when you see her for the first time. Instantly, your heart stops and you know you’re going to fall hard. _

_ Blushing at her beauty, you step forward. _

_ “And who are you?” You ask her.  _

_ She’s clearly uncomfortable, probably assuming you’re on drugs or something based on your reaction to getting mugged. _

_ “She’s a copper!” The man who had previously held you shouts, pointing. “She’s one of the bad guys!” _

_ “Oh?” You cock your head.  _

_ “Were these guys hurting you?” She asks, not stepping out of her fight ready stance. “Did they slip you something?” _

_ “What would they ‘slip’ me?” You ask, dancing around her to see her from every angle. She really was the prettiest woman you had ever seen. “You seem tense. Why? Don’t you ever relax?” _

_ The guys that tried to mug you all tensed, eyeing her for a reaction.  _

_ “I’m here to save you. Why would you-” She stops talking when you close your eyes and press a thumb to her forehead and another to her shoulder. _

_ You didn’t know at the time that energy bending was relatively new to the rest of the world and they hadn’t figured out the emotion bending side of it yet. _

_ You can feel her aura loosen as her muscles relax.  _

_ Her legs give out and you just smile, catching her before she hits the ground and shushing gently.  _

_ “W-What did you do to me?” She asks. Her eyes are wide as she looks up at you from her place in your arms. _

_ “I calmed you.” You look confused. “Did you not want to be relaxed?” _

_ Before she can answer you’re distracted by the sound of the ground itself beating on the guys that had just tried to mug you.  _

_ You look at them then down further in front of you where you see Korra in some unfamiliar bending stances. Was she doing that? Was that the earth bending you had heard so much about? _

_ “Korra!” You beam, steadying Lin before letting her go, though you didn’t yet know her name. _

_ You walk up to your guide just as she’s finishing with the last guy. _

_ “Y/N, where did you go?” She demands. _

_ “Oh no, you’re stressed too.” You furrowed your brows. “What is it about this city that seems to make everyone so on edge?” _

_ “Korra!” Lin’s voice was filled with frustration but you didn’t feel her stress levels rising back to how they were before yet. That meant she was sounding stern on purpose for some reason. Did she like people to think she was angry all the time? _

_ “Chief Beifong!” Korra seemed scared of this woman. Maybe she was a ‘bad guy’ as those men had said. “Look, whatever Y/N did, I’m sorry. She’s a representative from that new airbending island we found. She doesn’t understand how things work here yet.” _

_ “Did I do something wrong?” You were worried. Has you already made a bad impression? “I know I shouldn’t have energy bent on you without your permission, but no one should be carrying around that much stress.” You argue your point.  _

_ “What you mean you energy bent  _ on  _ her?” Korra asks. _

_ “For emotions and stress levels.” You clarify. “Can you not do the same? It’s a gift the spirits of the island gave my people.”  _

_ “Whoever she is and whatever she did, you need to keep a closer eye on her.” Lin scolds. _

_ “Yes, ma’am.”  _

She hadn’t kept a closer eye on you. No, you got in lots more accidental trouble in Republic City and every time she showed up only to realize it was you again, her frustration only grew. 

At one point she even arrested you, hoping it would keep you out of bad and dangerous situations but it only took an hour before you had all your fellow jailbirds in a positive mood, singing songs and playing the bars like they were a xylophone. 

She let you go pretty quickly after that, drowning in irritation. 

Eventually, you started to notice a different emotion when you were around her. You called it out for what it was, a crush, but she refused to admit it.

Everyone else thought you were crazy pining for her but you couldn’t help it. You saw her for who she was, a selfless strong woman who just so happened to also be beautiful. 

It was strange, being in a place where people only ever seemed to know what was on a person’s outside, for you saw everyone’s deeper and truer self.

“Why is everyone so jolly?” She questions, bringing your mind back to the present. 

“Because everyone is happy here.” You kiss her cheek and she blushes, rubbing it off.

“It’s creepy.” She complains. 

“Does happiness scare you, Lin?” 

“Too much of it does.” 

She wasn’t really as pissed off as she seemed. You giggle and hand her another ornament to hang. 

“Just try to enjoy it, okay? On the island, christmas is almost everyone’s favorite holiday.” You hang some more ornaments as you continue. “The snow. The carols. The tree. The presents.” Each thing brings you closer to an overflowing amount of joy. “The candy canes.” You hold one up, knowing she had taken a liking to the treat from the first time you gave her one.

“Okay.” She smiles slightly and takes it from you. “Maybe it’s not all bad.”

“Christmas is amazing!” Tenzin muses as he walks by. You chuckle some more and Lin just growls.

“Lighten up.” You tell her, taking her hands in your own. “He’s right. Christmas is amazing.” You bite your lip as you look into her green eyes. “Can I show you my favorite part?”

“Is it going to make me want ot vomit?” She scowls. 

“Probably, you scrooge.” You laugh at her adorable angry face. 

“What’s a scrooge?”

“A guy from a christmas story.” You smile. “He hated christmas and you know what happened?”

“He learned to love?”  
“Exactly.” You boop her nose and she blushes, rolling her eyes. 

“Come on.” You take her hand and pull her through the crowded halls. 

It was the first christmas the island had welcomed in outsiders because it was the first christmas you all had known outsiders existed.

You pause outside an open door when you hear Asami call to you from inside.

“Y/N!” She too was already in the christmas spirit. 

“Hey.” You smile back at her, not releasing Lin because you know she’d just try to escape to a corner to sulk alone. 

“Can I show you what I’m working on?” She asks.

“Sure.” You enter the room, dragging your girlfriend along with you.

“It’s a gift for Korra.” She says. “A mix between a snowglobe and a music box.” 

“Oh that’s so cute!” You smile at the little glass globe. 

The inside of the snowglobe had little figurines of them together in winter gear, kissing outside of what looked to be a snow city. You assumed it was the South Pole since you knew that’s where Korra was from.

“What’s the music box part?” You inquire.

“I was hoping you’d ask.” She twists the glass top a couple of times and when she lets go and unfamiliar song starts to play. 

“Sounds pretty.” You smile. 

“It was the song that was playing in the background when we decided to go on vacation together.” Asami explains.

“Awe.” Your heart couldn’t handle the cuteness anymore. 

The globe catches and the song stutters.

“Shoot.” Asami says. “Still have some kinks to work out.”

“Well I’ll let you get back to it.” You smile. “Korra will love it.”

“If you ever do something like that,” Lin says as you leave the room. “I will kill you.” 

“Scrooge.” You stick your tongue out at her and laugh,. She doesn’t find it nearly as amusing. 

You peek into another room with a wave as you pass by, excited to see some of your mainland friends enthusiastically learning to wrap presents.

“How’s the wrapping going?” You ask. 

“They’re….learning.” One of the older women of the island says, obviously trying to be supportive yet unsure of how to answer that question.

“Let me see.” You step into the room and Lin grumbles as she’s once again dragged along. 

“I thought you were going to show me your favorite part of the holidays.” Lin says.

“I am. Be patient.” You tell her.

Bolin holds out his present excitedly, like a little kid showing off their science project.

“Wow.” You bite back a laugh. “That’s a lot of bows.” 

“I couldn’t decide on a color so I just put one of each.” he tells you.

“I can see that.” You chuckle a little. “It looks very good.”

You move to the next table where Mako sits, hiding his behind his back.

“Mine’s not good.” He looks down. He seemed mad at himself. 

“I’m sure it’s fine. Can I see?” You ask.

He hesitates and shows you a not perfect but not nearly as chaotic as you had expected gift,

“It’s terrible, I know.” He can’t meet your eyes.

“No.” You assure him. “It looks great.”

You get to the last person in the room, Kya, and smile at how professional her pile of wrapped gifts look.

“Wow.” You smile. “You look like you’ve been doing this for years.” 

“Thanks.” She seems proud. Good. She should be. “We have a good teacher.” She winks at the islander that had been working with them and the other woman blushes. 

“Okay then.” You laugh. “Good to know you’re getting along.” You turn back to Lin. “Let’s leave these four alone.” 

“Finally.” She grumbles.

You roll your eyes with a smile still on your face.

There’s just one more pitstop on your way to where you were taking her and you only stop because you hear an exclamation of pain.

“Are you okay?” You ask, dropping both your smile and your girlfriend’s hand for the first time since you pulled her from the main hall.

You sigh in relief when you enter the room, a kitchen with a large oven, and see that it’s only Korra having burned herself on a tray of cookies.

“This is why you use an oven mit.” You joke, letting your smile return.

“I forgot.” She pouts, sucking on her burned fingertip. 

You shake your head and help her pick up the broken cutout cookies, using a gust of wind to send the refilled tray to the counter.

“There.” You brush your hands off on your pants. “Use an oven mit next time.” You cross your arms and then just about lose it when you see the cookies she’s decorated behind her. “Awe!” You push past her to get a closer look. 

They’re not frosted the best but you can tell that it’s supposed to be her and her friends.

“You guys are so sweet with this holiday stuff.” You beam.

“I got a little carried away when I saw the little people shaped cookie cutters.” She explains, rubbing the back of her neck. “You didn’t have one for Naga or Pabu so I just metalbent my own.”

“Way to be resourceful.” You praise.

“Well, I better get going, before-” You cut yourself off and drop your smile once again when you look to the door and find that your girlfriend is no longer there. 

Korra follows your gaze and raises a questioning brow.

“Looking for somebody?” She asks.

“She’s been dodging the holiday cheer all day.” You admit. 

“Don’t take it personally.” Korra says, clearly trying to cheer you up. “Beifong doesn’t really strike me as a holiday cheer kind of person.”

“She’s not.” You agree. You take a breath and smile. “But I have a fool proof way to get her to be. I’ll see you later.” You back out of the room, pointing at her. “Oven mit.” You remind.

*

You manage to find her exactly where you wanted to lead her, standing underneath the mistletoe with crossed arms and an annoyed gaze up at the plant. 

She didn’t yet know it’s significance, just seeing it as proof that every inch of this place was christmassy - there was no escape.

“It’s mistletoe.” You explain. 

She glances at you without uncrossing her arms before looking back up at the hanging plant with the red bow tied around it.

“It’s stupid.” She mutters.

“That’s because you don’t know it’s story.” You walk up next to her, matching her gaze.

“What story? It’s just a plant.”

“If I had that attitude when we first met, I don’t think we would have made it this far in our relationship.” 

You look at her, knowing this will get her attention. It does. Her gaze softens when her eyes land on you and she sighs, letting her arms drop back down to her sides. 

“Sorry.” She grumbles.

“I understand.” You tell her. “This is where I was taking you, you know.”

“To a plant?”

“Yep.” You look back up at it and she follows your lead. “Can I tell you it’s story now?”

“Why not.”

“I don’t know why mistletoe got the honor of being the plant with this job, but I do know why it hangs in doorways like this.” You take her hands, getting her to look back at you and position yourselves so that you’re directly underneath of it. “People will wait to pass underneath of it until someone else coming the other way does first, just to avoid the tradition. Lovers will flock to it like moth wasps to a light. Because whoever stands under the hanging mistletoe at the same time, have to kiss.”

She blushes and snaps out of her angry look to replace it with one of surprise. 

“We’re underneath of it now…” You hint, leaning in. 

She leans in as well and soon your lips connect.

The kiss is short yet warm and leaves a smile on both of your faces.

“Okay, so maybe there is one holiday tradition I like.” She confesses, still blushing brightly. 

“Do you mind if I give you your gift early?” You ask. 

“Is that allowed?” She questions, her soft eyes not leaving your own. “On christmas eve?”

“If I say it is.” You smile. Your nerves get the best of you and your gaze drops for just a second before remeeting her eyes. “I know we haven’t known each other long, only a year really, but I’m so in love with you, Lin. Last christmas, I asked the universe for love and the spirits crashed that airship onto our island and told me to be the one to go and represent our people. Spirits are very wise. I think they knew that going would lead me to you. I think we were meant to be.”

“I don’t know how much I believe all of that spirit stuff.” She shrugs. “But I love you too, Y/N.” She puts a hand on your cheek and tries to pull you into another kiss but you pull away leaving her confused. 

Confused, that is, until you’re on one knee in front of her. 

“Y/N!” She scolds, looking around to make sure no one sees.

“Will you marry me?” You ask, taking out the ring you had picked out weeks ago.

“Yes. Now stand up.” She pulls you up, red as an over ripe apple. 

“Yes?” You clarify with a smile.

She looks into your eyes with a smile.

“Yes. But don’t make a big deal out of it.”

Oh, you were so making a big deal out of it.


	27. Christmas Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TOPH X READER - CHRISTMAS FLUFF  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> You're finishing up some last minute christmas eve prep work with your girlfriend before she asks you an out of the blue question you weren't expecting. ;)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Request: I’m honored to have my request sometime this week~ also I’m so glad to see you writing something with adult Toph, I’ve never seen anyone write for her and like... how could they not she’s a whole snack... and honestly it’d be really cool to see for the holidays like a adult Toph x reader thing with her Tophs kids at Christmas... if that makes sense (sorry English isn’t my first language)

“Write, ‘to: the idiot kid who hit herself with a rock last week’.” Your girlfriend laughs.

You had been dating this woman for a little over a year now and yet it still surprised you how rude she could be sometimes.

“Toph Beifong!” You scold with a chuckle of your own. “I am not writing that, it’s mean.” 

“It’s funny.” She defends, still laughing.

“I want your kids to actually like me.” You tease with a smile.

It was your first time meeting her daughters and to add to the awkwardness of that, you would be meeting them on christmas morning. 

Honestly? You weren’t even sure if she had told them you were coming or even that you existed. It would be a surprise for everyone.

“Okay, fine.” She smiles back and waves a hand. “That one’s for Lin.” 

You scribble out the name and set the neatly wrapped present aside.

“So before me, who did you have helping you wrap these?” You ask her as you take another box off of the pile. 

“I’ll have you know I’m very good at wrapping presents on my own.” She says.

She crosses her arms over her police academy sweatshirt. It had been years since she had attended the academy and how she even ran the place, yet something about wearing it always seemed to bring her some pride so she wore it often. 

You liked it when she was proud because she got this cute little smile that was just slightly smug.

“You know the phrase ‘wrapping presents like a blind man’?” You joke. “Yeah, that exists for a reason.”

“Hey.” She furrows her brows at you. “I can see just fine.”

“Feet don’t count.” You make a face at her, enjoying the fact that she can’t see it.

She catches on to what you’re going though because soon she’s shoving your face away with an open palm.

“Stop that!” She scolds, laughing once again. 

You giggle to yourself and turn your attention back to the final piece of tap for the wrapping paper.

“There.” You smile, picking up the pen. “And this one?” You ask.

“The idiot who-”

“A name?”

“You’re no fun.”

You set the pen down and turn to face her. 

“I can be very fun.” You were sitting on the ground so it was easy enough to wrap your arms around her waist and pull her into your lap for a kiss. 

She bites down on your lip but you deny her entrance. She bites harder and you still don’t let her in, smiling against her own lips.

She growls and pulls away, staying in your lap but crossing her arms.

“I told you, you were no fun.”

“If I makeout with you then we’ll end up in my bed.” You point out. “Then tomorrow morning won’t just be ‘hey, I’m fucking your mom’ but also ‘hey, I ran over Santa Claus and that’s why you don’t have any presents.’”

“My kids don’t believe in Santa Claus.” She says.

“Really? I thought they were five and eight?” You raise a brow.

“They are.”

“And they don’t believe in Santa?”

“Nope. Never told them he was real.”

“You denied your children Santa Claus?!” You gasp. “You monster!”

“I’m the Chief of Police, I can’t have them thinking I let fat old criminals break into our house once a year.” She stands her ground and you laugh.

“He’s not a fat old criminal.” You can’t stop laughing. “He’s a fat, old…” You trail off realizing she had a point and finally manage to get some control over your laughing fit. “Okay. You may have point. But is breaking and entering really a crime if you leave presents afterwards?”  
“Yes.”

“Stick in the mud.”

“It’s called maturity.” She smirks. “You should try it.” 

“Oh yeah, you’re real mature.” You scoff, rolling your eyes with a smile. 

She grabs you gently yet swiftly by the throat and pulls you close to her face. 

“Watch it or I’ll have to cuff you later.” She licks her lips and you blush brighty.

The room was dark other than the rainbow lights from the tree you had in your apartment.

This close, you could see how every light danced off of her beautiful face. That really was the best word to describe her too, beautiful.

“You look really pretty under these christmas lights, you know that?” You smile.

She seems to recoil at your words, pulling away entirely this time and even pushing herself back off of your lap.

“Did I say something wrong?” You ask. 

“No.” She blushes and smiles slightly, looking away. “I just feel all weird inside when you call me pretty.” 

“You are pretty, Toph.” You insist, scooting closer and taking her hand in your own.

“Y/N.” She starts, hesitating before shaking her head. “Never mind.”

“What is it?” You ask.

“No, you’ll make fun of me.”

“You’re the one who makes fun of people, not me.” You remind her.

She lets out a breath before turning back towards you. 

“Would you…” She trails off and bites her lip before deciding to just ask. “Would you describe the christmas lights to me?” 

You aren’t sure what to say, having been taken off guard by the question, so at first you say nothing.

“Nevermind, it’s stupid.” She shakes her head and turns her face back away from you. “It’s just that people are always saying they’re pretty and you said I’m pretty and I just thought that maybe if you described them I could understand what that feels like, to see something pretty like that, you know? Know how you feel when you look at me.” She blushes more with every word.

“Red is warm.” You start, snapping from your shock with a smile. You squeeze her hand tighter and she faces you again. “Like your blush.” You use your free hand to hold her cheek. “It’s butterflies in your stomach and that feeling of anger in your chest both at the same time. It’s intense. Passionate. Many christmas lights are red but they come in every color.”

She doesn’t interrupt so you take it as a sign to continue.

“Green?” You smile more and sigh and you think. “Well green is peaceful. Like nature. It’s the breeze against your skin and the grass beneath your feet. It’s a sunny day and the feeling of laughter. It’s meditating under a big tree while you feel the animals curl up next to you. It’s like the feeling of finally gaining a squirrels trust at the park to have it eat out of your hand.”

“Yellow.” You watch the lights now, keeping your gentle hold on her as you think. “Yellow is pure joy. It’s excitement and having everything go by as quick as it can. It’s an hour that feels like a minute when you’re with your friends. It’s bright and warm, like red, but it’s not as intense. It’s mellow. Soothing, not harsh. Happy.”

“Blue.” You think it over. “How would I describe the blue lights? They clash with the other colors because of how deep they are, but somehow they still find their own beauty.” You turn back to her. “Blue is being full after a good meal. It’s heading to bed after a long day. It’s cuddling after sex. Blue is slow, true, large, deep, and calming. Blue is intense, but in a different way than the others; Blue would be happy being alone.”

“And then there’s the white lights. I have colored ones but some prefer just white because they’re simple. Pure. White is a fresh start. White is first introductions minus the nerves. It’s a new day after a long battle; It’s escaping from a toxic situation and finally feeling free and happy.”

“I like white.” She smiles slightly. 

“Me too.” You kiss her soft and slow and this time, when she asks for entrance you give it to her. 

Some kisses are fireworks; Some are campfires. 

But this kiss?

This was a slow burning candle by which the world’s best children’s choir sung.

This kiss, was blue and yellow and red and white all at once.

When you pull away, she seems content.

“Thank you, Y/N.” She says with an uncharacteristically peaceful way.

“Anything for you, my love.”

“I think I love you, Y/N.”

“I would hope so.” You muse, giggling lowly 

“No really. What’s it called when all of the colors are together?”

“A rainbow?”

“Yeah, that’s it.” She smiles brighter. “You’re my rainbow, Y/N.” She kisses you quickly, holding your hands against her face with her own. “Merry Christmas.”


	28. Merry Christmas, Y/N.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KUVIRA X READER - CHRISTMAS FLUFF  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> After weeks of begging, you finally get your girlfriend to tell people you're together, just in time for the holidays.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> REQUEST: None for this one. I just like the pretty fascist. :)

You only wanted one selfish thing for the holidays and that was for your girlfriend to be open about being with you. 

It wasn’t you both being girls that she had an issue with telling the world about; It was that she had started dating you even before she broke up with her ex fiance. She didn’t want rumors of that truth spreading through her army like a ruthless wildfire.

She loved you, she did, but only in private where it wouldn’t muddy her reputation or shine a light on the kinks in her armor that proved she was human beneath it all.

You had tried quite a few times in the past, especially this week, to force her into slipping up and though you felt a little bad about it, you still tried everything you could.

Today’s plan had started three days ago when you had overheard her enthusing about the holidays with one of her generals. It was unusual for her to act so soft in front of them so it got you thinking - what about the holidays was it that made the true her come out?

You asked her about it point blank, not wanting to waste with beating around the bush and you had been met with a large smile and a long conversation about lights and gingerbread and mistletoe...

It was that last one that really caught your attention and she noticed how your face changed instantly. 

“Don’t.” Her smile dropped like a flash of lighting. She put on her best intimidating look but it never bothered you.

“Don’t what, Vira?” You smile innocently.

“Y/N I swear, if you even think about it I will break up with you.”

“Think about what?” 

Now, it was three days later and despite you putting mistletoe up everywhere, she had yet to actually break up with you. 

She stops dead in her tracks when she sees you in the doorway, shooting her eyes up to the doorframe. Sure enough, you had hung a sprig of the plant above your head.

“Hm, however will you get to your big important Christmas speech on time?” You tease, arms crossed and back leaned against the frame.

“Y/N.” She growls, scowling at you. “Take that down.”

“Why don’t you just walk through?” You stand up straight with a goading smile spread wide across your face.

She isn’t in the mood for this kind of disobedience.

She raises a hand and with the decisive clench of her fist, the entire stone wall above the doorframe comes crumbling down.

You jump back just barely in time to keep it from hitting you.

“You could have hit me!” You shout.

“But I didn’t.” She was the one smiling now as she stepped over the rubble. “Come on, Y/N, we have a speech to get to.” 

Oh yes you do.

You follow her out the doors, doing your part as the new second in command by standing at attention by her side.

You let her say what she had planned, but when it was your turn to speak your smirk already had her regretting handing you the floor.

“Thank you.” You don’t take your eyes off of her.

Honestly? You weren’t even really sure this was going to work, especially after her reaction to the doorway minutes earlier. Yet you had to try.

“Before I speak,” You wet your lips just thinking about kissing her. “I have a gift for you.”

“Y/N.” She growls under her breath. “What are you doing?”

“You already know what I’m doing.” You reach into your pocket. 

She grabs your hand before you can pull the mistletoe out, her grip firm but not painful and looks you dead in the eyes with her emerald green leer.

“Fine.” She grumbles. 

She eyes the crowd beside you before looking back at you with a slight pink blush.

“You want them to know that we’re together?” She sounded rhetorical but you answer anyway.

“More than anything.” You hush back softly.

In one motion she both pulls your hand forward and trips you with some earth bending so that you’re dipped deeply in her arms.

You gasp at the sudden movement and blush up at her beautiful face.

“Vira…” You breathe, holding your free hand against her warm cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Y/N.” She smiles softly before leaning in and kissing you deeply.


	29. Cumming With The Rising Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIN X READER - SMUT / CHRISTMAS  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> You didn't have family to see.  
> She didn't have family she wanted to see.  
> That's why you became the only two working on Christmas Eve night.  
> But when the coffee runs out and your tired brain takes over, things can get a little bit...out of hand.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> A special little bonus to end out our Holiday Week. ;)

It was a quiet Christmas Eve night at the office, though technically you supposed it was now Christmas morning seeing as the sun was just starting to rise.

Pulling this all nighter wouldn’t have been possible without caffeine. So it was with great disappointment that the coffee maker had decided to stop working.

You groan and pointlessly push some buttons, hoping it will work, only stopping when you hear your boss’ voice from behind you.

“Coffee Machine’s broken?” She asks, her tone slightly calmer than usual. 

Perhaps she was calmer because tonight the only two on duty had been you and her. Not that you saw much of her. She had been locked away in her office and this was the first time all night that she had emerged. Honestly, you kind of forgot she was still here.

You watch in silence as she too pounds at random buttons, hoping to get some of the liquid energy to start flowing. 

She wasn’t currently wearing her armor. You figured it must get uncomfortable and considering you hadn’t had a single call all night, you assumed she didn’t think she’d need it. Whatever the reason, you were just happy to see those strong arms and the way her shoulders flexed as she moved.

“Damn.” She sighs, giving up on fixing it. 

Her back was still facing you, her hands in loose fists on the counter where she looked down in thought.

You still didn’t say anything, only half awake and using all of your drifting focus to keep eyes pointed straight at her back. Your gaze drooped down to her ass and further still until you were looking at the floor. Your head felt heavy and your eyes closed, You only look back up when you catch yourself falling.

“Why don’t you go home and get some rest.” Lin says. 

You catch her deep green eyes and wonder when she turned to you.

“I’m fine.” Your lips twitch to a smile.

“It’s Christmas.” She leans against the counter and crosses her arms as she speaks. “You should be home with your family.”

“I don’t have anyone to go home to.” You shake your head. “I’m fine. Really. I have to finish that report from the triple threat raid anyway.” 

She doesn’t question not having family, probably because there was a reason she was also working right now. 

“I think there’s another coffee pot somewhere in my office.” She stands and nods for you to follow her.

You follow on auto piolt, once again noticing how her muscles shift beneath her movement. 

Your mind begins to daydream. You imagine how muscular her legs must be underneath of her harem pants. You imagine pushing her against the wall to find out and kissing the insides of her thighs while she-

“Are you sure you’re okay, detective?” Her voice snaps you back to reality and you softly smile back at her eyes. 

“Yeah.” You reply, noticing you’ve reached her office somehow. “Sorry, chief. I guess I’m a little more exhausted than I thought.”

She nods and turns to some boxes stacked behind her desk that had years of dust on them.

While she rummages around for the coffee pot, you take in the scene.

You had been in here before so you knew how crowded it was, but you don’t remember it being messy.

With the amount of time she spent at work one would think she wouldn’t have piles of old files pushed up against corners or bookshelves lined with dust bunnies.

Her desk itself was clean but had half open files and a lamp thrown over the top.

Once again your mind wanders.

You imagine brushing it all away and pushing her down; Kissing into her neck while she realizes what’s happening and having her give into your touch. In your daydream she moans out your name and whispers that she’s been thinking about this since the first time you met. In your daydream, she begs you to continue.

“There it is.” Once again her voice draws back your wandering attention. 

She stands with a proud smile, holding the coffee maker with both hands.

Your mind is too tired to work fully and she looks so beautiful, illuminated by the rising sunlight that dances in through the window.

You step towards her and hold her face gently in your hands.

“Y/N, what are-” She’s cut off by your kiss.

You feel her blush but your eyes are closed so you don’t see it.

There’s a crash as she drops the coffee pot to the ground. Suddenly, she’s kissing you back and wrapping those strong arms around you. It feels exactly how you had imagined.

You’re not sure how to explain so you don’t, opting to just keep kissing her as you back her into the wall, stopping short of throwing her into it through a buffer hand you held on the back of her head.

She doesn’t break the kiss to question either, instead trailing her hands to the hem of your uniform jacket where the tips her fingers slip under the fabric to brush across the even thinner layer that is your undershirt.

You take your jacket off, still not leaving her lips nor her taste of tea and vanilla chapstick. 

When your hands are done with the jacket, you’re back to holding her face, pulling her closer and fighting back a gasp as her cool fingers now sneak fully under the bottom of your tanktop.

She pushes the fabric slightly up and runs her hands backwards from your abs to your sides to your lower back and back to your sides again. She wants to feel all of you.

Your sex throbs with excitment, pushing you to make quick work of her belt.

When you move to unbutton and unzip her pants, she takes her hands off of your sides and brushes then across your cheeks before pulling off her tanktop.

The white fabric sliding between your faces breaks the kiss for just a moment, just as your starting to press two fingers against the thin damp fabric of her panties against her warm core.

You both freeze, breathing quick blushing breaths as you lock eyes.

Here she was, your boss, in just her bra with her pants undone and her face red and vulnerable; Here you were, with your hand slid down the front of her open pants in just your steel grey wife beater tank top, your hardened nipples poking through the fabric due to the fact that you didn’t wear a bra tonight.

You don’t move an inch.

She leans in, stopping short of kissing you again but just barely and whispers a single word.

“Yes.” She breathes before her soft warm lips are pressed back harshly against your own and her arms are wrapping around your shoulders. 

Her hands knot into your hair and she breaks the kiss only slightly to gasp cutely as you drag your two pressing fingers forward along her clothed slit.

You breathe in her ear, unsure of what to say but too happy to stop. You lean further into her, pushing her ankles apart with your foot.

She lifts a leg to the side towards your free hand and wraps it around your side, giving you more space to toy with her pussy.

Each stroke teases to gloss your fingers more with the fluid that dripped through her panties. Each movement, earning you another sigh or squeak or groan. 

You steady yourself by holding onto her wrapped leg before pushing even further into her and the wall.

You can’t take it anymore. You need to know what she feels like.

You push her underwear to the side as you bury your face in the hair at her shoulder, trying to stifle your own groans of excitement.

Then, gently, slowly, teasingly, you trace the very tip of one of your fingers from the very back of her soaking cunt to the bundle of nerves at her front, flicking that special spot slightly. 

She gasps into her loudest moan yet which makes you want to do it again so you do.

Your tired brain was just starting to register consciously that you were fucking your boss and you knew that she might soon come to realize the repercussions of that too so you better make it worth it.

You stick first one finger in her then, when she relaxes onto it, a second one. You wait for her to permission to move.

“Y-Y/N~” She moans, pulling your hair harder and kissing into your neck.

You moan at her touch and bite down gently on her neck, sucking to make a mark.

“Tell me when, Lin.” You had never called her anything but chief before. She doesn’t seem to mind.

“Now, Y/N. Fuck me now.”

Her voice lifts with the gasp on the first thrust of your fingers and soon, as your slow starting pace quickens to a steady rhythm, she’s grinding her hips against you as you go.

You fight back your moans by biting her more but that only feeds her pleasure and her noise which in turn makes you want to moan even more.

She was soft and wet and hot against your fingers. Her pussy was tight and it wasn’t long before you found that rough patch inside that made her go crazy. 

Hitting that spot came naturally and every time you were rewarded with an extra loud sigh or moan and a few times, she even kissed your neck.

You know when she’s getting close because her breathing quickens and her bucking hips become more frantic.

You rub her clit with your thumb and it sends her over the edge.

She leans back into the wall, almost making you fall over at the sudden change in balance, and screams as her pussy tightens harder around you.

“Fuck.” You can’t silence yourself now, too turned on by her. Your own neglected pussy ached.

She throws a hand to your throat and push into her harder not stopping even as you feel her warm sticky cum flood over your fingers. She moans and gasps and sighs all at once while she shakes with pleasure until finally, she’s ridden it out and you remove your fingers,

You think you’re done and have already started thinking of places you can run off to to finish yourself when she kisses you.

She pushes you back both with her choking hand and her kiss until you hit something hard.

You realize it’s her desk only after she pushes you down to lay on it. 

You hold onto her naked waist with both hands, listening as papers fly and that stupid light shatters.

You don’t open your eyes when her lips leave yours nor when her hand leaves your throat, too excited for what’s about to happen.

Your belt jingles as she undoes it without laying a hand on you and soon your pants are undone too.

Her hands return to yank down your pants and underwear, taking them all the way to the ground with the assistance of your hips wiggling.

There’s another moment of touchlessness before you feel her hot breath between your legs.

You’re already so turned on. You just want her now.

She makes you wait.

She bites down roughly on the inside of your right thigh, swirling her tongue against the bruising area to tease what’s coming next.

“Lin~” You breathe, unable to help it.

“I want to fuck you so bad, Y/N.” She confesses with a sultry voice before attacking your other thigh the same way.

“Gah!” You gasp, arcing your back before settling back down into her touch. “W-Why haven’t you before?”

She holds your thighs in place on her shoulders while she answers, every syllable sending more hot tantalizing air towards your soaking pussy. 

You don’t think you’ve ever been this wet before. Anything she was about to do would be enough to send you into an instant orgasm.

“I’ve wanted to.” She replies, slow. “So badly, Y/N. Spirits. Your pussy is so hot. I could just, lean in, and…” She starts to lean closer but stops before she touches you. “You’re so hot Y/N.”

“Lin~!” You whine. You try to wiggle but she clutches you harder.

“Is this okay?” She asks.

“It’s perfect, Lin. Yes. Now fuck me. Please.” Each word was a new gasping breath.

“Oh spirits do I want to.” Her voice quivers which tells you she’s touching herself.

“Oh, you fucking tease.” You spit breathlessly

You don’t even care that she could fire you for being so rude to her right now. No. All you wanted; All you needed, was her to just shut up and touch you.

Your thoughts are cut off by the sudden way she sucks on your clit.

“Lin!” You gasp her name before all words become forgien to you and you’re left a moaning gasping mess.

“Mm~” She hums against you.

Her tongue and lips continue to play with your clit while three of her dexterous fingers push into you. You don’t need time to adjust, you’re ready. 

You throw your hands to your face and only seconds in she’s helping you ride out your rushing orgasm.

You finish all over her hand and her face but she doesn’t mind.

She cleans you up with her tongue before wiping her face with her strewn aside tank top and collapsing onto you.

“That was so hot, Y/N.” She sighs, even now unable to keep herself from touching you.

She squeezes tightly on your breast and kisses whatever was by her face which just so happened to be yours shoulder.

You roll over to your side and wrap an arm and leg around her, kicking down what little remained of her falling pants.

“Chief.” You hold her chin up to face you and for the second time since this all started, you’re looking into those green eyes. 

“Y/N.” Realization overcomes her when she looks at you. 

Realization at who you were to her outside of all of this; Realization that she had just fucked one of her detectives on the desk in her office. 

Realization, that this wouldn’t be the last time.

“Merry Christmas, Chief.” You blush, not sure what else to say.

“Merry fucking Christmas, detective.” She sighs, deciding to just snuggle up against you because fuck it, what did she care now?

Between the sex and lack of coffee, you were starting to now feel the effects of working all night. 

The sun rose at an angle that made you have to turn your face to get away from, it’s warmth nothing compared to the warmth of her body against yours. 

Just as you’re both about to fall asleep, she mumbles one more thing.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”


	30. In Sickness and in Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIN X READER - FLUFF  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> You wake up sick and instantly know what that means: No work, lots of tea, and lots of cuddles.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> REQUESTED: Inspired by @Milf_Shake wanting more 'domestic' Lin after the Hanukkah oneshot. :)

You know the second you wake up that you’ve caught something. 

Your head pounds and your throat feels drier than a desert. Every time you swallow it burns and each breath you take has to come from your mouth because your nose is stuffed.

Still, you rise from your wife’s arms to ready yourself for work. 

She stirs when you move, as she always did, but today you didn’t want to kiss her cheek to soothe her like you always did out of fear she’d catch whatever you had. It’s this change in your daily schedule that causes her to stir fully awake by the time you’re out of bed and stretching your arms.

“Y/N?” She calls, still half awake.   
“I’m just headed back to work, my love. Go back to sleep.” Your voice betrays you with a raspiness that only a sick person gets.

“You sound horrible.” She comments. 

You hear her shift as she sits up. You sigh. No avoiding it now.

You turn to her with a smile and can tell from just the look on her face that you looked horrible too.

“I’m fine.” You roll your eyes. “Just a little cold.”

“Oh, you are not going to work.” She demands with a scowl. 

You sigh again in response.

She was always so protective of you and when you got sick, it was ten times worse. Sometimes it was cute. But now? Now it was annoying.

“It’s nice that you worry, my love,” You start, sitting down next to her and brushing back some of her steel grey hair. “But don’t.” You boop her nose and turn to stand.

Before you can rise again, she grips your wrist firmly.

“You’re resting.” She orders.

“I’m really fi-” You sneeze.

“Mhm.” She smirks all smug.

“Fine.” You sigh.

You swing your feet under the covers and her smirk softens into a smile.

“Thank you.” She kisses your forehead as she speaks.

“Not like you gave me much of a choice.” You tease. 

You smile back, still not kissing her out of fear of getting her sick.

She doesn’t seem to care, too worried by your rising fever.

“You’re burning up.” She pushes her brows together and places a hand on your forehead.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” You catch her hand and pull it off of you. “You should keep your distance today. The city can’t afford for you to get sick.”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Her face softens again. “What do you need, love?”

You take in a deep breath and think. 

“Sleep.” You finally respond.

“I think that’s a great idea.” 

She kisses your forehead again, climbing over you to get out of bed.   
She takes her pillow and puts it under yours so you’re propped up enough to be comfortable with your stuffy nose.

“Let me go let someone know that you’re staying home today as am I, then I’ll be right back, love.” She tells you.

“You don’t have to stay with me.” You always offered but you always knew how she would respond because it was the same way every time you needed her.

“Everybody else can wait.” She leans over you. “You come first.” She kisses your lips this time like she’s just asking to get sick, so you push her away gently.

When you were sick, it was all cuddles and soup.

When she was sick? It was like a superstorm during a volcanic eruption and you pitied anyone, including yourself, that happened to be caught in the midst of it.

Of course part of that was because she always refused to admit she was sick until it was unbearable.

***

By the time you wake back up, she’s returned and cuddled up to your chest. It was nice, but at this rate she would undoubtedly get sick too. 

You smile down at her sleeping face, using the arm that was under her to hold her closer.

You can’t help but sigh at her beauty.

“I love you.” You mutter. 

She snuggles closer, seeming to have heard you through her dreams.

You look to your left and see that your favorite mug has been set on your nightstand. It was filled with water and there was a tea bag beside it. Beside them both was a small sticky note with the message ‘XOXO’ written on it in her handwriting. 

You look back down at her and snuggle her closer.

“So much.” You say.

You put the tea bag in the water and heat it with a single flame from your fingertips, letting it steep while you just enjoy the moment and the feeling of having her so close and so warm.

Soon enough, you’re drifting off again.

***

You groan awake, disappointed to find that she was no longer in bed with you.

You look to your nightstand and there’s new water in the same mug with a new tea bag and a new note.

_ “Looks like you let this steep too long, love. XOXO” _

She was always so thoughtful.

You make yourself new tea and sit up a little too quickly.

You hold your pounding head in your head until the pain pulsates out a little bit then start to sip on your tea.

She saunters into the room and smiles when she sees you.

“Good, you’re awake.” She sits down on the edge of the bed and kisses your lips. 

It feels so nice to kiss her that it takes actual effort to break it.

She growls when you push her away.

“I told you.” You smile, holding her face with one hand and your mug with the other. “I can’t let you get sick.”

“You let me decide if I want to get sick or not.” She snarls. 

You giggle which only makes her more annoyed.

“Oh love.” You push your forehead up against hers so she softens a bit. “I’m thinking about more than just you when I say I can’t let you get sick. You become a bit of a baby.”

“I do not.” She protests, arms crossed between you.

“Yes you do.” You smile and hold back another giggle. “Big and bad as you are, you are such a soft baby at heart. That’s part of the reason I love you.”

“Okay.” She still sounds ticked off so you pull away, ready to entertain whatever idea she was about to put out there. “Then next time I’m sick, I’m going to be so silent about it that you won’t even know.”

“Oh really?” Now you do laugh. “No complaints? No ‘oh, Y/N, I’m so weak just go on without me, this is the end’?”

“I do not sound like that!” She barks.

“You so do.” You hold your stomach, having to stifle your laughter with tea to stop the ache in your throat. “Hmm.” You hum against the mug while you gaze into her green eyes.

“You know what?” She growls. “Maybe I should have let you go to work today.” She crosses her arms tighter.

“Mm.” You sit up taller and set your mug to the side. “Fine by me. Let’s go.”

“No!” She says a little too rushed as she pushes you gently back down. 

You smirk when you catch her softened gaze and she scoffs and blushes but doesn’t break your eye contact.

“No.” She says softer.

She pushes you back so that you’re laying down against the pillows before slipping under the covers with you and cuddling back up on your chest how she was before.

“Just rest, Y/N, my love.” She smiles and closes her eyes. “This is the only good part about you being sick.”


	31. You'll Love Me, Eventually.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIN X READER - ANGST / WHUMP  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> You had been in love with Lin for as long as you had known her, which was saying a lot considering you grew up together. Yet she never seemed to feel the same way, even going so far as to act annoyed by your advances. Still, that never stopped you from loving her.
> 
> Now, you're back in the city on leave from the United Forces and getting pulled into a dangerous mission that she also just so happens to be a part of.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> REQUESTED: StarsAbove wanted a Lin whump and I'm not quite sure if that's what we got here but maybe this mixed with the last one counts? Lol.  
> *  
> DW, I promise they aren't all Lin.

Your United Forces jacket blows behind you in the gentle wind as you march towards your satomobile in the large grocery store parking lot. 

Anyone around would have seen a militant general with an accidentally stern resting face holding a bag of groceries with one hand and assumed it was full of protein and meat. It would have been surprising to see you reach into the bag, as you now did, and pull out one of many jelly donuts that filled it. Even more surprising, when you got this goofy smile after taking the first bite.

However, anyone that did know you, would know that was just how you really were. A juxtaposed ball of personality inside of this intimidatingly beautiful militant exterior. 

You put the sweet in your mouth and wipe off some powder on your pant leg before reaching for your keys. It strikes you instantly how ever so slightly the car shifts after the locks click open. 

You furrow your brows and push the rest of the donut into your mouth, chewing and swallowing it quickly as you took your last few steps towards the vehicle. 

As you pass to the front driver’s side door, you catch a glimpse of something or rather someone poorly hiding on the floor beneath the blanket you kept in the backseat. Clearly, whoever it was didn’t know whose car they had just snuck into.

You open the door and set the bag in the passenger seat before sitting down yourself. You buckle in and shut the door. Then, you start the engine and adjust the rearview mirror to eye the shifting blanket.

“So.” You say stern, not taking your eyes off the mirror. “Car jacking or kidnapping? Oo, maybe an attempted homicide? Well, whatever you’re here for, I just hope you’re prepared for a ride.” You smirk and shift into gear, not yet taking your foot off the break. “I have no issues driving this thing into on coming traffic and I assure you I know how to make sure we crash in a way that only injures you. Now, wanna come out of hiding? Or should I show you what happens when you try to sneak up on General Y/N of the United Forces?”

“Y/N?” The voice told you who it was even before your cousin was throwing aside the blanket to reveal himself.

“Bumi?” You shift back into park and smile. “What are you doing back there?” You laugh.

“Well it’s really a funny story actually.” He dusts himself off and sits on the seat instead of on the floor.

“You can tell me the full story later.” You say, knowing his stories could run a little long. “For now, why don’t you just tell me the part about why you were hiding in the back of my satomobile?”

“To be honest, I didn’t know it was yours.” He confesses with a shrug. “But I’m glad it was! You’re actually just the kind of person we were looking for!”

“We?” You question. 

“Yeah.” He replies. “Me, Tenzin, Kya, the avatar, Lin-”

“Lin’s in this little group in need of my help?” You cut him off. “Well you should have started with that.” 

You had been crushing on Lin since you were kids and everyone, even Lin herself knew it. She never reciprocated your feelings of course, but still you flirted with her every chance you got anyway. Couldn’t get much worse than a no.

“How can I be of service?” You wave a small salute.

“Well, you could get us to Air Temple Island for one thing.” 

“You got it!”

He doesn’t have time to buckle in before you’re driving off. 

You weren’t a bad driver by any means. Just the opposite, actually. Your reputation was for being able to quote on quote ‘tame’ any machine. Even if you had never seen one of it’s kind before in your life, you could always find a way to operate anything to a near impossibly perfect level. Hence, your threat earlier.

You weave between cars, completely ignoring the speed limit. You approach a turn on the edge of the mainland but don’t slow down, instead just readying yourself for what you were about to do.

“Uh, Y/N, that’s the end of the road.” Your cousin points.

“Yes.” You smile, leaning into the steering wheel. “It is.” 

“Aren’t you gonna, stop?” His concern seems to be growing.

“Nope.” You laugh.

“No?!”

There’s no time for more discussion; You’re at the end of the line, literally.

You flip a switch by the gear shift just as the car flies off the edge of the road and the cliff the road was on. 

“Woohoo!” You laugh as your cousin screams.

He grips the seat which only makes you laugh more.

“Good idea to hold on.” You remark.

The car speeds closer to the water of the bay, each inch forward pushing the volume of your laughs and his screams.

Then, you finally hit it and float because, after all, that switch you flipped turned it’s bottom half into a boat.

“That was fun.” You chuckle yourself into a sigh and wipe a tear from your eye.

“And they say I’m the crazy one!” 

***

Your cousin lingers behind you, still acting like he was sick to his stomach as you approach the group. None of them had noticed you yet and it seemed Tenzin was once again trying to dish out wisdom in the form of boring old airbender stories. 

“And then, when he thought he couldn’t go any longer, he-” You cut him off.

“Why do you make everything sound so boring?” You roll your eyes as you speak.

Your other two cousins are the only ones that recognize you and they have very different reactions.

“Y/N!” Kya pulls you into a hug.

“Oh great, Y/N’s here.” Tenzin holds the bridge of his nose with two tense fingers.

“What are you doing in Republic City?” Kya asks. “Last I heard you were stationed off the coast of the Fire Nation.”

“What are you doing in Republic City?” You question back. “I thought you were chilling in the South Pole, literally.” You laugh a little at your own joke but no one else does.

“Look who I found over on the mainland.” Bumi says, finally catching up and placing a hand on your shoulder.

“Why did you bring Y/N here?” Tenzin glares, trying to remain calm as always.

“Nice to see you too, ‘cuz.” You cross your arms.

“Wait, ‘cuz?” You recognized the woman speaking from the pictures and stories.

“You must be Avatar Korra.” You greet, stepping closer to her. “Name’s Y/N.”

“If you’re Tenzin’s cousin then that must mean-” She realizes with a smile.

“Yep.” You put your hands on your hips to show off a little bit. “I’m the one kid of the two best non-benders there ever were. I like to think I’m pretty kickass too.” 

You smirk and shine your nails on your jacket.

That’s when you finally turn your attention to the woman who owned your heart. She catches your gaze and growls, rolling her eyes and already preparing for what was coming.

“Linny!” You beam. 

“Y/N.” Lin grumbles.

Korra’s green eyed male companion stifles a laugh as you walk past them all to greet her with open arms.

“How come I didn’t know you had a cousin?” Korra continues her conversation with Tenzin while you annoy Lin by leaning on her shoulder. 

“It never came up.” Tenzin defends.

“Awe, ignore him. He’s still mad that I tried to steal Linny here away from him.” You wave a hand at them as you speak. 

You pinch Lin’s cheek to which she growls and side steps so you fall off of her and to the ground.

“Rude.” You say, brushing yourself off and standing back up.

“Wait, you tried to steal Chief Beifong?” Korra confirms. 

“Yep.” You smile.

“Why didn’t you just date her after they broke up?” She asks, clearly more interested in this whole dynamic than whatever pressing matter they had probably been talking about before you showed up. You don’t mind.

“Well, I was already in the United Forces by then.” You shrug. “Bumi and I joined together actually. Partly to show what non-benders can do but also partly because I wanted to prove I was the better fighter. I was. I made general.” You make a teasing face at him. “Besides.” You look back at Korra. “She doesn’t like me.” You point a thumb at Lin. “Like, even a little bit. But,” You do an exaggerated shrug “what can you do?” You lower your arms back to your sides. “Anyway, my cousin here tells me that you need help from ‘someone like me’ whatever thats means?”

“Actually, Y/N might be the perfect person to operate the second suit.” Kya says.

“Oo, what kind of suit?” You smile, already infatuated with whatever kind of machine you got to play with.

“A new kind of mecha suit.” Korra explains. “It’s helpful but complicated to control. It requires your whole body moving perfectly in sync to operate.”

“Well sounds like the kind of thing that’s just up my alley.” You smile wider. “I happen to have a certain, reputation, for being able to operate pretty much anything technological or mechanical or what have you.” 

“Then you really are just what we need.” Korra beams, now equally as excited as you. “Asami can handle one, but the plan really requires two suits moving at the same time to work.”

“Sounds fun.” You nod. “But um, whose Asami?” 

“Oh!’ Korra realizes. “Sorry.” She turns to her friends. “This is Mako, Bolin, and Asami. The new Team Avatar.”

“Looks like a good group.” You cross your arms approvingly. “So is ‘Team Avatar’ all of who you are, or…?” You look for more details.

“Well,” Bolin starts. “Asami runs a company. Future Industries.”

“Wow. No kidding? Huge fan.” You nod.

“I’m, well, kind of everywhere. A jack of all trades.” He continues.

“A good thing to be.” You comment.

“And Mako’s a detective.”

“Wait.” Your smirk comes back. “A detective, huh? So I bet you can tell me all kinds of stories about our friend here?” You step closer and nod back at Lin.

“Um…” He pulls at his collar and eyes Lin. You can tell by his fearful look that she was glaring.

“Oh quit intimidating him.” You turn to her. “I’m just trying to find out all of your dirty little secrets.” 

“Let’s find someone else.” Lin barks. “I am not dealing with her today.”

“Awe, come on, Linny.” You walk closer and catch her just barely blushing. A small blush here and there is all that kept your hopes up that one day she might change her tune. 

“And stop calling me that!” She snaps at you.

You keep her gaze with a teasing grin until she decides to break the eye contact, living for moments where you got to see those perfect emerald eyes. 

“Let’s take a vote.” You turn around. “All on the, keep Y/N around because she’s badass and really really fun squad, raise your hand.” You raise your own hand.

Kya, Bumi, and Korra’s hands go straight up right away, followed closely by Bolin and Asami’s. Mako starts to put his hand up but Lin gives him a death glare and he slowly lowers it.

“Well it seems like with six and a half to four, I’m going to be sticking around for a bit.” You smile at Lin, catching another ever so slight blush.

***

It was late into the night and you, Team Avatar, and the two cousins that actually liked you were sitting in a circle on the temple floor, chatting away.

“So your dad was Sokka, and your mom was Suki?” Korra asks. 

“Mhm.” You nod. “Both badass warriors who never needed bending to show the Avatar’s enemies a thing or two.” You had always been proud of your family.

“I want to hear more about you and Chief Beifong.” Bolin presses with a goofy grin. 

“What’s there to tell?” You chuckle. “That woman has my whole heart, she just doesn’t want it. Which is okay, I guess. I’ll still do anything for her, even if we’re not together and I think she knows that.”

“Didn’t you ever love anyone else?” He asks. “I mean, you said you’ve loved her since she was dating Tenzin; That’s a long time.”

“I’ve loved her since before she was dating Tenzin.” You correct. “I was just too chicken to say anything about it.” You look off as you think back on memories of growing up together. “I have been in love with that woman since we were kids.”

“There were other girls.” Kya points out like you’re exaggerating. 

“True.” You nod to her and turn back to the man who had asked the question. “I’ve had a few girlfriends and even once, regrettably, a boyfriend. Won’t be doing that again. But it was never the same. I’d do anything for Lin. I don’t think I’ve ever truly loved anyone else and honestly, I probably never will to the same extent.”

“Doesn’t it hurt, then?” He looks sad for you. “That she doesn’t like you back?”

“A little.” You confess with a sigh. “For a while after her rejection I was completely distraught but it’s not like I can change how I feel or how she feels, so I just deal with it.”

“You’ll find someone.” Kya assures you.

“Eventually.” You say, knowing she was wrong. There was never anyone else. 

Ever since you could understand these types of emotions you knew what you felt for her was different than what you felt for everyone else. She was it for you. She was the one true love of your life.

If you had to? You would die for her. She wouldn’t even have to ask.

“Well, I’m turning in for the night.” You say, standing up. “Gotta get rest for saving all your asses tomorrow. Seriously, you’re lucky Bumi ran into me today. You can’t get anyone better for this sort of thing.”

They all give their goodnights and you leave, your mind still wandering back to her.

***

The plan had been good, yet the attack had been cut short. 

You could operate the mecha suit, that was easy. You could even move in sync with Asami in the other one, no big deal. 

But when that boulder came out of nowhere and knocked the thing over? What were you supposed to do?

When the demolished suit exploded, just as you were starting to crawl away, how could you have stopped yourself from getting caught up in it?

Now, the battle was over. Your cousins and their friends had won. 

Yet, you couldn’t enjoy the victory, too preoccupied with the way your smoke damaged lungs wheezed into a cough every time you inhaled; Too, distracted, by the throbbing pain in seemingly every part of your body. 

But mostly, you were focused on her.

You were focused on how it felt for her to hold you in her lap, finally, after all these years. 

You were focused on the way her tears left streaks through the dirt and ash that thinly coated her face.

You pushed away the ringing in your ears to focus on her sobbing voice, crying your name.

You had imagined her confessing her feelings for you many times before, but never had you ever thought it would go like this. 

Your heart broke, but not for yourself, for her.

You weakly reach a hand to her cheek and manage to wipe away a few tears.

“Don’t cry, Linny.” You manage a smile. 

You press down a groan of pain as your burning throat buzzes with your voice and another as your breathing pushes your lungs against your broken ribs.

“I’m a badass.” You continue. “I’ll be fine.” 

She looks down on you with teary eyes and tries to laugh but it comes out as a sob.

“How can you joke right now?” She shakes her head.

“Because I’m happy.” You keep your weak smile.

She holds your hand closer against her which was good because without her help, you weren’t sure how much longer you could keep your arm up.

“How can you happy?” She cries. “You’re hurt. Badly hurt, Y/N.” Spirits did you love it when she said your name. “So badly hurt that I…” She hesitates and chokes on her own sob. “I...I’m not sure if you’ll…” She gives up on words and just lets herself cry.

“Hey, now.” You put your other hand to the other side of her face and wipe away some more tears. She catches that hand too and your touch only seems to upset her more. “You are many things.” You say once she was calmed down a little. “But you are no idiot. Why do you think I’m happy right now?”

She opens her eyes and catches yours.

“If you didn’t like me,” You smile a little smuger. “then you wouldn’t be crying so hard right now.”

“Y/N.” She blushes and glares as best she can. “You are not seriously flirting with me while dying.” She scolds.

“Nope.” You can’t hide the groan that time. “Just flirting with you while injured.” 

You sit up as far as you can and pull her down closer. She doesn’t resist. 

She sniffs and fights back her tears but despite her best efforts, some salty warm tears still drip onto your face. 

It’s so hard to stop short of kissing her, but you do, needing to make sure.

“Lin.” You drop the nick name so she knows you’re serious. “Do me a favor and don’t kiss me if it’s only because you think there’s a chance I won’t make it. I won’t be upset. I’ve been rejected by you before. I just need to know, that if you do ever kiss me, it’s real.” 

“Y/N.” She shakes her head. “You are many things,” She mirrors your earlier remark. “And apparently an idiot is one of them.” She closes the gap and presses her soft lips into yours.

You melt, dropping your hands as soon as she stops holding them to instead hold your face. 

It was exactly how you had always imagined, well, minus the whole you might be dying and weren’t entirely sure you could feel your legs part. 

But other than that? It was all you could have ever hoped for. 

Your heart stopped pumping pain and was now pumping her love. 

You internally giggle at how she would hate that image.

When she pulls away the pain and cold both return but then you see her smile and they fade back into the background.

“I love you.” You know it was just one kiss, but the words and the feelings they represented had been all you had feeling around her for years.

“No shit.” She chuckles slightly, still crying but having gotten a bit of a handle on her tears by now.

“Kiss me again.” You half ask half order. 

Without protest, she does. Once again, you find yourself melting into her perfectly blissful touch.

Only this time, you melt further. 

“Y/N~” She muses into the kiss.

“Lin…” You breathe, barely able to form the word.

You sink further and further from this reality. Your eyes, though closed, feel as fuzzy as you’re sure they’re seeing.

“Y/N?” She pulls away from you but you barely notice, too far gone. “Y/N!” She cries.

You feel her shake you. You feel her tears drip onto you.

Still, you sink deeper and deeper into the dark abyss. 

_ If this is it,  _ You think.  _ At least I got to feel her kiss first. Twice.  _ You would smile if you could.  _ I got to feel her kiss twice. And my, what a perfect kiss it was. _

***

Your eyes weakly flutter open as the varied levels of pain your body was in dissolve back into reality.

You grumble as you weakly look around. 

You were in a healing center room, that much was clear. 

You had been here a while, by the looks of the half dead and fully bloomed flowers that sat on the table beside you.

Then you see her, your love, dead asleep in a chair at your side. She looked exhausted, having most likely come straight here form working all day.

Why would she do that?

You only vaguely remember the kiss and you weren’t fully convinced it hadn’t been a dream.

“Lin?” Your voice was raspy from lack of use and thus didn’t achieve the volume necessary to wake her.

Still, the sound got someone’s attention.

“Y/N!” Tenzin whisper shouts with a smile, as to not wake Lin.

“Tenzin?” You raise an eyebrow at your cousin who had just entered the room. 

Your other two cousins who were standing on either side of him in the doorway, now rushed to your bedside to hug you a little too tight.

“You’re awake!” Kya beams, still keeping quiet.

“I knew you were too tough to be asleep forever!” Bumi says a little louder than the other two but still obviously trying to be quiet. 

“Am I dead?” You question. 

“You almost were.” She says, pulling away from you but remaining seated on the edge of the bed. “If I hadn’t found you and Lin right when I did, you might have.”

“So, she really was with me then?” You smile slightly and turn to look at her. “It wasn’t a dream?”

“It wasn’t a dream.” Tenzin confirms, now also standing nearby.

“You don’t sound like you hate me anymore either. What changed?” You were mostly teasing about this one, but he answered honestly.

“You’re family.” He says. “I could never hate you. I just, was annoyed.”

“As always.” You point out. “Why, specifically, were you annoyed with me for twenty some odd years?”

“You are a master at machine’s, Y/N, but you really lack common sense.” He says.

“That sounded like an insult.” You point out.

“What I mean to say is, I suppose I let my jealousy for you constantly flirting with Lin stay with me even after things ended between me and her.”

“Okay, and why were jealous to begin with?” You half laugh half scoff. You turn to Lin and instantly she makes you smile just by being her. “She always would have chosen you. No matter what I did.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” He says.

She stirs awake, prompting your two seated cousin’s to stand.

Your heart races as you remember the kisses and your fingers find your lips.

“We’ll leave you two alone.” Kya says with a wink.

The three shuffle out of the room as Lin yawns fully awake.

“Lin?” You had found your voice now. “Spirits, woman, you’ve been asleep forever.” You joke, having figured out by now that you must have been asleep way longer.

“Y/N?” She shoots open her eyes and smiles when she sees you. “Y/N! You’re awake!” She rushes to your bedside and kisses you.

You smile against her lips and kiss her back, having absolutely no issue with the pain in your ribs as you sit up to kiss her deeper.

You pull away first, still too injured to sit up that long but already lengths from where you were before you passed out.

You take her hand, not wanting to lose her touch and she sits on the edge of the bed.

“How long was I out?” You ask the obvious question.

“Three weeks.” She says simply.

“Damn.” You laugh a little. “Good. Teach you to wait for me for once.”

“Shut up.” She growls, rolling her eyes. 

“Hey.” You put a hand on her cheek, forcing her to turn her scowl to you. “I missed you in my dreams.” You smile and she blushes, still trying to hold it back like always. You chuckle. “You’re so cute, Linny.”

“Don’t call me that.” She scolds.

“I’ll call you what I want to, Linny.” You throw the nick name back at her. “What are you going to do? Make me wait another forty years? I’ve waited long enough, don’t you think?”

She leans in but stops just short of your lips.

“No.” She says it stern but you’ve had enough of her teasing.

“Yes.” You reply, wrapping your arms around her and pulling her the rest of the way into a kiss.

You feel her blush and smile against you, only regaining her stoic demeanor after she pulls away but still unable to hide her deep pink blush.

“I love you, Y/N.” She confesses.

“About time, Linny.”


	32. A Final Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KUVIRA X READER - ANGST / HURT COMFORT  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> *Part 3 of the 3 parts that started in Chapter 19.*
> 
> You were but a soul in the spirit world, awaiting her arrival so you could serve your final purpose of forgiving the woman you loved for killing you.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Requested: Many of you requested this hence why I wrote it lol. Too many names to mention. :)

She feels light in your arms, growing heavier only as she fully faded into the colorful world around you.

You smile down at her, your heart both fluttering at the sight of her and aching at the sight of her injuries.

When you finally hit the ground, it’s good you’re there because it becomes obvious she wouldn’t be able to stand on her own.

Her eyes slowly open and for a split second, she’s the woman you remember. Soft gaze, hair a mess. 

“Y/N?” Her voice was broken. “Am I dead?” She reaches out to hold you and tenses slightly when she actually can. “Y/N…” Her eyes filled with tears and her hand softed against your cheek.

It wasn’t just shock or love that she was feeling. It looked like, relief. As if the idea of finally being cut into the afterlife was a weight lifted off her shoulders. And the idea that you would be there with her? It seemed to bring her such content that it hurt to smile into your response.

“No.” You hush, brushing back some of her hair. “I’m afraid not, Vira.”

“Kuvira.” Korra breaks away Kuvira’s gaze, causing her to push away from you.

“Where are we?” Kuvia demands, now back to that dictator you hated to see. 

“The spirit world.” Korra answers. “All the energy from your weapon tore open a new portal.” She glances over at you, her calm juxtaposing Kuvira’s confused anger perfectly. “Who is this?”

Kuvira looks at you, lowering her guard for just as second, before tearing her eyes away to leer back at Korra. 

“Nevermind her. This isn't real anyway.” She sinks to her knees and holds herself tight. “It can’t be.” 

Korra doesn’t take her eyes off you, not in a threatening way but in an expectant one.

“I’m Y/N Y/L/N.” You say, just as calm as she was, as you step closer and kneel beside the woman you once loved. “Kuvira had me killed.” Kuvira freezes at your words, tears filling her green eyes. “I’m not sure how I came to be in the spirit world. I just remember thinking to myself that if I died, if I was really gone, then she wouldn’t have anybody around who really saw who she was.” You say that last part to her, trying to meet her eyes but having her continue to look away.

“You’re not here.” She mumbles, shutting her eyes tight. 

“I am.” You reassure her.

Tears slip past her shut eyes but you don’t do anything about them yet, wanting to instead finish your story. 

So, you look back at Korra and continue.

“When the train came down the tracks she stuck me to and hit me, everything went black. There was this sound, a loud thudding noise. I think it was the train hitting me. 

Then, after a moment of silence, I heard this ringing. I started to realize it wasn’t just a ringing but humming. Human humming. It got lower as I started to recognize what it was.

My vision started to fade back in and here I was, in this magical world. Someone was indeed humming, this strange, yet wise, old man. 

He explained to me where I was and when I asked why I was here, he didn’t know either. He said his best assumption was that a kind spirit had heard my plea to have more time to be there for her and had helped my own spirit cross over into the spirit world so I could do just that.”

“But I don’t understand.” Korra says. “If Kuvira killed you, why would you want to help her badly enough that a spirit brought you to the spirit world?”

You smile and turn your attention back to the woman in question. 

Now, you do wipe away her tears. You shush her choking sobs and tilt her chin up so that when she opens her eyes she’s looking at you.

“Because I know that wasn’t really her.” You say, half to Korra but half to Kuvira.

“Y/N.” Kuvira’s gaze goes harsh, like she’s mad that she let herself cry. “You don’t know me. You don’t know the things I’ve done. It was never supposed to go like this but they wouldn’t just give up! I-”

“Niether would you, I assume?” You cut her off with the question. “It’s okay, Vira. It’s over. Now, you can rest.”

“I can’t rest!” She protests, shoving you away once again and stumbling backwards. “My nation still needs me. If anything, now more than ever. Do you really expect someone like the avatar or that boy king to understand how it feels to be cast aside? To be seen as unworthy of being helped, even by your own people?”

“Or your own parents?” You add. 

Realization over comes her at your words. 

“I think I get it now.” Korra sits down nearby the two of you. “Su told me about how she took you in when you were younger.”

“Her issues didn’t end there.” You look away, saddened by how still, she wasn’t seeing the full picture. “That’s where they began.” You look back up at the avatar, now with a glare as strong as the woman you loved’s. “That woman never parented her well. She made her feel like she had to prove her worth. She made her feel like is she wasn’t doing things her way then she wasn’t doing them right and thus had to try ten times harder at them. It was why winning this war, uniting that nation, became so important to her. If she failed?” You turn back to Kuvira and your gaze softens back into one of hurt. “She wouldn’t be allowed back home. She would be rejected by her family, again.” 

You crawl closer and despite her hesitation, Kuvira doesn’t back away. You hold her face in your hand and smile.

“You’re not really her.” She shakes her head. “You can’t be.”

“I am.” You run your thumb across her lips. “It’s really me. I’m really here. I’m really telling you, it’s time to give up. You did what you set out to do. You don’t need anyone’s approval.”

“They’ll never forgive me.” Her voice shivers. 

“Maybe not.” You lean slightly closer. “But I do and I’m proud of you, Vira. I’ve been watching, from here, and getting intel from my new spirit friends.” You smile. “You’ve done so much good.” Your smile drops. “But you’ve done a lot of bad things too.”

“I never meant to-”

“Shh.” You smile again. “I know. I know and I’m proud of you. I understand now why you couldn’t let me go that day. I understand and I’m okay with it. I still love you, nothing will change that.”

Tears begin to fill her eyes again at your words. 

She leans closer and holds your cheek. 

“Then I want to stay with you.” She rushes. “I made the wrong choice then, I should have chosen you, Y/N. It’s always been you. Korra can tell them all I died. I can just stay here, with you. We can be happy, Y/N. Just like all those nights.” She smiles a hopeful smile that breaks your heart.

“I wish we could, Vira.” You say. 

“What do you mean, wish?” Her smile starts to drop again. You wipe the single tear that falls from her eye. “We can, Y/N. You’re here. I’m here. We can be together again.”

“I’m beginning to understand,” You tell her, fighting back your own tears while you keep your smile. “That my purpose of being here still, was for you to have someone on your side. Someone to explain things.” You bite your lip before adding the next part. “I’ve done that now.” 

“No…” She realizes and more tears fall. “No!” She’s suddenly hugging you tight.

You’re surprised by her outburst. Normally, she tried to hide her emotions, especially about you, but now, she was sobbing into your shoulder and hugging you so hard you couldn’t breathe.

“I’m sorry.” You hug her gently back. “I’m right here.”

“You can’t leave me again.” She cries. “I realize I was wrong. I realize I should have chosen you all that time ago. I realize I shouldn’t have been so harsh with my people. I realize I have to give up and I will. So I don’t understand why you can’t stay.”

“Sometimes,” You peel her off of you. You’re feeling yourself fade and you don’t want to fade away in her arms. “Realizations come too late. But it’s okay.” 

Your hand starts to flake off into yellow sparks of light. 

“No!” She grabs for your hand, crying harder. “Stop it! Stay with me or take me with you!”

“Soon, there won’t be a me anymore.” You smile past your own tears, keeping them back for her and place your other fading hand on her other cheek. “I’m sorry you had to lose me twice.”

Everything she held back the first time, she let loose now. 

She ugly cries, completely ignoring the avatar and the spirits that now flocked around you.

“Please. Y/N, I love you.” She begs.

“I know.” Your eyes fall to her lips. There was still time, for one last kiss. “I love you too, Vira. I’m so proud of you.” 

You lean in slow, kissing her deep for the final time as you continue to fade away into light.

It didn’t hurt, like the train. No, this was peaceful. You were content.

Your spirit form is gone, but you watch as you rise away from the scene.

Kuvira was holding herself from her place in the pink grass, crying and completely unaware of everything around her. Too focused, on you. How you were gone.

“Come on.” Korra tries to comfort her, her eyes full of empathy. She wraps one of Kuvira’s limp arms around her. “She’s gone.”

Together, they walk back towards the portal, Yin to Yang. Then, your vision goes black once more. This time, forever.


	33. White Tanktop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIN X READER - SMUT  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> You were trying to focus on the very important matter at hand, you really were. But she just looked so damn sexy in that white tank top and you just HAD to say something. Now? Your punishment makes you glad you did....;)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Requested: This wasn't requested. Just an old unfinished draft that I finished when @RepublicCityFiles had to go and make me in a smut writing mood with their Lin X SugarBaby! Reader fic so thanks for that. Go thank then with a like to their fic.  
> *  
> Also, almost titled this 'sorry mom' because this is well.....

“Any questions?” Lin asks the group consisting of all of the gaang’s kids, team avatar, some cops, the president herself, and you. 

She had just finished explaining the plan of attack for the latest enemy but you had been too distracted by her white tank top and rippling muscles to notice.

“Yeah.” You raise your hand, lowering it when she nods to you. “So like, can you repeat all of that? I was distracted by, well, you. I am, very gay, and that tank top hugs your curves so well. I literally didn’t hear a thing you said.” 

You know people are looking at you but you’re too focused on Lin’s bright red face to care. You smirk a little and bite your bottom lip.

You had almost died in the last mission and the fear of the abyss was still fresh in your mind. You had decided that you were going to start speaking your mind no matter what, even if that meant Mako was now giving you an ‘I want to vomit’ stare and Kya was looking at you like ‘we all noticed but we don’t say it’.

“Trying to speak my mind a little more.” You lean back in your chair and trace her form with your eyes. “Sorry to be blunt, but honestly the feminist in me and the useless lesbian in me are constantly at war when I see you, especially when you’re wearing that.”

“Do you think that’s funny?” Lin scolds, still leering against her blush. 

“No, not at all. I think it’s a highly inappropriate thing to say given the situation.” You lick your lips and meet her Emerald green eyes. “But you know, saying everything that crosses my mind and all that. It’s rather freeing.”

Now you look around at the others who are all judging you hard for varying reasons.

“What?” You chuckle. “Oh come on, none of you think she’s hot?” You motion to Lin. You lock eyes with Tenzin and give him a look. “Tenzin, man, you know what I’m talking about. You were an idiot to let that go.”

“Can we please refocus here?” Lin asks, clearly uncomfortable. She crosses her arms over her breasts, seemingly on purpose.

You turn back to her and lean further in your chair.

“Please.” You nod with a smirk.

She reexplains the key points of her before dismissing everyone but you. 

Shit you were in trouble. Why was your fear of her wrath turning you on so much? 

When everyone else files out and it’s just you and Lin alone in the back room of the police station, she moves to the door and locks it.

“Kinky.” You joke. “I assume this is about my comment earlier?”

“It is.” She nods, unbuckling the leather straps that kept her metal cords wound up and in place, and letting them drop to the floor.

Now you were the one blushing.

“Chief Beifong!” You stutter.

She continues to near you, now pulling off her white tank top to leave only a black sports bra in its place. 

“You really think what you said, Y/N?” She tilts her head with the question. 

“Yes.” You stamper, too flustered to give a snarky response. “I do. You’re….wow.” You swallow hard, watching her perfect chiseled stone abs and she chuckles.

“Perfect, because now you’re going to apologize to me for it.” She says, backing you into a chair.

She was now only inches away from you. She leaned a hand against the back of the chair and used her free one to twirl a strand of your hair, tugging just slightly enough to turn you on some more.

Your eyes couldn’t decide between her eyes or her perfect tits, darting between the two heavenly features until she finally crashes her lips into yours and your eyes close. 

You melt into her touch, shocked into a moan when she roughly grabs your left breast.

She bites down hard on your bottom lip before pushing away off the chair and crossing her arms, once again covering her tits.

You whine, noting the growing wetness between your legs.

You start to stand but you don’t even make it a full step before she’s shoving you down to your knees by the top of your head.

You gasp, your eyes now level with the zipper of her pants and look up, past her still extended arm, and at her emerald green eyes.

She grips the hair at the top of your head tighter, breathing slow as to not show just how turned on she was.

“Apologize.” She orders, her voice wavering ever so slightly.

Your eyes flick back to her zipper and you lick your lips. How easy it would be to just lean forward, unzip her black pants, and give her what she wanted; But oh, how fun it would be to resist.

You look back up at her, smirking teasingly at her blush. 

“Make me.” You say.

She blushes more and growls. 

She tugs back quick and harsh on your hair, causing you to look even further up at her. You fight back a groan and keep your eyes locked on hers.

“That’s how it’s going to be, huh?” She scoffs. “Fine then.”

She brings her hand back to her side, bringing you with it, but only to have more force when she tosses you by the hair away from her. 

You land on your back, the hard wood floor definitely leaving a bruise. The bruise was tomorrow’s problem, however, because right now you just wanted her.

You stagger back up to your knees and watch with agonizing levels of need for her touch as she starts to pull her tank top back on.

“If you can’t be good, you won’t get the chance to apologize to me at all.” She says. 

The sliding fabric curtain drags down her body, only getting halfway before you swallow hard and reach out a desperate hand.

“Wait.” You beg. 

She stops, smiling smugly over her shoulder at you but not taking it back off.

You can’t reach her from where you are so you stand and take a few steps closer. Once you’re close enough, you brush your fingers across the small of her muscular back. 

She still doesn’t move. She breathes deep to keep back the sounds your touch requests.

In one motion, you push your hand up under the tank top to the spot between her shoulder blades and kiss down on her neck, sucking just hard enough to tease a mark.

“I’ll be good.” You breathe as you pull your mouth away.

That does it for her.

She rips the tank top back off and throws it aside, turning to face you so that her lips can once again meet yours.

Her hands hold either side of your face, pulling you closer into her taste of green tea and vanilla chapstick. 

You feel her smirk against your lips but you don’t have enough time to figure out what she’s thinking before she spins you around and slams you back into the door of the small meeting room. 

A single hand drops from your jaw to your neck where she squeezes down firmly on the sides of your throat.

You shriek at the sudden movement before gasping into her choking.

You hear a collective gasp echo out from behind the door.

“Y/N!” You hear Kya say from the other side of the now way too thin piece of wood. “What’s going on in there?”

“Is Beifong hurting you?” That voice was Korra and she sounded angry.

Of course they were all listening in, eager to hear what punishment the strict police chief, Lin Beifong, had in store for you.

Lin’s eyes widen and she turns a bright deep red.

You open your mouth to respond but, knowing your whole speaking your mind thing, she puts a strong calloused hand over your mouth before you can speak.

“Y/N?” It was Korra again. “You don’t have to respond, just stay silent if you need help and we’ll come in.”

You’re glad her hand was over your mouth because it was the only thing stifling your laughter now.

Lin, on the other hand, looked absolutely mortified.

She drops her hand from your throat to grab you by the collar and yank you away from the door, keeping her other hand over your mouth.

You’re so close now that if her hand wasn’t in the way, you’d be kissing. She still held onto your clothing firmly.

“I’m going to let go.” She mumbles. Her eyes keep darting to the door and back to you as she speaks. “And when I do, you will tell them you are fine and that I am not beating you up and to go away.” Her eyes find the door once more then back, now leering at you dead serious. “You will not,” She emphasizes the word. “Do your little whatever crosses your mind thing and when we are done you will still keep this a secret. Understood?”

You nod against her, scared and turned on even more by her glare.

Still, that pesky thought of ‘saying what I think worked last time’ nags at the back of your mind.

“Y/N?” Now it was Mako. “Twenty seconds then we’re coming in.”

Lin was redder than you had ever seen her, seemingly terrified of what the other would think. You? Not so much.

She looks at you with a silent fury and removes her hand from your mouth.

“I’m fine.” You call out instantly. You eye her, debating on if this would push her too far or just far enough. You smirk at her.

_ Don’t.  _ Her eyes seemed to demand. 

Her fist grips tighter on the front of your jacket.

You turn your smirk to the door and call out something more before she can stop you.

“She’s just gonna punish me with a fuck real quick. I’ll be out soon now go away so I can make her moan.” 

You turn back to her and from one look, know not to regret the words.

“You fucking brat.” She growls.

She looks at the door once more and when there’s no response, she sighs and turns back to you, still blushing brightly.

“Now you have two things to apologize for.” She growls a little quieter.

She throws you back into the chair you were previously seated in and you push back your stifles.

“Oh, Lin~!” You moan loudly, looking first to the door then back to her.

“Shut up!” She scoffs in a hushed way.

She straddles you in the chair and glances back at the door.

“Yes, chief!” You moan again, even louder. “R-Right there~!” You add an extra moan to be more annoying.

“Quit it!” She puts a hand to your throat, hoping her choking will stop your fake moans but it doesn’t. You’re pretty good at faking them too, in your humble opinion. “Y/N!” She almost begs with your name.

Her eyes go to the door once more.

“Oh, Li-” You’re cut off by her kiss and smile into it. 

_ Yeah.  _ You think.  _ That’ll shut me up.  _

You kiss her back, knotting your fingers into her silky grey hair and tugging just as she had done to you earlier.

She fights any and all sound, not sure if they were still listening in or if you had scared them away with your teasing.

You grab her ass and she gasps, slightly too loud for her own comfort. You take the opportunity of your kiss being broken to move your lips to her neck, remembering how hard it was for her to be silent earlier when you teased her there.

You bite down softly, digging in deeper as you drag your teeth forward. Then, you soothe the mark with a flick of your tongue.

She fights it as best she can, but let’s out a soft groan.

“Oh, you’re so in trouble.” She moans, not as quietly as she would have liked. 

She wraps her arms around you and pulls you closer and harder against her.

You bite her neck again, this time in a slightly different spot. Once again, you’re rewarded with a noise, this moan a little louder still.

“Oh yeah?” You continue to leave marks down her neck as you talk. “Seems to me like you’re the one being punished here.” 

That might have been the wrong thing to say.

As sudden as a strike of lightning, she’s turning the tables by standing up and dragging you with her by the hair.

You gasp and this time moan loudly at the tugging of your locks.

Now, you’re back to kneeling before her, a single hand tangled in the hair at the top of your head. She wears that same domineering look from before, with an added blush that only made you want her more.

“Apologize.” She orders, her volume back to normal. 

Here you are, met with the same command.

You smirk.

“Ma-” before you can finish your retort, she pulls you closer, leaning her hips into you.

_ Okay, that’ll make me. _

You kiss above her belt line while your hands undo both the belt buckle and her pants button. Then, just as you had fantasized about before, you unzip her pants with your teeth.

You make sure to go as slow as you can manage, not even speeding up when she rewards your efforts with a moan nor when she punishes you with another slight tug of your hair.

“Y/N~” She moans.

You love the sound of your name in her voice.

“I’m so sorry, Chief.” You breathe, even slower still starting to tug down her pants. You leave her panties up for later.

“What are you sorry for?” She tries to sound put together, but she’s already a bit of a mess. 

“For the comment I made about you at our meeting.” You say.

Her pants are now at the floor so she steps out of them.

“It was inappropriate.” You add. 

Your finger’s tease at the waist of her panties as your eyes admire how wet she is. Damn. This woman was going to be the death of you.

“Almost as inappropriate as punishing someone by fucking them.” You smirk but it drops when she tugs your hair with an animalistic growl. “Okay!” You breathe.

You slide down one side of the thin black cotton. 

You kiss into the divit of her hip bone then slide the fabric back up. She whines and pushes further into your face. 

“Demanding.” You joke, holding her back. “Almost as demanding as it would be to make someone fuck you as a punishment.” 

“Spirits almighty, Y/N!” She nearly yells, forgetting that she wanted to be quiet. “You see how fucking wet I am just eat me out already!” 

“Or else?’ You purr, pulling down the other side of her panties and kissing her hip the same way. 

She answers with her actions by pulling your hair back hard.

She wraps a leg around your shoulder and uses it to push your back forward. She uses her own hand to slide her panties to the side while yours are busy trying to fight back against her forceful suggestion to just shut up and lean in.

You cave in under the combination of her pushing you with her leg and tugging you by your hair and drop your jaw, meeting her pussy with a stick out tongue.

She moans loudly at the touch and even louder when you actually start to wiggle the moist muscle against her.

You push away slightly but only to come back full force with a strong and quick swipe of your tongue from her core to her clit.

“Y/N!” She gasps, moaning louder and loosening her grip on your hair.

“Mm~” You hum against her as you continue to work her towards orgasm.

You hold the hip opposite to her wrapped leg firmly to steady her while your other hand makes quick work of your own pant’s button and zipper.

Your fingers delve into your panties and start to play with your clit all while you continue to lick and suck and just absolutely devour her pussy.

She becomes a moaning mess and now fully releases your hair, using that hand to instead pull you closer still by the shoulder.

You circle her opening a few times before sticking your tongue inside of her. This sends her almost over the edge.

“Y/N~!” She shouts. “You rude,” She moans. “Arrogant,” She gasps. “Inappropriate,” she moans again. “Girl!” 

You quicken your pace on your clit, moving the thumb from your hand on her to her clit and rubbing in small circles. 

With your fingers, you could feel the sticky lubrication that tasted so good but that felt different with your mouth. It felt so good to know you aroused her this much.

You pull your tongue out of her and replace it with two fingers from your own pants that were now coated in your own leaking fluids.

“Here’s my apology, Chief.” You say with a smile. “Now where’s my reward?”

She scoffs.

“J-Just,” She can barely form the word. “Finish me off, baby girl.”

Baby girl? You liked it.

You quicken your pace, thrusting with your fingers into that rough patch inside her and switching your thumb on her bundle of nerves out for your mouth.

She moans and gasps wordlessly. Her legs shake and you can feel her toes curl against your back.

Then, she releases your sticky white reward all over your hand. 

You let her ride it out, only taking your hand out to catch her from falling over.

You stand, holding her collapsed breathless body close.

“Forgive me now, Chief?” You kiss her neck.

“Mhm.” She nods once against your shoulder. She holds you weakly closer. “Give me about five minutes to get water and check the halls.” She growls into your ear, nibbling at your earlobe as she speaks. “Then you can apologize for telling on me.”

She cuckles lowly and pushes off of you.

You smile and bite your lip. 

Spirits was she sexy.

“I’ll be here.” You collapse back into that same chair, your pants open invitingly. “Waiting for you to finish me off too this time?” You give her a hopeful look.

She wraps a nearby blanket around herself and laughs lowly.

“Don’t get greedy now.” She muses.

Her eyes are on you as she opens the door so you’re the first to see your fumbling audience fall back away from the now open door.

You choke on your laugh and close your legs.

Seeing this, her smile drops and she spins around with a blush just as bright as before.

It wasn’t the full group that remained, just those nosy bastards you liked to call friends.

“Uh, hi Chief.” Asami holds up a little wave, looking just as red as Lin.

“Funny meeting you here.” Kya stutters with an awkward and embarrassed smile.

“We were, just-” Korra is cut off by the slam of the door.

You burst out laughing and Lin just glares as she marches over to you.

“We’re back to needing two apologies.” She barks.

“What? That wasn’t even my fault.” You defend, pulling her by the hips down into your lap.

“They’re your friends.” She pushes a single finger into your shoulder.

“Hey.” You laugh, rubbing your shoulder. 

The blanket drops and she strips off her sports bra, revealing to you her perfectly curved chest.

You nearly drool at the sight then shoot your eyes back up to hers.

“Can I at least cum too this time?” You ask.

She mulls it over.

“Fine.” She agrees. You lean in to kiss her but she pushes you back by the shoulders. “But they leave first.” She points to the door.

“Got it.” 

You reach down and take off your boot so you can throw it at the door.

“Get out of here, you peeping toms!” You shout as the boot hits the door with a thud. “I’ll tell you the details later!”

“You will not!” Lin blushes.

You shrug and she glares harder. You laugh and pull her into a deep kiss.


	34. I Don't Get Sick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIN X READER - FLUFF  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Some Serotonin to help ya'll sleep.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Requested: Jerrieschild wanted a P2 with sick Lin so here you go. :)

“Lin~” You whisper, inches from your sleeping wife’s face. “Linny~” You whisper a bit louder.

She whines in her sleep and hikes the blanket higher over her shoulders where she laid on her back.

You pout, sitting back up and swing a leg over her so that you’re straddling her without actually putting any weight on her. You hold your new stuffed otter penguin close to her face and move it like it’s talking.

“Wake up, Linny~.” You say at normal volume.

She groans again and, without opening her eyes, responds.

“I’m sleeping.” She grumbles, her voice raspy from the sickness she had been stuck in bed with all day.

“Hm.” You pull the stuffed animal close and kiss her scarred cheek. “Doesn’t sound like you’re sleeping to me.” You tease.

She peels open her tired eyes and looks at you unamused. 

“Fine. What is it, love?” She asks.

“Look at this stuffed penguin otter I found at the corner store today!” You hold it too close for her comfort with a huge smile on your face. “Isn’t it cute?!”

“It looks pissed off.” She notes, with her own pissed off look.

“It does!” You giggle. You pull the thing close into a hug. “That’s how she got her name.” 

“What’d you name it?” She asks, deciding ot humor you.

“Linny Jr.” You make a teasing face at her.

“So if I understand this correctly.” She says, moving her arms up to loosely hold your hips. “You woke me up on my death bed to insult me and show me a cute toy you bought?”

“You aren’t dying.” You roll your eyes, your smile still prevalent. 

“Yes I am.” Her arms drop back down to the bed and she can’t even keep her head up to look you in the eyes anymore.

“It’s a cold.” You say, climbing off of her to lay down at her side. 

You stick a hand under the smooth silk pillowcase on your side of the bed and hold your head through the pillow buffer. You look at her and smile because even flushed and grumpy she was the most beautiful woman you had ever seen. 

“It’s the plague.” She turns her head to the side and locks her glaring green eyes with yours.

“It is not the plague.” You laugh. 

You hold Linny Jr. up to her face again and move it.

“Stop being a baby, oh great and mighty Chief of Police!” You tease with a character voice.

She scoffs and grabs the stuffed animal away from you. She holds it up to examine it before deciding once again to give into your goofiness.

“I don’t think your friend here has too good of manners, Y/N.” She says. “Might have to throw her in a holding cell for the night.”

“No~!” You whine, taking the toy back and hugging it tight. 

Lin smiles and side eyes you.

“I’m afraid she’s left me no other choice.” She says.

Lin turns to face you and drapes a strong arm over your side.

“You could always pay her bail.” She adds.

“And what would that be, Chief?” You smile and scoot in closer.

“Hm.” She pretends to think, gently taking Linny Jr. back from you. “What do you think it should be?”

She turns the toy’s face to you and adds dialogue in her own version of the thing’s voice.

“I think Y/N should cuddle you for my bail because you’re weak and dying and she loves you.” She says. 

She turns the toy back to face her.

“I think that’s a great idea.” She tells it.   
She looks up at you with her ever growing smile and exhausted eyes. The bags underneath of them were so dark they could have been drawn on with eyeshadow.

“Deal.” You say, booping her sore nose gently. “But Linny Jr. stays.”

“Fine.” She agrees, pulling the stuffed animal close to her chest. “Linny Jr stays.” She sounds annoyed by the name, just like you knew she’d be. 

“And you’re not dying.” You add.

“I can already see the light.” She jokes.

You roll your eyes and place a hand on her cheek before kissing her dry lips softly. 

“I love you.” You tell her, pulling her closer and resting your foreheads together.

“I love you too.” She says. “But I can’t breathe on my side.” 

You roll your eyes and pull away so that she can shift onto her back. She does so with a groan. Drama queen. 

You cuddle up against her chest, Linny Jr. laying between Lin and your arm. She wraps her closer arm around you and rubs your shoulder at a steady soothing pace.

“Goodbye, Y/N.” She says. “This is a good way to go out.”

“You’re not dying Lin, it’s a cold.” You remind her, eyes closed and ready to sleep.

“I don’t get colds.”

“Yes you do. You just leave them to fester and then complain when they get bad.”

“Quit insulting me. I can beat you up.” She scoffs.

“Yes. You can.” You hold her tighter and smile once more..

“I can!” She argues.

“I just said you could.”

She mutters something incoherent and you just giggle, nuzzling closer and wrapping a leg around her lower half.

The grumpy otter penguin was so accurate.


	35. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIN X READER - HURT / COMFORT  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> You and Lin had been through a lot in your fourteen years of marriage. 
> 
> You've had a kid together, solved an issue over needing to wear rings, and even gotten her to got to your eccentric traveling friend's world wide dance tours. 
> 
> But now? Now something was different. Now, the fight was real.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> REQUESTED: Not requested. I'm working my way down requests but have had such writer's block lately and just lack of motivation. Hence all the Lin. It's easy to write about her - for me at least. I love that woman I stg :)

Sheni had always been your best friend. 

It was because of her and her wander lusting dancer heart that you had travelled all across the world. Wether it was seeing her dance shows in big cities or being dragged along to some shady camping trip outside a small village, being with her always brought you adventure.

However, Sheni was at current bringing you something new: an argument with your wife.

Lin had never been one to argue with you. 

Aside from her occasional grumpiness, which you had always had a knack for being able to pull her out of with a kiss and some light hearted flirting, you really didn’t ever fight. Not in fourteen years of marriage. 

Even when your daughter had been born and you had that added stressor, it was still always quick make ups and loving apologies followed by cuddles and reading together on the couch.

This was a different kind of fight. 

This? This was Lin like you had never seen her before.

“What’s the big deal, Linny?” You put your hands on your hips and furrow your brows. “Just last week you were all on board for coming to Sheni’s dance thing with me.”

“Well I’ve changed my mind.” She had her arms crossed and her scowl ten times tighter than usual.

“Is it work related?” You ask. 

If she had to miss it, that was fine. But she could just tell you as much.

“Yes.” She agrees quickly.

“Okay, fine.” You put your hands down, thinking you’re over the argument. “You could have just lead with that.” You sigh into your smile. “Toph and I will just go without you then. No big deal.” You reach out to hold her and she slaps your hand away.

“You’re not taking my daughter to that place!” She growls.

Now you’re mad again.

You throw your hands up in the air before crossing them just like she was.

“Okay, that’s it.” You scoff. “What is with you, Linny?”

“I just don’t want you to go.” She spits. “Is that too much to ask?!”

“Without a reason?” You raise your brows. “Yes.” You lower them again and growl.

“I told you, it’s a work thing.” 

“It’s not a work thing.” You make a face. “If it was a work thing, you wouldn’t have mentioned ‘that place’.”

“You’re not going.” She says firm. “That’s the end of it. I’m sorry, Y/N, but tell Sheni you’ll see her at the next one.”

“You can’t tell me where I can and cannot go, Lin.” You drop the nickname and she definitely notices. Not once in all of your fights have you ever called her by her real name.

She recoils, looking hurt, and starts to backtrack.

“Y/N, I-” She starts, cut off by your twelve year old daughter entering the room and rubbing her sleepy eyes.

“Ma? Mom?” She yawns. “What happened? I was napping in my room and I heard you fighting.”

Your face softens and your heart shatters at knowing you’ve hurt her.

“Come here, Toph.” You tell her with a gentle voice.

You hold out your arms for a hug. She happily hugs you back and you kiss the top of her head.

“Your mom needs some time to herself for a little bit, okay?” You ignore Lin’s facial protest and continue to speak. “We’re going to go see one of aunt Sheni’s performances and then when we get back everything will be better. Sound good?”

“Okay, Ma.” She pulls away and looks between you and your wife, unconvinced.

“Good girl.” You smile and ruffle her hair. “Head out to the satomobile and I’ll meet you in a few.”

She does as she’s told and it’s only once the door clicks shut that Lin tries again to speak.

“Y/N. I told you I don’t feel comfortable with you taking our daughter to that city.” She says, more stern than angry.

“And I told you,” You say, grabbing your coat and keys. “That you can’t dictate my movements.” 

You run the fingers on your right hand over your wedding ring and watch her for any signs that she wants to explain. She doesn’t seem any closer to telling you the truth.

“I love you.” You remind her, taking your ring off and setting it on the coffee table next to you. She looks broken at the sight. “When I get back we’re either talking about the real reason you don’t want me to go or I’m going right back out that door. I’ve never done well with secrets, Lin. You know that.”

“Y/N-” She was edging on tears but still seemed like she wasn’t ready to have that discussion with you.

“I’ll see you later, Linny.” You end on the nickname so she know this isn’t a goodbye.

Then, you leave.

***

“Y/N!” Sheni chirps, running up to you and picking you up off the ground with her hug.

“Sheni!” You chuckle despite your fresh hurt from your argument with Lin.

Sheni let’s you down and gasps when her eyes fall on your daughter.

“And you must be little Toph!” She rushes. “I haven’t seen you since you were this big!” She holds a hand down to her knees.

“She’s gotten quite grown, that’s for sure.” You agree, smiling at the girl who look very embarrassed and very annoyed.

“Ma.” She complains. You chuckle.

“So where did you find this place?” You turn your attention back to your friend and she does the same.

“Oh you know me.” She waves a hand. “Always traveling. I heard about it and thought, ‘wow! A whole city of metal! Sounds great!’ and now here I am!” She glances around before lifting a single brow at you. “Speaking of impermeable rigid things, where’s your wife?”

“Haha.” You roll your eyes. “Very funny.” You look down, unable to fully hide the hurt and grip at your long hanging necklace for comfort. “Lin couldn’t make it tonight.”

“Your ring!” Sheni gasps, grabbing your hand and pulling it closer for a better look. “You didn’t-”

“No.” You rush. “Nothing like that. We just got in a fight, that’s all.” You don’t pull your hand away, knowing she would just take it back again. “Everything was fine until I mentioned where your recital was at.” You add. “You should have seen her, Shen.”

Sheni knows when it’s time to be serious and so for your sake drops her energy levels and her grin.

“Are you holding up okay?” She asks, placing her second hand atop yours.

“I will be. I kinda gave her an ultimatum.” You confess. 

“Well just know that my money’s on her choosing you over some dark secret.” Sheni smiles lightly. “You two have been the cutest couple ever in my mind ever since those tattoos.”

You smile back and she finally lets your hand free. You eye your ring finger and the tattoo that wrapped around it that spelled out your shared last name. 

_ “This way,” You remember Lin telling you after she suggested the idea. “Everyone will know we belong to each other, even when I have to take off jewelry for work.” _

She, of course, had a matching one.

You smile a little more at the memory and look down at your daughter.

“We should take our seats.” You offer.

“Meet me back out here after the show.” Sheni says, still serious for some reason. “If Lin doesn’t show up halfway through the performance begging to tell you what’s going on with her, I think I might have a good plan B.” 

“Okay, Shen.” You shrug. She was being weird. “Whatever you say.”

You and your daughter take your seats and you ready yourself to focus on the stage. But no matter what you do, your mind keeps wandering back to LIn and Sheni’s mysterious ‘Plan B’.

***

Lin doesn’t show up, as expected, so you meet back up with Sheni after the show. 

You send Toph to get some snacks, just in case this isn’t a kid friendly discussion, and pray to the spirits your oldest friend isn’t about to try giving you advice. You loved Sheni, you did, but she was not the kind of person that had her life together; She was fifty three and still traveling the world like a circus worker after all.

“Y/N.” She greets again, a smile on her face and a stranger by her side.

“Sheni.” You were already wary as you greeted her. “Who is this?” You ask.

“Plan B.” Sheni smiles and does jazz hands at the new woman like she was a mind bending solution to all of your problems.

“Okay?” You question Sheni then turn to the woman with a forced smile. “Look, I’m sorry for whatever my friend here has tried dragging you into. She’s deranged.” You eye Sheni again who has a ‘just wait’ look on her face.

“Sheni does have a tendency to be over the top.” The woman agrees, putting out a hand to shake. “My name’s Su.” 

You take her hand and try to remain positive that your friend knew what she was doing.

“Y/N.” You greet. 

This woman must have been just as strange as Sheni because when your tattoo catches her eye she decides to not let go of the handshake and instead turn your hand so she can see it better. 

“Do you like my tattoo?” You ask, a little put off by the woman’s wide eyes. “It’s my wife’s last name.” You explain. “She can’t really wear rings at work so we got these to remind us that we’re always together.” You blush, knowing it sounds cheesy out loud. “Sorry. That was lame, I know. But she convinced me. You know how it goes.” Your mind wanders to your fight and you get a little sad again.

“What’s your wife’s name?” The woman asks, now letting you go and looking up at you.

You rub your hand and eye Sheni for confirmation that this woman wasn’t insane. Your friend nods and so you turn back to Su and reply.

“Lin.” You tell her. “Lin Beifong. You know her?”

Shock.

That was all that you could describe her reaction as.

She didn’t respond so neither did you, just lost in whatever the hell was going on.

“I thought it was just a common last name.” Sheni explains with her signature smile. “Didn’t really put two and two together until Y/N here told me that wife of hers refused to come to your city, Su.” 

Her city?

“They even got in a fight about it.” She adds. “And let me tell you, this woman and her wife? They never fight. Like never. I mean I would fight with my spouse all the time, especially if we had a kid who was always getting on our nerves. But not these two. Nuh-uh. Never. Until today.” 

“Sheni, what’s going on?” You look at her. “Who is this?”

“I’m Suyin Beifong.” The woman responds for her, still stuck in shock. “Lin’s sister.”

“You’re who?” Your jaw drops.

“Ma, what’s going on?” Your daughter asks, just now walking up to your little group with a mouth full of fruity candy.

How much of that had she heard?

“Don’t worry about it, Toph, honey.” You hold her close to your side and look at her when you speak. 

“Lin had a kid?” Your apparent sister-in-law asks, eyeing your daughter in a way that made you feel uncomfortable.

You hold your kid closer, hiding her slightly behind you while also trying to to scare the poor girl.

“No offense.” You say, regaining her attention. “But she never talks about you. In fourteen years she never once even mentioned she had a sister.”

“I’m not surprised.” Su responds, looking and sounding honest.

Despite her tone, you still were wary of this strange woman who claimed to be related to your wife. 

You look to Sheni to explain further and she does.

“Su kind of leads this place.” She tells you, looking proud of herself. “One of the first people I met when I got here. She told me a story once about a sister she got to not speak to her for twenty years after scarring her back in her youth.” You start to piece it together now.

Lin had never spoken about her scars and you had never asked, just admiring how beautiful she was with or without them. She was perfect to you; You didn’t need to know anything more than that.

You let the other two women take turns filling you in on the sister’s history before finally, after a moment of process, deciding to believe them. 

Sheni was, after all, your best friend. Why would she lie? 

Also, you did have to admit it does make sense; It explained everything.

“I wish I had known.” You shake your head. “Lin was so upset and instead of asking her about it I just left her to be alone with those feelings.” You bite your lip. 

“Ma, is what aunt Sheni’s friend says true?” Toph asks you.

You take in a hesitant breath before responding with a nod.

“I think so.” You tell her. You turn back to Su and gently push Toph forward. “This is Toph II.” You introduce. “She’s twelve, independent, and a bit of a bookworm, though I have no idea where she gets that from.” You giggle inwardly at how smart your girl was. It filled you with pride.

“Um. Hi.” Your girl puts up a wave and looks up to you for confirmation. You nod. She looks back forward.

“It’s nice to meet you, Toph the second.” She greets with a grin. “Your ma tells me you like to read, is that true?” 

Your girl nods and for the first time this entire conversation seems a little relaxed.

“Well I have a huge library here in the city if you want somewhere to explore while your ma and I continue to speak.” Su offers. She looks to you. “If that’s okay? I still have a few more questions for you about Lin.” 

“And I have so many questions for you.” You reply.

***

“Y/N, there you are.” Your wife looks relieved to see you enter the door and pulls you swiftly into the tightest hug you think you’ve ever gotten from her. “You should have been back yesterday!” She sounds so worried it makes you hug her back with twice as much pressure.

“Toph, go play please so your mom and I can talk.” You tell your daughter who saunters in behind you. She nods and heads off to her room. 

Once she was out of sight, you pull away from your wife’s arms and run a thumb over her scarred cheek. 

The combination of the story you now knew and her nearly teary eyes was too much for you to handle. You kiss her quick and deep before resting your foreheads together.

“I’m so sorry, Linny.” You don’t let her pull away from your embrace. “I promise I’ll never argue with you like that again.”

“You met Su.” She knows before you even tell her. 

You don’t respond and so she pushes away from you.

“I was going to tell you about her eventually.” Your wife promises. “It just never felt like the right time. Every time I tried to tell you about her I just started to worry that it would change how you see me. It was nice, Y/N, to not have someone see me as this broken loner with a traumatic past. It was nice to have you see me for me. Please understand.”

“Linny, nothing could ever change the way I see you.” 

You look to the coffee table by the door and notice your ring is still there. You pick it up and put it on then look back to her with a soft smile. “I love you. You are so badass and so strong and so selfless and perfect and beautiful.” 

You pull her back into an embrace, watching her relief nearly bring her to tears. “You are my everything. You are my wife. My stupid wife who thhought having me leave her was better than me knowing the truth about her family.” You tease. Now tears do fall so you wipe them away. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left. I should have respected you enough to know it wasn’t foundless anger.”

“I should have trusted you enough to tell you.” She protests, holding you back like her life depended on it. “I was so scared you weren’t coming back, Y/N. I thought I ruined things. I don’t know what I’d do without you, Y/N. Please, don’t ever make me feel like that again.”

“I won’t.” You kiss her gently. “I promise. But only if you promise to be honest with me from now on. Your sister doesn’t seem that bad; Sure the story was sad and she was definitely in the wrong, but I really think if you got together now you might actually get along.”

“I don’t want to see her!” She snaps.

“Hey now.” You say calmly. You stroke her cheek soothingly. “No one is saying you have to. Okay? Just no more secrets. I love you Lin Beifong and that means I want the whole package, not just your highlight reel.” You smile a little wider at your comment and manage to get a smile from her too.

“I understand that.” She agrees. “I’m sorry, Y/N.”

“Stop apologizing. You have nothing to be sorry for.” 

You pull her in for a proper kiss this time and she kisses you back. 

And with that, your first, and hopefully only, real fight was over with just as swiftly as it had begun.


	36. Whose Your Wife?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know another unrequested Lin.   
> Had a guy come into my job today and we got talking about cartoons and characters we were in love with and when I mentioned I loved a woman from Legend of Korra he asked who. I replied with 'No you're going to make fun of me' to which he said 'Why? It can't be that bad. Not like it's Lin or something.' Yeah. Um. It is. I love Lin. Oops. XD  
> That, however, inspired this so win win. :)

“Out of my way.” You demand, leering into the very soul of the poor bastard who was in charge of keeping you on the outside of the police tape.

“Sorry miss, you can’t go in there.” He scoffs, giving his buddies a look as you glared even harder.

“My wife is in there and I need to see her.” You tell him. “Now.” You step closer.

“Sorry.” He shrugs with a roll of his eyes. “But behind this line it’s police only. Your wife was probably evacuated with all of the other residents of this apartment complex.”

“My wife is a part of the police and I really need to speak with her so if you don’t mind.” 

You try to push past him but he steps in your way. His friends all laugh and you growl.

“Sorry. Can’t let you do that.” He says once again, enjoying himself just a little too much.

“You can and you will.” You step closer and lock eyes with him, not scaring him in the slightest despite your best efforts. 

“Look, whose your wife?” He says. “I’ll find her and let her know you stopped by.”

“I’d rather speak with her myself if you don’t mind.” You look him up and down once. “Or even if you do.” 

You try once more to push past him and this time his block knocks you to the ground. His buddies writhe with more laughter.

“Come on, just tell me who she is.” He look back at his friends and laughs. “We’ll have to give ‘em hell for marrying such a whiny little brat.” 

You don’t respond, just waiting for them to dig themselves a hole so deep it becomes their grave.

You stand and brush yourself off while he continues.

“Is it Zhang?” He chuckles. “I can definitely see her being a pussy lover.” 

You cross your arms and let him continue.

“Not Zhang.” You say.

“Tanaka?” He offers. His buddies egg him on with hoots of agreeal. “She’s enough of a butch for me to believe it.”

“Not Tanaka.” Your lips twitch a little bit into a cocky smile.

“Come on, just tell us.” He steps closer and smirks down onto you. “Nothing to be embarrassed about. Can’t be that bad. Not like it’s the Chief of anything.”

You let loose your own low chuckle now and look away with the bite of your bottom lip. When you look back they still haven’t caught on.

“What are your names?” You ask. “Badge numbers?”

“What, are you going to report us?” They all laugh.

“I am.” You nod. “To my wife.” You let your smirk grow at the thought of their reactions. “The Chief.”

The main heckler is taken off guard but recovers his conceded attitude.

“You’re joking.” He states. He looks at his buddies. “She’s joking.”

“Am I?” You cock your head and try to look all innocent. 

“Y/N.” Lin’s voice sends the man jolting into a stand at attention.

“Lin.” You smile at her as she approaches, admiring how naturally she ducks under the bright yellow tape to see you. 

Now they looked scared. Good.

“What are you doing here?” She had her stern work face on which you loved. 

“I came to see you, my love.” You respond.

Normally, you would never force her into PDA while she worked, knowing she thought it made her look weak. However, these men needed proof.

You reach out and hold her cheek, running your thumb back and fourth gently.

She blushes but lets a soft smile creep its way onto her face.

“What for?” She asks you. Her arms uncross and drop to her sides.

Now, jaw dropped, the rude cop looks between you. Lin doesn’t take notice.

“Well I was mad at you.” You admit with an accusatory look. 

She raises her brows with surprise before lowering them with thought. Then she realizes and raises them again.

“Oh no.” She says.

“Oh yes.” You drop your hand and remember why you came in the first place.

“Our anniversary is today, isn’t it?” She sighs. “Y/N I’m so sorry. I was just packing up to leave when we got the call about this gas leak explosion. I got swept up in the chaos and just completely forgot.” She was sincere which meant you couldn’t stay mad at her.

“It’s okay.” You smile slightly. “I forgive you. Besides.” You break her gaze for the first time to look at the man who was harassing you.

He jumps half a mile at your stare now, especially when your wife follows your eyes to him and his gang of assholes.

“These men were keeping me plenty busy.” You say. “Not letting me in past the police line and insulting many of your other officers by suggesting that they were low enough to be married to someone like me. Don’t worry though, they never guessed my real wife because they were too busy making jokes about just how horrible it would be to be in love with you.”

“Oh really?” She growls.

“S-She’s exaggerating, Chief.” The one guy stutters, pulling at his collar. He looks back at his friends. “Right guys?”

The other men exchange a look.

“It was all him!” One says, pointing.

“Yep. He was going off.” Another adds. “We were just innocent bystanders.”

She examines them with another growl which just made you want to take her home that much quicker because oh my spirits was it sexy when she did that. 

She finally turns back to you with as soft of a look as she could manage. 

“Y/N, love, do you mind if I’m a little later to our dinner plans?” She asks. She turns back to the man, snapping herself back into a furious leer that was admittedly much more intimidating than your own had been. “I’m going to have some paperwork to file about why I fired this imbecile.” 

“F-Fired?!” The man nearly faints.

“Oh come now, my love.” You watch her and can’t help but smile. She was so beautiful. “Don’t let him ruin our night.” 

You can’t hold back anymore. You wrap your arms around her from behind and lean in close to her ear so only she can hear what you whisper next.

“I got a new bra and panty set just for you.” You tease. You see her face go red as she tries desperately to keep a stone face. “Red.” You continue. “Lace. If you’re good, I might even let you see it before we eat dinner.” 

You pull away just as suddenly as you had held her. You hum proudly at her blush. She growls against it, hating that you made her so flustered while she was trying to be intimidating. That was okay though.

You’d be punished for her blush later.

“You’re on traffic duty for a month.” She tells him simply.

“Thank you!” He clasps his hands together and falls to his knees before your wife. 

Now his friends laugh at him just as they had laughed at you.

“Just remember you’re getting off lucky.” Lin warns him. “Next time you’re rude to my wife, I’ll fire you without a second thought.” 

“Alright, tough guy.” You pull her away from him and make her face you. “I think you’ve scared him enough.” You hold her face again and she doesn’t loosen her tight scowl even slightly, too angry with you for making her embarrassed. You giggle. “Can I please steal you away now?”

She gives an affirmative growl in response and so you giggle some more and kiss her soft lips.


	37. A Better Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASAMI X READER - SMUT  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> A crash at the racetrack.  
> A year long crush.  
> A hero of a woman who gets in the way.  
> When you act heroic too, will your crush finally chose you?  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Requested: Epitome of Sacrilege

The racetrack was the one place you felt truly alive. 

You were, Y/N Y/L/N, famous racecar driver who was swooned over by all of the ladies and the men but never wanted any of them. Any, that is, except one.

Your relationship wasn’t romantic. At least not yet. It wasn’t sexual either, though you hoped it would be soon. 

But the stolen glances when her girlfriend was away and the way she blushed at your wink the day she subbed out a member of your pit crew were enough to keep up your hopes that one day Asami would confess that she had feelings for you. Hopefully, that she still does.

Right now, your mind was off of all of that. Freed by the purr of the engine and the feel of the leather covered steering wheel beneath your hands.

Right now, your mind was completely blank, focused only on that damn racer inches in front of you in the bright green cabbage corp car. 

They were going around the corner. You could cut them off if you could only squeeze into the inside turn between them and the wall.

Your foot pulses the gas, urging the car to go faster than it’s set limitation. Begging it to work with you.

“Come on, you old pile of junk.” You say, holding the metal ceiling of the car with one hand and the wheel with the other. 

You tap the top of the car twice with an open palm, your good luck ritual. 

It seems to work because soon you’re sweeping into the space you need to be, mere centimeters from the wall. 

Your mirror ever so slightly scraps the edge of the green car as you pass with a salute out your window to the other driver.

You laugh and take the lead, pleased by the roaring crowd outside.

“That was, amazing!” You hear the announcer say. You kept your car radio tuned into a live report of the game so you could hear what you couldn’t see. “Racer, Y/N Y/L/N, driving for Future Industries, just took the lead with a singular - oh no!” You hear the crash from outside. “Racer Fe Chang, driving for Cabbage Corp, just crashed while attempting the same move Y/N Y/L/N just did earlier.” 

A booming pop and the sound of shattered glass alerts you to the explosion before he even calls it out. You swerve to avoid a flying hub cap and pull the car into a sideways break.

“Another Racer, NahKah Irniq, driving for Varrick Global Industries, was unable to avoid the burning pile that is Fe Chang’s car and had too crashed! And, holy moly, racer Y/N Y/L/N has just stopped her car! What is she doing? Looks like Asami Sato of Future Industries is thinking the same thing from her box seat.”

You undo your buckles just in time to hear another explosion. The second car.

“There’s no way they could survive -” The announcer starts, stopping when he sees you. “Racer Y/N Y/L/N is out of her car! She’s headed for the fire! Spirits almighty, she’s trying to save her fellow racers!”

The crowd holds their breath as you enter the flames, bending them aside until you reach the wrecked first car. 

NahKah was out of her seat, crawling over shattered glass on the ground, half of her face charred and burned. Her blue and white jumpsuit was ripped and she had a bone sticking out of her left leg. 

She reached up to you and tries to speak but the smoke has already destroyed her lungs and throat.

“We have to set the break.” You tell her, remembering what your mother, a healer, had always told you.

You set the bone, tying it in place with a ripped off sleeve of your maroon jumpsuit, while thinking back to all those times the badly wounded would randomly show up to your kitchen.

You recall one time in particular that it had happened. 

You were five and enjoying a lovely breakfast of pancakes shaped like polar bear dogs with chocolate chip eyes when the door to your small ice home slammed open.

It was second instinct for your father to clear the table with one arm, handing you a plate of pancakes and telling you to go read while he and your mother worked. You forced him to let you stay and help and ended up holding the bowl of spirit water your mother worked from.

Your father worked quick, cauterizing all of the injured man’s wounds while your mother healed his insides, bones, spirit, everything.

Back in the present, you were just swinging NahKah’s limp arm around your shoulders when the medics were arriving just outside the flame wall.

You hand her off to one of them and clear the way for them to get to Fe Chang. 

“We can’t go in there, it’s too risky.” The head medic declares. “There’s no way he survived the second explosion.”

You scowl at him and let the fire rise once more.

“You cowards.” You growl. “I’ll save him myself.”

You head back into the depths of the explosion and search for his car.

You find what remains of it, the green sticking out in the hot red flame, and see that he’s still buckled into the front seat.

You check for a pulse on his neck and though it’s weak there’s one there so you start to fumble with the buckle at his chest that brought the X-shaped belt together.

You lean into his unconscious form to shield you from the creaking sound of another piece of metal breaking off the car then continue to work. 

The forearm you had left exposed when you ripped up your fire retardant suit, hits the scalding hot glassless window of the car and you scream out in both shock and pain.

You make a mental note to keep your arm up and continue to mess with the buckle until finally, you have it.

You pull him out through the window hole, his suit protecting him from the heat and fall back to the ground under his weight. 

Your ass lands on a sharp piece of glass that tears a hold in the back thigh of your pants, just below your underwear. 

However, you aren’t concerned with people seeing that or the headlines that would follow. 

Right now, you were only concerned with the fact that a very large very heavy unconscious man was crushing you under his weight and pinning your arms so you couldn’t firebend away the approaching blaze.

You grit your teeth and try to roll him off but it’s no use. No use, that is, until a figure grows closer in the smokey shadows.

“Y/N!” Asami’s voice calls with a cough.

“The area is still unstable!” You shout back, with a heaving cough of your own. “Get out of here!”

She follows your voice and finds you, bending down next to you with a worried look.

“Korra!” She calls over her shoulder. “I found them! Over here!”

Of course the avatar had to be the one to save the day. How could you ever compete?

Korra nears the three of you and effortlessly lifts Fe Chang.

“Great, we’ve found them. Now let’s get out of here before there’s another explosion.” Korra orders.

“Those Cabbage Corp cars were always cheaply made.” Asami notes, helping you to your feet.

You didn’t need help, but you would never decline help form her.

The four of you emerge from the flames, Korra carrying Fe Chang and you bending the fire away. As you enter the safety of the non burning track, the crowd goes wild and the announcer crushes your spirit.

“The avatar saves the day!” He cheers.

“Korra! Asami!” Two men rush over to the heroes. “Thank the spirit’s you’re okay!”

“Mako! Bolin!” The women greet the men with hugs. 

They continue to chat while you just focus on the pain in your burning arm and the crowd of fangirls being held back by the caution tape that had formed.

A medic tries to help you but you shrug him off.

“Help the others first.” You tell him. He nods and goes to help the more gravely injured.

You glance at Asami before deciding to head towards your fans.

“Y/N!” The women shout, nearly foaming at the mouth with excitement. 

“Hey ladies.” You smile to play off your pain. “You seem happy to see me.”

“We thought you were going to die!” One shrieks.

“That was so brave!” Another gasps.

“Yeah, well.” You smile more and shrug it off. “It was no big deal.”

“The way you bent away that flame was so~ hot!” This girl nearly passes out which earns a laugh from you.

“You think so, huh?” You tease.

A hand grips your arm and starts to pull you away from the women.

“Come on hotshot.” Asami shakes her head as she speaks. “You need healing.”

“Sorry ladies.” You wink at them. “Gotta follow the bosses orders.”

You watch the way Asami moves as she pulls you towards a free medic.

If it was anyone else you would have teased her, asked her if she was worried about you, offered to buy her dinner to make it up to her that you scared her. But this was Asami. This woman actually mattered. So, you stayed silent.

***

Later, when you were resting in your hotel room, there was a knock at the door.

You strut over to greet whoever it was, wincing at the pain echoing from the cut on the back of your thigh. 

Your breathing stops when you see that it’s her, looking as beautiful as always.

“Asami! Um, how can I help you?” You stutter out.

“You can start by telling me what you were thinking running into a two car crash like that!” She shouts.

She marches forward into the room, pushing you back to the point that you have to sit down in the bed to get away from her. She shuts the door behind her.

You grow bright red at her closeness and find your mind wandering to immodest things.

Your jumpsuit had been switched out for pajama short bottoms with racecars on them and a silky black nightshirt with lace at the collar. You began to wish you were wearing something sexier.

She, on the other hand, looked breathtaking in her same skirt and jacket combo from earlier.

“A-Asami, I-” You’re cut off my more ranting.

“You got hurt, Y/N! You’re lucky you didn’t die!” She stops her advancement which was good because you didn’t have anywhere else to retreat to. “If Korra hadn’t been with me today-” Now you cut her off.

“I didn’t need the avatar’s help.” You furrow your brows but instantly soften your face because you can’t stay mad at her. “I was doing fine.”

“You didn’t look fine pinned under Fe Chang like that.” She argues, her face now one more of worry than anger.

_ I’d rather be pinned under you.  _ You think. You would never say it though.

Her eyes fall to your arm and she takes it without so much as asking your permission, examining the wrapped gauze around your burn.

“I’m a fire bender.” You remind her. “I’ve been burned before.” 

“You can’t be replaced.” Her words catch you off guard and you take your arm back. 

“Huh?” Was all you could manage.

She finds your eyes and places a hand on the side of your face, letting her fingers dance along your jaw bone. 

“I care about you, Y/N.” She says. She hesitates. “You’re not just a driver. You’re my friend.”

“Just a friend?” You don’t know what gave you the bravery to say that but you say it none the less.

“Y/N.” She takes her hand away. “I’m with Korra.”

“I’m sorry.” You look away. “I know she’s literally the chosen one. I know I can’t compete.” You turn back to look at her green eyes. “But I…” You hesitate and trail off. “Look. I like you, Asami. A lot. For months now, maybe since the year ago that I started driving for your company I-”

You’re cut off by her soft, cherry lipstick flavored kiss. 

Your shock loses out to your love for this woman and you end up kissing her back, not bothering to question her current thought process.

If she wanted to use you, that was fine. If she wanted to love you, that was also fine. This woman could shatter your heart and stomp on the pieces and you would still give her the chance to do it again.

Even if it was just one kiss. Even if it was just one night. Even if she’d regret it. You would let her have it all.

She pulls away, lingering with her face still near yours before pulling away completely and covering her mouth with her hand.

“I can’t believe I just did that.” She gasps. 

Her other hand raises to her hair and she begins to pace back and fourth between you and the door.

“Asami.” You manage, your voice lost. 

“No, Y/N. I can’t.” She shakes her head and continues to pace. “What am I going to tell Korra?”

“You don’t have to tell her anything.” You try to catch her eyes but she won’t look at you. 

“I have to.”

You hold her arms down to her sides so she stops moving and faces you and now your eyes finally meet once more.

“You don’t have to tell her anything.” Your heart beat rapid in your chest yet somehow you found the bravery to continue. “I won’t tell if you won’t. Even…” You hesitate and wet your lips. “Even if it was more” You emphasize the word. “Than a kiss. I wouldn’t tell. Even if we…” Her eyes fall to your lips and yours to hers. “If we...continue. And if I...if you…” What you implied was clear.

“Y/N.” She breathes.

Your hands loosen their grip on her shoulders but she doesn’t pull away.

With her eyes still on your lips, the woman moves forward to take the back of your hand in her palm.

“Asami, what are you doing…?” You trail off as she pulls your hand closer, your eyes still on her red lips.

You gasp when she pushes your fingers up under her skirt to press against the damp fabric of her panties.

“You won’t tell?” She confirms. 

“I won’t tell.” You know you’re blushing but how could you not? She was so warm and so wet. 

“Only once?” 

She curls her fingers around yours, pressing your ring and pinkie down into your palm and leaving your two other fingers and your thumb free to press slightly harder against her. She whines slightly at the movement and bites those delectable lips.

“We’ll see if you’ll still only want it once when we’re done.” You move your fingers on your own this time, dragging them slowly forward with just the right amount of pressure to earn you a moan. “Are you sure about this?” You ask, still rubbing gently on her fabric covered folds.

She looks up to catch your eyes and you gaze back into hers.

“I’m sure, Y/N.” The minute she says the words both of her hands are being thrown around your neck and her lips are crashing back into yours.

You catch her with your free arm as you continue to both kiss and tease her.

Her name falls from your lips as smooth and as sweet as honey.

Your own sex throbs with excitment as she grinds against your fingers. 

You pull away from her lips to speak.

“Can we take this to the bed, please?” You smile warmly and she nods.

You take your hand out from between her legs but only to lift her bridal style. You walk her to the bed and throw her down onto it, trying to be slow and restrained but really wanting nothing more than to finally fuck her.

You pull off your top which seems to remind her that clothes are a thing so she goes to pull off her skirt as you take off your shorts.

Then, you climb on top of her and rejoin her lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

She grabs onto your breasts with both hands, pinching each nipple as it hardens more. 

“Ugh. Asami.” You groan, breaking the kiss.

“Fuck me, Y/N.” She begs. 

You kiss her lips once more before trailing down her jaw to her neck. 

As you move down to position yourself between her legs, her hands slip from your breasts and into your hair.

She bends her knees and spreads her legs. 

You bite down on the soft skin on the inside of her left thigh, sucking to the rhythm of her moans.

“Oh, Y/N~” She can’t stay silent for even a moment now.

You turn back to her glistening pussy, and think about all the things you wanted to do to her. 

All the things you were going to do to her.

You push her knees further apart and lean in teasingly close, your hot breath making her want you so bad that she pulls you closer by your hair.

“You’re so wet for me.” You tease. “How long have you wanted me to fuck you like the little slut you are?”  
“Since I met you, Y/N.” She breathes, so desperate that she’s actually spiling the truth. “I didn’t think you were into me.” She confesses. “I never thought you’d want me. Then I got with-”

You growl and bite her right thigh this time, sending her into a shriek.

“Don’t say her name.” You scold. You turn back to her pussy. “Who owns you?” You ask.

“You do, Y/N.” She replies.

“Good girl.” You can’t hold back any longer.

You drag your tongue along her slit from her core to her clit, flicking the tip ever so slightly at the end.

“Y/N~!” She screams.

You repeat the motion, quickening your pace before finally just staying at her bundle of nerves, swirling it with the tip of your tongue and varying degrees of pressure.

“Fingers, Y/N.” She grunts. “P-Please!”

You pull away for not even half a second to quickly wet your pointer and middle finger then continue to lick and suck on her clit as you push both fingers deep inside of her.

She screams into a moan and grinds against you, her hands tightening in your hair and turning you on more.

“Y/N! Harder!” She can barely form words. “P-Please! H-Hard-AH!” She cuts off into another scream as you add another finger.

You remove your mouth and rub her slick clit with your thumb as you continue to pound into her. 

“Say my name.” You demand.

“Y/N!” She arches her back and bucks her hips harder against you. 

“Again.”

“Y/N!” Her hands tighten in your hair and her voice wavers.

“Once more.” You knew she was close.

“Y-Y-” She can’t finish the word.

“Come on, baby. You were doing so good.” You don’t slow your pace at all. “What’s my name?”

“Y-” She moans. “Y-Y/N!” 

Just as she finally stutters it out, she cums loudly onto your fingers. 

You don’t stop until she’s ridden out the wave and then clean both her and your fingers up with your tongue. 

She relaxes back onto the bed, panting and looking quite frankly a mess.

“You’re such a good little slut.” You praise, kissing her lips. “You’re so fucking hot.”

You rub your clit with the fingers that were just inside her, getting yourself off as you continue to make out with her.

“Y/N….” She breathes in the moments your lips aren’t locked. “You were right….I….I need you more than once.” She swallows and continues to pant. “I….I need you all the time.”

“Yes you do.” You agree. You were so close now. “Tell me…” You stutter into a groan and rub faster on your clit. “Tell me what you want from me.”

“Everything.” She says.

“No.” You growl. You needed her to say it. “Tell me specifically.”

“I want you to fuck me.” She tries. She eyes your hand and presses her own fingers against it to help with some added pressure. “I want you to make me scream your name. I want you to leave marks on my neck and scratch marks down my back and on my ass. I want you, Y/N. No one, but you.”

Her words send you over the edge and you finish, not bothering to clean off and instead just looking at her as you breathe deep.

“Fuck, Asami.” You smile. “Just….fuck.” You kiss her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't done a heavy top reader like ever so I hope you enjoyed lol.


	38. A Song For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus guys! Had two jobs and school and now just had surgery plus I'm working on a personal writing project so it's been crazy! Getting more free time soon so be patient as I work my way through the requests. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KYA X READER - FLUFF  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> You're a singer at a lesbian bar and have been watching her for weeks.  
> They're a bunch of men who followed their women here out of jealousy.  
> Together? You're about to create the perfect love song.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Requested: RejectCigerette wanted a Kya fluff :)

“There’s Pema.” Tenzin points from where he, Bumi, Bolin, and Mako, are ducked behind a sheeted table in the back of your bar.

Your voice rains down from the speakers with a song about your ex girlfriend. You are completely and utterly unaware of the men’s presence. 

“And there’s Opal!” Bolin whines. “Awe, she looks like she’s having so much fun. Ugh. I hate this guy, whoever he is.”

“Uh, Bolin?” Mako is the first one to notice the decor. “I don’t think it’s a guy you should be worried about. Look.” He points to the large lesbian flag on the back wall, to the shot glasses with an irridescent rainbow shimmer, and to the abstract paintings of naked women on the stage behind you.

“It’s a lesbian bar!” Bumi gasps. “This is where all of your girlfriends have been sneaking off to every night?” He recovers from his shock and laughs. Tenzin covers his brother’s mouth with a hand. 

“We have to be quiet.” He reminds him. “We don’t want the women knowing we’re spying on them.”

They had followed Korra and Asami here tonight after overhearing how their friends, girlfriends, and wives, had been gushing about the performance. The women were sneaking out at night, heading to your bar, and leaving their poor men behind.

Bolin peaks around the corner of the table and unfortunately for him, locks eyes with you on stage.

You furrow your brows but try your best not to raise a suspicion in the crowd seeing as a few of these women were still in the closet.

You look off to the side and nod at a bouncer. She nods back and cracks her knuckles before following your gaze to the table.

“Oh shoot! Oh shoot! Oh shoot!” Bolin says.

“Nice going, you got us caught.” Mako slaps the back of his brother’s head.

Your bouncer is standing next to them by now and they all look up with mixed looks of apology.

“We seem to have gotten lost.” Tenzin smiles and puts his arms up innocently. “If you don’t mind, we’ll show ourselves the way out.”

“Oh no.” The bouncer crosses her arms. “Men come with me.”

***

It was your break now and someone else had taken over as the musical entertainment for the time being.

You headed straight to the back room that was being used as a holding cell.

“Sorry to keep you here boys.” You cross your arms. “It’s a security thing. I can’t let you leave until I’m positive that you won’t out any of the women in that crowd.”

“Out them as what?” Mako asks with furrowed brows. “They aren’t all gay.”

“Bi, Gay, whatever.” You reply with a shrug. You step in closer and glare harder at him. “This is a place for women to express themselves in private.”

“Apologies, miss-” Tenzin looks for a name.

“Y/N.” You take your eyes off Mako and now look to the older man. 

“Apologies, Miss, Y/N.” The man does a slight bow. “We weren’t aware of what your establishment was. You see, our friends, his girlfriend,” He motions to Bolin, “and my wife.” He brings the attention back to himself. “They were all making us quiet jealous the way they would head off to this place every night.”

“So you followed them here?” You scoff.

“Well, yes.” He looks down, thinking of a way to justify it. 

You just laugh and uncross your arms.

“Okay, fine.” You roll your eyes and gesture to the back door. “You’re free to go. Just don’t come back and leave through the back exit so no one sees you.”

“Thank you!” Bolin clasps his hands together and bows his head, way too relieved.

“But tell me first.” You stop them in their tracks as they were heading to leave. “Which ones are your friends, girlfriend, and wife. I think they’d like to know that you were here.”

“Y/N, if we could-” Tenzin sounds like he’s starting to try and convince you of something so you put a hand up.

“Stop right there.” You threaten. “Tell me who they are or I’ll leave you all in this room for the night and see who comes back tomorrow looking for a missing spouse.”

“I’m not here for anybody.” Bumi defends, pushing his way forward. “Can I please leave now?”

“No.” You cross your arms again.

“But I was just along for the ride!” He protests. “They’re the ones who were being all stalker-y.” He points to his friends. “I didn’t even recognize anyone in that crowd except their people and my sister.”

“Sister?” You smirk. “So you did follow someone here.”

“What?” He realizes. “No! I didn’t know she was here. I just-”

“Just what?” You step forward and he steps back. “Just outed at least four people assuming they each have one woman here and you have your sister?”

“She’s really good.” He whispers to the other older man.

“Which one is she?” You ask. “Tell me that and you and go while your friends continue to beat around the bush.”

“The water tribe woman with the grey hair!” He spits out instantly. 

Your eyes go wide and when you realize this you blush and look away. You look back at him with regained composure.

“The one that sits near the back? By the door?” You clarify. “Slightly to the left? Orders those fancy drinks?”

“Well that was really specific.” Bumi says more to himself than to you.

You take that as a yes and think, biting down on your bottom lip.

“If you don’t want me telling your friends you followed them.” You look to the group as a whole. “Then I won’t.”

“Oh, thank the-” Tenzin starts, cut off by you.

“If.” You say stern. You hesitate and feel those stupid butterflies start up again when you think about her.

That woman. This man’s sister. She had captivated you since day one. Everytime you got up the nerve to talk to her, you ended up chickening out last minute. 

You had sent over drinks, sure. But never once had you let her know they were from you.

Now, you had a chance. A chance to finally tell her how beautiful you thought she was. How cute you thought it was when she laughed. How you looked to her every time you were on stage for a reason.

“If,” You continue. “You help me win over his sister.” You can’t force back your blush anymore. 

“Kya?” Tenzin clarifies, for some reason looking like this was a joke. “You want  _ us  _ to help  _ you  _ with Kya?” 

“Yeah.” You rub the back of your neck and can’t meet their eyes. 

So that was her name? You hadn’t known it before.

_ Kya. _

It was just as beautiful as her.

“Yeah, we can do that.” Bolin says non-shallant. “Ow!” He grabs his side where Mako had just elbowed him.

You look at the boy then your eyes flick back over to the man who had acted like it was a joke before.

“Really?” You ask, hesitant to believe it.

The brother and the other man exchange looks.

“Okay.” Tenzin finally agrees. “We’ll help you with Kya but then you have to promise not to tell my wife we were here.”

“Or Opal!” Bolin adds.

“Or Korra and Asami.” Mako also adds.

“Got it.” You nod, excited but terrified at the prospect of finally confessing to your crush.

***

“Okay, so what’s your plan so far?” Bumi asks, a little too into this.

“Well, I’ve been working on a song.” You admit, sitting down at the piano. “I haven’t performed it yet because I want it to be personal.”

“Well, let’s hear what you’ve got!” He beams.

They all gather around and you begin to play.

“I see you here, all the time.” You sing. “Catching quickly, those lovely eyes. We both look away, but still I have to say, I like the feeling, like ocean tides. Deep inside.”

You continue into the chorus.

“I’m lost, inside. Seeing you at night, it is my only light. It’s true, for you. How’ve you invaded my mind? Will I tell you in time? I guess I’ll tell you in time.”

You let the notes ring out and hide your face and your blush.

“I know it’s dorky.” Your embarrassment is currently boiling over.

“No, I like it.” Bolin smiles. “You just need to add some more parts about Kya specifically in there.”

“I know.” You uncover your face and sigh. “That’s the issue. I know the drinks she gets, I know the way her nose crinkles up when she laughs. But I don’t know her story. I don’t know how she acts when she’s outside this place.” You reset up your hands on the piano and gently pluck out the verse on repeat. “That’s what I need your help for.”

“Well, she’s a free spirit.” Tenzin offers. “Always going down her own path.” 

You smile a little and continue to play the verse.

“And she likes to laugh.” Bumi adds. “Loves it.”

“Okay.” You nod. “Let me see.” 

You wait for the verse to come back around to the start of the loop and when it does, you sing, letting the words find themselves.

“They all tell me, you like to laugh.” You start. “Free and true, I can deal with that. If you’re down, we’ll see, some great adventure. I’ll follow you to, wherever. If, you’ll be mine.” 

***

Your song is done, your break is over, your piano is on stage, and you’re ready.

You glance off stage where all four men give you a thumbs up each and take a breath. 

You sit down and ready yourself to play.

“This final song for the night.” You announce with shaky breath. “Is for a woman I see here almost every night. Seeing her makes my night if I’m being honest, and today I had the privilege of learning more about her.” 

The crowd murmurs with anticipation as they all guess who it could be.

“I’ve been to afraid to put my feelings on a note when I send her drinks.” You subtly notice her in the crowd and think she’s starting to realize it. “But music has always been my way of expressing my emotions.” 

You play the intro and when it gets to the part just before the lyrics start, you build up the courage to look right at her and say one final thing into the microphone.

“So, Kya, this one is for you.”

***

You can not get off stage fast enough after you finish, having to fan yourself against the heat of your own red blush.

“Oh my spirits.” You manage. “Oh spirits, what did I just do that for?” You look to your new friends for reassurance. “Did it look like she liked it? I was too afraid to look at her. Oh spirits I hope she liked it.”

“Seemed like she was enjoying it.” Mako assures you.

“Good. Not good. What if she talks to me?” You adjust your hair, just knowing it was a mess. “Oh no, what if she talks to me and I can’t find my words and then she thinks I’m stupid?” You cover your face once more and have to bit back a shriek.

“You’ll do fine.” You hear Tenzin’s voice and know it’s his hand on your shoulder. “Just tell her what you told us. You did the hard part with that song.”

“Okay.” You drop your hands and shake them out with a deep breath. “Okay. I got this. You guys should go home. That was the last song and your friends and girlfriend and wife will all be headed back soon. Don’t want you getting caught.” 

“You’ve got this, Y/N.” Bolin smiles wide. 

“Thanks.” You step away from them all and then look back over your shoulder. “All of you. Thank you.” 

They offer a look of reassurance which is just what you need to continue down the long hall that lead from backstage to the general public area.

Right at the doorway at the end of the hall, you run into her. Literally.

“Sorry!” Your eyes go wide and you help her up. 

She chuckles slightly and hold her forehead.

“No worries.” She looks up and that’s when she realizes it was you. “You’re that singer.”

“Y/N.” You tell her.

“Right. Y/N.” She smiles and turns a pale pink. “I was just on my way to find you, actually.” 

“Oh?” You blush even brighter than her. “Sorry, if that song made you feel uncomfortable or-”

“Not at all!” She interrupts. “I really liked it.” She smiles and when your eyes drop she tilts your chin to look at her once more. “I really like you.”

“You do?” You gasp, not sure what else to say. 

She was so close now. The woman you had admired for years, so close you could almost just kiss her.

She nods.

“I’ve been coming here because I like seeing you every night.” She admits, her blush deepening. “I know it’s silly and I didn’t even know your name, but, I do, Y/N. I really really like you. Y/N.” She repeats the word with a musing smile. “I like the way that feels to say.”

“Kya.” You smile into your word as well. “It feels right.” 

Her eyes fall to your lips and yours to hers.

“So, what do we do now?” You ask.

“I think this is the part where we kiss.” She teases.

“Oh.” You feel your blush brighten to its max potential now as you lick your lips. “Okay.”

She leans in an inch, then another, and soon, your lips press together in the softest sweetest way imaginable. 

Your eyes flutter shut on their own and for a brief blissful moment, it’s just you and her. Everything else, just fades away.


	39. Don't Jump To Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KYA X READER - FLUFF BUT ALSO LIKE IDEK? ANGST I GUESS?  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> SO, here's how my writer's block works: I can't write. At all. And am unmotivated. Then, I start to get into the flow but everything I write is bad. After that comes stage three, where I am now, where I write free flowing things but can't write anything with an actual plan to it and just let the story take me where it does.
> 
> Stage three leads to some very strange things. It lead me to a virgin Lin X Reader Soulmate AU in a separate book and now it's lead me to...whatever the heck this is. Thanks stage three. Never cease to confuse me.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy what started as cute pillow talk. XD  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Requested: Unrequested.  
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSNPpssruFY

The chill air nips at your naked breasts, juxtaposing the perfect heat of your lower half where it sits beneath a crocheted blanket.

A lingering smell of a burned down incense stick dances through the air to the smooth music emitting from the radio.

You listen to her humming along, feeling the vibrations of her voice through where your head rests on her chest. Her dexterous fingers, the ones you had just a few moments ago had inside of you, lovingly stroke your hair.

This, was paradise.

Her hums turn to a high soprano voice as she begins to sing along with the words.

“ _ No one to talk with,  _

_ All by myself, _

_ No one to walk with, _

_ But I'm happy on the shelf _

_ Ain't misbehavin', _

_ I'm savin' my love for you.” _

“You have a lovely voice.” You compliment. 

You limply raise your hand up by your head where you find a lock of the long silver hair she normally had pulled back. You twirl it around your finger with a grin.

“Thanks. You have a lovely body.” She says, with a hint of a growl. 

You smile and take your eyes off your hand to look up into her sparkling blue ones. 

She leans down to kiss your lips gently, one of her hands lingering at your jaw after she pulls away.

She watches you for a moment before leaning back against the bedframe and continuing to sing. You return to to playing with her hair, using a finger from your other hand to trace little circles on her thigh absent mindedly. 

You had admired this beautiful woman since your very first day on the island. Something about the way she spoke with a smooth flowing tone like water just drew you in. You became lost in the sea of her personality, trapped, like you were trapped in the crushing waves of a tsunami. Maybe that’s why they call it a crush.

She was a natural flirt, so it was hard to tell if she liked you back. Hard to tell, that was, until you finally just asked her during a one on one meditation session. You hadn’t been able to focus with her beauty mere inches away so you blurted it out like a middle schooler passing a note.

The answer, as you came to find about half an hour later when you were moaning her name in this very bed, was yes, Y/N, she likes you very much.

“My mother used to sing this song to me.” You tell her.

“Oh?” She muses. 

“Yeah. Said it was her favorite when she was a girl.” You smile at the memory.

“Careful.” She chuckles. “You’re making me feel old.”

You plant a soft kiss on her left breast since it was the closest thing to your face when you turned your head.

“Beauty like yours ages gracefully, darling.” You tease. 

You sigh and readjust to be more comfortable against her naked body. 

“Can I be honest with you for a second?” You ask. 

“Of course.” She replies. “What is it?”

“You are amazing.” You say. She laughs. “I’m serious, Kya. You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. I knew I was falling for your charm before but now?” You whistle. “Now I’ve fallen for your touch too. Honestly, I’m a little worried what will happen when your brother gets back and finds out how you’ve been distracting me from my air bending training.”

“This can be training too.” She teases. 

“Training to be your personal fuckthing?” You question.

“Exactly.” She giggles. “He’ll be fine.” She finally addresses your concern. “If anyone, it’s me he’ll be mad at. Can’t be angry with his star pupil.” 

“I’m only good because I’ve had my bending the longest.” You say.

“You may have started here as one of the first students.” She points out. “But everyone here got airbending at the same time after harmonic convergence. Don’t sell yourself short for how quickly you’re learning, Y/N.”

You raise a brow and sit up, holding yourself over her with a forearm on either side of her body. You brush some hair out of your face so you can look down into those captivating sapphire eyes questioningly.

“Kya, I’ve had airbending my entire life.” You tell her. “I thought you knew that.”

“What?” Her eyes go wide and she sits up, forcing you to move out of the way. You sit back on your heels and place your hands on your thighs.

“Yeah.” You say. “I told Bumi and Tenzin that when I first showed up.” You laugh. “You really didn’t know?”

“But, my father was the last airbender.” She argues, moving her hands as she speaks. Spirits was she adorable. You find it hard to focus on what she’s saying. “It’s not possible that you would be born with airbending.”

“Well.” You shrug, unsure of what to say. “I was. So.” You let out another awkward laugh. “Seriously Kya, it’s not that big a deal.” 

“It’s a huge deal!” She says.

“Now you’re reacting like Tenzin.” You tease. 

“Y/N, be serious for a moment.”

“Oh?” You laugh some more. “That’s rich coming form you.” You muse as you reach out to hold her hand. “Y/N, the first woman to ever get Kya to be serious.”

“Where are you from again?” She takes her hand away. “My father spent years traveling the world, hoping some of his people made it out alive and not once did ever find another airbender.”

You sigh and rise from the bed, giving up on going back to the cute pillow talk. You figure you should just give her the full story now before she peppers you with more questions.

“My mother was a dancer and waitress at a bar down by the docks of my small village on Ember Island.” You explain. 

Your eyes scan the floor as you speak, trying to find your discarded clothing items. It was pretty easy to find the bright yellow and orange amongst the sea of her blue clothes. 

You pull on your top as you continue to explain.

“We were poor growing up so we had no money for travel. A few times the sailors that would stop by would hear of my talents and offer to take me up here to the island to train, but every time they would say they didn’t have room to also bring my mother. I wasn’t going to leave her for a dying culture I didn’t even want to be a part of.” 

You start to pull back on your underwear and pants now. “So, I stayed on Ember Island. When harmonic convergence brought about the second rise of the airbenders, I figured that made it worth it to come all the way over here.” 

You snag a hair tie off her nightstand and put it between your teeth while you pull your hair back and up into a tight ponytail. You take it out to put it to use and finish out your life’s story. “I was grown, my mother was getting older and had by half brothers to take care of her. The culture wasn’t dying anymore so it didn’t feel like a waste.” 

You turn back to her. “Now if you have any other questions, please just ask your brothers as I’ve already explained this all to them. Come find me when you’re out of your shock and back to that fun loving free spirit I like, okay?” 

You kiss her cheek and head for the door.

“Wait, Y/N, we are not done talking about this.” She protests. 

“Yes we are.” You roll your eyes. 

She catches your wrist to stop you from leaving and you turn to her, blushing at the sight. She may be being very annoying right now, but she was still naked and still radiant. 

“How old are you?” She asks.

“Don’t you normally ask that before you sleep with someone if you’re concerned?” You laugh, taking your hand back from her. “I’m legal.”

“No, I mean, I need to know.” She still looks serious. “How old are you?”

You huff and put your hands on your hips. 

“I’m twenty three, why do you ask?” You reply, deciding to amuse her.

Her hands go to her mouth and she blushes bad. 

“Kya?” You question, stepping closer and shutting the door. “What’s the matter? This isn’t like you.”

She steps back and grabs the blanket from her bed to cover herself.

“It’s a little late for modestly, don’t you think?” You laugh again, shaking your head. 

“M-My brother-!” She stutters out.

“Yeah?” You were still amused by her response, but now you were starting to get concerned with where this was going. “You have two of them. Which one are we talking about here?”

“Bumi.” She specifies. 

“Okay, what about him?” You half laugh half scoff and cross your arms with a grin. 

“You’re an airbender.”

“Duh.” You drop your grin and sigh. “We’ve been over this.”

You step closer to her and try to take her chin between two fingers but she steps back out of your touch.

“What the fuck, Kya?” You snap. “Would you just tell me what’s wrong with you already?”

“Twenty three years ago, Bumi was stationed off the coast of Ember Island with his fleet.” She says. Shit. Now you saw where this was going. “You were born an airbender.”

“I-” You stutter. You mother had told you your father was a sailor. “No.” You shake your head and laugh, trying to shake away the thought. “He can’t be, that’s, no.” You laugh again. “He can’t be, because, I just slept with you and that would make you...no. We’re not gonna go there. Can we please, just go back to two minutes ago when I said ‘you have a beautiful voice’ and you said ‘you have a beautiful body’?” 

“I think I’m going to be sick.” She wraps the blanket tighter around herself.

You stutter out a rambling argument but just can’t find your reasoning. Then, you finally land on something.

“He would have said something, right?” You offer. “If he knew. If it was even a possibility. He knows where I’m from and he knows my story. He didn’t say anything so it’s not possible...right?”

“Okay.” She takes a shaky breath in an attempt to calm herself. She wanted to justify this just as much as you did. “Sure. I guess you’re right about that.”

“See?” You smile. “And besides, I know I only just met the guy but he doesn’t seem like the kind of man to just up and leave some woman with a kid, does he?”

“He is exactly that kind of man.” She says back, still concerned. 

“Okay.” You look down. “Can’t argue you on that one.” You look back up at her. 

She could be wrong, and she probably was, but still, it would explain a lot. Could bending even skip a generation like that? Would Bumi even know if he was your…? No. Don’t entertain that idea. 

Kya was perfect. No way you were in any way related. She was the perfect woman for you and you for her. She was scared of that commitment, that was all. She was trying to find a reason for it not to work out.

Still, you know that for the rest of the time you two were alone, your mind will continue to wander. She had planted the seed and now, the insinuation will soon drive the two of you apart.


	40. Lin's V Card (Soulmate AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIN X READER - SMUT  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> An excerpt from my Lin Beifong X Reader Soulmate fic. I always like to post the smut here too.
> 
> Lin confessed to you months ago that she was a virgin, but now, now she's finally ready.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Request: Unrequested  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Side note: I think I'm finally past my writer's block! So I will get back to the requests list soon. Thanks for being patient with me. :)

The setting was perfect.

Candles lit, music playing, and rose petals in a circle on the bed. Everything was all set for Lin, even you.

You had bought a nice set of lacy black and green underwear for the occasion and it was currently all you had on. You don’t mind. The air was warm.

This had to be perfect. Everything had to be perfect. She kept saying it didn’t but in your mind if it wasn’t perfect then you weren’t making up for the fifty one year wait. 

You climb onto the bed, adjusting your position for a bit until you’re both comfortable and sexy. Then, you call out to your love.

“Linny~” You call sweetly, your voice dripping like honey. “Are you almost ready?”

She was in the bathroom that is attached to this bedroom, getting ready herself. You giggle internally at the thought of her not knowing what to prepare. Regardless, she would be perfect. She was always perfect.

“Yeah.” She calls back. “Just...give me a minute.” She sounds hesitant which tells your profiler brain that she’s psyching herself up. 

You hope she doesn’t change her mind. However if she does, then there’s really nothing you can do but be there for her.

Still, selfishly, you would be disappointed.

Finally you were going to get to kiss down those chiseled abs. Finally, you were going to get to see her breasts and tell her that she had the best tits you have ever seen. You already knew she did, she was your soulmate after all.

You wait, your gaze softly directed towards the bathroom door. 

After a moment, she emerges.

Her arms are crossed tightly beneath her breasts that are only thinly veiled by the sheer lace fabric of her black bralette. Her tits are now unbound which makes them look larger than normal. Or, you guess, makes them look their correct size.

You have felt them against your back as she spoons your at night but that was always in the dark. This is the first time you’re truly seeing their size without her bindings.

Her head is turned away from you with a red blush that together with the yellow trim of her matching set brought a brightness to the room.

Her panties are a bikini style which surprises you at first because you know from the way they poke out of the top of her sweatpants that she normally wears boy shorts. You smile at the thought that she had gone out of her comfort zone just for you.

It’s not lost on you that her set was black and yellow, much like her uniform but the profiler in you doubts this was on purpose. She loves her job, yes, but this was probably just a subconscious pull towards the familiar color scheme. Regardless, it turned you on.

She glances your way, catches your eyes, then scoffs and looks away again.

“Stop gawking at me.” She scolds.

“No.” You breathe the word, reminding you of how stupid your dropped jaw must look right now. 

You shake away the surprised captivation and crawl to the edge of the bed. You sit with your knees pressed firmly into the mattress and your butt against your heels. You reach your arms out towards her, but she’s just slightly too far for you to hold.

“You look radiant, Linny.” You smile into your sentence.

She lifts her gaze to you once more and her blush grows.

“So do you.” She says.

She walks over into your arms.

Immediately, you pull her closer by her hips, peppering kisses on her abs. She gasps, followed by a groan.

“Y-Y/N.” She stutters. “N-Not so fast.” 

You pull away from your fun but keep your hands lingering on her hips. 

“You control the pace, Linny.” You promise. “Just tell me what you need.”

She nods shakily and takes a deep equally shaky breath. 

You lift off your heels to meet her face and lock her lips in a passionate kiss.

Thankful to be doing something she’s familiar with, Lin kisses you deeper. 

You pull her closer into the kiss as you lean back, helping guide her onto the bed.

When you pull away, you’re leaned back on an elbow with this amazing woman hovering over you. Her breathing is more like staccato panting and her face is still red and warm with her blush. 

You subtly lift your knee to brush her crotch and can’t hold back your gasp at how already she’s soaking through her panties. She really was a virgin. 

She blushes more at your touch which prompts you to once again smile past your surprise. 

You kiss her once quickly, placing a hand on her chest.

“Why don’t you lay down and get comfortable?” You half ask half order. 

You know from sneaking that book she’s been reading that she likes things slow and romantic, so you hold yourself back from just devouring her like an animal.

“Okay.” Her voice has a slight rasp to it.

She gets off of you and lays with her head on the silver silk pillowcase. Her legs spread naturally, giving you a better view of what awaits you below. 

You position yourself so that you’re straddling her with your weight low on her hips. 

You smile taking in every slight curve of her body with both your eyes and your wandering hands.

You only need to trace lightly with your fingers down her hourglass sides to earn you a gasp.

Teasing her abs by tracing them with a single loose digit is enough to make her whimper. She bites her lip to keep back the sound but she can’t keep back the way her body wiggles beneath your touch.

You chuckle lowly and dip your head down to kiss down her abs once more. You resist the urge to bite her, knowing just how slow she wants to take things.

You don’t linger, raising your head back up to full view quickly. 

“You're already so turned on, Lin.” Your say. 

Your use of her name gets her blushing more. 

Subconsciously, she grinds her hips up against your core. Spirits did it feel nice, but tonight was all about her.

“May I take your bra off, please?” You ask her, eager to get to what really had to be at least double D cups when unbound like this. 

She nods her head. You’re tempted to make her say it out loud but you know Lin and you know not to push her when she’s already feeling uncomfortable.

Slowly, you undo the front clasp. Next, you push the fabric off to the side so you can see in full view her perfect tits. 

“Wow…” The word escapes you. “My soulmate is so sexy.” You recover with the smooth on purpose sentence. 

You kiss the divit of her collarbone, trailing over to her shoulder where you slowly slip off the first strap. She helps you by raising her arm up off the bed. 

You do the same thing with the other side and when the straps are off, you pull the strip of lace out from under her now arched back and toss it aside.

“Your bra was very pretty.” You compliment. “But I think I prefer you without one.” You smirk.

“Y-Y/N.” Lin swallows. 

“Yes, my love?” You continue to tease her body with brushing fingers as you speak.

“C-Could you maybe, um, you know, like…” she trails off and can’t meet your eyes. 

“I don’t mean to tease you by saying this, Lin.” You start, taking her chin between two fingers and turning her to face you. She grows warmer against your hand. “But I can’t understand you if you don’t tell me exactly what you want.” You emphasize the word.

She swallows hard and you see her eyes drop from your face to your tits. Your smirk grows. You understand now, but you still want to hear her say it.

“I want to see your chest.” She manages. “I-If that’s okay. I just, um, well, you get to see mine and I-I want to see yours. Please.”

“How formal.” You chuckle.

“W-Was it too formal?” She blushes more and struggles not to look away. “I-I know that in the books” you perk up at the pluralization. “They are normally harsher with their wording. I never really liked how demanding that sounded. B-But, if you do, then-“

“Lin?” You question. 

“Hm?” She seems happy to shut up.

“Stop talking.” 

You lean down and kiss her, undoing your bra as you make out with her.

You pull away, a line of spit still connecting your mouths that only breaks when you’re back to fully sitting up.

Her eyes widen at the sight of your breasts. You chuckle and teasingly stick them out.

“Do you like what you see?” You ask her.

“Uh Huh.” She nods. “C-Can I touch you p-please?” 

“Linny, you don’t even have to ask.” You reply.

She reaches out and takes a tit in each hand, massaging them with her strong calloused fingers. You make a show of moaning at her touch so she knows she’s doing something good.

“Y/N, they’re so soft.” She sounds surprised.

You close your eyes and lean your head back, moaning more.

“Yes Lin.” You reply. “And they’re all yours.” 

You’re enjoying the sensation when out of nowhere you feel her tongue press against your left nipple. 

You gasp and your eyes open. She pulls away.

“Sorry.” She says. “Was that-“

You push her head back against you.

“N-No.” now you are the stuttering one. “Please keep going.”

She sucks on your tit, her teeth gently pulling at your nipple only to be quickly replaced by another flick of her tongue in a way that was just patterned enough to feel good but just unpatterned enough for you to not anticipate her next move. 

“Just like that.” You almost beg, pushing your chest out further towards her. “Ugh. Lin~” you moan.

You grind your wet cunt against her, earning you some groans that only made you grind harder.

“Mm~” she hums. 

She breaks away from your tit but doesn’t move to the next one which makes you whine slightly at the neglect. 

“Y/N,” she starts, looking you right in the eyes. “My, um, my vagina is very um, wet and I, well, I want you to um,”

You try not to laugh at her but seriously who says vagina in bed? You bite your lip against your smile and kiss her to shut her up.

“You want me to touch you?” You ask her.

“Y-Yes please.” She nods quickly.

You chuckle and kiss down her body, starting at her jaw until you’re finally by her panties. You have never in your life seen panties this wet before.

“Wow.” You breathe. 

You push her legs further apart and kiss the insides of her thighs. 

“I’m gonna need you to keep your legs spread for me, okay?” You tell her. She nods. “Just like this. Lay back and relax, Lin. You’ll feel so much better when you just let yourself lose control.”

She hesitantly lowers herself down flat. You take her panties off and spread her legs wider. 

She is freshly shaved, just for you, which you think is an adorable gesture. 

She is wet, just for you, soaking so bad that she has already ruined the sheets. 

She is a virgin, yours for the taking.

Her fluids drip down her thighs and onto the sheets, giving everything a neat shine. 

You run a single finger along her thigh to coat it in the sticky substance before brushing it lightly across her pussy from core to clit. 

She gasps a shaky gasp and whines.

“Do you know your anatomy, Linny?” You ask. She doesn’t respond but you can feel the sheets move under you as she grips them harder. 

“This?” You say, using your coated pointer finger to rub small circles on her clit. “Is the clit. It’s a bundle of nerves that just loves when I do this.” You aren’t quite getting the reaction you want. “Although some girls prefer this.” You increase the pressure and switch your movements to side to side. She moans loudly, her voice getting higher and higher in pitch with each sound. You smile.

You take your finger away and trace her opening. She’s so ready for you that her pussy already tries to suck you in. You resist, for now.

“And this?” You say. “This is your core. It’s what gets filled up. It feels so~ good when it gets filled, Lin.” 

She wiggles her hips and whines some more but you don’t let her get off just yet. You know after you enter her it will only be a matter of time and you want this to drag out as long as it possibly can. 

Without warning, you lick with the flat of your tongue all the way up her slit, pulling away when you reach the clit so that nothing but the tip of your tongue flicks this sensitive spot. 

She moans. So you continue. 

She tastes so good.

Her hands find your hair where she then tugs roughly. You groan and pull away from her. 

“You’re such a good girl, Lin.” The sentence is natural and it seems to do the trick. 

“Y/N, I-I want you in me.” She begs. 

“Okay, Linny.” You take her hand off your hair and kiss the palm. “This might take some adjustment, so just bare with me and tell me when you’re ready to move. Okay?” 

“O-Okay.” She says.

Her hand moves back to the sheets.

You circle her opening once more before slowly pushing your finger inside. She gasps into a long moan. You don’t move, not until she gives you permission. You kiss and bite her thighs while you wait.

“I-I think you can move now.” She orders, grinding her hips against you. 

You match her pace, moving your finger slowly in and out of her oh so tight pussy. It throbs against you, eager to keep you inside.

As you do, your soulmate mark begins to burn with an unfamiliar yet divine sensation. No doubt it was now even darker with the milestone.

“Oh Lin~” You groan. 

“Y/N~” She moans back. “G-Go faster!” The urgency in her voice seems to surprise her but you oblige her request. 

You push into her faster and slightly harder. 

“Y-Y/N?” She asks nervously. 

“Is everything okay Lin?” You slow. “Do you want me to stop?” 

“N-No.” she rushes. “Please don’t stop. I, um, t-there’s something I got for you. For today. I guess you have to stop to get it. I, um,...” she swallows hard. 

You pull out of her and climb up to reach her face. 

“What is it, love?” You kiss her lips gently. She blushes at tasting herself.

When you pull away she throws an arm over her eyes, but this does little to hide the rest of her cherry red face.

“T-There’s a box, I-in the closet. Just. Just go get it, please.” She stutters, half growling in her embarrassment.

Now you are intrigued. What does the esteemed and oh so polite in bed Chief Lin Beifong have in store for you? 

You kiss her once more before rising from the bed and heading to the closet.

You make a show of walking over, shaking your ass slightly in her direction which gets her to scoff in such a cute way. 

“Your butt looks good.” She says very matter of fact as if she didn’t realize she was drawn to it for a reason.

“Thanks.” You muse, opening the closet door. “Your wet hot pussy tastes amazing.” You wink over your shoulder and catch her turning even more red at your words.

“S-shut up.” She covers her eyes again. “J-just get the damn thing please.” 

You chuckle and turn your attention back to the closet. 

There’s a box there that you recognize as the packaging from a sex shop down on Main Street. 

Awe, had she really been caught dead in a sex shop for you?

It was fun to imagine stick in the mud Lin venturing out of her comfort zone to get something you could please her with. A sick part of you kind of hopes the cashier recognized her. How hilarious it would have been to see her blush then.

You shut the closet door and take your gift back to the bed, sitting down before you open it.

Your breath hitches when you see it.

Inside the box was a green leather strap on harness with black and gold metal adjustments and a large black dildo.

You raise your brows and her. Sensing this, she peeks out from under her arm. She catches your teasing expression and blushes more, rehiding her eyes.

“I’m sorry. I-if you don’t want to-“ she starts, cut off by your kiss.

“I would love to use this on you, Lin.” You tell her.

You push her arm away from her face so you can catch sight of those shimmering emerald eyes. 

“Really?” She offers a sheepish smile. 

“Definitely.” You chuckle, kissing her once more. “I have to admit, I’m honored that you went into a sex shop for me.” You tease.

“Well…” she blushes more and smiles. “I guess you have me pretty much wrapped around your finger at this point.” She bites her lip. “There’s um...I mean if you’re okay with it, there’s a second box.”

“Oh?” You smirk. 

Her smile falters as she grows more embarrassed. 

“I-It’s just something I’ve learned from, um, my research, that I might be into maybe.” She looks away from you. 

You bite your lip to hold back a laugh. Research?

“And what might this mysterious other item be, Linny?” You ask her.

“J-just go get it and see.” She demands.

You follow your instructions and sure enough find the second, smaller, box. You once again bring it to the bed to open it.

Inside amongst the light pink tissue paper was a buckle collar in the same soft leather as your harness.

You raise it up with two fingers and smirk as you examine it.

This wasn’t a normal collar. This had a pull strap on one side so that you could give your partner varying degrees of pressure on their neck. There of course was a safety so you couldn’t pull too hard. The thought of either one of you wearing this turned you on.

“Is this for you or for me?” You ask her.

“F-for me.” She clears her throat. “I-I like the pressure. I mean I do when I’m alone and um I saw that when I went to the shop and, um, well, I thought, maybe…” she trails off, embarrassed by her embarrassment. 

“You are so kinky, Lin.” You tease.

“W-we don’t have to use it if you’re uncomfortable.” She declares rather matter of fact. “It was just a thought.”

“I would  _ love  _ to hear you moan my name as you choke.” You say. She lifts her eyes to meet you. “Does me saying that turn you on, Lin?” She nods. 

“I-it does.” She agrees. “A lot.”

“Then come here so I can put it on you.” You order.

She sits up slightly, using her hands to hold herself up. 

You brush back her hair to make sure none of it catches under the collar. You want her to be as comfortable as possible.

You buckle it in place and set the safety to the right place. Then, she lays back down and you ready your strap.

Once all the setup work is done and the boxes have been thrown aside, you position yourself back between her legs. You need to remind her to spread her legs wide with a gentle nudge of your knee. 

She didn’t have lube but she was so wet that you don’t think it will matter much.

“Are you ready, love?” You ask. 

You toy with the long end of her collar, wrapping it around your hand so you could pull it tight easier. 

“Y-yes.” She stutters out with a nod. “P-please, Y/N. Put it in me.”

“Tell me to fuck you.” You are at your peak now and need her to stop with the formal tone. 

“Fuck me...?” It’s almost a question but it will do.

In one motion you thrust hard into her and tug up on the slip collar’s strap to tighten it. 

She shrieks out a moan that gets muffled by the pressure on her throat. 

You wait for her to adjust to the toy’s size. 

“Tell me when, Lin.” You kiss away a few tears that threatened to fall at the corners of her eyes. “I’m sorry if that was too rough. I’m just so excited to be with you.”

“It wasn’t, too, mm~” she wiggles her hips. 

“Can’t form words already, huh?” You chuckle.

“M-move. Please.” She asks. “Fuck me.” She remembers your phrase.

You hold even pressure on the collar as you slowly buck your hips in and out of her. 

Out of the corner of your eye you catch her flicking her wrist like she’s bending. You wonder what she could possibly be doing when you realize that the toy has a metal core. Oh she was so god damn perfect. 

“Are you used to bending to get what you want?” You ask, quickening your pace. 

She manages a nod. 

“Is that how you use your toys when you’re alone?” You tease. 

She moans in response, grinding against you to try and get you to go quicker. 

“Let me take the lead.” 

You grab her wrist and pin that hand above her head. She instinctively raises the other arm too and you hold them both down with one firm grip.

“Say my name, Linny~” you ask. You loosen the collar slightly so that she can.

“Y/N~” she moans. 

You quicken your pace still, thrusting fast and hard into her and using your thumb to rub her clit in that way she likes. 

She becomes a moaning mess, panting and gasping, and wiggling beneath your grip.

“Tell me how you feel.” You demand.

“I-I feel- ugh!” She groans as you hit just the right spot. “R-Right there!” She begs.

You thrust again and again, lifting her right leg up against your shoulder where you hold it with the same hand that holds the collar so that you can continue to hit her g spot.

“Lin~” you moan. 

“Y-Y/N, I think I’m gonna~”

“Cum for me Lin.” You say.

You tighten the collar just slightly so that it’s nearly at the safety. This does it for her.

She cums loudly with a stream of muffled gagging moans, all over your new dick. 

You slow your pace but continue to pump into her through her aftershocks until her legs finally stop twitching.

You pull out of her, let go of the collar, and fall into her heaving chest. 

You lay together for a moment as you both try desperately to catch your breath.

“So?” You finally ask, kissing her cheek. “How does it feel to not be a virgin anymore?” 

“It feels amazing, Y/N.” She breathes. “I-I’ve never actually, finished, before. It’s great.”

“You’re welcome for that.” 

You kiss her cheek once more then her lips, living for this moment.

She pulls from the kiss and brings your arm to her lips, pressing a soft plump kiss against your soulmate’s mark.

“Does it burn a little for you too?” She asks. You smile more and nod. “I’m sorry that I covered mine.” She seems genuine. “If I knew this what love would feel like I never would have.”

“Fuck the past.” You tell her. “Just love me in the present.”


	41. You Won't Go To The Gym? I'll Bring The Gym To You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KORRA X READER - SMUT  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> The others are out at dinner, while your girlfriend, and mistress, plays hooky with you.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Request: ChonkyCat   
> "I love your works! Is it okay to request a rough, kinky Korra/Reader (with dom!Korra)! hehe thank you if you do decide to write it~~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the long smut makes up for the long wait. :)

“Who's the avatar?” Korra asks, her voice sultry and dripping like honey.

“Y-You are.” You stutter out.

Saying Korra was a top was like saying crocokittens bite. Obvious, yet the thought fills you with adrenaline every time.

You don’t know you got so lucky enough as to be her girlfriend and plaything, but right now you don’t care. Right now, you’re focused entirely on her.

You’re focused on the way her muscular body curves beneath her silky blue dress.

You’re focused on the way she teasingly holds the leather flogger. 

She’s focused on you.

The way your body, which she drinks in like water on a hot summer's day, wiggles against your black leather restraints. 

The way your ankles are held at each bedpost and your wrists held at the posts opposite them.

The way this position gave her perfect view and access to both your tits and your wet hot pussy.

She licks her lips and hums.

“That’s right.” She praises. “Do you know what that means?”

“I-It means you’re in charge, Korra.” 

You swallow hard, so ready for her to take you.

She steps closer, her heels clicking against the wood floors of the bedroom. 

Everyone had gone out to dinner to celebrate a recent victory. Korra had managed to slip away by feigning sickness but now? Now it meant she was still in her formal attire. You love it. 

You won’t dare say that to her, though.

In the relationship, she wants to give you the world. Anything you like, she’ll make sure she remembers for later. 

In the bedroom however? The second you say you like something she’ll change it up. She wants nothing more then to hear you whimper and beg.

You’re here for her pleasure, not for your own. You’ll be lucky if she even lets you cum.

“You’re so turned on for me.” She notes with an evil grin. 

She traces the flogger over your tits lightly. The leather strips tickle your nipples but you bite back a gasp, knowing that a sound will only make her want to stop.

“Y-You make it so hard not to be.” You whimper.

You resist the urge to wiggle more against your restraints. She notices this and you know it turns her on even more.

She picks the flails up in the hand opposite the handle and raises her arm. You know what’s coming. You bite your lip. 

You feel the light sting of the flails as they land on your stomach, just below the ribs. You whine.

“Did you like that?” She asks. “Go ahead. Make all the noise you need. No one is around to hear you.”

It isn’t a threat, but the way her voice fell chill it might as well have been.

You moan slightly as the thing comes down to hit you again. She repeats the steady motion a few more times until tears are dripping from your eyes.

“Awe, is this too much for little Y/N to handle?” She teases, kissing away the tears before moving to a sloppy kiss on your lips. “Seriously.” She drops her dominatrix voice for a moment. “Is this too much, Y/N? Remember you can ask me to stop. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It takes me out of it when you show concern, Korra.” You tease her.

You lean up to kiss her lips once more before she pulls away and snaps back into her bedroom persona. 

“Let’s try something else.” She says.

She sets the flogger down. Then, she circles the bed to see you from every angle.

“I’m so desperate today, Y/N.” She pouts slightly. “It’s been all work all day. Do you know how tiring it is to have to solve everyone else’s problems?”

“No.” You tell her. “It must be difficult.”

“It is.” She agrees. “Which is why I so enjoy using you to relieve my stress.”

She stops at the end of the bed and presses two fingers against your clit. She moves them in slow circular motions.

You try not to move but you do let yourself moan.

“You’re my fuckthing.” She tells you. 

It turns you on more. You’re dripping all over her hand.

“My pet. My good little girl. Aren’t you?” 

You don’t reply. She stops her movements.

“Y-Yes! I-“ you start. You’re too late.

“I like my responses immediately.” She says.

She unbuckles your restraints with metal bending before flipping you with air bending and then rebuckling the straps with some more metal bending. 

You gasp but before you can react more to the new position she’s got something hard and flat smacking your ass.

You shriek.

“Are you going to be good?” She asks. “Or do I need to focus you?”

Oh you want her to focus you so bad. It was Korra’s word for blindfolding you so that all that mattered was her touch. Damned if you’d ask for it though.

“No answer?” She questions.

She smacks your ass hard with the paddle again.

When you still don’t respond she does it a third time before tossing it aside and grabbing a chunk of your hair.

She pulls you harshly back so she can whisper in your ear. Your back arches as far as it can go.

“Focus you it is.” She growls, her voice hungry like an animal.

She drops you back down to the bed while she struts over to get the silk blindfold. 

She ties it around your eyes and when it’s all secured she kisses your temple.

“Are you going to be a good girl for me now?” She asks.

Her voice was coming from the post by your right hand. 

“Y-Yes.” You press your face down into the mattress.

“Show me how good you can be.” She says.

You feel a wetness on your fingers but it’s not her pussy just yet; It’s her mouth as she sucks them with a lustful hunger. 

You spread your two middle fingers in her mouth and she licks the space between them. She finally pulls away with a sound that makes you press your hips down into the bed. 

Any kind of pressure. That’s all you want.

Now you feel her cunt as she presses up against your hand.

“Show me what a good girl does.” She commands.

You let her grind against your fingers until you know the motion well. Then, just when she’s about to move her hips back for another time, you curl your two middle fingers up. They catch inside her. You push in further.

She moans your name and switches to an up and down movement.

“Fuck me like a good girl.” She breathes through her moans. “Please me like the slut you are.”

You wiggle your hips against the bed to get pressure on your throbbing clit all the while continuing to thrust into her bucking hips as best you can with your restraints. 

You press your thumb against her, feeling around until you find her clit. When you do, she moans louder. 

You move your thumb in small pressure circles, guiding her towards her climax.

“Add another finger for your mistress.” She demands.

You do as you’re told and she nearly screams.

She rides your hand and you focus on the feeling and the sound. You’re so wet. You need her to hurry up and touch you.

Her pussy clamps down on your hand and she rides you harder and harder until she freezes with a girly string of feverish moans and you can feel the hot sticky cum drip down your fingers.

You continue to pump into her without the added motion of her hips until she rides it out and her aftershocks are over.

Then she gets off of you with a purr.

“You’re such a good little slut.” She says. 

Her voice moves back to the other end of the bed.

“You’re so horny.” She gasps. “Your poor pussy wants to be touched so bad…should I touch you, my good girl, Y/N?”

“P-please.”

“Do you deserve it?” 

She digs a nail into the back of your right thigh. You can feel the blood drip from your fresh wound.

“N-no.” You tell her. “I-I’m here to be used. Here for you. I don’t deserve anything.”

“Hm~” she hums. “How right you are. I would like to take one of my favorite straps and fuck your ass raw. How would you like that?”

You would love that.

“Wh-whatever the mistress wishes.” You reply.

“I think I’d also like to just continue teasing you.” She teases.

Her finger moves to your pussy where she gently strokes from your clit to your core. You bite back your moan.

“And never let you cum.” She adds.

She circles your core with her finger.

You don’t want her to keep teasing you. You want her inside you. You need her thick silicone cock thrusting so far into your pussy or ass that you can’t help but scream.

“W-Whatever the m-“ you’re cut off by your own gasp when she sticks the finger inside.

You wiggle your hips against her, pressing down so that your naked clit brushes against the rough fabric of the sheets. 

Oh you want her to touch your clit so bad! Spirits do you need her to touch you there!

She pulls out of you just as quickly as she went inside and smacks your ass hard.

“Hips up.” She demands.

You raise your hips with a whine. With the restraints on your ankles, you can’t hold yourself with your knees so this position is entirely a core workout.

Outside of the bedroom she’s been telling you for weeks to come to the gym with her. Now you wish you had.

“I’m going to let you cum.” She decides, her voice echoing away to get a strap. “But only if you can keep yourself up. Lazy girls are bad girls. Lazy girls don’t get to cum. Understood?”

“Y-Yes, Korra.” You manage. 

Already your abs begin to hurt.

“I won’t be helping you.” She continues. You can hear the buckles as she does them. “I won’t hold you up. You can’t put your knees under you either. The binds make sure of that.” Now her voice was back at you.

You feel the mattress move as she climbs on the bed. You hear the lewd sound of her lubeing up her silicone dick.

You begin to wonder when that dress had come off. Was it before or after you had made her cum?

“Do you want your clit touched too?” She asks. “It’s awfully stimulated.”

You know you won’t get in trouble for answering this one. You know it’s her genuine concern for your well being coming into play.

“Y-Yes please!” You wiggle your ass in her face earning you a laugh.

You feel a strong hand wrap around your front where she places a single finger on your bundle of nerves. She presses gently at first, in small circles, before going exactly how you like it.

You moan and that right there might have been enough to make you cum. Enough, that is, until she presses hard into your ass with her toy.

You go stiff and your eyes water against the silk blindfold.

“Tell me when, good girl.” She requests.

You bite your lip and adjust to its size while she peppers kisses down your back.

“I’m ready.” You breathe, moving your hips in a circle.

Instantly, her mouth is no longer against you and she’s pulling almost all the way out of your ass only to thrust back into you twice as hard. 

You shout into your moan, the pain quickly turning to pleasure. 

She continues to rub your clit.

Your hips dip down as your abs get tired. A smack to your asscheek gets them right back in place.

“Hips up!” She demands. “This wouldn’t be so hard if you just went to the gym with me when I asked.”

Bitch.

You keep your hips up, a moaning mess, as your tight ass continues to milk the silicone. 

“You’re such a good girl.” She says, her voice urging on your moans. “Such a good-“ your hips dip and she spanks you again. “Ass up! Unless you want me to stop”

“N-no!” You plead. “P-please don’t stop!”

She continues to ride you, thrusting harder and faster.

“You’re my little slut.” Her voice pushes you further than her dick does towards your climax. “My little fuckthing. My property. My pet. You’ve been such a good girl. Take my dick in your ass, you good girl.”

A knot forms in your stomach but your abs scream. 

“Keeps those hips up, baby girl.” She says. “You’re almost there, I can feel it.”

She smacks your ass again and it’s enough to send you over the edge.

You’re thrown into screaming orgasm, cumming all over her sheets. 

She continues to thrust into you, slowing her pace, as she cleans up your still squirting pussy with her fingers.

When your legs stop shaking, she pulls out of you and you let your hips finally drop back to the bed.

You think you’re done but her tongue hits your slit and begins to lick up all of your cum. 

“K-Korra!” You gasp. 

She finishes cleaning you but keeps licking your still wet cunt.

She sticks her tongue into you followed quickly by two thrusting fingers.

“I-I thought~hm~” you can’t help but moan.

“You thought what?” She asks, keeping her fingers inside but pulling her mouth away. “You’re here for me. Not you. Cumming once is hardly exercise. You won’t go to the gym? Fine. I’ll work you out right here.” 

She thrusts in quicker and harder and already you feel another orgasm coming on. 

“Cum for me, y/n.” She tells you. “We have a long,  _ long _ , night ahead of us.”

So you do. 

You moan, almost a scream, and cum all over your tortuous girlfriend’s hand.

“Good girl.” She praises, taking her fingers out. “Now ass up.”

She smacks your ass again and you raise your hips.

“It’s time for another ab rep.”

“I h-hate you.” You stutter with a growl, knowing the mistress stuff is over and now she just wants you to suffer.

“You love me.” She teases back.


	42. Kya's Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KYA X READER - ANGST (HAPPY ENDING)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Kya's wife has an interesting past. If, that is, you want to call getting herself locked up for attempting to kill the avatar an interesting past. Still, she visits her as often as she can, hoping, praying, that one day she will be able to wipe away that crazed villain and get back the woman she loves.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Request: I can't find the name but I had a note on my list for a Kya 'anything' so, here ya go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this when I was in an angsty mood and then finished it when I got back on my happy ending kick so I hope you enjoy lol.

_ “Hey Tenzin, why does Kya wear a betrothal necklace?” _

_ “Well, she’s married.” _

_ “Married? To who?” _

_ “I’m not really sure that’s my place to say.” _

_ “Why not? Did something happen between them?” _

_ “You could say that…” _

Silence sits heavy in a thick fog over the long stone hallway, broken only by the click of the waterbender’s heels. It isn’t often that the woman chooses to dress up, by today is special.

Guards flank her on either side, but she knows she doesn’t need them. Together, the sound of the two men’s heavy footsteps echo the clicking of her heels like the thick dull part of the blade that digs in after the initial slice. Unnecessary, the heavy steps prove only to cut deeper into the already victimized silence. 

_ “Well now you have to tell me.” _

_ “I suppose...it can provide a lesson for you.” _

_ “Yes!” _

_ “Now Korra, don’t get too excited. I’m afraid this story is more depressing than it is dramatic.” _

A picnic basket hangs low from Kya’s arm, swaying with her movements. On the occasionally too heavy step, it swings into her side. She doesn’t notice, her concrete gaze focused on the steadily nearing door at the end of the hall.

_ “They met back when we were children. Y/N was a fire bender. Well, is.” _

_ “So she didn’t die then?” _

_ “No, she didn’t die.” _

_ “Then what happened?” _

_ “If you would be quiet and let me finish the story, you would find out. Good. Now as I was saying, Y/N is a fire bender. This realization coming shortly after her birth was already setting up obstacles that she would never be able to overcome.” _

She comes to a stop not far from the door. Her toes gibe the thinly curling line of blue tape before her, saying  _ ‘I dare you; I dare you to tell me to keep back’ _ . Without her steps to cut it, the silence creeps back in. Thicker than air, it encumbers their lungs, causing hard, silent swallows from all three of its victims. All eyes keep forward. All limbs keep back, behind the line of safety. 

An orange light flashes three times before turning green with a loud and lingering buzz. The noise fights back the cloud of silence once more, continuing to shriek out in echoes even when it finally ends.

When the sound stops, the door slides open, disappearing into the wall.

_ “Y/N’s mother, a non bender named Ro, was married to another non bender, Jin. Neither was from a fire nation heritage. You can see where I’m going with this.” _

_ “So then Y/N wasn’t Jin’s kid, was she? Ro must have cheated on him?” _

_ “Well, that wasn’t officially confirmed until a few years after her birth, but yes. Eventually it did come out that Y/N was not Jin’s child.” _

_ “Then who was her real father?” _

_ “That’s another one of the endless questions that plagued Y/N throughout her entire life” _

_ “You’re talking like she’s dead again. Hm. Okay, so a fire bender with a missing dad. That doesn’t seem too bad all things considered. What happened to her next that was so bad?” _

Kya sits with her feet folded under her, her knees now continuing to tease the taped line that her toes had just moments earlier. She smooths the wrinkles from her dress’s blue skirt with the gentle ease one would use to pet a dog. 

One of the guards steps over the line, into the dim all stone room. The other remains ready to fight by her side.

Tense and rigid, the guard inside the room takes strides more than steps towards the bed on the far back wall. Like a sturdy mountain top casts a shadow on a valley built village, he looks down on the shackled skeleton of a woman that lays curled tightly atop the mattress.

“Hey.” He growls. “Get up. You have a visitor.” 

The woman lifts her head just an inch off of the pillow and the man jumps back a whole step. 

“She looks like she hasn’t eaten in weeks.” Kya notes. Her voice is steady but the guards both notice the twinge of irritation in her words.

She starts to unpack the basket she brought with her as she speaks. She takes great care with unfolding the woven grey blanket and placing the two delicate china plates down on either side of it.

“A month actually.” The man to her side speaks, not once taking his eyes off of the slowly rising woman in the room. Kya shoots him a look half of shock and half of anger.

The woman climbs down from the hanging cot. Rattling chains and a squeaking mattress both new noises that ripple out into the silent foggy air.

“She won’t eat.” He continues, as if reading Kya’s mind. “She was doing fine until a month ago, she just stopped. She won’t tell us why, either.”

She furrows her brows, looking up to watch the woman in the room as she sets up the two fancy wine glasses and sets of napkin rolled silverware.

The shadows from her room and the light from the hall waltz together on the woman’s flush hallowed face. The spindly legs of the shadow flow over the outward curve of the metal mask that covers the lower half of the woman’s face. As she tilts her head, Kya can see where bits of leather that were supposed to keep her comfortable were sliding out of place around the edges of the silver. The inside guard steps forward once more, using his key to unlock the side of this moldering metal veil. 

“Maybe she knew you were coming.” The outside guard suggests. “Maybe she was waiting for you.”

“Or maybe she was uncomfortable.” Kya retorts, a sort of melancholy grief creeping into the words. “That mask is falling apart. She won’t eat if it leaves cuts on her skin. We’ll get her a new one.”

“Yes ma’am.”

_ “Y/N was a bright girl. She picked up her bending rather quickly. However, without a proper teacher, she quickly grew unruly. Her parents weren’t sure how to handle a child whose tantrums could turn into a wildfire as quick as lightning could strike.  _

_ All of this, combined with the stress of Y/N not really being Jin’s child, and their marriage fell apart.” _

_ “What happened to Y/N then?”  _

_ “I’m afraid she was put in the system after that. Sent from foster home to foster home. Most of them didn’t treat her with kindness and none of them gave her access to someone who could help teach her to get a hold on her bending. Eventually she made her way here, to Republic City.  _

_ The foster care director had heard enough complaints over the girl to fill a thousand lifetimes. ‘She’s too reckless’ ‘she’s destructive’. And it wasn’t just Y/N either. It seemed every bending child in the United Republic’s foster care system was having these same complaints. So, the director, running on nothing but hope, came to see my father and the council. She practically begged for help.  _

_ My father figured the only way to truly understand the issue was to take a look at it head on, so he asked her to send one of the problem children his way. She sent Y/N.” _

The inside guard retreats behind the line as quick as he can once the mask is off. The woman stands motionless, waiting.

“The two of you can leave now.” Kya waves a hand as she speaks.

“As you wish.” The guard who had previously been inside the room bow deeply. 

The two men leave. Only when the sound of their hammering footsteps is given into fully by the silence, does the woman in the room finally move.

She lunges forward as far as her chains will allow and roars out a fiery breath. The orange flames claw their way forward, bathing the other woman in a sudden wave of heat. They stop just short of the taped line as if that mark was somehow a stronger barrier than steel, singeing the edges ever so slightly and causing the darkened ends to curl up a little bit more. 

The woman falls to her knees on the other side of the blanket with a fit of laughter that has her holding her stomach in pain. 

“I know.” The waterbender says, unphased. She waits for the woman’s laughter to die out before she continues. She smiles softly. “I missed you too. Happy anniversary, Y/N.” 

She picks a fire lily from her basket and leans forward to place it next to the plate in front of the firebender. “I’m sorry I haven’t been able to get here as often lately. I’ve had a few close calls protecting the avatar.”

The other woman waits for Kya’s hand to retreat before she picks up the flower. She spins it between her fingers, watching the orange petals blur together like rays of the sun.

Kya continues to talk while she fills both glasses with an expensive red wine. “I’ve told the guards you need a new mask.” 

The firebender growls. Her index and thumb press down slightly too hard, snapping the fragile stem of the flower.

“I know you don’t like it, but you didn’t give them much of another choice when you tried to use your fire breathing to kill my father.” 

_ “My sister was infatuated with Y/N from the very start. Y/N knew it an used her emotions to drag her down with her into all sorts of trouble. My father looked past smoking lilyweed and sending prank ads to the radio because of all the hardships Y/N had gone through. He figured some teenage rebellion was all fun and games. It was only after Y/N and Kya started officially dating that he let his anger get the best of him.” _

_ “Woah, wait, Aang? Angry?” _

_ “It didn’t happen often, but when my father grew furious, I pitied anyone who got in his way. This time, it was Y/N.” _

_ “What did she do?” _

_ “She snapped. I’m not entirely sure why, no one is, but when my father told Kya to break up with her, Y/N went crazy. Kya was able to calm her down...that time. Things only got worse with Y/N’s temper as time went on. Kya always insisted to me that she was different when they were alone but I still believe that’s just her wishful thinking.” _

_ “If Y/N is so bad, why did Kya marry her?” _

_ “Well, I suppose good and bad are subjective terms. To me and most of my family, Y/N was a nightmare, but to Kya, she was misunderstood. A project, if you will. Y/N only stayed with us for a year. Her time in my father’s care proved to him that changes needed to be made to the system so he tried to fix that while also trying to help Kya through her first real heartbreak.” _

_ “They didn’t stay together?” _

_ “Y/N was sent to a new family in a new city. They decided breaking up was for the best.” _

“Take a breath like I showed you before.” Kya tells her “Do you remember how?” 

Y/N’s eyes flick up to meet her wife’s without warning. Her scowl sends a heat to the other woman’s cheeks. She smiles and chuckles lowly. Her eyes go back to the flower.

“Do you remember the fire lilies in that meadow we used to go to?” The waterbender asks. A wave of nostalgia softens her posture and hazes her mind. 

Y/N sets the flower down and movies to pick up the wine. Jealously brews in Kya’s stomach for the glass as it leisurely presses against the other womans lips. 

She presses her own chill glass to her own lips, but it’s not just for a casual sip. She imagine’s Y/N’s lips are the rim of the glass, her tongue is the soft sweet wine that rolls into her mouth. When Y/N drops her glass, so does her once lover. 

“I think it’s about time you eat.” Kya decides. 

A grimace crosses Y/N’s face and she huffs.

“I know you’re sore from the mask.” Kya sympathizes. She retrieves small pre cut sandwich slices from her basket. “But please, Y/N, try to eat something. You’ll starve yourself to death if you go any longer.”

A rumbling chuckle fills the still air, building steadily until all at once the chained woman explodes into belly aching laughter once more. 

Kya calmly places a few triangles of food on both of their plates while she waits for Y/N to calm herself back down. 

A singular conniving boom of laughter catches in the woman’s throat, turning her psychotic and sudden spree of joyous noise into a coughing choking fit. 

Kya kneads her brows together with worry.

“Take a drink.” She instructs. 

Y/N doesn’t listen.

She leans forward over the line and picks up Y/N’s glass. The woman’s irises shrink from saucers down to pennies. Reaching out reflexively, she catches Kya’s hand before she can bring the liquid to her lips. Both women freeze. Y/N stops laughing.

_ “They found each other again much later when they both were grown. Fell in love again. The two of them got married a few months in and even my dad showed up for the wedding. That’s when Y/N snapped again. He wished them nothing but the best yet for some reason, she attacked him. Neither of them was ever the same after that.  _

_ Y/N was sent to a psychiatric hospital for the criminally insane on charges of attempted homicide. She plead guilty by reason of insanity of course. She got Kya feeling bad for her and though we all warn her, she still goes to see her as often as she can. Thankfully, less often as of recently.” _

_ “So is Y/N still insane then?” _

_ “According to Kya, yes. But she hasn’t given up hope. A part of me hopes Y/N will never come back to her senses, for I fear what that woman can become with a clear mind.” _

_ “And they still don’t know what set her off?” _

_ “It was something my dad said to her, that’s all we know. Whatever it was, trying to kill him was most definitely an overreaction.” _

Their gazes spoon in the ways that they can’t and together, lost in each others eyes, they live a thousand lifetimes. Y/N’s eyes glaze over with unblinking tears. Kya wants nothing more than to hold her, but fear holds her back from doing anything. Moving, breathing, speaking, all of it pounding at the door that her fear holds shut. Y/N’s irises grow back to a normal size.

“Kya?” Y/N whimpers.

A gasp escapes the waterbender’s lips. In all these years, Y/N had only ever mumbled incoherent babble before. Kya doesn’t want to push it. This sign of recognition, she clings to it like her life depends on it.

Y/N said her name. She wasn’t ready to remember it properly. She hopes Y/N will say it again so that she can take a mental recording. She hasn’t heard that voice say her name in so long.

Her excitement pounds with her other emotions against fear’s door. It almost wins.

“Kya, I’m scared.” Y/N sniffs. 

The woman blinks, sending tears rolling down her cheeks. Her iron grip on her lover’s wrist melts away enough that she’s confident if she were to pull away now, Y/N would let go.

She watches this woman, this amazing woman, the woman that she loves and has loved for so many years, fade back into reality. 

Can it really be her? Can she really be back? Just as suddenly as she was gone?

“Y/N…” Her quivering voice brings her awareness to tears of her own. 

“I don’t like it here.” Y/N bites her lip and sobs. “I’m scared, Kya. I want to go home.” 

Home. 

Home!

With one more mighty kick, the woman’s excitement breaks down fear’s door, squashing the pesky rodent beneath it like a bug underneath a shoe. 

She leans forward, far past the line, into the blanket. Her knees crush the plate beneath her. She doesn’t even notice the way the fragments cut through the thin fabric of her dress or how they dig past it into at her skin. All she focuses on is the fire benders warmth in her arms as she hugs her tighter than one would think is possible from just looking at her size.

Y/N freezes like ice to her touch, a solid form of flame in the tender arms of her liquid lover. And oh, how fluid she seems now. Shaking and sobbing and giggling, you’d think she was the one locked up. All the while Y/N sits there, unmoving as a stone tower.

“We can go home, Y/N.” Kya promises. “I don’t know how, or when, but I promise you I’m going to take you home.” 

“Where is home?”

“With you, Y/N.” The words spill from her lips like the thought has been there for days. 

She pulls out of the hug, but keeps her arms loosely wrapped around her lover and surprises even herself when she continues to speak. “My home is with you. Wherever we are, we’ll be there together.” 

Y/N watches her, really watches her. Her mind clear. Love swells in her heart and she remembers it all, every visit, every anniversary. 

She picks up the broken flower and pushes it into the other woman’s hair with a smile. Kya smiles back. Both of their eyes still glisten with tears.

“I love you.” The words are nearly a whisper but Y/N understands what she means.

“Your dad…” She remembers. “I hurt him, didn’t I?”

“You’re here now. You’re back now.” Kya’s heart races with panic. “Don’t think back to that or I might lose you again.”

“How long did you lose me?” Y/N asks, her fingers pulling gently at a strand of silver hair.   
“Don’t worry about that, Y/N. All that matters is you. I’m finally holding you. I’m finally talking to you. Really talking to you. We’re going to find out, together, what set you off and we’re going to make sure that it never happens again, okay?”

Y/N nods. 

“I love you.” Y/N tells her. “I love you and I want to go home.”

“I’ll get the guards.” Kya smiles and wipes away some of her wife’s tears. 

“Wait!” Y/N stops her from leaving. “Kiss me first. In case I slip away again. I want a kiss first.”

Their lips fit together as though they were made to press up against each other in their deep and passionate kiss. A kiss, that Y/N mentally swears she won’t forget again.


End file.
